Hearts of Ice
by midnightsky0612
Summary: Ice magic was a rare power that shows clues to the users' destined lover. Ice king Victor of Russia never had much luck finding his lover until he stumbles upon a lost ice wielder name Yuuri, who has lost all control of his own magic. As he helps Yuuri, he falls further in love with him. Could he be his destined lover? The answer will have to wait when evil is approaching the lands
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, my new story for Yuri on Ice because my mind is not letting me sleep.**

 **So basically I was going through Tumblr lately (well because I was looking through Victuri art and stuff) and after looking through most of them and then I was listening to (well forced to listen to) "Let it Go" from frozen until a ray of sunshine has shined above my mess of a brain to create this fanfiction.**

 **With that, I hope you guys enjoy this, please favorite and review for our number one OTP. P.S the kingdoms are basically the countries/towns our characters live in.**

 **Viktor: (cheerful voice) Just a friendly reminder for our fellow readers that she doesn't own the anime or any of the characters aside from one oc**

 **Me: (In corner curled in a ball) no worries...It's cool...it's cool...**

 **Yurio: I think you broke her already, you idiot -_-**

 **Yuri: Just keep reading the first chapter while we try to revive midnightsky.**

* * *

 _Ice magic was a rare ability indeed._

 _Not everyone is born or have that ability awakened, it's really a rare sighting in other kingdoms. Those powers are strong with different personalities, and those powers allow the wielder to be able to find his or her soulmate who has the same or different ability of the other. However, as each year goes by, the world is slowly reproducing the ice magic wielders to take the place of those who have been lost about 5000 years ago._

 _About 5,000 years ago, there was an entire continental kingdom of ice wielders ruled by their beloved ice king, queen, and prince, all loved by their fellow ice wielders for many years. Their kingdom was well known for every citizen and royal family's ice magic that was strong enough to make sure enemies thought twice before invading such a powerful kingdom. As beautiful, innocent, and pure their powers may be, that ice can turn into sinister, corrupt, and destructive depending on how the person controls their emotions and what purpose they have given themselves to use their magic._

 _Which was why those enemy countries have feared the kingdom until one night, that all changed._

 _A soldier has snuck into the territory of the what was the Ice Kingdom, with him, he hid a powerful weapon that stands a chance to defeating the ice wielders of the land. What he had was a crystal decorated silver chalice and crystal lid that had such an ability that it continues to bring fear to the ice wielders of today. That chalice had the ability to take away all traces of magic a person possess and transfer the strength of the power into the one who holds the chalice if he or she commands it to do so. It could hold one power at a time so it was common for the holder to have the new abilities transferred into his or her body as soon as possible. For any other magic ability, the person remains powerless for the rest of their days, unfortunately, that is not the case for the ice wielders of the Ice Kingdom._

 _Any ice wielder whose power has been taken away, the victim slowly begins to turn into solid ice until it shatters and turns into the wind like snowflakes following the winds of a storm. In other words, the victim is dead with their physical form erased from existence. One of the possible ways to save the victim is if another ice wielder was willing to offer their powers to the chalice in exchange of the power of the victim to be returned. However, that only works if the holder of the chalice is willing to allow such an exchange to happen and when that occurs, the one who offered their magic has taken the place of the victim's fate. There is a rumor of how the second ice wielder who is with the victim could also transfer his or her powers into the victim, saving that life while unfortunately, having to give up their own as well... Death seemed to be the only answer for one to live._

 _So on that unfortunate night, the soldier has snuck into the castle of the royal family with his original plan of first threatening the king and queen with their prince as a hostage and the chalice as a threat but that did not happen. The room in which the prince should have been in was organized by the queen so the soldier changed his plans, took her powers first, killing the queen at the same moment but he didn't have time to transfer any power when the king arrived. From what clues that have been collected, many assume that the soldier was quick to be able to get the queen's power into his body and take the king's power before anyone could do anything. As for the prince, many assumed had been a victim right after his parents, as the chalice holder's appearance has changed with the more powers of ice wielders he has taken. Within one night, he wiped out 3 villages of ice wielders, holding in many in prisons where he'll continue the power taking. By a month, the entire kingdom was victim to the single chalice, the land completely engulfed in a storm to keep prisoners in with no ways of escape._

 _Only a handful of ice wielders were able to escape the horrible nightmare and hide away in other kingdoms of other magic abilities that later joined forces to become kingdoms of Russia, and Switzerland while very few has hidden into the smaller villages not ruled by kings or queens._

 _Eventually, the Ice Kingdom has disappeared from out of nowhere, leaving no trace of what came to be the soldier or the prince. The survivors of the tragedy remained hidden in the kingdoms as they hope to never see that cursed chalice or the holder of it ever again. And as many years and generations have the past, the ice wielders are slowly growing again, with the hope of going past that tragic fall of their original kingdom._

"And that is why your powers are so special Victor," an older man concluded as he closed a heavy old book. "They hold such history and you're going to be the future and first ice king to rule over Russia." He looked up to face the person he was addressing. "Do you understand?"

In an instant, his seriousness switched to irritation the moment he addressed the person. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR LESSONS, NOT IGNORE THEM!"

Sitting in front of a wooden desk with a fancy paper on the table and his hand holding a feather was a young fourteen-year-old prince with long silver hair tied into a braid as he yawned and scribbled little doodles on his paper. "But Yakov, you've been telling me the same history story everyday every since I began to hold a quill and talk...It's getting rather tiresome from time to time," Victor smiled in spite of his boredom he was feeling. "I have the entire history memorized word for word by now. You don't have to worry about anything."

Yakov sighed and muttered under his breath loud enough for Victor to hear, "There's something else you rather hear isn't there?"

Victor's eyes lit up with excitement as he clapped his hands together, "How did you know? My, my Yakov you're getting wiser by the second."

"What would you rather hear other than the history of the ancestors who possess the ice magic you have?" Yakov sighed as he placed the book down.

"Well, if you insist," Victor smiled as he gave his request with the same glow in his eyes. "Tell me more about how ice wielders are able to find their future lover!" He then added a small lie in hopes of getting greater chances of being answered, "I seem to always be confused by that part."

"I wonder how since you always have me repeat the same thing more than I lecture history lessons," Yakov sighed once again, honestly he had no idea how he managed to have enough patience for the boy he took in after his parents passed away thirteen years ago. He then raised his left hand up to the midair and with a sudden gust of wind, they were surrounded by flying reference books until the one specific book was chosen as the rest returned to their place as if they had not been touched at all. "You're lucky I'm willing to use my telekinesis magic to put up with your requests."

"And that's why you're the best," Victor complimented, but Yakov could tell that the boy was impatient to listen to the ice wielders romantic spin.

"As I said earlier, the ice wielders ability has an extra use which is leading or guiding the user to their soulmate who are destined to live together unless one of them perishes first. No one knows how the ice magic ties in with romance, but many believe that it's the call of the ice love that can be found by ice wielders. Their first clues to their lover begin in their younger years when they usually brush those clues off as just their imagination. The first clues have something to do with dreams of meeting that person but never gaining the knowledge of their name. Later, in their adult years, those dreams appear again meaning that their lover is getting closer to them. When they are in a relationship with someone, they'll know if the person is their soulmate when they kiss on the lips. If the person is truly their soul mate then both their chests would begin to glow in a shape of a blue heart for a brief moment if the person is not their soul mate then their chest would only make a glow in the shape of a broken heart."

"Then what happens to that couple if they're not soulmates?"

"At first they deny that the glow meant anything but that same night, they both share the dream the ice wielder has seen as the denial of them turns to understanding. They usually move on as friends or move away from one another, depending on how they handle the situation. But as they move on, the ice wielder continues his or her quest of finding their lover. Some ice wielders give up and pretend to live happily with someone else, but usually, they end up finding their lover. And when an ice wielder is lucky, his or her ice magic would create a thin glowing line to follow which eventually leads to their lover."

"Do you think I'll be lucky enough to get that kind of clue?" Victor asked hopefully as Yakov shook his head.

"That sort of luck is usually when an ice wielder has grown old and has not found his or her lover up to that point. Or if an ice wielder is experiencing true pain and agony with nearly the loss of a reason to live." He then patted Victor's head in reassurance for the boy, "But you don't have to worry, I'm sure you'll be smart enough to understand your clues and you'll eventually find your lover. Just not right now."

"And what if that kiss between two lovers doesn't cause any glow at all?" Victor asked in concern. "What will that mean?"

Yakov was silent until he finally gave his answer, "It means that even the ice magic cannot be certain if that person is the soulmate, you usually have to try again another time for a better answer. Probably wait another week or month to try again with another kiss."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then there is only one possible if such a situation were to happen..." Yakov returned the book to its original spot. "The partner is simply not human, that he or she could be a lost spirit of the dead or someone who had not awaken from a coma." He looked out the glass windows, he could tell it was already late enough as it is. "Come now prince Victor, it's about time you go to sleep."

Victor nodded as he swallowed a yawn while he processed what he had heard. _It must be painful to know that someone you believed to have love could be a spirit of the dead or someone in a coma._ He then got up from his desk as he followed his mentor down the empty hall of the castle until he entered his room as the servants dressed him in his nightgown.

At long last, he was alone in his room in bed as sleep began to consume him that lead him to his dreams.

 _*The Dream*_

 _"Wow, this almost looks like a winter wonderland here!" Victor smiled as he found himself in the middle of a field covered in snow as he looked up at the sky to see nothing but gray clouds dropping more snow. "I should consider taking little Makkachin here when I find this place again so he could play in the snow."_

 _That was when he suddenly heard small cries coming from the deep forest that to the left of where he stood. Out of curiosity, he followed the sound of the cries, the deeper he got in, the stronger the cries were. "Hello?!" He called out in hopes of having a better chance of finding the person crying by getting answers straight forward. "Can you tell me where you are?"_

 _The crying only continued until it slowly toned down to small whimpers as he then heard a voice of a little boy cry out, "...I'm here! I-I-I'm here..."_

 _Wasting no time, Victor was quick to run through the heavy snow and pine trees that were slightly tilting from the extra snow until he finally arrived at a spot where there was hardly any sign of light all except for pines trees, snow, and thorn vines that were wrapped around the trees. Some of those vines even created a dead end, but he saw someone near the thorns with his knees up as he hugged them closely for comfort as tears were rapidly falling from his eyes. When he got closer, Victor could see that the boy was about three to four years younger than him dressed in torn up clothing, no shoes worn at all, messy raven hair, and brown eyes that were red and puffy from the tears._

 _"Hi," Victor cautiously greeted, not sure how to handle people when they're crying. "You called for me?"_

 _In an instant, the boy looked up with his eyes widened in fright as he tried to back away from him but only to flinch to see that the thorn vines were in his way!_

 _"Hey, calm down, it's okay," Victor reassured as he showed that he was not a threat by revealing that he didn't have any sort of weapon on him. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you."_

 _The boy was silent, he looked away from Victor as he whispered, "How?"_

 _"Well first off, we'll start by getting out of this place," Victor suggested as he extended his arm out for the boy to reach for. "It's too dark, and its environment might make you feel worse than you already feel. Maybe going to a more open, friendly area can help you feel better."_

 _"I'm just lost."_

 _"Then it'll just mean helping you find your way out of here," Victor replied with a smile. "Come on, you can trust me."_

 _The boy wiped his eyes from the tears that were falling as he gave him a cautious stare. "Are you sure? You mean it?"_

 _"Cross my heart," Victor promised as he raised both his hands up to show that he wasn't crossing any fingers._

 _With that, the boy reached his hand out to accept the warmth Victor's hand provided as he got up to follow the young prince through the darkness of the woods. However, the boy tried to make sure he was a good safe distance away from Victor but the prince found a way to lighten the mood. "You know, I would get lost lots of times when I'm at the kingdom's marketplace...Always wandering away to those adorable little shops that sell sweets and little trinkets."_

 _The boy was hesitant but he then asked out of curiosity. "How did you find your way back?"_

 _"I usually use my magic to signal my guardian to find me," Victor sheepishly admitted, "But whenever I did that, I'd get swarmed by all the shoppers who want me to perform more tricks. I end up doing them but then my guardian would get mad at me by the time he finds me to take me back." They both shared a small moment of laughter as the boy stepped a little closer to Victor, which meant that he was beginning to trust him more!_

 _"What kind of magic do you have?" The boy then questioned._

 _With a smile, Victor used his other hand to emit a small burst of snowflakes and ice that exploded into smaller bits of ice that looked more like glitter! "I have ice magic," He answered with a smile, only to see the boy's shocked expression melt into an astonishment!_

 _"That's so cool, you have full control!"_

 _"I wouldn't say full control just yet, but-" Victor then paused only to realize that they just stepped out of the forest entrance and at the path that led to the open field. "Look! We're here!"_

 _With a gentle pull, they were both running down the hill, only to trip and begin to roll down while leaving an obvious trail on the snow! However, instead of panicking, they were both laughing as they both finally plopped down on the ground as they looked up at the sky to see the snow continuing to fall. "See, I told you I'm well trusted," Victor laughed, but when he turned to face the boy, he saw him crying again which triggered his concern. "Hey, are you okay?"_

 _He slowly nodded as he turned to face Victor with his tears falling as he made a determined face. "Can you teach me how to do that ice magic? Because if I learn, then maybe I'll find my way home! Please teach me."_

 _"You're far from home, huh?" Victor whispered, not even sure if the boy even had ice magic, to begin with. But seeing his determined adorable face, he didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. So with a bright smile, he sat up as he nodded, "Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know and we can find your home together."_

 _Hearing this made the boy's eyes widened with happiness as he smiled and embraced Victor tightly. "Thank you! You're really going to teach me!" Being embraced by the boy and seeing him smile so happily caused a sudden warm and fuzzy feeling that was blooming within Victor as he failed to notice that his face was turning a little red._

 _"Yeah..."_

"PRINCE VITYA!

His eyes opened within a second as the blinding light from the morning sun hit them as he jolted up from his bed. He was no longer laying on the snow in the middle of a field, the boy was nowhere to be found, and it wasn't snowing. No, in fact, he was in his bed, in his room, in the palace, but that only caused him to question his dream. "Was that all just a dream?" He looked at his palm as if he was still holding that mysterious boy's hand. "I don't even his name."

"PRINCE VITYA GET UP RIGHT NOW! YOUR BREAKFAST IS READY IN THE DINING HALL!"

With a heavy sigh, Victor jumped out of bed to follow Yakov's orders but his mind couldn't erase the boy's face, his brown eyes, his adorable face, and his smile... _I wonder if I'll ever see him again..._

* * *

 **Me: *eating some instant ramen while Yuuri is patting my back* So that's the end of this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

 **Yuuri: *reads a slip I handed him* A review would be nice to ensure more chapters and Victuri encounters. *Squints at me* seriously?**

 **Me: Yerp**

 **Victor: Can't wait to see you on the next chapter guys, bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS, VIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES.**

 **It means so much to me, and as a reward, chapter 2 is up!**

 **Victor: Midnight, when are you bring Yuuri in this story?**

 **Yurio: She already put him in on the first chapter, you just forgot about him.**

 **Me: He's right you know.**

 **Victor: No way!**

 **Yuuri: Enjoy this chapter and make sure to leave comments at the end.**

 **Me: But wait, before you go, just a quick clarification before anyone is confused with how our characters will look like:**

 **1: Victor, since he is king, will be wearing a light armor sort of outfit that matches the anime version of his outfit when he skated to "Stay Close to Me".**

 **2: Yurio will have an outfit being a light armor that looks like his outfit he wore for the Agape routine with his weapon being a sword.**

 **3: Georgi's outfit is more has more armor that's on his shoulders and wrists with the colors being the one from the outfit he wore on the short program in the anime.**

 **4: Mali will have a long dress with long sleeves with a dark pink and gray combination**

 **Welp that's all the outfit explanation I have, see ya.**

* * *

 _13 YEARS LATER..._

"King Victor, I know that as the king, you've sworn to do everything in your power to ensure that this kingdom stands tall and with pride without any problems but maybe you should think about taking a break once in a while," A woman with auburn hair suggested as she took a sip from her teacup with a desk full of heavy books. Her blue eyes that were concentrating on one of the textbooks averted from the heavy words to face her king. "Maybe a break will help you find your dream person you kept talking about every day."

Victor, being 27 and recently coronated as king, was in his office with a desk full of papers needing to be signed and read! His eyes were concentrated on each paper he signed as he managed to reply to the eighteen-year-old teen. "I wish it was that simple Mila, but Yakov made sure to have more guards in front of the door to make sure I don't leave until I finish this work."

Mila Babicheva, an eighteen-year-old woman who was in the castle studying under Yakov's supervision as a lady in waiting. She arrived at the palace nine years ago coming from a wealthy family who wanted their daughter to be some use to the king. Her magical ability was shockingly incredible strength that allowed her to be able to lift anything without breaking a sweat! However, in her early years, it was considered unladylike since she could hardly control her power at the time. But when she became Yakov's student she learned how to tone down her strength and only use them when she had to which eventually led her to not only being a lady in waiting but one of the kings' private guards.

"It wouldn't be a problem if you've done your stupid work a week ago like you should of," A voice interrupted from behind where Victor sat. It was a young teen about fifteen years old with blue eyes long blonde hair with some covering one side of his face wearing light armor. "If you didn't sneak off to waste your week making another hot spring then you'd probably be running around free and not here wasting my time and power to keep you in here."

"I said I was sorry Yuri," Victor whined as he signed another paper. "I thought another hot spring would be great for the people to go to and relax without any worries...I didn't think Yakov would find me so soon."

"Maybe if you hadn't decided to use your ice magic for a damn light show then maybe you wouldn't get caught," Yuri growled under his breath.

Yuri Plisetsky, the tiger of the private guard group, literally. No one knows what really happened to his birth parents, but he used to live with his grandfather in the village of Moscow until they traveled to the heart of the kingdom. His grandfather used to be a traveling trader but they came to Moscow to make a better business to support themselves. Yuri's magic was the ability to transform into any kind of wild cat, his personal favorites were the sabertooth and the snow tiger, but not only could he transform but he could also communicate with any animal he stumbles upon. He used his abilities to keep any thieves from robbing his grandfather until he was signed up to train as a knight for the king. It didn't take long for Yuri to rise the ranks and be knighted, eventually having a new home in the palace with his grandfather.

"But the children there really liked how I use my ice magic to make good shows," Victor replied with a sigh. "Who am I to ignore small children's requests, as their king, I must make sure everyone is happy."

"You just wanted to leave this castle and do whatever the hell you wanted," Yuri huffed in annoyance.

"But Yuri, remember that Victor is also on a journey to find his one true love!" Another male voice rang in from the door entrance. He had a slightly muscular build, with quiff styled black hair and blue eyes with a slight more armor than what Yuri is wearing. His hands clenched over the metal plate that covered his chest where the location of his heart was. "If only I had the power to prove that my dear Anya is my one true love," He leaned against the wall in a slight depression.

"Georgi, it's been nearly been three months, get over her already," Yuri sighed as his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. "Be a real knight and move on, last I heard of her, she already has a new boyfriend."

The depressed heartbroken knight is Georgi Popovich, despite his gloomy mood at the moment, he's actually a pretty fun guy once people got to know him like Yakov, Mila, Yuri, and Victor. He was from a middle-class family of nobles until he arrived at the palace around the same year Mila did, but to train as an apprentice to become a royal knight for the king. His powers are controlling anything made of metal and even being able to morph that metal to any weapon of his choice. That caught the eyes of many blacksmiths, but he took on being trained to become a knight so he may use his weapons in battle and not just make them for others without allowing himself to use them as well. Soon he was dating a first-class aristocrat woman name Anya but unfortunately that relationship didn't last long for him. She ended up going for another man leaving Georgi heartbroken at the moment.

"You wound me, Yuri. Why must you be so cruel?" Georgi sighed as he turned around to face continue standing on his post.

"Because your blubbering is beginning to annoy me," Yuri answered until he turned to see Victor was up from his desk. "Huh? What the hell are you up for, you're not done with your work!"

Victor walked over to the bookshelf, pulled out the old history book about his magic, and turned to the page about the soulmates. "I could, but I can never forget that dream I had that night. Though it might have been thirteen years already, I could never forget how beautiful those chocolate brown eyes of my lover were...So pure, so innocent..." He smiled a little at the faint memory. "And how I promised to teach that little beauty how to use ice magic and to bring him home."

"Him?" Mali smirked a bit. "So you're into men?"

"If you loved that dream person so much why didn't you try finding him or her?" Yuri questioned, a little curious himself.

"I tried, but I just couldn't find him," Victor sighed as he laid his hand down on one of the pages that had a drawing of two hearts. "And then me becoming king made me too busy. I spent every day as their king making sure this kingdom is safe, wealthy, and happy for the people so no could suffer. Many say I've done a fine job so far as the king but...Such a shame, though, what kind of king am I if I cannot keep a promise I made to my future lover that I cannot find. But I will not rest until I find him, whatever the challenge or risk, I will do everything in my power to find my hidden angel who is lost in the world with no one to love him."

"You're such a sappy old geezer," Yuri huffed in disgust, "You're starting to make me feel sick with all this love talk."

"That's because little Yuri doesn't know how it feels like to have a lover yet," Mila giggled as she got up from her seat to pat Yuri's head, knowing that it would aggravate him to the highest level. "He's too young and out of everyone's league to have a lover."

"Shut up hag," Yuri growled, his eyes were turning into threatening tiger eyes as his teeth were turning into fangs.

"Aw, did I anger the wittle kittie," She cooed as she proceeded to lift Yuri up with just one arm. "Remember I can toss you out if you attack me."

"PUT ME DOWN HAG!" Yuri shouted as he thrashed around and swinging his now claw-like hands to try to scratch her.

Georgi suddenly reappeared in the room with his face full of panic, "Get back to where you were guys, Lilia is coming with Yakov!"

"CRAP!" Mila and Yuri gasped as she put him back down and rushed back to her seat while he took his place to stand guard next to Victor. After watching that scene, Victor was finding it hard to hide his laughter with how his personal guards were acting. Within a split second, everyone looked like they were doing what they were already going to do until Yakov came in the room with his ex-wife Lilia with an irritated face.

Before anyone could say anything, Lilia already broke the silence, "You all can stop pretending that you're working. My ability to see the past and inner thoughts of people already can tell what you all have been doing." Lilia Baranovskaya, once one of the famous dancers of Russia for the royal family until she had to retire but still be of some use despite her age. She has the ability to see the past of anyone she chooses to see, and even tell anyone's past actions or current intentions. With a power like that, she worked in the castle to handle any suspicious criminal or stranger who might endanger the royal family. She is also Yuri's tutor when it comes to learning how to read and write, and his personal trainer to how he can better use his powers.

As soon Lilia finished her statement, Yakov began his afternoon scoldings, "Mali less talking and more studying, if you have time to pester Yuri about his love life then you have time to at least do that! Georgi, if you want to do a better job at warning them then be more observant and less thinking about that stupid woman! Yuri, control that temper of yours before we get another expensive report for the damage that had to be repaired due to your last upheaval."

"Hey, those thieves had it coming for insulting the kingdom's name!" Yuri complained.

Ignoring him, Yakov turned to their king. King or not, Victor would always be an irresponsible child despite what everyone else thinks. "Victor, I should be scolding you right now about you falling behind with your work but we have important business to attend to at the moment that requires your attendance."

"Important business you say?" Victor's attention perked up when he heard this. "What kind are you talking about?"

Yakov didn't hesitate since he immediately told his king what was of importance, "All the way from the Hasetsu, the heart of the Kingdom of Japan, Queen Mari Katsuki herself has arrived unannounced to the throne room personally requesting your presence and attention. She says this matter cannot wait and that is important." With that Lilia and Yakov turned around as they began to walk towards the throne room as he added, "We'll be waiting for you in two minutes, better be quick your majesty."

Once the two were gone, the entire room was so quiet that they could even hear a gust of wind blow through the room.

That is until Yuri broke the silence. "Why would the independent Queen of Japan herself be here after the kingdom of Japan's history of not making any contact with any other kingdom for over a hundred years?"

* * *

 **Yuuri: *holding my notebook/script* Hey midnightsky I got what you asked me for**

 **Me: *accepts book* Thank you Yuuri, you're so sweet.**

 **Yurio: *snatches my book and tosses it to Victor* Here, you said you wanted to read ahead of the plotline**

 **Victor: Thank you Yurio. *opens book***

 **Me: *panicked* NO! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS SANE DON'T READ IT!**

 **Victor: Come on, it can't be that bad *begins to read everything until he suddenly drops down to his knees***

 **Yurio: Huh? What the hell is wrong with you old geezer?**

 **Victor: ...**

 **Me: Uh Victor? I warned you...*grabs the notebook from the floor and holds on to it* I warned you...**

 **Victor: *glares at me* WHAT KIND OF IMAGINATION DO YOU HAVE!? *goes back to his sobbing state* why would you plan to write this...Why**

 **Me: *leans to whisper to Yuuri* I think unintentionally I broke your fiance.**

 **Yurio: *looks at readers* Midnight hopes you all enjoyed this chapter and to stay tuned for the next chapter. Not to mention that *read a slip I gave him* more Victuuri moments will be on their way very soon, most likely by the third or fourth chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up everyone, I'd like to thank you guys once again for those reviews, follows, and favorites. It really means a lot to mean so yeah I updated the next chapter.**

 **Yurio: *taps my shoulder: Uh, Midnight, Yuuri finally calmed Victor down.**

 **Me: Finally, so where are they?**

 **Yurio: Sleeping**

 **Me: Damn it, who's gonna do introductions and disclaimers? Other than you of course.**

 **Yurio: I'm doing closures *pulls Otabek to the room* but Otabek can fill in ^.^**

 **Me: ...**

 **Yurio: Well? *growls***

 **Me: Go ahead Otabek**

 **Otabek: Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to keep in mind that she doesn't own any of us *reads slip I handed him* And that the character's clothing are based on what they wear in the anime so if characters are knights, their armor matches their skating costumes, females who are not knights are wearing dresses that match their outfits in the anime as well. -_-**

* * *

"Queen Mari of Japan," Victor addressed as he entered the throne room with Yuri, Mali, and Georgi trailing right behind him. "You requested my presence for important matters to look upon that actually brings you here unannounced and with some friends of yours I see."

Standing in the center of the throne room was Queen Mari Katsuki of Japan, dressing in a long red dress with her brown hair short and partially bleached. But it was her brown eyes that sent shivers down Victor's spine, cold and full of seriousness. Next to her was one knight who was a bodyguard who has dirty blonde hair with a portion of the front dyed in red with his named engraved on his armor. Kenjirou Minami, a seventeen-year-old knight who's abilities were the power to control light to his will and create that light into weapons. Then there was a woman who was dressed in a long dress with short sleeves with her medium length brown hair, and a small mole under her left eye. She appeared to be a lady in waiting but the way she stood, it seems like she could be an undercover guard like Mila. From the looks of how her hands seemed covered in ash, it can easily be assumed that her powers were fire magic.

"My guards, Minami and Minako have requested they come along with me King Victor but that is not the subject I am here to discuss with you," Mari responded as Minako help up an enormous pile of papers. Mari only took a random handful as she showed the information content of the papers. "Take a look at this."

Victor's eyes widened in shock to see that those papers were missing children flyer. "Missing children?" He whispered then gave the queen a confused look on his face. "Do you need help finding the children?"

"Something like that," Mari answered and then proceeded to explain. "For the past fifty years, during my parent's rule, children have been going missing in Japan with no traces of them anywhere." Before Victor could respond, she added, "But the most strange thing and most concerning detail about those kidnappings, were what those children have in common. Their magic abilities, every missing child in the pile is an ice wielder."

No that brought shock to everyone in the room with the exception of the trio from Hasetsu. Yakov was the first to speak up, "I thought there weren't any ice wielders in the Kingdom of Japan, are you telling us that your ancestors have been hiding that detail for so long? And if these are missing children we're talking about, why wait so long to ask for assistance?"

"With all due respect, my ancestors hid the detail of any ice wielders existing in the kingdom for the sake of the saviors from the Ice Kingdom tragedy 5,000 years ago to make sure they were safe. That was one of the reasons why my kingdom didn't make any contact with any of the other kingdoms for a long time," Mari explained. "When the children were beginning to go missing, my parents believed that they'd continue to follow the rule of never telling anyone outside our borders of the rapid repopulation of ice wielders and handle the situation on their own. Even when my very own younger brother and his two friends were one of the kidnapped children, they were upset but too stubborn to go for assistance."

"So what form of assistance do you need?" Victor asked urgently, feeling a little angry with Japan's previous rulers for not taking any serious actions, to begin with. "I'll send as many of my best men to help you find those kids."

"King Victor, I wasn't finished," Mari sighed heavily. "There is no need for that, because up to recently, things have gotten stranger for the worst. About six months ago, those children were suddenly returning from many directions as adults. But only a handful of those kids including my brother's friends have come back, and several of them have even had children of their own. Even if they came back home, they had no memory of where they ran from or who took them, only the memory of who helped them escape and what happened to him." Her face slowly lowered in sadness as her eyes fought to hold in her tears while Minako and Minami were about to comfort her but she continued on. "According to what they've told my parents and me it was my brother who helped them escape but before he could join them he was captured and most likely killed...Up to that point, the old promise only brought sadness for my family but that didn't mean the problem got better."

"How could it possibly get worse?" Yuri asked.

"Snowstorms have suddenly begun to appear that are at maximum levels, and there have been recent sightings of a floating continent made completely of ice that went past Japan, and when there's a sighting, a village leader had his or her power taken away! That floating continent is believed to be behind the kidnappings and the sudden loss of people's magic powers, not to mention those same villages being raided only for the ice wielders who have never been kidnapped. But before anyone could investigate it, that continent vanished behind a blinding blizzard." She made a serious face towards the king, "Normally something like this would like would be considered just a rare phenomenon but missing ice wielding children, only a handful of them returning with no memory of who took them, a floating continent that happened to appear around the same time when several of Japan's village leaders had their powers taken away, raids to kidnap more ice wielders...This is the work of something dark."

"I don't get it, what does all this have to do with our king?" Mila questioned in confusion.

"I have reason to believe that whoever was behind this, is going after every single ice wielder in the five kingdoms!" Queen Mari announced, causing Mila and Georgi to gasp. "We still don't know what this person's intentions were but if he or she had the guts to kidnap young ice wielders including a young prince who is now dead, this has to be the work of someone who has found the damn silver chalice. And if this person is after magic powers and taking away ice wielders, then there is no doubt that you King Victor will soon be his or her next target!"

Now everyone in the room gasped in shock.

"I'm here for two reasons," Mari continued, "One, I'm here to offer my kingdom's full assistance in anything that might occur that might harm your king. If we have to go to battle to protect Russia's king then it would come to that. Two, I came here to make sure you all have been informed of what was being hidden from the entire world and after this, I'm going to the other four kingdoms to inform the kings or queens there of what I have told you. You see my parents weren't bad rulers, though, they just felt that they could handle the situation and keep a royal family promise but now they could see that this has to be done."

"So you came to warn me and provide assistance," Victor whispered in shock.

Mari nodded, then she turned around to begin to walk away from the throne much to everyone's surprise. Before they could convince her to stay, she answered, "I don't plan to stay here longer than I already have, I must go to the other four kingdoms to inform them..." She turned to her two accompanying guards. "I'll be waiting for you in the front of the castle." And with that, she was gone.

"Please excuse Queen Mari's behavior," Minako apologized as she made a quick bow to Victor. "You see since she has the ability to transport herself or anyone to different places within seconds, she wants to be over with this before her feelings get the best of her. Ever since her little brother was kidnapped right in front of them, they have stopped at nothing to find him, but when they found out that he is possible dead she broke. And, her brother, well, he always looked up to you because of your impressive ice powers at your age at the time...So she's making it her duty to make sure she saves other ice wielders including you, your highness. You were her brother's idol so it's her way to find some redemption for being unable to save her brother by saving his idol."

"I see, please tell her that I greatly appreciate her visit and concern," Victor nodded, knowing fully well how hard it could be to lose someone close even if it was such a long time ago.

"Thank you for understanding," Minami bowed then he and Minako quickly ran out to catch up with their queen.

The entire throne room was in silence the moment the trio was gone. No one knew what to say until Yakov began to bark out orders to all the guards in the castle, "Georgi, you take your group to guard the outer perimeter of this castle! Mali, you're taking your group to guard the people, make sure every guard is on duty and not sleeping on the job!"

"Yes, sir!" Mali and Georgi saluted before they ran off to led their large groups to their locations.

"Yuri, from today until further notice, you're going to be Victor's personal guard and follow him everywhere!" Yakov instructed as Yuri's eyes widened in shock. "Make sure he doesn't leave you sight and if anyone tries to harm the king then you will fight them to the death if necessary!"

"Your kidd-

"Yuri Plisetsky that is an order from your knight general," Lilia interrupted with her arms crossed. "You may feel as if your place should be protecting the citizens but that's Mali's assignment. You are the strongest of the private guard, the only one capable of protecting King Victor." All Yuri could do was bow his head in agreement, but deep down, he wanted to go protect his grandfather from whoever is out there harming people. However, he knew what he signed up for, he just prayed that there were enough guards defending the kingdom.

"Yakov! Forget the castle, we need more guards for the people," Victor interrupted, earning everyone's attention. "I know that this new enemy might target me, but this criminal is also taking town leader's magic and kidnapping other ice wielders. As the king, we must protect the people first!"

"May I remind you that you are also an ice wielder!" Yakov countered, "You are the king, everyone will be in a panic and be demanding for you to be safe when word gets out about this! We don't have enough guards to keep every single person safe."

"Yakov, we don't need to be hasty!" Victor responded, "We need to approach this carefully and calmly. Yakov, I need you and Lilia to begin the making underground evacuation rooms enough for everyone in the kingdom but in secret. Until we find out more about this threat, we cannot tell everyone, only inform the town leaders and those citizens who are registered as ice wielders. Those ice wielders and their family will be the first to move to those underground evacuation homes that are already built, make sure this happens at the cover at night. As for the castle, Yuri can place his guard lions in place of the guards so that way there would be more to protect the city while keeping me a prisoner here. And don't forget I got guard dog Makkachin."

Yakov was hesitant at first until Lilia came forward. "Very well king Victor, but if you want us to fully consent to your idea, you will allow Yuri to be your bodyguard. Even if Makkachin is ten feet tall, he's no good if he's too kind all the time."

"Agreed," Victor sighed in agreement then he whispered to Yuri, "I hope I'm asking a lot from you. I know how much you want to protect your grandfather."

"You don't have to pity me," Yuri huffed as he gave Victor grateful eyes. "Actually, you gave me the idea to assign a sabertooth tiger to watch over my grandpa."

Just as they were about to leave the throne room, Georgi came barging in like a mad man. "KING VICTOR!'

"Georgi?" Yakov mumbled under his breath in annoyance, "What did I just tell you about not slacking off!"

"Sorry, sir but..." Georgi took a deep breath in until he yelled out, "One of the guards has found an unconscious man in the shores of the town and that man has somehow frozen the entire ocean!"

* * *

 **Otabek: Well that's some way to end a chapter.**

 **Phichit: I know right, come on I want to know who's the unconscious person who froze the ocean!**

 **Me: Patience my good friends, the answer will be revealed in the next chapter**

 **Yurio: Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to review if you like what you read. *reads slip I handed him* Make sure to stay tuned because Victuri moments will be approaching soon...*glares at me* that's just gross.**

 **Me: Hey, they're my current OTP**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS, VIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES.**

 **Victor: I've recovered from my traumatic experience *smiles his usual heart smile***

 **Me: You seem very optimistic for someone who survived.**

 **Yuuri: It took twenty pork cutlet bowls and me hugging him all night for him to calm down.**

 **Phichit: Anyway, just a reminder that Midnight doesn't own any of us and to enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review for the sake of being nice. ;) *Pulls his phone out to take a selfie with us***

 **Me: *hands slip to Phichit***

 **Phichit: *reads slip* Another detail to cover, in the previous chapter, Makkachin was mentioned to be over ten feet tall, well that's because, in this story, he is large enough to allow Victor to ride him like a horse but he can be tough when he wants to.**

 **Yuuri + Victor: THAT'S AMAZING :D**

* * *

As soon as Georgi reported about the ocean being frozen, Victor wasted no time calling for Makkachin who came racing in the room in less than five seconds. He was such a large dog that he has a saddle on his for Victor to ride on for occasions such as these as they both took off to follow Georgi in such a rush that he didn't realize that Yakov was already yelling at him:

"KING VICTOR YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE WITHOUT YURI!"

On cue, Yuri transformed into a giant snow tiger (about the same size as Makkachin) as he sprinted after the king while he roared back to Yakov, "Don't worry I'm going after those idiots!"

Yakov made a heavy sigh as he slapped his hand over his forehead. "That Victor will never learn to stay still."

"How can he when he's too passionate about the needs of his people before his own," Lilia replied as she gently patted his shoulder. "As noble as his cause may seem, in doing so, he is neglecting how to love and live life."

Meanwhile, Makkachin was running as fast as he could to the location Georgi was leading them to as Victor kept his eyes narrowed forward. His mind getting filled up with any possible scenario of what this could lead to? Could this man be the threat Queen Mari was talking about? Was he a threat? How can freeze an entire ocean?

"HEY VICTOR!"

That snapped him out of his thoughts as Victor looked to his right only to see Yuri running right beside them as the tiger growled. "Next time you decide to leave me behind I'll feed you to my lion friends!"

Just before he could make a reply, they suddenly saw clouds forming above the beach as they were turning gray as a sudden blue glow erupted from the spot! They heard the soldiers from Georgi's group cry out in panic while some were barking orders at one another! But when they arrived, their eyes widened at the sight they saw before them.

The shore of the beach where this 'unconscious' man was covered in ice that looked like it just exploded out of nowhere as strong winds of snow were only devouring that certain area. Soldiers were on the ground trying to recover from a certain blast that must have brought them all down!

"What happened here?" Georgi demanded as he helped one of the soldiers up. "I thought you all had everything under control before I left to tell the king!"

"We did sir! But the situation got complicated!" The guard replied.

"HOW?!"

"Before we could put him in the wagon sir, he woke up!" The soldier explained as he pointed to the spot where the ice looked like it practically exploded! "He looked at us and began to panic, using ice magic to get away from us!"

Yuri pressed his paw gently over the ice spikes that were sticking out of the frozen ocean. "He's pretty sloppy with his ice magic, look at this mess!"

"I think it was his panicking that probably caused him to get overwhelmed by his emotions that he lost control," Victor concluded as he studied the ice on the sand floor. He then walked over to the ocean, pressing his right palm over the ice as he smiled, "But at least I know how to get rid of this ice." His hand began to lightly have a white glow on top the ice as the entire ocean began to glow that same light as it was lifted up into the air and vanished into sparkles of ice dust. He then proceeded to get rid of the ice on the shore along with the winds which were done within seconds.

"That's all nice that you could clean up that pig's mess but how are we going to find him?" Yuri asked with stern eyes. "We have no idea if he's a foe!"

Victor simply pointed up to the sky and when Yuri looked up, he could see that the sky was the same blue emptiness expect for the sudden trail of gray clouds that were forming a line down the horizon of the beach! "Georgi, I'm going to need one of your sleeping potions you have been working on," Victor requested as said man nodded and handed the small bottle that has some squeeze.

"Just press this and a dust off its magic will burst out," Georgi explained until he gave Victor a confused look. "But why do you need this?"

"For my own reasons," Victor smirked, then he mounted on top of Makkachin once again before taking off to follow the trail!

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY ABOUT LEAVING ME BEHIND!?" Yuri roared as he chased down the king with anger. _Geez, he was the one who agreed to make me his bodyguard! Now I know how Yakov felt when he had to deal with him._ "SLOW DOWN GEEZER, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED BACKUP!"

Victor just ignored Yuri as he was getting further down the path seeing how the clouds led out of the beach and into the forest past the town. He could feel the strength of the storm that was strong enough that even he couldn't undo that storm! The only advantage he had was that he knew the forest inside and out, even when he's blindfolded so finding this person wouldn't be so hard as he anticipated. He remembered visiting this forest when he was younger after having that dream in hopes of finding his soulmate but with no luck, now that he thought of it...This forest wasn't like the one in that dream.

He quickly shook his head, mentally slapping himself and telling himself to focus as he urged Makkachin to sniff out for anyone lurking in the forest as he jumped off to follow his instincts in a way. From the way, the snow and ice were getting stronger and larger by every blow of the wind, he could tell that whoever this ice wielder was, the power was getting out of control than he could imagine.

Victor was deep in the forest until he felt a presence behind him, causing him to quickly turn around and ready to attack with an ice blast but stopped midway when he was pinned down!

"Careful where you hit that ice, your highness," Yuri growled as he got off of Victor and turned to a sabertooth tiger. "I take that you have no idea where this pig with this stupid storm."

"Not yet anyway," Victor shrugged.

"Then you should be lucky you have a sabertooth tiger here," Yuri whispered as his eyes narrowed to a certain area past the trees where the forest was much darker there.

"Eh?"

Before Victor could react, Yuri already snarled, ran inside the dark forest as he made a loud roar, and pounced on top of someone who shrieked in fright! On cue to the shriek, there was a sudden burst of ice covering the forest ground rapidly under Victor's feet as he rushed forward to see Yuri still in his sabertooth tiger form while pinning someone down on the ground! Just by hearing the short breaths, and the scared whimpers coming from the man as the ice was slowly forming spikes around the area, Victor knew that Yuri had made a bad move!

"Yuri, get off of him! You're scaring him!"

"Huh?" Yuri gave him a confused glare until he suddenly realized that some of that ice was beginning to cover his front paws at such a rapid speed! With a small shriek of panic, Yuri jumped off of the stranger while he tried to break the ice that covered his front two paws. The man was catching a moment to breathe until he saw Victor approached him which caused him to quickly back away!

Victor couldn't really tell how this person looked like since the man had an old torn up hood hiding his face but he could tell from the trembling that this person was beyond horrified. He looked down at the man's legs, seeing that he was wearing torn up shorts and his feet were covered in cuts and were pretty pale! The man kept backing away until his back hit a frozen tree which caused him to gasp and hold his breath since he realized that he had nowhere else to run or hide. So the only thing that came to instinct was to use his hands to try to block them from hurting him.

"Victor, what are you doing?" Yuri demanded when he saw his king slowly getting closer to the man as more ice and spikes were sprouting from the person!

"He's not a foe," Victor replied as he held his hand out for the man. "Look at him, he looks lost and scared out of his mind. There's no way he could pose a threat if, from the looks of it, he can't control his powers..." He then turned his attention to the frightened person. "I get it, you're scared...Sorry about that tiger over there, he didn't know better. But maybe, you can trust me enough to help you? You look like you've been through a lot. Haven't you?"

The man cautiously brought his hands down, as if he was about to consider holding Victor's hand until he suddenly recoiled and shook his head. His hands then made a tight grip over his head as he continued to shake his head while the ice and storm were getting worse!

"Hey, calm down...It's okay, okay, no one is going to hurt you," Victor soothed as he gently patted the man but that only made things worse as the man then screamed out:

"NO! NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYMORE! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

From the constant shaking of his head of 'no', the man's hood fell behind revealing a dirty scared face with broken glasses that were in front of his brown eyes that were red and puffy from the constant tears falling. His raven hair was a mess but despite looking like a mess, all Victor saw was an absolute beauty as his chest suddenly felt a warm fuzzy feeling!

However, Victor was at lost on how to calm him down since the worse the man cried out, the worse the ice powers were getting out of control! "I'm sorry, but I'm going to do this to help you calm down," Victor whispered as he pulled out the small bottle of the sleeping potion he asked for earlier. With a gentle squeeze, he sprayed the magical substance at the young man's face.

At first, he began to cough from the sudden intake of the substance until his eyes felt heavy and his body was losing all consciousness. Within seconds, he fell forward on top of Victor, into a deep sleep as the last of his tears fell as soft snores could be heard from him. On cue, the snow storm instantly disappeared as well as the overwhelming ice and gray clouds, bringing back the fresh green forest. Victor gently wiped those leftover tears from the man's sleeping face as he heavily sighed in relief. "At least we got that sorted out."

"King Victor," Yuri addressed, now in his human form as he approached the king and took one look at the sleeping stranger. "What are we going do about this one?"

About a moment of silence has passed until Victor got up as he carried the man in bridal style as he answered with a smile, "I'm taking him back to the castle with me!"

"HUH!?" Yuri's eyes widened in shock as he looked at Victor as if he just lost his mind...Not that he already did several times. "How can you just take a random stranger back to the castle just like that!? I don't think Yakov would approve of this decision your highness!"

"Well, he'll just have to accept it then," Victor simply answered as he mounted on Makkachin while he still held on to the young man. "Besides, from looks of his condition, this little beauty needs help and obviously some training in controlling his powers."

Yuri just gave him a blank stare, not even bothering to point out the fact that Victor has just called this random stranger 'a beauty'.

* * *

 **Victor: Yuuri, I will make sure you never know the future of this story *hugs Yuuri, keeping him away from me***

 **Yuuri: Come on Victor, it can't-**

 **Me: SHUSH! Say anything like that or you might trigger him again *Whispering to Yuuri***

 **Yurio: Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter to see what becomes of King Victor and this stranger he has suddenly fallen for.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! ;D**

 **Me: So here is chapter 5 guys, my god, I never thought I'd ever be _this_ committed to a fanfic again, but thanks to Yuri on Ice, the spark is back (don't worry HTTYD, I still love you). I just love Yuri on Ice so much, just as much as my other fandoms but their love just relit my fire. **

**Victor: That's so sweet *wipes pretend tear* I'm flattered.**

 **Yuuri: But what's HTTYD? *looks at my profile of fanfiction stories* It seemed to be very popular in your written stories.**

 **Me: I'll tell you about it as soon as you watch it *hands him both movies, then short movies and the episodes from the series* just know that HTTYD is my number one fandom that led me to write fanfiction and eventually finding you guys.**

 **Yurio: Let's just get to the story already!**

 **Me: Whoops, sorry.**

 **Victor: I got this *winks* We all hope you enjoy this chapter and that none of us belong to Midnight even though it's a current dream that everyone in the fandom has.**

 **Me: *to Yuuri* You're right, he's bad at pep talks.**

* * *

Yakov wasn't angry.

Not at all angry.

Seeing Victor return with a strange sleeping man in his arms and laying him in bed in the king's room with Makkachin resting at the edge, surely didn't make Yakov mad at all.

In fact, he was beyond furious.

In fact, he was so infuriated that Victor could have sworn he saw steam blowing out of his ears when he was yelling at him! But seeing that there was no way that they'll allow someone whose powers could grow out of control, Yakov eventually agreed to have the young unconscious man stay in the castle. "I said he could stay, but-

"But I'm going to need to look into this man's past life, actions, and his future intentions so we can decide if he'll be a threat or not," Lilia stepped forward as they stood in front of the doors of Victor's bedroom. "We have no idea if this man is this enemy that the Queen of Japan has warned you about, we need to take precautions. Just make sure he stays asleep and doesn't wake up." She turned to Yakov who was giving her a confused look as she calmly responded to his unasked question. "I can predict your future intentions Yakov, honestly by now you should have known this by now."

Victor was about to protest but he realized that this was the only way he could possibly get to know the stranger and convince Yakov to let him stay. "Just make sure you don't hurt him, Lilia," He sighed.

"That'll depend on who this man is," Was all she stated with a stern face.

So he, Yakov, Lilia, and even Yuri entered the bedroom as they approached the bed where the man was sleeping peacefully. Yakov and Yuri shut the door shut as Yuri stood in front of the doors while Yakov stood near the windows. They wanted to make sure that if the man somehow woke up and tried to escape, they would be ready to block any ways of escape. Victor was about to approach one side of the bed until Lilia pointed to the spot where Yuri was standing, "You will stand over there with Yuri, I need to be able to concentrate and not have you hovering behind me. And don't try to find some way to disobey me."

With a heavy sigh, Victor trudged over to stand next to Yuri as they quietly watched how Lilia performed her magic. She placed her right hand on top of the man's forehead then her eyes closed and narrowed as her same hand had a red glow appear. Her mind was searching through the memories of this man, trying to find any past transgression that should be brought to her attention but other than the first name of the man, him running away from something, and arriving at the beach without any future intentions, everything in his memory was either blank or blurred out! The men watched how her expressions changed from serious to confusion. Never in Yakov's years of watching Lilia using her abilities to get the truth out of criminals had he ever seen her have a confused expression like the one he saw right now. Her expressions are usually serious, grim, and eventually full of a calm anger. But never confusion!

At long last, she removed her hand from his forehead as she gestured for the men to come a little closer.

When they were standing beside the bed, Lilia proceeded to explain what she had learned. And by the look of her concerned face, they all got as nervous as she looked. "His mind is completely blank from any memories of his past except for a blurry memory of himself running away from something but that one wasn't clear enough. Apparently whoever he was running from caused him pain and that caused him to have the worse anxiety, enough to be unable to control his ice magic he has. But other than that, everything else is blank. He has no future intentions other than the fear of death."

"So the only threat he could possibly be is just being out of control with his magic," Yakov sighed, "That's good but are you sure there isn't any useful information at about this stranger?"

"The only useful detail he could remember was his first name being Yuuri," Lilia answered as she looked at Yuuri. "It's upsetting, though, having no memory other than the pain of whatever sort of hell he must have escaped from."

"So what should do about him now?" Yuri asked, finding it a little annoying to hear that there's another Yuuri in the castle at the moment.

Everyone was silent, no one knew what they could possibly do with such little information they got. However, only Victor rose his head up with a smile on his face as he gently caressed his hand on Yuuri's raven hair. "I'll be responsible for him."

Yakov's and Yuri's eyes widened in shock as they opened their mouths to shout something but since they couldn't risk rudely waking Yuuri up, Lilia dragged everyone out of the room and inside Victor's study room.

As soon as they were in the study room, both of them shouted in confusion. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR HIM?!"

"Simple really," Victor replied with a small smile. "When Yuuri wakes up, I'll be the one to help him recover from whatever trauma he must have had and coach him to have better control of his powers. Being the ice king of Russia, I have to make sure that the kingdom is safe from out of control blizzards by helping out the one who would be the cause of that." _And maybe I could get to know that beautiful man more. He's only asleep and he is already making my heart beat fast. What is this feeling I'm feeling?_

"As ridiculous as his other intentions are," Lilia sighed as she gave Victor a glare. "I believe King Victor is right. If we let the ice wielder Yuuri out in his state, no doubt his out of control magic will pose a problem for not only our kingdom but other kingdoms as well. The last thing we need is all the other kingdoms demanding for this man's head and for the reasons why Victor has not done anything at the very beginning."

"When you put it that way," Yakov whispered as he put more thought to it. "I suppose we could go with King Victor's plan, with any hope, maybe this will show Victor how to be more responsible...Maybe that man will prove very useful to be a second bodyguard for our king to help out Yuri."

"So he can stay?!" Victor asked with excitement. When Lilia and Yakov both nodded, even though they were silently wondering if their king was paying any attention to anything they have discussed. "HOORAH!"

"But it's the name we have to be concerned about," Lilia mentioned as she tapped her chin.

"Huh, how come?" Victor asked in confusion. "I think his name is lovely."

"My name is Yuri," Yuri growled under his breath as Lilia looked over at him. "It's going to be confusing having two Yuris' in the castle, especially if we need a specific one." She calmly explained as Victor nodded with interest.

"I got it!" Victor smiled after thirty seconds of being in silence with his face completely in thinking mode. He pointed at Yuri as he announced with the same heart smile of his, "From now on Yuri, your name will be Yurio!"

"HUH!?" Yurio gasped in anger, not that he didn't like the name, it's just the fact that Victor changed his name in an instant without a second thought!

"Not bad," Yakov agreed, much to Yurio's disappointment.

"A little out of the blue but I suppose that will do for now," Lilia nodded.

"Hold on, do I get any say in this?!" Yurio demanded, the embarrassment was slowly increasing to anger the more he thought about it. "Victor may be my King but 'Yuri' is my own name that my parents and grandpa gave me! I will not disrespect their decision!"

"Come now Yurochka, it wouldn't be disrespecting anyone if your new name is Yurio," An elderly voice intruded much to everyone's surprise other than Victor's. Yurio turned around with a gasp to see that it was his own grandpa right behind them!

"Grandpa?"

His grandpa gave him a warm smile as he gently patted his shoulder, "It's no problem at all, you'll always be Yuri to me. Now if you let his highness call you Yurio, then I'll make you your favorite pirozhki, all for you."

"Pirozhki?" Yurio's eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite food. If you wanted Yurio to agree to anything, mention his Grandpa's pirozhkis and he'll be all set to do any of your biddings at long as it's a fair deal to him and if it was his grandpa who was the one who made the offer. So with a heavy sigh, Yurio nodded as he turned back to Victor. "Alright fine, I'll go by that stupid name, but I'll be keeping my eyes on that other Yuuri while you're doing those lessons of yours!"

"Nice of you to offer Yurio," Lilia responded with a small smirk. "I was just about to tell you to be supervising those lessons, but I guess you were willing to volunteer anyway." All Yurio could do was stand still in shock when he heard that.

"Great!" Victor cheered as he clapped his hands together and headed towards his office, then to his desk full of paperwork, "I'll make sure I finish all of this so it won't get in the way of those lessons, then I'm going to bring some food for the little piglet!" With that, he sat down and began to read and sign those papers like a mad man in such speed while using his ice magic to create winds to have more quills sign at once! Within five minutes, half of the pile was neatly read, set in order and signed!

Yakov's eyes widened in surprise to see such progress but then that surprise turned to annoyance. _What is with King Victor, I have never seen him this committed to finishing any of his work! If Victor could have done that to finish his work in less than a half hour, then why the hell would he escape outside the castle and take forever with his work?!_ Then that was when he realized that Victor mentioned wanting to bring food to the man sleeping in the room! _No way! Could that idiot possibly be working this fast and hard just to get rid of the work so he can hang out with a man he just met!?_ Just trying to figure out Victor's motives was already giving him a headache as he slammed his hand over his forehead as Yurio's grandpa chuckled as he led Yakov and Lilia out of the office to get a drink to relax.

"Yurio," Yurio whispered to himself in interest as he stood behind Victor. "It's a stupid name, to begin with," He mumbled in disgust, even though deep down, he kinda liked the name. But there was no way he was going to let his king or anyone else know that! His eyes focused on the windows where the sky was darkened by gray clouds as heavy rain began to fall which only brought a shiver down his spine. _Great...So much for staying dry during the afternoon patrol._

* * *

All he could hear was rain hitting against something, probably a window. Other than that, everything was quiet as his thoughts were only bringing up memories of the fear of some place he ran away from. It was until the loud sound of thunder boomed that caused him to instantly open his eyes as he sat up in fright from the sound! At first, he was afraid that he was locked up again waiting for punishment, however, that was when he realized that he wasn't locked up. In fact, despite not having his glasses on, he could tell that he was in bed, a pretty enormous bed. But that only brought more confusion to him.

 _Where am I?_

He looked to the side only to see that his glasses were left on another pillow that, now that he thought of it, those pillows look pretty fancy with those designs and golden thread embedded on it. That was when he realized that his glasses weren't cracked or dirty at all! He carefully grabbed his glasses, seeing that it was definitely polished and the cracked glass was replaced by new ones! _...This is getting freaky..._ The moment he put his glasses on, he suddenly realized that the room was big enough to fit an entire family, with three glass windows with beautiful designs, and silver curtains that hang over them, a red rug laying on the ground with a wooden table that only had four seat cushions on the floor! To his right, there was a door that could possibly be a closet while to his right, there was a long curtain covering over the entrance which could mean that it was where someone would change into their clothing. But what really surprised him was the fact that when he looked down at his hands

But what really surprised him was the fact that when he looked down at his hands only to see that they were clean along with the rest of his body! No sign of dirt or blood anywhere! He even saw that he wasn't in his ragged clothes, he was dressed in a white long tunic large enough to seem like those clothes people wore when they go to bed. _What the hell is going on here?!_

That was when the door of the room suddenly creaked opened, causing his panic to increase as he felt ice appearing on the bed sheets! In came a handsome man with silver hair and ocean blue eyes with a tray of something that had a very tasty aroma coming out of it and a giant poodle right beside him barking happily. The man looked at him with a bright smile as he spoke in an accent that seemed to have enchanted and frightened him at the same time:

"Nice to see that you finally woke up, Yuuri. Starting today, I'm going to be your magic mentor."

 _HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME!?_

* * *

 **Yuuri: Not that bad I admit**

 **Chris: I wonder how the next chapter will play out**

 **Me: No idea, you'll have to wait and see**

 **Yurio: Midnight hopes that you enjoyed this chapter and that new updates will be coming very soon.**

 **Victor: Not to mention more Victuri!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for these favorites, follows, and reviews (despite being only one at the moment), really mean a lot to me and my story.**

 **Victor: So your story is your child?**

 **Me: Exactly, all my stories are my children *looks at the stories at hiatus* hehe, well those kids wanted to rest and have quiet time.**

 **Yurio: You're weird for someone my age**

 **Me: I know ;D**

 **Yuuri: Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to keep in mind that she doesn't own the anime or any of us.**

* * *

If Victor had thought this through, then maybe he would have done a different approach to Yuuri. He didn't think how broken and unwillingly to trust a random stranger Yuuri was.

Must be that bad if the very moment Victor finished his statement, Yuuri managed to freeze the entire bed as he struggled to get up from bed only to fall down flat on the floor because his feet were still healing. But that didn't stop Yuuri from crawling as fast as could to the closest to his right; the only nearest place that he could hide in. _Where am I? Who is he? What does he want from me?_ Questions just continued to swarm in his mind as he didn't realize that the ice frost was beginning to cover the small room. _What did he mean when he said magic mentor? I don't know...Is he going to hurt me?_

"I'm sorry," Victor quickly apologized as he rushed in with Makkachin ad the door shutting behind him as he approached the closet. He made sure not to get too close for the sake of not making Yuuri panic increase. "I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't realize how scared and confused you must be." He then held the tray with one hand and used the other to clear the ice on the bed and the ice that was spreading on the floor. Once that was done, he sent down a plate of warm pirozhki and a cup of tea near the closer entrance along with a bowl of pea soup. Then he slipped some paper and a quill under the door of the closet. "I brought your dinner...I tried to make it but Yurio wouldn't let me near the kitchen so he made all this since the chef was on break. And the paper and feather are for you to write with, in case you don't feel like talking."

The door of the closet slightly open but only enough for Yuuri's brown eyes to peek out. It was clear he was confused.

"Oh yeah, Yurio was that scary sabertooth tiger from earlier," Victor explained, but then he quickly reassured Yuuri when he saw how those beautiful brown eyes quickly looked scared."But he's not going to hurt you, I had him stand outside of the room so he won't go anywhere near you. He'll only be allowed inside if you're okay with it."

"AND YAKOV WILL BE PISSED WHEN HE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS!" Yurio shouted from outside the room where he stood while he listened to Victor. Only thing was, he didn't seem that intimidating when his stomach load enough for Victor to hear.

The closet door closed again until a folded paper was slid out of the door for Victor to read. **_'You didn't punish the tiger by not letting him eat, did you? He sounds hungry...He can come in if he wants, just not in the closet.'_** Victor tried to restrain himself from not smiling too big as he answered to the note, "Don't worry, I didn't punish Yurio. He's too stubborn to eat but if you're that okay then I'll be happy to let him join us for dinner."

"I'm alright with eating out here!" Yurio responded as he mumbled loud enough for them to hear. "No way in hell I'll make that same mistake again." The bedroom door opened as Victor happily gave Yurio the second plate of pirozhkis and bowl of soup as the guard spotted that there was a third plate on the tray. _That geezer knew that he going to give me dinner? Stupid._ Yurio was quick to accept the food then shut the door in Victor's face that very second.

"Come on Yurio, it wasn't that bad last time," Victor whined.

"You, Mali, and Georgi all decided to braid my hair and dye it pink! Not to mention your non-stop babbling about that stupid dream of yours and giving me a headache! " Yurio yelled as he kicked the door in anger. "Then you had Makkachin lick me for an hour!"

Before Victor could make a comeback, he noticed how the closet door was slightly opened again with Yuuri's brown eyes looking at him with confusion. "You see, about a year back, I convinced Yurio to have dinner in my room with two other guards...I guess he didn't like our many ways of entertaining each other which involved dying our hairs to braid and gossip."

"Entertaining my ass! It was disgusting!"

Victor chuckled until he realized that Yuuri's food remained untouched. "Yuuri, aren't you going to eat your dinner?" Yuuri's eyes widened before shutting the door as ice began to engulf it. Victor was quick to use his own magic to get rid of the ice as he calmly reassured Yuuri," It's okay, you can come out and take your food, no one is going to hurt you. Promise."

The door remained in its place meanwhile inside, Yuuri was trembling in fear. Sure, it was a little comforting to hear that there were people here who are trying to help him but that still frightened him. Even though he doesn't remember who was the one inflicting that fear, he does remember the feeling and how it shattered all hope in trusting someone else. _No matter what I do, my powers just keep getting out of hand!_ He thought to himself as his hands were clawing his scalp in frustration. _If I go out, that person will just break that promise...I may not remember everything, but I know that there was someone who said the same thing and the moment I get out, it's over for me..._

"I'll go eat across the room if that will make you feel better. When you're ready you can come out, the food will still be there."

 _What?_ His head raised up in confusion when he heard that, and then on cue, he heard the person get up and walk away.

"Take all the time you need in there. There's no rush."

Yuuri peeked through the key hole only to see that the man was actually sitting on the table across the room with the giant dog as they both began to eat their meal! _He really meant it? ...It could be a trick, though, how can I know? What should do? I don't know..._ He then heard his stomach growl as he wrapped his arms around it to restrain himself. But the delicious, mouth watering aroma of the food in front of the door didn't help him with his situation since he felt a little drool fall from his mouth. _It does smell good...Maybe if I'm fast enough I can grab it and rush back in here without him noticing._ He shook his head at the very thought.

 _No, no, no! It's a trick...The very second I step out, he'll be two inches away from me in a flash I know it!_ His mind was in a war at this point, and his growling stomach didn't help him in the slightest.

"I may not know what you've been through, but it'll help, if you step out, I promise won't get up from my spot unless you allow me to. My poodle Makkachin can make sure I hold up to that promise."

 _So that giant dog is a poodle...Come to think of it, that Makkachin does look friendly and reminds me of someone but I can't quite put my finger on who that poodle reminds me of...Maybe I could stick around out of this closet to eat a little, the dark is little frightening._ Then finally with a heavy sigh, despite, how terrified and how much his hand was shaking, he reached forward as he cautiously turned the knob of the door as his eyes squinted at the candlelight that lit the room. Light, that he has long forgotten what it looked like. His feet still stung from all those cuts but he managed to come out and reach for a bite of this strange bun that was from the pile on the plate.

One bite and his taste buds exploded into a heavenly bliss that he never thought existed! His eyes widened and glowed as his face turned red from the mouth-watering fresh taste of this food while he ate several more bites but much faster this time. _THIS TASTES SO GOOD! What is this food that so tastes so good! I can live a lifetime eating nothing but this food!_ When he finished eating the first pirozhki, he picked up the cup of tea to drink which brought a warm and comforting feeling throughout his body. _What is this stuff I'm drinking? It's not water, it has this strange taste to it that actually feels herbal!_ He was about to reach for another pirozhki but he then looked down at the bowl of soup that was lying there.

He picked up the wooden spoon that was in the soup as he took a sip. It wasn't as good as the pirozhki but it had a good salty taste mixed with a more plain taste that is accompanied by some spices that he could not name! At that point, Yuuri practically emptied the bowl of soup in five minutes that once he was done, the bowl looked freshly cleaned like it was just new! Then he grabbed another pirozhki as he continued to eat in fascination with all the new tastes!

Victor watched in awe from the table. He actually found the scene comforting and adorable to see Yuuri come out of the closet and how his eyes lit up with every bite he took. However, it also concerned Victor when he realized that this young man must have been through the hell that involved darkness and a scarce amount of food. He saw how Yuuri's eyes squinted when he crawled out as if the light was a new discovery. _If only I knew about him, if he I had found a little earlier then maybe he could have never gone through whatever hell he must have been through. No one should have to go through this..._ He was so distracted in thought that he didn't realize that Yuuri was staring at the flame that was lit on one of the candles in the room until he saw him get up with his hand stretched out to touch it!

Yuuri hasn't seen fire before, or at least he doesn't have any memory of seeing it as he reached out to see if he could touch the mysterious source of light that devoured the darkness. He was just centimeters from touching the flame until a sudden gust of cold wind blew in in a flash, extinguishing the flame in an instant, leaving nothing but bits of frost in its place! His eyes widened in shock to see a bit of light vanish just like that as he turned towards the direction where the frost came from, and there he saw that the silver haired man was the one who had his right hand outstretched who sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that, but you shouldn't touch fire. It could burn your finger and harm you," Victor explained as fast as he could in hopes that he didn't frighten Yuuri again.

Yuuri stared at Victor in shock, then he tapped the frost on the candle as he then pointed to the king with a questionable look.

"You want to know how I did that?" Victor asked as Yuuri nodded slowly. "Well, for starters, I have ice magic." On cue, he raised his right hand to gladly demonstrate by creating a snowflake out of ice and then making it shatter into ice dust. "I had a lot a practice and managed to perfect my powers."

Yuuri looked at the demonstration in awe until he looked down at the frosted candle again the back at Victor with a confused look as he pointed at the spot where the flames used to be. He then demonstrated by used his two fingers to tap the frosted part then pointed at Victor again.

"Oh, you want to know why I didn't just get up to turn off the fire myself?"

Another nod.

"Well, I had no other choice since I promised I wouldn't move from this spot unless you're comfortable with that," Victor explained with a smile. "I'd never go back on my word. You don't deserve to have any promise broken."

Yuuri felt a sudden heat go through his body, as his cheeks got slightly red from that comment. _What is wrong with me?_ He mentally scolded himself, clearly unsure of what those sudden emotions he is feeling are! However, what he couldn't take out of his mind was how easily and with such grace, this person was able to use ice magic without making a single mistake or going out of control! _He said he'll be my magic mentor earlier...Maybe he really can help me control this magic..._ Yuri thought to himself as he looked down at his palms. _I don't know how, but this person reminds me of someone but I can't remember who.._ With a deep breath, Yuuri then made a determined face as he slowly and cautiously walked forward towards Victor, his mind clearly freaking out with his actions at the moment. _Sure he already said he was going to be my mentor...But I don't even know his name so it's only fair if I try to ask him..._

Victor, on the other hand, tried his best to restrain his excitement when he saw Yuuri approaching him even though he was avoided trying to look him at the eyes. But then once Yuuri was just inches away from Victor, his head was bowed down to look down at the floor are he cautiously pointed at the king. He gasped, then asked Yuuri with the gentleness that sounds like heaven, "Do you...Do you want to know what my name is?"

A quick nod was made in response.

With a warm smile, Victor benevolently wrapped his hand around Yuuri's hand as he bent down to meet his face. "Hi, I'm Victor Nikiforov. Nice to meet you, Yuuri."

* * *

 **End of chapter guys ^0^**

 **Yurio: So katsudon is basically mute in this chapter?**

 **Me: Yep, but don't worry the Yuuri in the story will eventually talk. But when he'll speak is a secret.**

 **Yuuri: What is it with you and the secrets *sigh***

 **Me: It's fun ^-^**

 **Yurio: Midnight hopes you all enjoyed this chapter and that you review, favorite, or follow for more Victuri moments that will be on their way in more chapters.**

 **Victor: See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! ;D**

 **Me: So here is chapter 7, honestly I am in love with this anime and especially since season 2 has been confirmed!**

 **Victor: *Pops open champagne* let's drink to celebrate!**

 **Yuuri: Sorry but I don't plan on drinking anytime soon**

 **Me & Yurio: We're underage, no drinking for us**

 **Me: Plus I already had too many pledges to be alcohol-free at school**

 **Victor: *tears* you guys are no fun. *goes to Yuuri for comfort***

 **Yuuri: *stroking Victor's head* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to review favorite and follow**

* * *

It was progress but it's just a very slow, baby-step kind of progress.

\Still, Yuuri wasn't taking any chances.

But the non-stop rain that poured and occasionally brought in loud thunder and lightning, not to mention of the darkness of the closet, would cause Yuuri to come running out of the closet in fear. Then in the morning, Victor would find Yuuri sleeping on the frost covered floor beside the bed.

As far as enjoying meals together, Victor would watch how Yuuri would eagerly wolf down any new dish brought before him as if they were buried treasure of gold and jewels! If he could, he would have drawings of those adorable faces Yuuri would make when those gracious brown eyes lit up in curiosity and delight when meals came in.

Yuuri had so many questions about everything that surrounded him in the room; what each item was called and what was the use of each item! Despite the constant sensation of millions of needles stinging his healing feet, Yuuri would always walk towards each item, point to them in hopes that Victor would describe it.

"That's a bed Yuuri," Victor explained with a warm smile when Yuuri pointed to the enormous bed. "It's where everyone sleeps on to have a comfortable good nights sleep and since Makkachin loves to sleep on my bed, it had to be enlarged." Yuuri looked at Victor then placed his hand on the mattress, feeling the softness and firm texture along with the warmth of the blanket which he pointed at with curiosity as well. "That's a blanket, we use that to stay warm while we sleep and it's really heavenly along with the softness of the pillow for our heads."

 _Pillows?_ Yuuri pointed at the two large white bundles that were on top of the blankets.

"Yes, Yuuri," Victor confirmed with a nod. "Those are pillows, quite relaxing and comforting." An idea then popped in his thoughts as he grabbed the blanket from his bed and then gently wrapped it around Yuuri, who gasped as he was looking at him in surprise. "See? Nice isn't it?"

Yuuri at first was about to have full blown out panic when he was being wrapped in the blanket but the panic instantly vanished when he realized how warmer the blanket felt. His eyes sparkled as they closed when he inhaled the sweet scent that was similar to the vase of red roses on the table the blanket had. The scent has relaxation flood throughout ever fiber of Yuuri's body as he sat down on the floor to fully embrace the blanket that brought him to a heavenly bliss. _I don't remember the last time I felt this relaxed...Must be so nice..._

On cue, Makkachin rushed over to Yuuri as he licked his face in delight and then curling up next to him. "Mind if I join the hug?" Victor asked in curiosity as he couldn't help but find Yuuri looking so adorable in the bundle of the blanket while petting Makkachin.

At first, Yuuri glanced over at Victor but then turned his head away, returning his attention to the blanket and poodle. The rejection really didn't hurt him, but Victor couldn't help but jokingly sigh in sadness. "You wound me Yuuri."

Unfortunately, Yuuri didn't get the joke since his eyes widened in shock as he unwrapped himself from the blanket and placed it over Victor. He then signaled Makkachin to come over to cuddle with Victor as he shyly sat there in hopes that maybe that must have cured Victor in some way.

Victor, on the other hand, was confused at first with the sudden action until he realized Yuuri's true intentions."Yuuri, did you think I was really hurt?"

Yuuri nodded, his eyes determined to see if Victor was cured.

Then Victor couldn't restrain himself anymore as he began to laugh, much to Yuuri's confusion. _Why is Victor laughing?_ Yuuri asked himself as he looked at Victor with his questioning face. _He was the one who said he was wounded, I was trying to cure him._

When Victor finally calmed down from laughing, he quickly explained while whipping a tear from all his laughter. "Sorry about that, but Yuuri, I wasn't really wounded. It was just an expression, nothing to worry about. I guess I should have been more careful with my wording huh? Besides, blankets aren't really the required medicine for wounds, but this one will be alright for now." Once he heard that, Yuuri could once again feel his face flush with heat as his chest tightened and twisted from the inside. _Great, that feeling again...What is this feeling?_

"Yuuri?" Victor asked, interrupting Yuuri's thoughts. "Is there anything else in the room you want to know about?"

Took a moment until Yuuri pointed to the closet he slept in and wrote down to ask his question. _**'What is that room that has a lot of clothes?'**_ If Victor could, he could hold on to Yuuri for eternity to protect him and tell him everything in the world that is beautiful and wonderful.

This lasted the entire morning until Yurio came in with a tray with their lunch only to see Victor explaining to Yuuri what a rug was and why it was in the style it was in. It took every bit of willpower to not explode and demand an explanation as to what was going on.

"That's pirozhki," Victor explained as they were eating some pirozhki and when Yuuri pointed to the food with a questioning look. "And then what we're having for lunch is Pelmeni, very good especially the meat." He picked one up for Yuuri to try. "It's really good, try it."

Yuuri took one bite and within seconds they needed another tray of pelmeni!

"Hey, have you considered having Yuuri reading books from the library to learn what everything is?" Yurio suggested as he munched one of the pelmeni on his plate. "It'll be much easier and then you two can get started on your magic lessons. The whole thing was your idea after all."

"Right," Victor smiled as he swallowed his meal, his expression completely blank. "I said that huh?"

"You forgot didn't you?" Yurio huffed in annoyance. "You better get to work on that King Victor, or else Yakov will never let you hear the end of it."

...THAT NIGHT...

They were having a very delicious dinner but after Yuuri drank a couple cups of his drink, he was oddly quiet but only making small hiccups. That was when Victor suddenly realized that the cups of their drinks had a very familiar scent as he brought his cup up. "Um, Yurio? Did Yakov send some champagne for dinner?"

"Yeah," Yurio answered as he drank his cup of water, "He only gave me water since I'm too young for that stuff. He thought you could loosen up along with the piggy over there."

Before Victor could respond, Yuuri then fell asleep and slept on his shoulder since he apparently couldn't handle that much champagne. At least nothing crazy happened much to Victor's relief and disappointment. Seeing him sleep so innocently while making a goofy smile that was obviously influenced by the drink just made Victor's heart beat harder than he realized.

Despite having the full acknowledgment that the room was Victor's closet, Yuuri still insisted that he continue to sleep in there since he felt that the floor was meant for someone like him to sleep on. Victor obviously refused to allow him to sleep in the closet but they eventually compromised and agreed that Yuuri will sleep in the closet that night but the very next day he's going to redecorate that closet to be a room with a bed for Yuuri. Thank god they agreed to that in the morning and not right tonight, he had Yurio bring in giant pillows in the closet so Yuri wouldn't have to sleep on the hard floor.

For tonight, he had Yurio bring in giant pillows in the closet so Yuri wouldn't have to sleep on the hard floor. He carried the adorably drunk sleeping Yuuri to the closet and on top of the pile of pillows as he tucked him in with an extra blanket he had. His cheeks flushed seeing that goofy smile and hearing Yuuri's soft hiccup. _God help me! I'm being seduced and Yuuri isn't even having to do any effort!_

Unfortunately for them, it was another thunderstorm so when he shut the closet door shut, Victor prepared a giant pile of pillows next to his bed just in case. Yurio got into his tiger form as he slept at the far corner of the room next to Makkachin as they were both sleeping soundly on top of enormous pillows as well. Took a while until Victor finally fell asleep as his subconscious entered the void of his dreams, but this dream tonight was one he didn't think he would have.

 _*Victor's Dream*_

 _He was in a ballroom surrounded by evening lights that filled the dance floor and formally dressed guests. He spotted several of the rulers of the other kingdoms such as King Phichit of the kingdom of Asia, King Christophe of Europe, and King Jean-Jacques Leory of the Americas. They all had their bodyguards with them but they were enjoying this party that he happened to in. Everyone was drinking and dancing, having the time of their lives._

 _Victor had no idea what was the occasion was that involved a party that included nearly all the rulers of the world so he just wandered around the room, politely greeting anyone who noticed him. That was until he noticed that there was a sudden large crowd of guests surrounding a certain spot of the room so what better way to see what's going on than to go see for himself. Right?_

 _As he heard the crowd "Ohh" and "Ahhed", he finally got through only to see a very rare sight indeed._

 _Yurio was in a dance off with some stranger who was way older than the fifteen-year-old, but from the looks of it, he was at least three years younger than Victor! This man must have drunk out of his mind since he had his bow tie wrapped around his head to hold his raven hair up and was dancing like a god! He couldn't see the man's eyes but he was dazzled by his drunken dance moves as Yurio was struggling to catch up! The man looked so handsome, his hair, despite being tied back, was neatly groomed and shiny, and his suit jacket was black as he stripped from that jacket and tossed it away._

 _Things didn't seem so bad...Until King Chris brought in a silver pole from out of nowhere!_

 _If he could, Victor would relive that precious and hot moment seeing this stranger twirl around the pole half naked, seducing everyone in the room! He never saw something so crazy and lively in his life!_

 _Victor was just standing there in awe until the drunk stranger glanced over at him as he gasped out loud in joy as he ran up to the ice king with his smile that could outshine any sun! "IT'S YOU! The boy from the forest with the long hair!" He pouted a bit as he ran his fingers through Victor's hair. "Huh? Did you cut your hair? No fair...I really wanted to braid it this time..."_

 _The boy from the forest!_

 _Victor felt a burning sensation in his chest as the young man embraced him tightly. But then he grabbed his hand and pulled the king to the center of the dance floor. The drunk beauty never stopped his smiling until that goofy warm smile suddenly turned into the seductive,_ eros _,_ _kind that nearly made Victor forget how to breathe at that moment! "But we can still dance together." Next thing he knew, he and his soulmate were dancing the night away with nothing but laughter and smiles that he wished that this night never ended. The moment he felt the most explosion of happiness was when he was leaning back with one leg up in the air, his hand on his soulmate's back. His soulmate had his hand holding the side o Victor's face as they shared the smile and laughter that could revive anyone in the room at that moment!_

 _Unfortunately, when they were catching their breath from the final dance, his lover embraced him as he stated, "When are you going to teach me how to do that cool ice magic you promised, huh? I'm still lost, you know..." He then made a wide smile, but Victor still couldn't see the exact face of his lover since his dream did a pretty good job making sure the face was blurred. "Hey, I got an idea. If I win the next dance off...Come look for me and be my ice magic mentor!"_

 _The man didn't even realize that Victor gasped out loud in shock to what he just heard, all he did was jump onto him again to embrace him tighter as he_ _chuckled in delight, "You'll do it won't you? Stay close to me!"_

 _His ocean eyes lit up with astonishment, he was ready to return the embrace and promise his soulmate that he'll find him but the room was suddenly disappearing into a sheet of white! The last thing he saw was the warm smile his drunk soulmate made before vanishing into the light._

Victor bolted up from his bed, he turned to the window to see that it was still gray outside but it morning. "Not again..." He sighed to himself in disappointment with himself. "The one time I get another dream about my soulmate and I had to wake up just like that." He laid back down as he stared up at the ceiling. _I wish I asked for his name, he totally captured my heart and I just want to be together with who he was._

Then he heard soft snores coming from the floor to the side of his bed.

He looked over to the side with eyes glazed with confusion until they instantly were glazed with astonishment. There sleeping soundly while holding on to the blanket and on top of the giant pillows was Yuuri. Victor smiled at the sight, he didn't think he would find someone that adorable and innocent as he turned back to get at least five more minutes of sleep.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was actually pretending to be asleep, but in reality, he had just woken up from an embarrassing dream that involved him being drunk, a silver pole, and seducing his soulmate!

* * *

 **Me: End of chapter guys, I hoped this reminded you of a certain scene from episode 10 cuz what's Victuri without that fateful night am I right?**

 **Yuuri: *in the corner embarrassed* I thought we agreed to never mention that night again.**

 **Victor: Come now Yuuri, it was the best night of my life, to be honest. But you know, I was wondering, how did you learn how to pole dance like that?**

 **Me: Yeah, now that you mention it...Yuuri, did you somehow have some degree in pole dancing?**

 **Yuuri: Stop asking me these questions please!**

 **Yurio: Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to review, favorite, or follow in hopes of getting more chapters on the way. *looks at Yuuri* honestly pork cutlet bowl, how the hell are you an expert in that sort of thing?**

 **Yuuri: *curled up in a ball of shame***


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for these favorites, follows, and reviews (despite being only one at the moment), really mean a lot to me and my story.**

 **Me: *hides behind the couch with my hands hugging my knees* they'll never find me...They'll never find me.**

 **Yurio: *pops out of nowhere* Who will never find you?**

 **Me: *puts my hand over his mouth* SHHHHUSH! If we're not quiet then they'll find me!**

 **Yuuri + Victor: *sits next to us from out of nowhere* Who?**

 **Me: Just be quiet and whisper the disclaimer already!**

 **Yuuri: Okay...*whispers* Midnight hopes you guys enjoy this chapter and remember that she does not own any of the characters from the anime.**

* * *

"YUURI!" Victor cheered as he reentered his room with a handful of books he and Yurio took from the castle library. "I got the materials we need to begin our lessons, after all, you have the tendency of hiding in your little room ever since I suggested that you step out of this room during breakfast." Despite Yuuri being inside the closet again, Victor couldn't stop smiling, he couldn't wait to begin teaching him ice magic. He had a feeling that maybe if he was able to teach Yuuri then he'll be ready to teach his soulmate when he finds him someday.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was inside the closet ever since breakfast for two reasons. One, when Victor mentioned that he should step out of the safety of the room, his anxiety got the best of him which made scared at the thought of stepping out. And the second reason was because of his dream he got under the influence of the champagne he drunk last night. He was so embarrassed to have reunited with his soulmate while he was at drunken state that he would rather spend an eternity in the closet, curled up in a ball in shame. The results ended with him in the closet while his ice magic began to frost the floor and door of the little room.

"Come out Yuuri," Victor whined as he softly knocked the door of the closet after he placed the books on the table. "Please, I'm sorry for suggesting that stepping outside idea. Don't leave me here alone with all those books with Yurio." Being alone with Yurio isn't bad, but since he snuck out of the room without him escorting him like he should have, the ice tiger was aggravated with his king which that anger grew more when he had to carry the other books Victor couldn't carry.

"Then next time, don't be stupid and leave this room by yourself like that," Yurio growled under his breath as he leaned against the corner of the room near the table. "In case you already forgot, you agreed to have me be your bodyguard for every second of each day."

All Victor could do was look over to Yurio with a sheepish smile and sighed until he returned his attention to the frosted closet door. "Yuuri, please out. I promise I won't suggest that idea unless you ask for it yourself! Don't you want to learn more about your magic?"

On cue, the closet door slowly opened as Yuuri peeked out with curious eyes as he handed Victor a written message which stated: _**'Do you really think I can learn and master this magic?'**_

"Absolutely Yuuri," Victor replied with a reassuring smile. "As long as you try your best and willing to work hard then you'll definitely master your power."

Finally convinced, Yuuri stepped out of the closet as the ice and frost were slowly melting away since the wielder was no longer feeling anxiety. If Victor could, he would embrace Yuuri tightly for coming out but he had to restrain himself from doing so because he didn't want to frighten him. After all, they were taking baby steps for Yuuri to get comfortable. So instead, Victor extended his hand out for Yuuri to cautiously grab ahold of it as they walked together to the table to begin their lessons.

"Alright Yuuri, for our very first lesson we'll begin with balance," Victor explained as he helped Yuuri get up as he held on to some of the books. "You see, ice magic is the balance of control and emotions." He had Yuuri spread his arms out, his palms facing up to hold one book on each hand. "When there is an equal balance of your emotions and your magic, then your control with the ice will go smoothly without any magic outbursts." As a demonstration, Victor used his ice magic to show how much in control he was in by reshaping an iced shaped snowflake until he made it vanish.

All Yuuri could do was stare in astonishment of the magnificent command Victor had with the magic. _A balance between my emotions and magic? This sounds easier said than done..._

"But remember Yuuri," Victor warned with caution. "If there's an unbalance then the results are lost control with your magic which can lead to chaos." On cue, Victor placed five extra books on Yuuri's left hand which caused him to nearly fall down from the extra weight. "In your case Yuuri, I can tell that your anxiety emotions are building up and making you lose control of your power whenever you're nervous or have something in your mind."

It was undeniable, Yuuri knew that he had too much anxiety to even try to stop himself whenever his magic got out of control.

"What we need to do is help you find the confidence and trust with the world," Victor explained as took away one book at a time from Yuuri's left hand. "We will take small steps if we have too, but as you learn how to be confident then you'll have the better chances to allow to take back control of yourself." He then held up one of the books with a bright smile, "Let's get started by having you learn about what's outside in the world! You don't remember what they outside world is like do you?"

Yuuri shook his head. He doesn't remember anything about the outside world other than darkness and pain. Honestly, he had no idea that there was more to the land than he realized.

"Then come sit, let's begin reading together," Victor requested as he gestured to the empty chair next to him.

"Oye, what does any of _this_ have anything to do with ice magic?" Yurio asked from his corner, clearly confused with what he was seeing and hearing. "This isn't how Yakov taught you, your highness."

"I know that, but Yakov wasn't teaching a frightened innocent soul who doesn't have any memory," Victor countered as he opened the book as he pointed to the first page for Yuuri to begin to read. "Everyone needs to learn from a different approach Yurio."

"That's true, but how are you planning to get the piglet to be confident if he's too scared to leave this room?"

"I don't know, but I'll find a way. Don't you worry about it Yurio."

"Whatever," Yurio sighed. "When it comes to you, I have every right to be worried."

Yuuri, on the other hand, didn't seem to listen to their short conversation since the very moment the first page was shown, his mind was intrigued with the illustration and words that describe it. The very first page began with an illustration of what was described as the sky with soft clouds and the sun that was supposed to be shining during the day with its warm rays. _The sun sounds interesting, it kinda reminds me of that fire that I tried to touch,_ Yuuri remarked as the tip of his fingers ran through the illustration. He even saw silhouettes of birds flying towards the sun, as the second page explained, those birds were flying to a warmer paradise to be their home.

A home.

He hasn't thought of _a home_ for awhile as he continued to read, in fact, he doesn't remember if he even had one. His eyes then trailed to the next page as they widened at the illustration of a typical family: A father, a mother, a son, and a daughter. Despite standing still as logs, their smiles printed on the page brought in strange feeling that clawed the insides of his chest. Then it suddenly dawned upon him; where were Victor's parents? In fact, the only people he has only seen were Victor, Yurio, and occasionally Lilia and Yakov but that was only once!

"Yuuri?" Victor interrupted his thoughts with concern. "Is there something on your mind?"

His silence lasted for a brief moment until Yuuri finally pointed to the picture of the family then at Victor. The young king didn't need more hints to realize that Yuuri was asking him about his family. With a light sigh, Victor first asked to confirm his theory, "You want to know where my parents are?"

The small nod confirmed it.

"Well," Victor sadly smiled, it was such a long time since he ever talked about his parents. "I never really got to know my parents. I was only a one-year-old when both my parents passed away from an accident, then Yakov took me in to raise and train me to become King." He looked over to see Yuuri's eyes saddened and full of guilt to have asked that so he had to quickly had to lessen the guilt that could lead to uncontrolled magic again. "But honestly, he and Lilia, despite them being apart, were the closest to being a father and mother figure along with Makkachin being a great company. Not to mention Yurio, Georgi, and Mila being close to being like my very own siblings. And Yurio's grandpa is actually like my very own grandpa especially when he makes his famous pirozhkis. You could say that they're my big happy family who I love very much."

"You're acting grossly again Victor," Yurio cringed, but deep down he actually felt touched to be considered to be apart of a big family. For nearly most of his life, it used to be just him and grandpa until they were taken in by the castle.

Victor chuckled at the comment while Yuuri made a small smile once he heard that despite Victor's birth parents being gone, he still had a family to go home to and enjoy life with. "What about you Yuuri?" Victor then asked. "Do you think you remember what your family is like?"

 _Family?_ Yuuri thought to himself once Victor gave him that question. He looked down at the same page with the illustration. _Do I even a family? I must have, I mean, where else would I come from? Do they miss me? Are they looking for me?_ He tried so hard to try to remember something about his family but it was all a blank other than his name and the pain. So Yuuri could do was shake his head with his head down as he then found the floor to look interesting at the moment. _Where are they? Do they know where am I?_ He was caught up with trying to remember that he didn't realize that his own tears were falling on the table but these tears turned into small pieces of ice when they hit the table.

He didn't even realize until Victor softly used his hand to wipe the tears away from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Victor apologized as he gently patted Yuuri. "It's okay if you don't remember now, you'll find them very soon I'm sure of it. I promise." Yuri only nodded as he quickly wiped the rest of his tears by himself, he didn't know why he was crying in the first place. Maybe he misses his family, the family he doesn't even remember.

"Do you want to stop the lessons for today?" Victor questioned with concern.

Yuuri shook his head, despite the small moment of missing his family, he didn't want to end these lessons just because he couldn't handle them. He had to prove to Victor that he was strong and that he wasn't making a mistake in training him.

"Alright then," Victor smiled as he turned to the next page, "By dinner, we're going to finish reading all these books! That shouldn't be so hard, right?" On cue, Yuuri nodded with determination as he quickly returned to reading the first book as Victor watched him. Those brown eyes of determination nearly put him into a coma, those eyes with that spark somehow seduced him just like how he was seduced last night! _Yuuri might not remember anything, but I got to show him that life isn't about fear anymore. He needs to have more confidence, but how can I help him find that confidence?_ His mind suddenly flashed back to his dream he had the previous night, the moment when his soulmate seduced him with all the confidence he had that made the young king feel a certain romantic feeling that was almost sin!

If he remembered correctly from all those lessons about different styles of ice magic; there was one style that has the dominant confidence Yuuri needs and definitely has the skills for. Yuuri needs to learn about the ice style that is powerful enough to help the wielder, the ice style that is actually divided into two categories.

The ice style of love. First, there was Agape, the unconditional love. But Agape was not the style that could bring out the confidence out of Yuuri. The young man needed the other style of love, which wasn't unconditional, no, in fact, it was quite the opposite. It is based on sexual love, the kind that seduces anyone who crosses path with this style, that if it was possible, it would make grown men pregnant!

That style is known to be:

Love on eros.

* * *

 **Victor: YUURI IS GOING DO EROS!**

 **Me: Shush! *panicked* Victor if you don't be quiet-**

 **School officials: *points to me at my hiding spot* THERE SHE IS! GRAB HER!**

 **Me: NOOOO! *runs away scared while teachers chase me***

 **Yurio: What's with those teachers chasing Midnight?**

 **Me: *from far away* THEY'RE HERE TO TAKE ME AWAY FOR A WEEK TO DO EXAMS, AKA HIGHSCHOOL MIDTERMS! *trips and falls down***

 **Teachers: *grabs and drags me away* We finally caught you! You're coming with us to suffer through this exams whether you like it or not Midnightsky!**

 **Me: NOOOO! *reaches out fo Yuuri, Yurio, and Victor* DON'T WORRY GUYS! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU! OKAY!**

 **Yuuri: *stares when I was dragged out the door* that was unexpected**

 **Yurio: In honor of Midnight, she hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to review, favorite and follow for her return and survival not to mention to see how Victor is gonna get Yuuri to do Eros**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! ;D**

 **Victor, Yuuri, & Yurio: *sitting around bored***

 **Yurio: damn it, it doesn't take this long to take stupid tests**

 **Yuuri: *holds on to a random envelope from a random dragon* On the bright side, Midnight sent us a letter**

 **Victor: let me see *grabs and reads note* Dear Victuri family, I'm pleased to inform you that I have found a co-host to join us in these opening and ending notes, please give this person the best time and experience.**

 **Yurio: Victuri family?**

 **Yuuri: Who is the co-host?**

 **Just another writer: *enters the room* Just another writer is coming at you live! I cannot wait to work with you guys! *pulls phone to snap a pic of skaters* I am in honor- It's "It's an honor to be here" Well done, just another writer! *looks towards the family* Sorry! I do that sometimes, uh...hello guys, I am co-hosting with midnightsky. Yuuri or Victor, can you do the disclaimer, please.**

 **Yuuri: Alright, ahem...the spirit of Midnight and Just Another Writer hopes you guys enjoy this chapter and to review and to remember that neither of them owns us or the anime. *looks at just another writer who was on the floor* Are you okay?**

 **Just Another Writer: Just ignore me, I'm trash.**

* * *

Yurio has heard many kinds of ideas from his king. Good ones, shockingly brilliant ones, sometimes bad ones, and most rare of times, extremely stupid ideas. This idea Victor told him that afternoon in the library when Yuuri feel asleep on the dining table from reading, was extremely stupid even for him!

"Love on Eros?" Yurio sighed as his hand slapped his forehead. He wasn't sure how on earth he can tell King Victor just how stupid the idea sounded while trying to be nice. "Your highness, this idea is just idiotic beyond compare."

"Yurioooo," Victor whined, completely but not literally hurt that the snow tiger would call his plan stupid and idiotic! "It's not stupid, this is a perfect idea for Yuuri to control his magic. Every ice wielder needs a different theme and style of using their magic so what Yuuri needs is to perfect the Love on Eros style to help him gain confidence and control."

"But Eros is a sexual kind of love Victor," Yurio deadpanned, wondering if Victor was even trying to understand the concept of this idea. How Yurio knew what Eros is was because a couple years ago, he was getting tutored under Victor for one day since Yakov and Lilia were both busy so it ended up being a tutoring session about ice magic and the different styles the wielder could use. "And it involves going to the kingdoms of Europe, Asia, _and,_ the Americas to actually complete that sort of training.

"Yes, I'm very aware of that," Victor simply smiled. "Is there something wrong with that? I think eros is just the style we need for Yuuri to be confident."

"We're talking about the same pig who is always hiding in the closet and doesn't leave the room at all under no circumstances," Yurio responded with a heavy sigh. "The same person who doesn't say a single word and acts so shy and conservative that one must wonder if he is even human anymore. And you want him to learn the ice style Love on Eros, the sexual kind of love style that involves going around the world...Somehow I can feel disaster written all over this plan." He placed the final book back in its spot on the shelf as he then turned to Victor. "Do we even know, hell, does Yuuri even know that he had an Eros side to him?"

There was a moment of silence that actually made Yurio smirk. _I think I finally talked some sense into King Victor for once-_

"Nope, but it never hurts to try!" Victor finally replied as he picked out several old books about ice style Love on Eros. "We should always try to surprise ourselves and the world, that's my motto."

 _NEVERMIND! HE'S AN IDIOT!_ Yurio shook his head while his eyes were twitching from the growing anger and annoyance he was feeling. _How the hell did he manage to bring so much success to this kingdom and still be this stupid!?_

* * *

 _Eros?_ Yuuri thought to himself when he woke up and was greeted by the next lesson plan Victor tried as best he could to explain but it was still confusing. In fact, the very first words Victor began was 'Ice style: Love on Eros'! What does Eros even mean to me? In hopes of not feeling more confused before the lesson started, he wrote down and showed his question to Victor and Yurio. _**'What is Love on Eros?'**_

Yurio took a moment to try to find a less blunt way to define Eros since he remembered feeling awkward when he first heard about it. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to respond fast since Victor beat him to the curve, again. "Love on Eros is a kind of magic style you can use for control with your magic. It's a sexual kind of love style."

 _Sexual...Wait a minute..._ Yuuri suddenly recalled that one chapter from one of the chapters from the books he read last night! The one about wedding nights, beds, and the birds and the bees! He suddenly felt his entire face burn while he tried to make sure he wasn't blushing even though it was painfully obvious that he was! There was no way he could pull off that kind of style! _I don't know how to express that kind of love! What is Victor thinking? I can't seduce anyone to save my life!_ His poor mind was trying to function fro what Victor just told him that he didn't realize that his actually facial expression was a blank stare while his face was entirely red.

"I think you broke the pig, Victor," Yurio stated when he stared at the blank stare Yuuri had right now.

"Yuuri, please don't be broken, I only said that because the ice style Love on Eros can help you regain a lot of confidence in yourself and have more control," Victor whined as he hugged Yuuri, despite his many attempts not to in hopes of not scaring him. "I didn't finish my explanation, I was going to say that we'll start on your Love on Eros style once you get the basic skills and when you're able to have some confidence on your own."

"I still think this Love on Eros is definitely not Yuuri," Yurio chimed in until he realized that Victor was hugging Yuuri! "Oye! Victor, I thought you weren't supposed to hug him because he'll freak out?!"

 _Love on Eros...A sexual love...Wait...Victor is... hugging me?_ Yuuri's thoughts on the whole Eros situation instantly popped into the realization that Victor was actually embracing him with his face buried in the crook of his neck. His eyes widened in shock, having the fear of going out of control from the sudden contact but feeling the warmth from Victor, the feeling of safety and comfort when being embraced like this. _This is a hug? It feels a lot nicer than how it was described in the book...Victor is so warm._ He realized that he was blushing again, but this wasn't from embarrassment, in fact, this blush was coming to an unknown emotion that causes his chest to tighten and heat up as his heart beaten at an abnormal speed.

That emotion suddenly ended when he no longer felt the safe warmth and saw Victor quickly bowing his head with his hands to his side. "I'm so sorry Yuuri, I forgot that you didn't like direct contact. I'm sorry, I hope you're not mad or scared of me...I didn't mean to scare you, honest."

Yuuri blinked once, then twice.

Now did he think about it, in the past few days, he didn't show uncomfortable reactions to being touched even if it was. _I would usually get out of control...So why didn't I freak out this time...What is it about Victor that doesn't freak me out? Maybe it's because he didn't hug me from behind or to try to scare me..._ He then poked Victor's forehead, in some attempt to reassure him that nothing bad happened. Unfortunately, that sent an entirely different message to Victor.

When Victor felt the poke on his forehead, he realized that he doesn't really have a lot of hair as he used to. They were both silents until he touched his own forehead. "Yuuri...Is it getting that thin?"

Thin? Yuuri crooked his head a bit in confusion. What is Victor talking about now? Then he saw how Victor was running his fingers through his silver hair in dismay, suddenly making him realize what he was talking about. So as fast as his hands could write, he wrote down and showed to Victor. _**'No, no, no! It's very thick and shiny!'**_

Unfortunately, he was too late with the reassurance since Victor laid down on the floor in dismay as his hands were still on top of his head. "You wound me, I don't think I'll ever recover..."

In a panic, Yuuri went on his knees and began to bow up and down over and over in hopes that this was enough as an apology and a way to revive the over dramatic king.

All Yurio could do was stare at the two, unsure what to say, or think. _Is it just me, or are those two getting closer and getting along quite nicely like a..._ He quickly shook his head from the thought as he remained to show his stoic feature. _Disgusting! No way in hell I'm going to start thinking about that! Victor has a soulmate that he's too stupid to find..._ Then he saw how Victor playfully got up and reassuring Yuuri that everything was okay when the man's emotional panic was beginning to bring frost to the floor. Without even realizing or allowing them to see, he made a small smile at the warm scene. _But now that I think about it, maybe that pig will the one who brings out a different side of Victor we haven't seen..._

 _..._ Later that Day...

At first, Victor reassured Yuuri that he didn't have to travel, that they could try to do the training in the room but deep down they both knew that this wasn't going to work. _I have to stop being afraid..._ Yuuri told himself when they were eating another good lunch. _If I don't then all this time Victor spent with me would go to a waste. I might never be able to control this power and end up being a burden to him...I can't do that to him._ He listened to the laughter Victor made when the young king was teasing Yurio about seeing the young knight smiling a moment ago which the fierce teen kept denying. _Victor is a king of Russia, he can't waste his time with someone like me...A lost man with no memory of his past without any control of his powers._ He then remembered the words he read from all those books. Yuuri realized that it has been raining non-stop but he hasn't really felt how the rain felt. In fact, the only contact with the weather he had was with snow and ice. _There's a whole world out there that could actually help me, maybe it'll lead me to my destined soul mate that I learned that our powers could do..._

Then he realized that he doesn't even know what the sun is like and that there are so many things about the world out there that he wants to experience that simple words on a page cannot describe! _I want to see, I want to know that maybe there is more to the outside world than the pain I can only remember...I want to remember what the world is like..._

So with that in mind, Yuuri wrote down his final decision and handed his written message to Victor as he and Yurio read the words with astonishment: _**'If going out to travel around the world is what it takes to be able to learn about the ice style Love on Eros, then I can't stay here afraid and shut in this room. I'm willing to go through this...But can you help me if you want to...'**_

"Of course Yuuri!" Victor cheered the moment he finished reading. "I'll help you in any way possible so you can find the courage, and Eros to face your fears and be in control! You can count on the two of us."

"Wait, the two of us?" Yurio asked in shock.

"Of course, I'm going with Yuuri on this adventure and you're coming along with us Yurio," Victor winked despite the shocked look Yurio was giving him. "I did agree to allow you be my bodyguard and follow me everywhere.

"HUH?!" Yurio gasped while Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, King Victor, you can't just go say that you'll be traveling to the other kingdoms just like that! Yakov is going to kill us and not to mention that you're the king of Russia! There's no way the kingdom can function without you! Even if Yakov took over, I don't think it'll stop him from sending a search party to bring you back!"

"Not to worry Yurio," Victor quickly reassured with a sly smirk which sparked some curiosity in Yuuri and Yurio. "I have the perfect solution for this. All you need to know is that you both should get some sleep now and to pack a few necessities."

Yurio thought that Victor's worst and stupidest idea was teaching Yuuri the ice style Love on Eros, but what he doesn't realize is that tonight will be when he saw the truly reckless and stupid plan of all time. And all poor Yuuri could do was stare at Victor with confusion as to what the ice king was planning.

* * *

 **Yurio: Hey trash, the chapter ended**

 **Victor + Yuuri: Yurio, don't call Just Another Writer that you sound mean. Bad cat son!**

 **Yurio: What did you call me? *glares***

 **Just Another Writer: Hey! I'm back with a letter from Midnight *reads letter* _Dear readers, Victuri family, and my co-host, I only managed to escape for a brief moment from hell to write this and to inform you that I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Yurio...Do the closure and to remember that you'll always be Victor's and Yuuri's_ son...Aw, that's so sweet and true.**

 **Yurio: LIKE HELL I'M THEIR SON! STUPID HAG! *turns to readers* make sure to review, follow, and favorite in hopes for Midnight to return from the hell she's in and to give a big thumbs up for our crazy co-host Just Another Writer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for these favorites, follows, and reviews, really mean a lot to me and my story.**

 **Me: *crawls weakly into the room. I am covered in bruises, bandages, my glasses are crooked and my hair is like a birds nest* I'm...*huff puff* Back...From Hell...**

 **Yurio: You look like you had fun.**

 **Me: Really? I didn't notice...**

 **Yuuri: Are you okay?**

 **Me: I'm never okay Yuuri...*looks around* Where's everyone else?**

 **Victor + Just Another Writer: *bear hugs midnight* MIDNIGHT YOU'RE BACK!**

 **Me: *being squished half to death* Oh crud...Yuuri...The...Disclaimer...Before I...Pass out...**

 **Yuuri: Midnight and Just Another Writer hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that they do not own us or the anime. Midnight only has ownership of her OC. *sees me passed out* We're going to need a doctor here. Guys get off her!**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, everyone in the castle was fast asleep without a care in the world, except for the royal guards and guard wild cats on night patrol. The moon wasn't shining tonight since the darkness of the rain clouds were blocking its light and continuously raining down on the earth. Surely, at a night like this, no one would be stupid enough to sneak out the castle to embark on a training adventure right?

Wrong.

"Victor, I don't know where to even begin with how stupid this plan is right now," Yurio heavily sighed as he stood near one of the glass windows with a small bag slung over his back dressed with lesser armor than usual. "I don't even want to think about what Yakov and Lilia are going to do when they find out about this. The old geezer is probably going to lose what's left of his hair after this."

"Let's not think about that," Victor reassured with a smile, dressed in simple clothing so he wouldn't stand out. "I'm sure Yakov will understand when he reads the little note we're leaving for him."

"The same note that just says ' _We're off to train, don't follow us. Take care of Russia while I'm gone'_?" Yurio deadpanned when he read the said note. The only bright side to this plan was that Victor actually prepared all the papers and plans for the kingdom for any worse case scenario were to happen in their absence. That and not to mention that he managed to convince Georgi and Mila to help them with this escape from the kingdom borders by making sure to keep their trail hidden from any of the night guards.

"Precisely!" Victor nodded, clearly not seeing the 'are you freaking serious?' look on Yurio's face.

"Okay, but what about the piggy who's refusing to get out the closet as we speak," Yurio finally pointed out as he gestured to said door that was currently getting covered in frost. "It can't be a training mission without the trainee."

"Don't worry, I'll help him," Victor reassured as he made his way to the closet door and gently knocked on it. "Yuuri~ We're ready to get going on our teacher and student journey for you to master ice style Love on Eros. It's okay, we'll make sure nothing bad ever happens on this trip. You'll be safe with me and Yurio by your side."

Yuuri, on the other hand, was in the closet with his knees up and being hugged in close by his arms as his eyes suddenly found the ground to be more interesting. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I move from my spot?_ Yuuri's thoughts asked himself. _I'm the one who was sure about this whole adventure thing so why am I acting up now?!_ His hands instinctively covered his eyes as he tried to control himself from making tears fall down. _I said that I was willing to go...Victor must be so mad at me right now. I'm here wasting his time and risking his and Yurio's skins by sitting around here like this!_ The bitter memory of the pain he remembered was slowly devouring him as he tried to calm himself down. _The world isn't bad, the world isn't bad, it's not dangerous, it's not dangerous..._

"Yuuri?" Victor's voice interrupted his thoughts as he could hear the gentle knocks on the door. "I'm not going to be mad if you decide not to go through this. No one is going to force you to do anything that you don't feel comfortable doing. I'll be willing to wait whatever time it takes for you to be ready, I'll help you take one step at a time if necessary."

 _It's not dangerous...As long as Victor is with me..._ Yuuri's eyes widened as his face heated up and turned red at what he just thought to himself! _Stupid! I can't have a crush on a god-like king of ice! He's my magic mentor...And I can't let him down!_ With that, he finally stood up from his spot, his hand was trembling as he accidently covered the door knob with frost again. However, he didn't pay any attention to that detail as he slowly opened the door, Victor's understanding and handsome ocean blue eyes were the first that he saw despite how dark the room was. Before Victor could ask him another question, all Yuuri did was nod as he pulled up the hood of his cloak, his brown eyes burning with determination.

Victor didn't need words to describe the pride he was feeling for Yuuri at the moment as he and Yurio pulled up their hoods above their heads at the same time. He held his hand out for Yuuri to reach for it, and the young ice wielder did but he couldn't help but feel his chest burn and get tight everything they touch! "It will be alright Yuuri," He reassured with a smile as he used his spare hand to freeze the closest glass window. "There's nothing to be afraid of the outside world, you'll see."

The moment the window was completely frozen, Victor then shrunk the ice into a small snowflake that melted on his palm. The heavy rain and wind were quick to enter the room with no mercy which only caused Yuuri to tighten his hold onto Victor's hand when the thunder boomed with the lightning flashing not far behind! Yuuri could feel his anxiety build up again, the world began to blur and go to complete silence as he watched the lightning flash again. But when the third strike of lightning flashed again, so did vision that zapped through his mind:

 _"YOU'LL STAY IN THIS ROOM UNTIL YOU LEARN TO BE A BETTER OBEDIENT SUBJECT!" A dark voice shouted from outside a cold metal door. "Let's see what a night in here can do to you, and don't worry, you have good company with you."_

 _Yuuri was only a five-year-old, curled up against a corner with his hands and legs chained to the wall. The room was cold, and dark with no window unless he counted the small crack on the upper part of the wall. His tears wouldn't stop falling as sudden loud sounds began to echo through the room from the outside, as a sudden flash of light only made the darkness more frightening. All he could do was try to make himself smaller in the corner with his hands covering his ears in an attempt to block the sound. Unfortunately, in his fear, he failed to notice the silhouette of an approaching figure who held a whip in his meaty hand._

 _The last thing he was able to comprehend was the cracking sound of the whip being in sync with the flash of lightning and the roar of thunder._

"Yuuri!"

His mind suddenly snapped back to reality, he looked up and realized that he had released his hold on Victor's hand and backed away from the window from fright. However, Victor walked back to Yuuri to gentle hold on to his hand again but the king's thumb was gentle caressing his hand in hopes of calming him down. "It will okay, we'll take one step at a time." Victor soothed and shockingly it worked enough for the blurriness of the world to subside as the rest of the world's sounds came to full volume. "Trust me, Yuuri, the storm won't hurt you."

Finally, Yuuri nodded once more, feeling safer with Victor just simply holding him. So they slowly walked one step at a time, getting a step closer to the open window where Yurio was waiting. The next lightning flashed as the thunder roared, Yuuri flinched for a moment when they took their final step, but he took a breath before stepping back forward. They were in front of the open window, the strong cold winds were now blowing at their faces except for Yuuri's since Victor was in front of him.

Victor then stretched his spare hand out of the window and withing seconds he created a slide that headed down to the castle entrance made entirely out of ice! The moment it was completed he turned around to face both Yuuri and Yurio with a smile, "I figured that we should have a little fun when it comes to escaping this room."

"Stupid geezer," Yurio huffed as he was the first to climb up on the window stall. "I better see you two catching up." So with that, he went down the slide from the window and into the bitter storm in a flash! He wasn't going to lie, but the slide was fun.

Victor was the first to climb up to the window stall and then helped Yuuri up. "Whenever you're ready Yuuri," He reassured, despite the hood being over his head, the strong wind and rain was still blowing through his platinum hair.

Yuuri was beyond amazed with the patience and the skill Victor had with him and ice magic! He looked outside in front of them was the ice slide was getting wet from the rain that continuously poured on it, but never melting the structure. The sudden memory his mind recalled was fresh on his mind but this time it was different, in his heart, he had to go through with this. _If you're not going to go through this for yourself, then do it for Victor! He's waiting for you so you have to prove to him that you're stronger than this!_ His thoughts argued, he can't allow himself to continue on being a coward. So with another nod which was all he seemed to be doing this whole time.

"Alright, put your arms around my chest and hold on tight Yuuri," Victor instructed as he made a quick wink. At first, Yuuri was confused as to why Victor would ask him to do that but he did so anyway but after hesitating for a moment. He could feel the heat transferred onto his hands when he held on to Victor. "You ready?" Yuuri nodded again, and then without warning,

Yuuri nodded again, and then without warning, Victor jumped!

The moment they jumped, Yuuri tried to restrain himself from screaming but he couldn't restrain himself from shutting his eyes shut as his hands grasped onto Victor even tighter for the fear of losing him. They were at first soaring for a moment and then they landed on the slide as they slid down the long trail of ice over the castle ground! The rain, lightning, and thunder were still among their surrounding as Yuuri cautiously opened his eyes to realize that they were still alive and that they were really leaving the safety of the room, of his closet! He could feel the coldness of the ice as their clothing already began to get wet from the rain that was poured on the slide already! Despite the circumstances, Yuuri couldn't feel his fear anymore, just a slow sensation of calmness when he realized that he feeling the touch of a different element that wasn't ice.

At long last, they finally saw Yurio at the bottom, but his attention was towards something that was in front of him and not them. They had no idea what made Yurio looked sick and frightened like that until they finally reached the ground. The moment the muddy ground touched their boots and when the ice slide disappeared in a flash thanks to Victor, both their eyes widened in realization as to why Yurio was looking pretty traumatized!

Lilia was standing right there with her arms crossed and a cloak that made sure she didn't get wet from the rain!

She was just standing there all alone and the moment Victor realized it, she heavily sighed. "For someone who is able to bring this kingdom to its success and prosperity, you're a fool if you can't manage to remember that I can read your future intentions throughout the day."

"I'm not going back to the castle Lilia," Victor stated as he gently separated himself from Yuuri's hold to face the elder woman. "Yuuri needs my help to go through this training mission, and I will try many other ways of escape in order to make sure he doesn't fear the world anymore and make sure he feels confidence in himself and the world."

Lilia was silent for a moment until she made a small smile and lightly chuckled, much to Yurio's shock since he never heard her laugh at all! "King Victor, I know that even if I convince you to turn back, you'll still run so I rather not waste my time stopping you. I have full confidence that you three can handle yourselves out there, so I made sure the kings of the other kingdoms are informed of your arrivals but see to it your majesty that your ice barrier does indeed work and make sure that you send reports of your progress."

Victor gasped at her response, both relieved and surprised that she was willing to let them off this easily. So of course, he was nodded in agreement to her terms. "Yes ma'am, I'll be sure to send very detailed reports to you! And don't worry about the ice barrier I'm going to create, the only ones allowed to leave the barrier are the weather and anyone from the kingdom leaving for good intentions." A little clarification, this ice barrier Victor and Lilia are talking about is one of his special abilities he created with his ice magic. He can make a spherical-like barrier of ice to protect whatever is within it, and it allows weather such as sunlight, rain, and snow to enter without affecting the ice. Not to mention that keeps any source of evil out and only allow those who have good souls and intentions of entering or leaving.

"Then you better get going," Lilia responded as she began to walk back to the castle. "I'll make sure Yakov does not get too angry with you, and as for you Yuuri..." She placed her hand on his shoulder which caused the said person to flinch from the contact. "I expect you to send me any reports of any memory you remember, and I do not want you to skip out on any details."

Yuuri nearly forgot that Lilia could also look into people's past as he quickly nodded. _She must have seen my sudden memory that I remembered a moment ago...I hope sending those detail reports to her can somehow help me find out where I came from..._ Removing her hand from his shoulder, she walked away.

"Let's get going Yuuri!" Victor cheered as he placed his arm around Yuuri. "We have a long way to go."

So with that, they began to walk through the rain as Yuuri pulled down his hood as he looked up at the raining sky above him. Raindrops were hitting the glass of his glasses and his face, never before had he felt this sensation of rain hitting his face without the fear of whatever is out there. Seeing Yuuri fascinated by the rain, Victor only smiled as he pointed up to the sky as they looked up to see that the entire kingdom was Russia was getting covered the ice barrier he was talking about!

They were at the edge as they easily stepped out of the ice walls and into the wild of the borders. "Just you wait, Yuuri, there's a whole world of things you needs to experience that isn't scary! I promise."

"So which Kingdom are we going to first Victor?" Yurio asked as they continued to walk forward.

"Simple," Victor answered as he pulled out a map. "We're going to the kingdom of Europe!"

* * *

 **Just Another Writer: Whoa, that was awesome**

 **Me: I can't wait to write more, Yurio if you would please**

 **Yurio: *sighs* Midnight and the trash there hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to review and favorite if you can**

 **Victor & Yuuri: See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for these favorites, follows, and reviews, really mean a lot to me and my story.**

 **Me: *stuck in bed with a lot of ropes holding me down* Oh come on! You can't keep me trapped in bed like this!**

 **Yurio: It's your damn fault for not listening to the doctor at that closing note the last chapter! Geez, when you passed out at the opening note he told you to stay in bed but you went and got up out of bed. So we had no other choice but to force to stay in bed.**

 **Just Another Writer & Victor: Still sorry about jumping you**

 **Me: No worries, just one of you do the disclaimer before I try to get up from him to fight Yurio.**

 **Yurio: OH YEAH!**

 **Me: YEAH!**

 **Just Another Writer: *Pulls out banners and flags* IT'S GONNA BE THE BATTLE OF THE LIFETIME! YURIO VS MIDNIGHTSKY! WHO WILL WIN!?**

 **Victor: I don;t know who to root for?**

 **Yuuri: Guys, please don't. *turns to audience* We hope you enjoy this chapter and to remember that Midnight and Just Another Writer does not own us or the anime.**

* * *

They were walking all night through the rain until they stopped by a cave to rest for a few hours. Yurio set up a campfire then they rested for several hours before waking up to the same gloomy gray setting of the outside world as they ate a simple breakfast of bread and water that they packed.

Yurio was the first to step out of the cave until he sensed another presence nearby which caused him to quickly transform into his tiger form. But before he could attack whoever was out there, the stranger pounced on him without a care in the world! "HUH!? Get off of me you stupid mutt!"

"Yurio?" Victor's voice chimed in as he and Yuuri ran out of the cave to see what has happened. But the moment they say, they tried their hardest not to laugh out loud for the sake of not wanting to upset the kitten.

"I KNOW YOU IDIOTS ARE GOING TO LAUGH SO STOP STANDING THERE AND GET YOUR STUPID SLOBBER MONSTER OFF ME!"

Indeed, right on op of Yurio without a care in the world while licking him as a sort of greeting was Makkachin! It didn't take long for Yurio to translate from Makkachin that the giant poodle didn't want to stay alone back at the castle so he decided to sneak out and follow their scent. While Yurio was drying off the last of the slobber, Victor was just cuddling Makkachin and praising the poodle about being a good and loyal dog.

"We should be getting closer to the kingdom of Europe in two weeks at least," Yurio informed when he finally finished drying off as he inspected the map at the entrance of the cave. "As long as we stick to the route and if the weather doesn't go crazy us then we should be fine." He then glared at Victor. "And that means not getting distracted and doing something stupid in our route...King Victor, you know I'm referring to you-

"Wow look Yuuri, it's a tree!" Victor cheered, pulling Yuuri to the nearest pine tree they found. It was painfully obvious that he was not paying any attention to what Yurio was telling him at all. "I bet you haven't seen a tree so big like this right? We should climb it together if you want to."

Yuuri just gave Victor a blank stare at the sudden request as he looked up the pine tree, the scent of its nature was pretty peaceful when it's mixed in with the dew drops of rain water from last night. The tree alone was so mesmerizingly large with pride that he wasn't even sure that climbing it would be a very good idea. For one thing, what if he slips and falls then hit his head? He stepped closer to the wood to get a better look at the structure as he slowly lifted his left palm to feel the rough surface of the bark. Surprisingly, he didn't accidently frost it for once. He rubbed small circled around the wood to try to feel the sensation of the tree as his attention then turned to the small pine needles on the lowest branch near him. Despite those pines being wet, feeling their smooth and yet sticky structure only got him more fascinated.

Victor watched how Yuuri was quickly traced to a simple everyday tree, making his curiosity of his past grow more than ever. _I wonder what happened to Yuuri all those years ago that made him this disconnected to the world that this seems like his first time seeing a tree. Is this training mission going to be enough to help him recover from whatever the trauma might it be..._ He then heard Yuuri make a small sneeze after breathing a tuft of pine needles too fast which actually made him chuckle for a bit while failing to notice Yuuri's blushing of embarrassment.

Until Victor felt a strong painful force being hit on his back. More like kicked to be specific.

The sudden kick was so strong and out of nowhere that it sent Victor flying head-first to the trunk of the tree, Yuuri was looking at! His face hit the trunk so hard that the entire tree shook and made Yuuri jumped away in surprise at such an impact! From being hit so hard his head spun making him so dizzy that he could even get up so he fell on the ground on his knees. Yuuri was quick to run to Victor's side ad help him get up while his mind was getting filled with questions as to why Victor received such a painful kick in the first place!

Took Victor a moment to stop the world from spinning only to Yurio right in front of him with his arms crossed. "We're not in Russia anymore Victor, stop being an idiot geezer and let's get moving! Unless you want to get sent flying again."

"Yurio~" Victor whined as his hand rubbed his sore forehead. "But that so mean, did you have to do that?"

"YES! Let's get going already," Yurio huffed as he began to walk forward leaving Victor to make a heavy sigh at the answer and a dumbfound Yuuri who just stared at them in confusion. He was pretty much used to seeing Yurio getting angry so easily so he doesn't know what to say or do in response to what just happened. Without much thought, he just helped Victor walk for a while as they followed Yurio down the path and hopefully without any more distractions.

Hopefully.

...

"Look Yuuri! It's a mountain spring! We should take a sip of water from there shall we?"

...

"No way! Look there's a pack of wolves over there! We should see if they're as nice as Makkachin."

...

"That meadow looks pretty! Can we go have fun for a bit there?"

...

"Yurio, look, I found a friend of yours up at that cliff! We should greet her."

...

"Yuuri, you have to see this, a family of birds is up at that nest!"

...

"Wow! Take a look at- Uh oh..."

Victor paled at the sight of Yurio's angry sabertooth tiger form as the irritated wild cat decided to chase down the king through the path they were supposed to keep going to without distractions in the first place. "STOP GETTING YOURSELF DISTRACTED YOU, IDIOT! IT'S ONLY BEEN A DAY OF TRAVELING AND WE'RE ALREADY BEHIND! EVEN YUURI ISN'T GETTING DISTRACTED AS YOU ARE AND HE HAS NO MEMORY AT ALL! GET DISTRACTED ONE MORE TIME AND I'M RIPPING YOU TO SHREDS!"

"Yurio, you know I tend to forget things like that," Victor reminded as he continued to run.

"I'M PAINFULLY AWARE OF THAT OLD GEEZER!"

Yuuri only sighed in silence at the sight as he and Makkachin were not far behind them.

...

"Hey, there's a small village past those trees, we could go there and rest in one of their inns if they have any," Victor whispered, obviously afraid of getting chased by Yurio again.

Fortunately for him, Yurio sighed and reluctantly agreed to the suggestion. "Fine, maybe one of the villagers can help us find a faster route to the kingdom of Europe. And I don't think I can spend another minute walking through this rain." In all honesty, he despised the rain so much since he is part feline but he had to put up with it for the sake of him being a knight and he didn't want to appear weak to anyone. They still had their hood up as they walked through the small village as the citizens gave them puzzled looks until they found a nearby inn they entered.

Yuuri's eyes widened in astonishment at the sight of the small inn, feeling a nice warmth and breathing in the delicious aroma of food that was being cooked somewhere. He doesn't remember being in an inn so naturally, he was looking around every inch and corner of the room they entered with fascination.

"What a cozy little inn," Victor smiled as he spun around the room with the entrance desk where they were supposed to reserve their rooms. "Remind me to come visit this place when we're done with our training. Oh, maybe I can get to work with making sure St. Petersburg gets an inn in the town as well." He turned to Yurio, "Make sure to remind me about all these ideas please."

"You wish," Yurio hissed.

"Please Yurio," Victor begged, unaware that he accidently pulled down his hood to reveal his identity to the woman at the front desk! By the time they realized, the woman nearly screamed in shock while pointing at Victor.

"N-No way, it's King Victor of Russia! Here, in our inn!" The woman exclaimed as she quickly made a quick bow. "What brings your out here your majesty?"

"We were just looking for a place to stay for the night," Victor explained as he casually approached the desk "You see we're on our way to the kingdom of Europe to meet with King Christophe for a training mission I'm a part of."

"W-well we just so happen to have three small room for you all that haven't been reserved, you can spend the night there," The woman quickly informed as she clapped her hands for the other workers to show them the way. "Feel free to eat whatever you want for dinner, and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you very much, ma'am," Victor smiled as he placed a bag of gold coins on the desk, pretty much enough to cover them for the night. Throughout the whole exchange, Yuuri watched in awe to how Victor so calmly and confidently handled the situation! Now he could feel himself admiring his magic mentor more than ever that it actually makes his heart beat faster just at the mere thoughts! "Let's go eat guys, then we can sleep early and head out first thing in the morning," Victor smiled over to Yuuri and Yurio.

"Wait a moment!" The woman called out, earning their attention. She was at first nervous but she swallowed her nerves and confidently offered, "If you're going all the way to the kingdom of Europe, I have a special ability to summon any kind of animal such as giant birds who will be more than willing to give you three plus that giant poodle a lift so you can make it there faster by flight. The rain should stop tomorrow so it would be good flying weather."

"That's amazing, thank you so much," Victor cheered as he clapped his hands together. "Your kindness will forever be remembered."

 _Flight?!_ Yuuri's eyes widened and for once he was thankfully he had his hood up to cover his face. _That means we're going to be way up in the sky...Away from the ground, in the air...Where anything could happen...Any accident can happen..._ Walking out of a room of a castle to venture the outside world was one thing, flying over the world seemed to be an overstep even for him! _But it's the fastest way to Europe..._ He argued with himself. _The quicker we get through this mission, the quicker I can stop being a burden to Victor..._

On their way to their rooms, Victor noticed how Yuuri tensed up at the mention of flying on giant birds. Well, who could blame him, the poor piglet is terrified of the world so naturally, he'll be afraid of heights. He gently tapped Yuuri to earn his attention then he pulled him into a warm embrace much to his surprise! "It will be alright Yuuri," He whispered in reassurance. "I'll be with you throughout the entire time, you'll be fine." Yuuri finally calmed down from the panic he didn't realize he was feeling as he slowly nodded, his eyes widened from the fact that Victor somehow always knew how to calm him down. It was quite comforting if he had, to be honest. With that, he released Yuuri from the hug as they were about to enter their separate rooms until Victor suddenly realized.

 _Yuuri never really saw the sun rise at all!_ He made a small smirk when he entered his room. _I have an idea._

 _ **THE NEXT DAY...**_

The sun wasn't up yet and Victor was careful to be able to sneak into Yuuri's room without waking anybody up. He found Yuuri asleep on the bed while hugging his pillow really tightly so he could tell that he nearly slept without any problem at all.

"Yuuri...Yuuri..." Victor bent down to face Yuuri's adorable sleeping face. Honestly, a beautiful and beautiful face like that should be illegal! He gently poked Yuuri's cheek in hopes of trying to wake him up. "Yuuri. Wake up, Yuuri. Please wake up Yuuri... Yuuri." He kept poking his face every time he whispered his name. "Yuuri, wake up, please. I want to show you something."

At long last, Yuuri moved a little before his eyes slowly opened to see Victor right in front of him which caused him to jolt up in surprised. He gave Victor a confused look as the ice king held out his hand as he smiled. "Morning Yuuri, there's something I want to show you before we take off to the sky."

 _Something he wants me to show?_ Yuuri thought to himself as he sat up from his made and yawned a bit. He rubbed his eyes in hopes of removing his drowsiness from his system as he put on his glasses to give Victor a confused look. He honestly had no idea what Victor could possibly want to show him so early in the morning after they spent most of the night having the ice king show him around the inn.

"It'll be worth it Yuuri," Victor reassured as he helped Yuuri get out of bed and put his cloak over him so the early morning breeze wouldn;t make him feel too cold. They then walked down the hall as quietly as they could as they finally made it to the back door that led to a small hill that was just ahead with a perfectly clear horizon. Perfect spot for the surprise.

It was still a little dark and misty from the rain last night, but they managed to find their way to the hill with their hands wrapped around one another. Yuuri made sure he didn't let go of the safety of Victor's warm palm, it just helped calm him down from the fear of the world. However, he couldn't help but wonder why Victor would drag him outside in the middle of the night or early in the morning to show him something. _Couldn't he have waited until later on when we're more awake and with at least a little bit of light?_ He found himself yawning softly again, failing to see how Victor turned red and looking away in embarrassment.

Victor couldn't help but blush when he saw Yuuri yawn again, in fact, he's been noticing that whenever he found Yuuri doing anything adorable, his heart beats faster as a blissful sense of heat showered through his body! At last, they were finally at the top of the hill as he sat down with Yuuri sitting down next to him as he gave him a confused look again. "It might take a while, just be patient and don't take your eyes off that horizon."

Yuuri pouted a bit, he didn't like the secrecy and having to wait, but he did as he was told and looked at the endless horizon in front of him. Drowsiness was starting to take over but he forced himself to keep his eyes open and wait for whatever should show up at the horizon of misty clouds until he saw a small dot of light slowly appearing from the center of the horizon. At first, he adjusted his glasses to see if they weren't playing tricks on him but sure enough, the dot of orange and yellow light was slowly growing bigger and expanding itself to a beautiful ray that devoured the darkness every passing second.

His eyes widened at the sight, watching this beam of light that was being mixed into colors of orange, red, yellow, and a hint of purplish blue was rising up to the sun until he silently gasped in realization at what he was witnessing.

A sunrise.

The very first sunrise he hasn't seen in all those years of the pain and fear he lived through. This sunrise overwhelmed his body with this new feeling of bravery, maybe even a bit of confidence that the world and his life could be better. This feeling he was being engulfed was hope! His brown eyes sparkled in astonishment as the glass of his glasses reflected the light of the sun as he sat there watching this phenomenon occur right before his eyes. All he could do was smile with his mouth opened in awe as he felt some tears stinging his eyes but they were tears of joy.

Seeing Yuuri's eyes sparkle with hope and fascination brought a sense of pride, happiness, and even satisfaction in Victor. He smiled to see that Yuuri was enjoying the view, that it, in fact, gave the young ice wielder new hope for the world. When he saw those tears, he gently wiped them off from Yuuri's eyes and then a moment later, he felt a small weight lean against his shoulder with messy rave hair allowing him to realize that Yuuri was still tired.

Feeling at peace upon seeing that sunrise allowed the drowsiness to win his battle as Yuuri leaned against Victor's shoulder to fall asleep with a smile. He was so happy that he couldn't express how grateful he was to Victor for experiencing this sunrise. He was so grateful that he didn't realize that before he fell back asleep, he softly whispered just loud enough for Victor to hear:

"Thank you...Victor."

* * *

 **Me: *glares at Yurio while sitting up in bed* Yuuri stopped us from our fight.**

 **Yuuri: And a good thing too, it was going to be murder if you two fought**

 **Just Another Writer: But I had my bets on Yurio**

 **Me: HEY!**

 **Victor: *stares at the ending of my chapter* This chapter is so beautiful. I wonder what will happen next?**

 **Just Another Writer: Didn't you read ahead of the story a few end notes ago?**

 **Victor: *remembers what he read and curls into a ball to start crying again***

 **Me: Oh boy not again. Yuuri can you comfort him, and Yurio says the end note, please.**

 **Yurio: You all are a bunch of idiots. The idiot Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember to review, favorite and to wish her a happy birthday for more chapters and to see what happens in the next chapter**

 **Me: *gasp* it's my birthday?!**

 **Yurio: Seriously? How could you forget?**

 **Just Another Writer, Victor, & Yuuri: *jumps on me* HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIDNIGHT!**

 **Yurio: Crap, we might need the doctor again**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANKS FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! ;D**

 **Just Another Writer: Is Victor feeling better? *Looks around* YO! Yuuri, where are you?**

 **Yurio: Both of them went to Piggy's parent's hot springs, Victor wouldn't stop being a drama queen over the script, so they left**

 **Me: Oh great, this again! So, who are we stuck with!**

 **Phichit: Me, of course!**

 **Otabek: Me.**

 **Just Another Writer: NO WAY! CAN I HAVE A SELFIE WITH YOU TWO?! *grabs Midnight* YOU TOO!**

 **Phichit: Sure! *pulls his phone and takes group selfie***

 **Otabek: *to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she will not or will ever own any of us or the anime.**

 **Me: *blows into tissue* why must you be so cruel?** **Just another writer, I think you fractured my arm**

 **Phichit: WHAT?!**

* * *

Victor's heart must have skipped more than two beats that moment he heard Yuuri's small, raspy voice whisper his name like that! He was at a loss of words or how to react to this sudden action that he didn't realize how hot and red his face got, or how his eyes sparkled in a bright gleam for the first time in twenty years! As badly as he wanted to hear Yuuri talk more, he knew he couldn't just wake him up like this so he carefully carried the sleeping beauty back to the inn and to his room so he could get a wink of sleep before heading out to the kingdom of Europe.

Five minutes later, Yurio came banging against Victor's room door, practically yelling at him to wake up and to get ready. "The innkeeper already summoned her giant birds, we should get going King Victor!" He went over to Yuuri's bedroom door and gently knocked on it. Usually, Yuuri would wake up after that knock so Yurio shouted from outside. "You to piggy, we need to get going!" When he still didn't receive a response from Yuuri he cautiously opened the door to the young man's room only to see that it was empty! "OY! PIG, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!?" He ran to Victor's door, practically opened the door in flash, ready to yell in panic some more to Victor until he stopped himself as he stood there in shock and disgust at the same time.

Yuuri was asleep in Victor's bed right next to Victor!

Victor was wide awake as he made a small wave to the young knight, "Well good morning Yurio, did you manage to sleep well?"

If dark auras could be seen then Victor would be seeing a kingdom full of dark angry aura coming out Yurio was shaking in fury so without hesitation, he grabbed Victor by the scruff of his shirt and dragged the king out of the room and to his room while yelling, "YOU SHAMELESS DISGUSTING PERVERTED GEEZER! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TALK!"

"What?" Victor gasped in shock at what he had just been called while at the same time getting choked by his shirt when he was being dragged away. "But I didn't do anything disgusting. Yuriooo!"

The door to Yurio's room being slammed shut seemed to have finally woken Yuuri up as he sat up in bed with Makkachin right by his side as he looked out in confusion as to what was going on. The last thing he remembered was watching the sunrise outside with Victor next to him, then he probably fell asleep a little while after that. _Victor must have brought me back to my room,_ He thought to himself in reason as he yawned for a moment. His vision was a little blurred as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes then he proceeded to put his glasses on which surprisingly were right next to him. The first thing he realized the moment he put his glasses on was that Makkachin was next to him, giving his dog kisses but then he suddenly realized that he wasn't in his room. _This isn't my room...Who's room is this?_ He turned around only to see Victor's personal bag with a snowflake-shaped button on the floor which could only mean one thing...

 _I'M IN VICTOR'S ROOM!?_ On cue, Yuuri literally jumped up and out of the bed then quickly scampered out of the room and into his room out of confusion and embarrassment! _Oh god! What am I doing in Victor's room!? More importantly, why was I in Victor's room and in his bed!?_ Then more horrifying realization came flooding into his poor mind when he got in his room. _YURIO PROBABLY SAW ME ASLEEP IN HIS ROOM, IN HIS BED AND PROBABLY THOUGHT-OH GOD! AND THEN I ACTUALLY SPOKE TO VICTOR EARLY IN THE MORNING AFTER THAT SUNRISE!_ At this point, Yuuri was practically rolling around the floor with his hands covering his face that was entirely red at this point that you could actually see steam coming out of his poor head.

Meanwhile, Yurio was practically yelling the life out of Victor was seated on his knees having to endure the accusations. He swore that sometimes Yurio could be the mini version Yakov sometimes.

"Your highness, I know you fancy Yuuri and want to help him in whatever way possible to find his eros...BUT PULLING A SICK MOVE LIKE THAT ON A POOR DUDE WHO HAS NO MEMORIES AND CAN BARELY SPEAK IS NOT HOW YOU DO THAT! STUPID GEEZER! DID YAKOV TEACH YOU NOTHING ABOUT THOSE SEXUAL FEELING YOU MUST HAVE BEEN HAVING!? SHOW SOME RESTRAINT FOR GOD'S SAKE! HOW DID YOU TWO MANAGED TO PULL THAT OFF WITHOUT BEING HEARD AT ALL! SERIOUSLY VICTOR ARE YOU THAT DESPERATE?! DO I NEED TO WATCH OVER YOU WHILE YOU'RE SLEEPING JUST SO YOU WON'T PULL OFF ANOTHER STUPID STUNT LIKE THAT?!"

"N-no you don't Yurio..." Victor whimpered, his face now completely read at Yurio's accusations.

"I THINK I HAVE TO SINCE YOU CAN'T BE MATURE ENOUGH TO BE BY YOURSELF FOR ONE MINUTE WITHOUT DOING SOMETHING CRAZY AND STUPID! YOU PROBABLY SCARED YUURI NOW! WHAT GAVE YOU THE DAMN NERVE TO DO THIS, SERIOUSLY I'M SURPRISED I DIDN'T HEAR YUURI PANICKING AT ALL OR AT LEAST NOTICE ANY OUTBURSTS OF ICE MAGIC!" Yurio at this point was shaking Victor to release his anger while the king looked like he was already mentally dying. "DO I HAVE TO GIVE YOU THE DAMN 'TALK', HUH!?"

"...No please..."

"DON'T ANSWER BACK! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT YOURSELF IN THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE! I SHOULD RIP YOU TO SHREDS FOR DOING SOMETHING THAT IDIOTIC THAT EARLY! JUST WHAT EXACTLY WERE YOU TWO DOING IN THE FIRST PLACE AND WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DRAG YUURI INTO YOUR CRAZY WAYS!?"

There was a sudden knock on the door so Yurio finally released Victor to open it only to be surprised to see Yuuri standing there all embarrassed and shy while holding a written note. "How much did you hear?" Yurio asked nervously.

Took Yuuri a while to write down his answer on the back of the sheet then handed it to Yurio. _**'I only heard your last question about what Victor and I were doing so early in the morning'.**_ Yurio sighed heavily as he put his hand on top of Yuuri's shoulder. "Be honest with me Yuuri, did that stupid bastard over there hurt you?"

Yuuri shook his head, a little confused as to how Victor would harm him. He then gestured for Yurio to turn the paper around which had a written explanation on the back. _**'Victor woke me up early so he could take me outside up the hill in the back and show me what a real sunrise would look like. It was so beautiful, but then I fell asleep so Victor carried me back to the inn. But I don't know why he carried me to his room, maybe it was because he was tired too and I wouldn't let go of him.'**_

After reading the note and getting reassuring nods from Yuuri, Yurio finally lets Victor off the hook but silently warned his king that if he caught him really messing around, he wouldn't be so merciful.

So with that little incident over with, they met up with the innkeeper who had two giant birds ready to hold two people for each on. Victor instantly insisted for Yuuri to ride with him, which wasn't any problem since Yuuri felt safer being by Victor's side even though the young ice wielder was acting a little shyer around him. It was mainly because he spoke to Victor for the first time and has no idea what to do now or how to explain himself. Yurio, on the other hand, was stuck with Makkachin to be his flight partner much to his dismay.

They thanked the innkeeper once more before they took the flight to continue their journey.

When they took off, Yuuri panicked for a minute as he wrapped his arms around Victor's waist and held onto him tightly out of fear of falling even though he had his eyes shut. _This was a mistake, this was a mistake, this was a mistake!_ He kept repeating to himself when he held onto him tighter while he tried to keep his tears at bay. _I can't survive this! I'm just going to keep my eyes shut and hold on to Victor until we get to this kingdom!_ Victor couldn't help but chuckle at Yuuri's reaction as he reassured him with a smile, "It's okay 's nothing to be afraid of when it comes to flying," He pointed to the sun when Yuuri cautiously opened his eyes. "Look Yuuri, it's almost like we're flying straight to the sun."

When he heard that, Yuuri lifted his head up to see for himself and sure enough he calmed down when he saw just how fun flying was! It was as if he was just gliding through the softness of the clouds and just going straight to the sun without any end. The smooth silky wind hit his hair are it swayed a little but the light of the sun was the only thing that made it seem as though Yuuri was in some kind of trance. _It's so beautiful like that sunrise!_

Meanwhile, it was taking all of Yurio's will-power to not get angry wit Makkachin or to attempt to toss the poodle off whenever the dog licked him, lay on him, or just stand on top of him.

Victor, on the other hand, couldn't help but repeat those three words Yuuri first spoke over and over again. _'Thank you...Victor...'_ He didn't know why Yuuri didn't continue talking after that, maybe it was just a small step to being more confident. Either way, he was glad that he was the first person Yuuri said his first words too. It just brought a really warm feeling in him as the fresh winds brushed against their hair as they continued to fly for a few more hours. Throughout that time, Victor just looked down and saw how Yuuri just stared at the sky in astonishment, as if he'll never get over this sight!

 _Of course, he won't get bored with this site,_ Victor thought to himself with a smile. _He's just so beautiful and innocent for this world._ They haven't exchanged any words the whole time until Victor felt Yuuri's light weight sleeping soundly against his back. Probably a few hours of sitting down doing nothing but look at the sky and the sun would tire out little Yuuri. Sighing a little, Victor carefully managed to shift Yuuri to sleep on his knees while he held in close to his chest with one hand, holding him like a precious treasure that he wishes to never part from.

 _ABOUT AN HOUR LATER..._

"Here we are!" Victor cheered at long last, for a moment there, he felt as though he was about to fall asleep pretty soon! Just moments away from them, there was a visible stone castle of colors consisting of red and black stone that have a small sparkle to it. There were two watch towers with roof tips that had the red flag with a white cross at its center waving through the wind. Unlike in Russia, it wasn't raining at all, in fact, it was nearly night time for the kingdom of Europe. They were in the heart of the European Kingdom, Switzerland!

His announcement brought a heavy sigh of relief from Yurio since his hair was wet from the Makkachins' constant licking as he leaned forward against the bird's thick feathered neck to relax for a moment before they landed. However, since he yelled so loudly and a certain sleeping beauty was right under his chin, he accidently scared Yuuri a bit as he woke up instantly when he saw that he too close to Victor! In fact, he was so surprised and shocked that he lost his balance and nearly fell off until Victor was quick to catch him with his arm wrapped around his waist. "Careful Yuuri!"

Since it was such a rush to prevent Yuuri from falling, Victor didn't realize that when he caught him he brought him up a little too fast. Their faces were just centimeters away from one another, their shimmering eyes widened at how close they were to each other's face and just how close their lips were from making direct contact! Their cheeks flushed in bright shades of red as they stared at each other in totally silence as the wind blew through Victor's side bangs which only made this moment a little more awkward than it should be. They both hear their own hearts beating at such a fast rate while their minds were scrambling for the right explanation or thoughts of their position.

It felt like an eternity when it was actually thirty seconds before Yuuri quickly turned away from Victor's face as he tried to calm himself down from the embarrassment. Victor, on the other hand, was covering his mouth with his hand to hide his overjoyed and inhumane smile so he wouldn't scare Yuuri and make it more awkward for them. He sheepishly rubbed his hand on his hair as he quickly apologized, "Sorry about that...I didn't mean to scare you."

All Yuuri could do was make a nod in response to that to reassure him that everything was okay.

"Oye!" Yurio called out from behind them until he flew right beside them. "We better make a landing at King Christophe's garden, from the looks of that small gathering of people there, he might be there waiting for us."

"Then we better not keep him waiting," Victor smiled then turned to Yuuri, who was looking more nervous than ever by the looks of the small drops of sweat falling from his forehead and how his hands tightened into fists. "Don't worry Yuuri, King Christophe is a close friend of mine, he won't hurt you. You'll do great on this first part of your training, I know you will."

With that, the giant birds dove down to the open center of the castle where a beautiful garden was growing with a small court of people, three knights, and in the center of the people, was a tall man who had a two-toned blond and brown hair that is styled in an undercut, hazel eyes with long eyelashes, a short beard and stubble mustache. He was dressed in a shimmering purple, black, and blue suit with a purple belt that had a silver buckle, along with a black cloak with red fin like flares on the back.

With a golden crown with a rose in the center was none other than King Christophe Giacometti of Europe as he bowed down to the landed trio plus poodle with a smirk on his face. "Welcome to my castle King Victor, it's been a while."

* * *

 **Me: So glad I finished this chapter before my arm got fractured by a certain someone *in hospital bed with a cast***

 **Just Another Writer: I said I was sorry.**

 **Phichit: I thought you said Midnight was fine!**

 **Yurio: *Turns to audience* Midnight-**

 **Otabek: *interrupts Yurio, on purpose?* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to review and favorite to find out what King Chris has planned for Yuuri. *sees that Yurio was looking at him* sorry, Midnight told me to.**

 **Yurio: Idiot, don't listen to what that crazy hag says...*whispers and blushes* I don't mind if _you_ took my place this time.**

 **Me + Just Another Writer + Phichit: *recording their bro moment with our phones and heart smiles* this is too perfect, definitely Instagram worthy.**

 **Yurio: *cracks his knuckles***

 **Me+Just Another Writer+Phichit: Oh crap! 0.0**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for these favorites, follows, and reviews, really mean a lot to me and my story, and special thanks to Just Another Writer for helping me with what Chris powers should be.**

 **Me: *still in the hospital bed with more bandages* Note to self, never record Otayuri moments when Yurio knows we're recording. But how the hell did Phichit manage to escape?**

 **Just Another Writer: *in another hospital bed next to me* Who knows...But it was worth it, *holds her phone up with Instagram page* look how many likes and comments we're getting.**

 **Yurio: *arms crossed* Stupid old hags.**

 **Chris: *pops in from the door* Is this the room Midnight and her co-host are recovering in?**

 **Me: Hey Chris *squints to make sure he was carrying any poles* What brings you here?**

 **Just Another Writer: NO WAY! CHRIS CAN I HAVE A SELFIE WITH YOU?**

 **Me + Yurio: Seriously -_-**  
 **Just another wrter: What, I told you I'm trash!**

 **Chris: *winks at Just Another Writer* No problem. *turns to me* Oh yeah, Yuuri sent me to tell you that he and Viktor will show up in the next chapter, I guess they decided to have a little fun tonight.**

 **Me: *throws a pillow at him* Damn it, Chris, just tell the readers the disclaimer and stop saying stuff like that!**

 **Just Another Writer: Fun? *minds begin to explode* Nope! Stop it brain, that's not good!**

 **Chris: Midnightsky hopes you beautiful viewers enjoy this chapter and to keep in mind that she doesn't own this gorgeous a** or the other skaters, not even the anime.**

 **Me: *facepalm* GOD, CHRIS!**

 **Just another wrter: *Laughing***

* * *

If there's one thing that stood out about King Christophe was the enormous crowd of women fangirling behind him with banners and flowers being waved around the crowds. There were only four people who weren't a part of that giant fan club; three men, and one woman. Two of the men were knights, the woman was a lady in waiting, as the third man, he was the King's advisor.

"Hello Chris," Victor greeted as he shook the Switz king's hand. "I take that you know why I'm here right?"

"To teach your little mysterious student one of the very important essences of Eros," Chris responded as he let out a light sigh. "Honestly King Victor, you really are the kind of person who would take in any washed up stranger to embark a training journey for ice style Love on Eros." He then glanced over at Yuuri, who was trying his best not to stand out by hiding behind Makkachin. With a sly smirk, Chris walked over to Yuuri without regards to Victor's glare as he finally approached the young ice wielder who was now standing stiff as ever in fright. "Hmm, shy are we now?" He chuckled as he placed his finger under Yuuri's chin to make his brown eyes look into his hazel eyes that suddenly had a swirl of a glittering purple color that made those eyes look more spell bounding. "So you're the mysterious silent student King Victor has taken in that Ma'dam Lilia told me about?"

All Yuuri could do was slowly nod, feeling very uncomfortable having King Christophe just inches away from his face! One look into his eyes and he suddenly felt this strange magical force trying to enchant him into falling head over heels for this man, whispering romantic words into his thoughts. However, despite that, Yuuri didn't pay heed to those thoughts or magical forces as he remained still and unaffected by whatever this spell could be.

"A little too stiff...Seems to have a very strong willpower to not get enchanted my seduction magic," Chris commented as he stepped away from Yuuri only to walk to inspect his back for some reason. As said, King Christophe is known for his magical abilities to be able to seduce anyone who he lays his eyes upon, well except for strong willpower people or ice wielders who have found their soulmate. That was one of the reasons why there was a fan club of women behind him, they all have been seduced by their handsome king.

Then without warning, Yuuri suddenly felt the king's hard hands stroke his rear from behind, causing him to gasp in fright as ice began to form from right under his feet! That ice then began to expand and grow until it sprouted up into spikes that formed a circle of protection around Yuuri which caused Chris to step away from him so he wouldn't get sliced. His knight guards were about to step forward but Chris shook his head to make sure they stayed in place.

"He's only comfortable around those he knows and can trust," Victor explained as he approached them and placed a gentle hand on Yuuri's shoulder to help calm him down. But if he had, to be honest, he was glad that Yuuri's powers acted up the way they did at that moment and how he didn't fall for the seduction charm spell Chris tried to place upon him. Seeing Chris being too flirty with Yuuri caused a sense of possession and the need to protect him from creeping lookers in Victor that he hadn't realized that he was capable of feeling.

"A nice rear I'll give him that," Chris smirked in response as he watched how easily Yuuri calmed down with Victor's presence and then he inspected the ice spikes. "Ma'dam Lilia wasn't kidding when she said you're an emotional hot mess when it comes to controlling your powers and being confident."

"So do you actually know what to teach him?" Yurio questioned with his arms crossed.

King Chris took a moment to think until he snapped his fingers as he smiled and called over the four people who are not fawning over him like the crowd was. "I just might have a plan...But it will involve separating you from Yuuri for a while."

Yuuri's eyes widened in panic while Victor opened his mouth to protest but Chris beat him to it. "Yes, yes, I know you just told me that your Yuuri only is comfortable with people he knows but he can't always rely on you and Yurio to always be around to help calm him down whenever he gets distressed. That is only making him weaker in control, and confidence. I propose he spends this evening and the whole day tomorrow with my two royal guards, and the lady in waiting on his own so he can warm up to them by himself without any of your help. And once he is alright with being around strangers, we can begin with the Eros department of his training."

"And if his powers act up?" Yurio added.

"Not to worry, my little group are more than capable of handling themselves and magically chaos that occurs," Chris reassured as he gestured to the smooth concrete pavement path that led to the left entrance of the castle, "So with all that in mind, Yuuri, you're going to have to follow my Advisor Josef, he'll lead you to the room you, Sir Michele, Sir Emil, and Lady Sara will be in." His eyes then narrowed darkly despite the smile he wore. "And try to resist will result in my having no choice but to force you to follow them."One of the men looked older than the three, he was bald with a wide frame and red temple glasses over his hazel eyes. He was dressed in a dark brown suit and a long brown cape as he rolled his eyes at the rabid fans behind them. He gestured his hand for Yuuri to follow him and the other four was he introduced himself, "I'm Josef Karpisek

One of the men looked older than the three, he was bald with a wide frame and red temple glasses over his hazel eyes. He was dressed in a dark brown suit and a long brown cape as he rolled his eyes at the rabid fans behind them. He gestured his hand for Yuuri to follow him and the other four as he introduced himself, "I'm Josef Karpisek, rest assured your highnesses that nothing will happen to Yuuri when he is with our knights and lady in waiting."

Not liking the threat from earlier at all, Yuuri gulped as he hesitated to walk into one side of a strange new castle with strangers without Victor or even Yurio coming with him. Just the thought of him being alone could cause him to hyperventilate as if it was the end of the world! _I don't really have a choice, do I?_ He thought to himself in defeat until he found himself being embraced by Victor! "It will alright Yuuri, I'll be by your side in spirit and if you don't want to go through this we can always leave, it'll always be your call..." _Damnit, why is Victor always worrying more about me than his high king image...Leaving this first part of training would not only make me look weak, but it will make Victor look bad as a magic mentor..._ Yuuri's eyes narrowed as he shook his head before he separated himself from Victor's embrace. _Even if I don't like the idea of leaving Victor...Even if I'm no longer in his safe arms..._

"Yuuri?" Victor whispered in surprise as he walked how Yuuri trembled as the young man made his way to follow Josef.

 _I'll be fine Victor...Just watch me._ With that, Yuuri made one last glance over to Victor, his eyes burning with determination until his view was blocked by the two knights accompanying him. _Oh god, what am I doing...This is stupid I know it!_

Victor watched how Yuuri disappeared into the entrance, his heart was pounding in distress with what could possibly be happening! _No calm down!_ He told himself as he took a deep breath. _Yuuri is more than capable of facing any challenge...Just not when I'm not around...NO! Just have faith in him...Yeah... He'll be fine...Just fine..._

"Yurioooo~" He whined as he turned to embrace said person who was quick to run away from the approaching hug! "I miss already!" Since Yurio escaped, Victor turned to Makkachin to hug for who knows how long.

"Great," Yurio sighed as he stood next to King Chris. "A minute hasn't even passed by yet and the stupid geezer is already a mess."

King Chris watched with a bit of amusement as he recalled the way Yuuri looked back at the ice king before leaving. _Those two seem to have a very interesting relationship. They would be perfect soul mates for one another if I do say for myself._ " Who knew Victor would act this sort of way...Ah, young love," Was all he sighed as Yurio stepped away from him while sending disgusting glares at him.

 _MEANWHILE..._

"Hello Yuuri, I'm Sara Crispino, but you can just call me Sara," The young tanned skinned lady in waiting greeted as her purple eyes glimmered with excitement. Her black hair was loose and long as her dark purple dress was long enough that it reached her shoes as she rose her right hand up a bit just enough for Yuuri to get a good look at her palm."I have nature magic, I can control and create any source of nature as I please." One cue, her right hand began to sparkle as a small rose bloomed from the center of it with red petals, stem, and thorns. "Pretty cool right?"

Despite how straightforward and cheerful Sara was, it was mentally overwhelming for Yuuri to handle as he made a quick nod. If he had to be honest, seeing how she managed to create green life was actually just as astonishing as ice magic! He was about to touch one of the petals of the rose until he felt another hand make a threateningly tight grip on his shoulder which caused him to flinch in fright!

He turned around only to see that it was one of the knights' who's a moderately tall young man with tan skin, dressed in dark armor with silver trim, short brown hair, and the same purple eyes like Sara's but his eyes were narrowing down at him with hidden anger. "I'm Michele Crispino, Sara's twin brother and if you plan to lay a move on my sister then you're dead meat! I have earth magic that can crush you in a second, so you better watch your back! My sister totally is out of your league!" On cue, he pulled his sister in an embrace while she gave him an unimpressed glare.

"Mickey, don't be rude," Sara scolded as she squirmed her way out of the hug as looked at how Yuuri was trembling at the threat already. "Look, you scared poor Yuuri already, we were supposed to help him get along with strangers not get more anxious."

 _It hasn't been five minutes and I already feel like I might explode under pressure!_ Yuuri panicked as he felt sweat forming on his forehead. Then he suddenly felt someone jump on him to pull him an embrace as his head was being patted gently.

"Don't mind Mickey over there, he means well but he's just too over protective of his twin sister," A tall young man with an athletic build dressed blue armor with silver geometric decoration. He has messy light brown hair, blue eyes, stubble, and a short beard as he released himself from embracing Yuuri when he felt how tense the young man was getting. "I'm Emil Nekola, sorry if any of us scares you a bit. But rest assured Yuuri, you'll grow fond of us soon." He then lifted his right finger and swirled it around a bit as a small gust of wind suddenly turned to a tiny tornado that disappeared in a second! Yuuri's eyes widened in amazement as he stared at Emil with a questioning look. Emil just chuckled as he answered the unasked question. "I have wind magic you see so I can control any winds as I please. Usually, I use it to fly around the castle."

"We're here," Josef announced as he opened the door to their room. "Make sure you don't break anything." With that, he just walked away from them to meet with King Christophe in the throne room.

"Oh yeah!" Sara then pointed to Josef as she clapped her hands together. "The king's advisor Josef here can create illusions, which always seems to work for our king since he always wants to take a break by in very interesting illusions."

"Let's just in the room before Emil starts describing them," Michele sighed, his face slightly turning green as he went inside the room. "Well come on then!"

"Don't worry Yuuri," Sara smiled as she and Emil gently pushed him forward. "It'll be like a big sleepover! We're going to have so much fun!"

 _I hope so..._ Yuuri gulped as he entered. _Where are you Victor?_

* * *

 **Chris: No fair, you didn't include the pole.**

 **Me: Hush Chris that's for the next chapter.**

 **Chris: *grins* next chapter huh? Will it be entertaining? So will it mean our two lead lovers will have some _Fun_?**

 **Just Another Writer: *mind exploded again* STOP IT BRAIN!**

 **Me: *throws another pillow at him* No way I'm writing that it's rated T for a reason!**

 **Chris: Suggestions of that _fun?_**

 **Me: NO!**

 **Yurio: Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and comment/favorite if you want to see what will become of Yuuri being alone with the Crispino twins and Emil. And what King Chris has in mind for Yuuri if he survives the night.**


	14. Chapter 14

**THANKS FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! ;D**

 **Just Another Writer: *reads this chapter ahead* Wait a minute...*squints at me* Midnight, there's no pole dancing scene like you promised! How could you?**

 **Me: Calm down, the original chapter was too long so I cut it in half so basically I'm posting a double chapter. *Looks around* And I see Yuuri and Victor aren't here, hell even Yurio is gone now!**

 **Otabek: Yura went to go see where they went off to, shouldn't be back until the next chapter.**

 **Me: Well then, can you do the honors.**

 **Otabek: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this filler chapter and to remember that she owns none of us or the anime.**

* * *

Yuuri thought the room he was going to be in was going to tiny, but it was the exact opposite! It was enormous, maybe ten times as bigger than Victor's room back in Russia! Hell, this room even had an indoor pool of pink bubbles to bathe in if he could! There were four beds, three with blue sheets and one with red sheets that were each embedded in silver threads. The walls were of white granite that sparkled in the light that was coming out of the large glass windows from the sunset that was slowly disappearing into the night! There were giant purple and red pillows large enough for Makkachin to sleep on top of and there was still plenty of room to have a party! In fact, he wasn't even sure if this room could pass as a bedroom, it looked more like a ballroom!

He was utterly speechless at the size, but what really stood out from this magnificent room was that there wasn't any closet door to be seen at all! _Oh great,_ He thought to himself in distress as Sara grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the biggest pile of pillows for them to sit on. _How am I supposed to hide from these people without any place to go lock myself into?_

"This room is beautiful isn't it Yuuri?" Emil commented with a smile on his face as he sat down on the giant pillow to the left of Yuuri. "We've been told that you don't talk at lot but you can always write down what you want to say. But whenever you feel like it, you can always talk to us."

"It's quite understandable after whatever kind of hell you must have been through," Michele muttered under his breath as Sara led him to sit down to the left of Yuuri. "Well then, here we are, you got anything to say about us so far?" He leaned forward, expecting an instant answer but Yuuri remained quiet and tense as he grabbed a nearby pillow to cover his face to avoid looking panicked. Unfortunately, he to keep himself calm since he could feel the frost coming out of his fingers that were engulfing the same pillow bit by bit.

"So what should we do then?" He whispered to Sara, clearly looking at the frost with concern. "He's not the opening up of others type and any minute longer like this and he'll probably bring in the worst blizzard in the European kingdom's history."

"You're right," Sara whispered back as she stayed silent for a moment to think until an idea finally popped in her mind as she clapped her hands together with excitement. "I GOT IT!" She failed to notice the confused looks Emil and Michele gave her as she quickly removed the pillow from Yuuri's hand and got a bit too close to his face that caused her twin to only glare at him. She clasped her hands over Yuuri's as she explained her idea to him. "Let's play a few games tonight okay! We can start with a pillow fight!"

 _Pillow fight? What kind of fight is this is they're using pillows?_ Yuuri only gave her a confused look as she got up and grabbed one of the smaller pillows. "It is really fun Yuuri, it's not a fight to the death or anything. It's all for fun, watch." On cue, she threw her pillow right at Emil's face as Michele snorted then laughed at loud seeing the unworthy suitor get hit first. However, his laughter was short lived when he was hit by the same pillow by Emil who had his turn to laugh.

"You should see the look on your face right now," Emil chuckled as he tried his best to sit up but was failing. "Hey, Sara! Heads up!" He then grabbed another pillow and threw at Sara's shoulder, which immediately triggered Michele into bodyguard mode!

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!?" He then grabbed the giant pillow he was sitting on as he aimed it at Emil. "Don't worry Sara, I will avenge you and make him pay for his evil-doing!" With that, he threw it right at Emil but missed when the happy man dodged it as he grabbed more pillows as more ammo to fight with.

"You missed Mickey! Hahaha!"

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! SARA SHALL BE AVENGED!"

Yuuri watched in awe as he watched the two knights going at it, grabbing any pillow they could get their hands on and throwing them at one another. Then he watched Sara grab her own pillow to join in the fight. "I can avenge myself, Mickey! You two can't have all the fun!" Before she engaged into battle, she turned to Yuuri as she handed him an extra pillow. "Join us when you're ready Yuuri, it's a lot of fun!"

 _Fun? Is this what they call fun?_ He stared at the pillow he was holding, then up at the two knights and the lady in waiting smiling and laughing as they continued to throw pillows around. It even got to the point where Michele used one of the giant pillows to have a duel with Emil as they both tried to hit one another with them to see who would fall first. _They do look happy...Maybe I can try to have fun..._ His thoughts were interrupted when Michele accidently sent a pillow flying towards his face as he back in the ground with the pillow on his forehead.

Michele, Sara, and Emil stopped what they were doing as they waited for Yuuri's reaction while hoping that the poor boy doesn't go into a panic. However, to their surprise, when Yuuri sat back up, he had a small smirk on his face and then without even realizing, he threw the pillow back as it hit Michele's face! At first, he didn't know what kind of response he'll get until he heard Sara and Emil beginning to laugh and slightly tease Michele for being too slow to react.

"That's the spirit Yuuri!" Emil cheered as Michele chuckled. "Let's see who wins this battle!"

From an unsure frown, it slowly turned upside down as Yuuri engaged into the pillow fight, mostly aiming at Michele and Emil out of fear of not getting on the male twin's bad side if he hit her sister. As fun as it was, Yuuri didn't laugh out loud like they did but seeing him smile was all the reassurance they needed to know that he was warming up. This lasted for the next ten minutes until Yuuri threw a giant pillow at Emil, who was quick to duck and it instead hit Sara right in her face!

Emil gasped while Yuuri got tense when he realized that he hit Sara as the fear grew in him of the thoughts of how angry Michele's might get now! He slowly, out of instinct, backed away not even realizing that he was trembling as he no longer saw the bright room he was instead his thoughts trailed back to another glimpse of a memory of his past.

 _Ten-year-old Yuuri was inside a room that was covered completely in ice as he was running out of the air to breath when he fell on his aching knees while heavy sweat was dropping from his throbbing forehead. In front of him was ice targets that he was assigned to use his powers to destroy but the countless beating he would get nearly every night was making it more difficult for him to perform his task. He wasn't allowed to leave the room until all the targets got hit with perfect accuracy but it wasn't only the freedom to leave the room that was at stake. He recalled that his success in completing this task will ensure that his friends and the other children were safe._

 _There were only a hundred more to go, he had no idea if it was day or night due to the lack of windows but he felt as though he was about to drop dead at the spot. He forced himself to get up as he prepared to try to annihilate another target but his head was spinning and making him dizzy enough to shoot a totally different direction. To make matters worse, he shot his powers at the door that opened to reveal a dark figure who at the same moment was hit by that blast of ice!_

 _Yuuri gasped when the dizzy spell passed, his eyes widened in fear as he tried to explain himself as his captor approached him with an infuriated scowl. He slapped Yuuri to the ground as he began to kick him while shouting, "YOU'RE SO USELESS! YOU THINK YOU CAN SHOOT ICE AT ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT YOU IDIOT! JUST FOR THAT, YOU CAN HAVE ANOTHER HUNDRED TARGETS TO PRACTICE YOUR MAGIC ON IF YOU WANT NO HARM TO COME ACROSS YOUR FRIENDS! YOU HEAR ME! I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR DISCIPLINED AND KNOW YOU PLACE!" He then lifted Yuuri by grabbing the ends of his hair, making him hiss from the pain. "REMEMBER THAT IF YOU MAKE ANY MORE MISTAKES THAT THEIR LIVES LAYS ON YOU! IF ANYONE DIES THEN IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU GOT THAT!" The figure then threw Yuuri to the ground as he continued to kick him even more._

 _He couldn't see his face but the pain was unbearable as he curled up in agony as tears were stinging his eyes. It was no use begging for this to end. It was no use at all..._

"Yuuri what's wrong?" Michele's voice trailed in, bringing Yuuri back into reality. "You're crying."

His eyes widened then blinked twice until his hand touched the side of one of his eyes only to realize that he was indeed crying. His trembling stopped at least but he was confused as to why he was crying like this. He quickly wiped those tears off as he looked confused with his sudden action. Sure the memory was scary and painful but it wasn't supposed to be enough to make him cry.

Right?

"I wasn't going to get angry," Michele finally admitted with a sigh. "Sure you hit Sara but we were having fun, _you_ were having fun. If anything I'd probably joke around with you about avenging her but I'd never get really angry with you..." He then pointed at Emil. "Except for that unworthy suitor, now he really needs to lay off my sister."

"Hey!" Emil pretended to sound offended as he dramatically looked away from Michele. "That is too harsh Mickey, I thought we were getting along so well. We even had some coffee together without you ex-"

He was instantly silenced when Michele threw another pillow at his face. "Like I said, Emil has the position as most revolting," He explained to Yuuri until his face was hit by the same pillow from Emil.

"And you're the most vulnerable! You can't be sane without Sara for at least five seconds."

"That's a lie and you know it!"

Yuuri snorted as he tried to restrain himself from laughing but it was so hard not to when he was watching Emil and Michele quickly engage into their own pillow fight over the smallest things! "Aw, Yuuri you're laughing," Sara cooed in joy, then she waved her hand up as vines came out of them to grab Emil and Michele to sit them back down where she and Yuuri stood. "Now, we got pillow fights done, let's get some sleep, I'm tired. But tomorrow let's play truth or dare!"

Michele's and Emil's faces paled the moment the game was mentioned as they both shouted, "NO!"

Yuuri gave them a confused look as to why they were reacting this way and how the game was played. He pulled out a piece of paper and quill as he quickly wrote down his question. **_'What's Truth or Dare? Victor didn't really have time to explain all the games to me.'_**

Sara read the question until she answered with a smile. "Truth or Dare is a game that involves groups like us. So we use this bottle to spin and whoever the bottle lands on, they have to choose between answering a question in complete honesty or be forced to do whatever the others tell you to do. And here's a fun rule I added, if you don't want to answer the truth question, then you have to take on a dare, and vice versa. Don't worry it's really fun."

"Just don't choose dare," Michele warned as Emil nodded in consent until Sara playfully punched his shoulder. "What? I'm trying to warn him so he wouldn't get scared from your crazy dares."

 _ **...THE NEXT DAY...**_

"Let's begin!" She cheered as she pulled out an empty bottle that afternoon from the sleeve of his dress and spun it. They all had a decent good nights sleep, Yuuri on the other hand, had some trouble falling asleep since he didn't have Victor with him to reassure him that everything was okay. So he only managed to get at least five hours of sleep before waking up to have breakfast, do so busy work that King Chris gave them until they finally had their free time.

So now they decided that it was time to begin their new game much to Michele's and Emil's dismay. After a brief five seconds, the point of the bottle landed on Yuuri. He blinked once as he looked at the three in confusion until Sara asked the question, "So Yuuri, truth or dare?"

 _Michele and Emil both looked very scared when it comes to this game,_ Yuuri thought to himself as he tried to think through options carefully. _And they warned me to never take dare so I guess I'm going with truth._ With that, he wrote down his choice and showed Sara. **_'Truth'._**

"Perfect," Sara clapped her hands together as she made a small smirk. "Remember Yuuri, you have to answer honestly or else you'll be forced to take a dare." She stopped to think for a moment until the perfect question came to her devious mind. "Okay Yuuri, tell us your true feelings about king Victor, and I mean romantic feelings." Yuuri instantly paled at the question, there was no way he could explain his emotions about Victor when he has no idea how to feel himself!

"Now that I think about it...We've seen the way you cling on to him and how you both wouldn't stop staring at each other," Emil pointed out with a curious glance. "Do you like Victor? As in like like?"

"You ice wielders get clues as to who is their soul mate," Michele mentioned with the same curious look. "Tell us if Victor matches any of those clues you might have gotten. I bet he does, you both seem to have not wanted to be separated."

At this point, Yuuri was turning red at the random questions about romantic feelings about Victor as he tried his best not to show his flushed face. _Oh god! I can't answer any of these questions! It's too embarrassing and I'm not going to reveal any details of my dreams I got about my soul mate especially when the last one I had was with me drunk and pole dancing!_ He could feel sweat drop down as he tried not to recall that embarrassing dream, he knew that there was no way he could share that even if it's the game rules! _My only ways of escape from answering any of this is taking on a dare!_

"So Yuuri," Sara chimed in with curiosity. "Are you going to answer honestly or are you going to take a pass and do a dare?"

With a heavy sigh, Yuuri wrote down his answer: **_'There's no way I can answer those questions...Just give me the dare...'_**

He could have sworn he saw Sara grimly smile at his response as if she was expecting this to happen! Sara pretended to make a sigh of disappointment as she shrugged, "Too bad, I really wanted to know the juicy details but if you insist..." She got up from her spot, walked to her bed and pulled out a giant body of some sort of liquid and sixteen glass cups! With the help of her magic vines, she brought them all back in front of Yuuri.

"Alright Yuuri, your dare isn't going be so bad depending on how you can handle the heavy stuff," Sara explained as she removed the cork from the bottle and began to pour the liquid into the sixteen cups. When she was done, she looked at Yuuri as she gestured to all the cups with a smile, "I dare you to drink all sixteen cups of champagne without leaving a single drop!" Yuuri looked at her confused, he was actually expecting something way worse, but it was just drinking, nothing bad right?

* * *

 **Sara: This is gonna be good I know it!**

 **Just Another Writer: Can we have a selfie!? *pulls me and Sara for a selfie***

 **Me: Oh boy not this again, ummm...Anyone around to close this note?**

 **Michele: *walks in and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to comment and review for the pole dancing. *pulls Sara close to him* AND JUST KNOW THAT ANY OF YOU MALE READERS TRY TO TAKE MY SISTER AWAY THEN THINK AGAIN! YOU ARE OUT OF HER LEAGUE!**

 **Me: These notes are getting boring without the Victuuri family.**

 **Just Another Writer: Agreed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**THANKS FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! ;D**

 **Victor: GUESS WHO HAS RECOVERED!?**

 **Me: Finally, so what took you so long?**

 **Yuuri: Victor, got drunk the other night and had a bad hangover.**

 **Just Another Writer: Damn it, Victor! Yurri, this is your fault too! You let him get drunk!**

 **Me: Just another wrter, calm down! Anyway, good thing you two are here, you're just in time for the magical event that will happen in this chapter! You're so lucky I decided to have a double chapter here.**

 **Yuuri: Magical event? *lowkey confused***

 **Yurio: *reads script for this chapter* Something about champagne and a pole.**

 **Just another wrter: *snatches script from Yurio and reads it* Huh... So there is.**

 **Yuuri: *turns red* Why Midnight? I thought chapter 7 was the last chapter 'that incident' was going to be mentioned!*in a corner, curled up in a ball of shame***

 **Just Another Writer: *goes over to the corner of shame* Come back from the corner Yuuri, please! Victor, do the disclaimer!**

 **Victor: Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she doesn't own the character or the anime. *winks, then turns to Yuuri* Come on Yuuri, I'm sure this chapter is going to be fun.**

 **Yuuri: *still in corner* No it won't!**

 **Midnight: Victor, you are making it worse!**

* * *

Yuuri grabbed the first cup as he gave Sara a confused look until he shrugged and drank up the first glass.

And as he drank, he failed to notice Sara whispering to Emil and Michele while she tried to contain her constant giggles. "Tell our king that Yuuri will be ready for the pole pretty soon."

 _FIFTEEN CUPS LATER..._

"Chris, you've always been a close friend of mine," Victor began while they sat on the lone table in the giant ballroom. "But I saw Josef give Sara a bottle of champagne...Don't tell me you're going to try to get Yuuri drunk for your own personal reasons."

"On the contrary Victor," Chris chuckled much to Yurio's disgust. "It's all part of the lesson for ice style love on Eros that I've seen my mother use when she used to train ice wielders of Europe. Remember that eros is sexual kind of love, and for shy timid people like your Yuuri, good champagne is a perfect source to use to help him loosen up. And once he loosens up, he'll be able to have a short time of control over his powers but once the night is done, his lesson is over, he'll have no memory of the night depending on how much of a drunk he is. He'll be going to the kingdom of America, where King JJ will take over from here." He turned to where Josef was standing guard with Yurio next to him, ignoring Victor's confused look. "Josef, make sure you prepare the pole, this is going to be one hell of an evening! Yuuri should be waltzing over here as we speak."

"Huh?" Yurio asked in confusion.

However, no one could answer him when the ballroom doors suddenly opened with a ground shaking _BANG_ as Victor and Yurio turned to see who was bold enough to come in without regards to the loud noise! Yurio's eyes widened in disgust and shock as his mouth dropped open while he was at a loss for words at the sight he was seeing before him!

Victor, on the other hand, was hopelessly turning red as his face heated up while his heart was beating at an abnormal rate that he felt as though it might explode right then and there! Strolling forward in the room as he swung an empty glass cup while hiccuping a bit but never getting rid of his goofy smile that was complemented by his flushed face and a random tie tied around his head was YUURI!

Yuuri, who was very, very, VERY drunk!

The without warning, Yuuri managed to make his way to Yurio with a dominating glance that it was impossible to believe that he was the same innocent quiet sunshine from yesterday! Yuuri didn't talk as he handed his glasses to Victor, then he pulled up his written message to Yurio's face which stated: _**'You. Me. Dance off! Now!'**_ Before Yurio could refuse the request, Yuuri grabbed his hand and dragged him to the center of the ballroom as he began the dance off! And on cue, Josef made sure that the music began to play. Seeing how Yuuri was showing off his dance moves so flawlessly finally triggered Yurio to dance seriously even though he was mentally dying from the inside!

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENED TO THE PIG!" Yurio demanded as he made a split while Yuuri was break dancing then holding himself up with one hand like a pro like there was no tomorrow! Then out of nowhere, a beam of blue frost was flying out of Yuuri's palm as it flew to the ceiling where it exploded into small bits of glittering flakes! Yurio didn't want to admit it, but the way the frost moved and create those beautiful patterns until it exploded to the flakes nearly caused him to faint at the beauty!

"He only drank 16 cups of champagne," Sara explained as she looked at the falling flakes of ice in awe. "By his fifth cup, he was playing truth and dare so good, giving Emil and Michele very cool dare!" She turned to said people who looked beyond mortified. "Right guys?"

"Cool?" Michele managed to choke out. "...He hugged me for no reason...Then he dared me and Emil to hug and kiss..."

"For thirty seconds," Emil added, his tone hasn't really changed but his shocked eyes were enough to say that he was mortified. "From wearing dresses to stripping, those dares kept coming so fast..."

"Still amazing, though!" Sara sighed in joy. "Too bad I only choose truth every time." She then shouted at Yuuri with an excited face. "YUURI! Do you think you can seduce all of us with your body and magic!?"

Chris laughed at the results while Victor's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't think Yuuri was the type to dare anyone to do any of that but he did! He turned to see that Yuuri was dancing on his own after using his ice powers to glide Yurio away as the ice turned to graceful swirls that turned ice versions of roses at the end! "Ice style Love one Eros," Chris commented as he rubbed his stubble mustache. "It's one of the most powerful but difficult ice styles an ice wielder could use that works perfectly for offense and defense. In all honesty, I didn't think your Yuuri would pull it off, but I think he'll manage with more practice and after getting more lessons."

"Which is why I decided that Yuuri should learn this style," Victor responded as he watched Yuuri begin to dance ballet as he continued to create ice shows off his magic that turns into roses, snowflakes, and practically any shape that his mind could think of! "He needs to open up and show the world this different side of him, that he is strong enough to face any challenge."

Without warning, Victor felt someone grab his hand and yank him over to the dance floor as he suddenly led to spin around. When he stopped spinning, his ocean blue eyes met the chocolate seductive orbs of Yuuri as he leaned forward and whispered softly enough so no one else would hear, except for Victor of course. "Dance with me." Hearing Yuuri's voice sent Victor's soul to the underworld as they both engaged in a dance, their hands never letting go. They both smiled and laughed as their legs lifted high in the air with their hands holding one another that were aiming to the sky.

Once they put their legs down, Yuuri lifted his hand up in the air as blue ice flew out to created more patterns of diamonds and feathers! Then he had Victor lean back as he used one hand to gently cup the ice king's cheek as the other hand lifted his leg up in the again. Their eyes never parted from looking at one another as Yuuri grabbed Victor's hand to make him spin again.

Yurio watched how happy his king looked when he was dancing with Yuuri, to be honest, he never seen his king _this_ happy or actually enjoying a dance! _All these years of knowing Victor, he is known to fake his smiles and happiness but now that he's with Yuuri...He's actually making a real smile..._ He made a small smile as he continued watched. _Victor, I know you ice wielders have a soul mate to find, but I believe your soul mate is right here dancing with you. I hope Yuuri is your soul mate._

Suddenly he noticed that Yuuri was looking at the silver pole that was standing there for who know how long, with some curiosity as the drunk man departed himself from Victor's hands. Then without hesitation, Yuuri stripped himself of his pants by turning it completely to ice and with one tap, the pants shattered into snow dust as he grabbed the pole. At this point, Yurio gasped as his face turned red, "What the hell?!"

Victor, on the other hand, gasped in surprise as his hand covered his mouth as he muffled, "Wow!"

"Well then, that's my cue," Chris cooed from behind Victor, who turned around only to see that Chris was shirtless and pantless with only his boxers to be his only clothes on him now! He walked towards the pole where Yuuri was already beginning to spin around on as he winked at Victor, "Pole dancing is one of the perfect ways to get in touch to ones' sexual side and unleash different patterns of Eros. But don't worry Victor, I'll keep my hands off him."

Victor was about to stop Chris but he suddenly stopped when he saw how gracefully Yuuri was on the pole, spinning around with one hand holding onto the pole, then his legs spread out as he spare hand was able to hold back his left leg. He then spun around some more which made it look like he was flying in the sky! The ice king's hand clenched onto his burning chest that was tightening on the inside as he watched how Chris joined in but his focus was only at Yuuri. They both were in sync as Yuuri continued to shoot out harmless frost into the air, clearly seducing Victor to point that he thought he might drop dead right now!

However, something was bothering Victor as he struggled to recall something that occurred as he watched. _This night...The dance, the stripping, and the pole dancing..._ He thought to himself struggling to remember. _This reminds of something, no...It's more as though I've been in this position before like I lived through this evening somewhere but where?_

At long last, Yuuri looked over to see Victor's flushed face as he giggled while leaping from the pole to glide toward him by effortless turning the floor path he walked on into shimmering blue ice. He then jumped into Victor's arms while he laughed and hiccuped until he looked up to his eyes, his gorgeous memorizing eyes. He squinted for a moment until Victor placed his glasses back on the drunken man as if he was searching for something or trying to remember a memory. Yuuri felt his eyes getting heavy but he still looked up at Victor's eyes until he finally smiled with his eyes glowing with a realization of the answer he was searching for.

"You know Victor," He softly slurred as he ran his fingers through the platinum hair that felt like silk. "You almost look exactly like this boy from this forest I was lost in a couple years back but he had longer hair...I may not remember all of my past but I could never forget him...Never...He promised to bring me back...Home.." With that, he finally gave into the drowsiness as he fell asleep on top of Victor's shoulder, not even realizing the shocked look on his face when he heard what Yuuri whispered in his sleep. "...Stay close to me...Victor..."

Victor's eyes were wide in shock as Yuuri softly sleep on his shoulder, his mind was racing as his heart pounded loud enough to be heard through his ear drums! _Boy in the forest...Lost...Longer hair...Looks almost like me...A promise...STAY CLOSE TO ME?!_ Finally, it clicked, this sounded just like his first and second dream he had of his soul mate! Could it really be? Could Yuuri be his soulmate? With this evening events and what Yuuri told me just a moment ago, it all fits in with his dreams!

He looked down at Yuuri's sleeping form as he blushed. He just had to know if he was right! If Yuuri was really the one.

But in order to find out, he and Yuuri have to kiss.

He needed their level of trust to grow into love.

Because as of right now, Victor knew that he had helplessly fallen in love with Yuuri.

* * *

 **Yuuri: *pulled out of his corner by force but had his hands covering his face* Oh God this is too embarrassing to handle!**

 **Victor: *pulls Yuuri into a hug* Come on Yuuri, it's not that bad. I actually enjoyed this chapter, so full of eros and romance. You are so adorable, love.**

 **Yuuri: *turns red* ...Stop...**

 **Me: What can I say, that pole dancing scene just had to be included.**

 **Just Another Writer: Victuuri just had to be included with that fateful night Yuuri *pats him* It was worth it, to be honest**

 **Yuuri: *shakes his head* Why me?!**

 **Victor: Because your my adorable sexy katsudon who everyone cannot help but stop to take a look at your gorgeous face, even I keep falling for you every time you smile. *kisses his forehead***

 **Yuuri: *blushes***

 **Me + Just Another Writer: *pulls our phones out to take pictures of this precious moment***

 **Yurio: Disgusting *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you all enjoy this chapter, make sure to review, favorite, and follow to see how Victor can get that kiss from Yuuri. *reads the note I gave him* Also be on the lookout for a Valentine's Day special one shot tomorrow about Victuuri. *crumbles paper and tosses it* great, more stupid romance to make me throw up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**THANKS FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! ;D**

 **Me: *looks around for Yuuri and Viktor* Hey guys where are you hiding? *phones ring text notification* Oh you got to be kidding me!**

 **Just Another Writer: What happened?**

 **Me: Yuuri and Viktor aren't here again *facepalms* I got a text from Viktor, apparently Yuuri was still so embarrassed from the last chapter and not to mention that the photos we posted gone viral that he doesn't want to get out of his room. *Sighs* So now Vikor has to go in with Yuuri to try to cheer him up...And we all know how that's gonna end up so I gotta send Phichit to help out.**

 **Just Another Writer: I'm sure he'll be willing to-**

 **Yurio: Don't you dare...**

 **Just Another Writer: Phich-in *thumbs up***

 **Yurio: *jumps and attack Just Another Writer* YOU'RE SO DEAD TRASH!**

 **Just Another Writer: Nooooo! Midnight help!**

 **Me: Love to but that pun was very corny. *texts and sends a message* Plus I'm busy getting someone to fill in**

 **Minami: *enters in a flash* I GOT YOUR MESSAGE I'M READY TO DO THE OPENING NOTE!**

 **Me: Damn that was fast...Welp, fire away**

 **Minami: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you all enjoy this chapter and to favorite, review, and follow! Don't forget that she doesn't own the anime or any of the characters. *stares at the corpse of Just Another Writer that Yurio left behind* I think we need a doctor here.**

* * *

"What's gone into you, King Victor?" Yurio questioned the next morning in disgust when he saw Victor staring out the window with an abnormal glowing smile on his face as his mind seemed to be lost somewhere. Not to mention that he was holding a rose, twirling it while paying no heed to it. "You haven't stopped making that stupid face ever since we went back to our room, it's disgusting."

"Hm?" Victor mumbled, his attention still staring out of the window. "Yes Yurio, the sun is beautiful today, just as beautiful as last night."

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD A SINGLE WORD I'VE SAID GEEZER!" Yurio exclaimed as he threw a pillow at Victor, but even with that, the king remained unmoved. "Snap out of whatever kind of fantasy you're living in, we gotta get going to follow King Chris's orders and head to the kingdom of America to continue the training mission! He's probably waiting for us in the garden with Yuuri already."

"That's right," Victor responded until he sighed, "Yurio?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Victor asked his question with pleading eyes, "How do you get someone you like to kiss you?!"

In a blink of an eye, Victor found himself faced to face with a very infuriated sabertooth tiger.

* * *

Yuuri was so confused when he woke up in bed with a random tie tied around his head while he was still dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. He had no idea what happened after drinking his fifth cup, in fact, other than the pillow fight and the starting game of Truth of Dare, he had no memory of what has occurred that night. But something must have happened if his head was hurting so bad that it felt like he was hit by a ton of metal boulders, not to mention that his entire body was feeling sore, mostly his legs, arms, and stomach.

"Oh, you're awake Yuuri?" Emil came in with a bright smile. "I've been told to come get you to escort you to the gardens so King Chris could give you the final lesson before you take off to the kingdom of America. We better get a move on."

 _Last lesson?_ Yuuri thought to himself in confusion as he cautiously got out of bed. _I don't remember having any magic lessons so far in this castle, was I so out of it that I totally forgot everything that I could have possibly learned!? Oh god I'm so screwed, the only things I've learned while staying here without Victor by my side was how to make a friend, to never consider Sara a love interest, never get Michele mad, and never take truth in a game of Truth or Dare! Not to mention that I shouldn't drink champagne when I'm going end up not having a clue what happened..._ He got up to his feet, pulling a piece of paper ready to write down his question until Sara and Michele came bursting in the room, the female twin had the same bright smile on her face but this one was even brighter than usual.

"Yuuri, how are you feeling?" She asked as she handed him his glasses that he didn't realize he didn't have. "You forgot your glasses in the ballroom from last night."

"Sara!" Michele scolded as he playfully shoved her a bit. "You're not supposed to give anything away!"

"Whoops, sorry Mickey," Sara giggled.

Yuuri blinked twice, he was now totally lost with what's going on right now! _What happened last night!?_ As they led him out the room and to the garden where King Christophe was, Yuuri did manage to remember the bit of memory he recalled during the pillow fight. He was a little frightened by it but he still had no idea who that person was or why he was in that kind of situation.

"I see the little sleeping beauty is up and totally clueless as to what happened last night," Chris remarked when Yuuri stepped out and got to the center of the garden that has recovered from his last outburst of magic. "Do you remember anything that happened last night other than your game of Truth and Dare?" "

Yuuri shook his head as he wrote his response to show to him: _**'All I remember was drinking five cups of that champagne stuff and a part of my past from the other day. Sending a letter to Ma'dam Lilia about my memories, the starting game of Truth or Dare but other that, I don't remember anything. Did something happen that I should have remembered? Did I do anything crazy or get out of control?**_ He was confused as to why Chris was smirking as the Switz king gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about what happened last night, that was all part of the lessons I have to teach you." He gave him a wink as he walked over to the bush of red roses to gently tap the smooth petals. "You see, in ice style Love on Eros, it's all about sexual love and this style has the romantic tale that the ice wielder must figure out about after having a hangover with no memory of what happens here. That's when your next two trips to the kingdoms of Asia and the Americas come in, the rulers there will not only continue your training but part of their training will help you slowly remember what happened last night."

 _That seems a bit too cruel,_ Yuuri sighed to himself in frustration. _Why do I end up in this kind of situations?_

"King Christophe," Josef stepped in holding a bunch of letters on his hands. "We've received several messages, most from the Kingdom of Japan, one from the kingdom of Russia, and an urgent one from the kingdom of Asia."

"Oh? Urgent you say, well let's not keep the Thai King's message waiting," Chris held his hand out for the letter from Asia since it was the urgent one. He turned to Yuuri to wink at him again, "This might take awhile, so why don't you wander around the garden a bit with your new friends. Standing there watching me read can be boring or too much for your pure innocence." Yuuri just gave him a confused glance as he walked his way to the knights and lady in waiting. The words Kingdom of Japan sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. _The_ _Kingdom of Japan? Where have I heard that name from?_ He was confused as to why his chest tightened with an ache. As if he was feeling homesick as he turned to Sara, Michele, and Emil to show them his question: _**'Do you know anything the different kingdoms or the this Kingdom of Japan in generally?'**_

"Oh, you want to know more about the kingdoms! I'm sure Victor gave you a gist of it, but I know the whole deal!" Sara clapped her hands in excitement as she created a large leaf that made outlines of the world map as she began her lesson. "You see we have four kingdoms in the entire world that are divided equally with the main city or village in for each kingdom where the castle is, mainly it's called the "heart of the kingdom". The first kingdom we'll start with is the Kingdom of Russia, and as you already know, King Victor is ruling over it. As you can see, he's the number one king who has managed to gain more land to expand his kingdom and bring it to riches in his lifetime. Not to mention that since ice magic is very rare to be seen, especially in Russia, those who have it decide to move to the heart of the kingdom but he is known to be the first ice king in centuries."

"Then we have the kingdom of Europe, where we are right now, second largest kingdom thanks to King Chris's seduction spells. Europe doesn't have a lot of ice wielders in Russia, but even then there's a small number, but here we have a lot of element base magic like water, air, fire, and earth. The next two kingdoms are the kingdom of America and the Kingdom of Asia. King Jean-Jacques Leroy of the Kingdom of America is known for his over-confident personality and the master of shapeshifting into anything he pleases, not to mention changing the shape of anything he touches. He has the third largest kingdom despite the enormous masses of land he conquered, he still has a long way to go to be considered the top king like Viktor."

"And let's not forget the kingdom of Asia ruled by Phichit Chulanont, the master of photographic memory and being able to make any form of the memory into a physical image! He can also make any image he sees r draws come to life if he wanted to!" Sara continued after taking a breath. Yuuri's mind was spinning, now the name 'Phichit' was beginning to ring in his memory but so far he doesn't remember anything about this person. Only that the name was oddly familiar. "He's not one of the top powerful kings but he is the most lovable."

"SARA! Don't tell me you're falling for the King of Asia now!" Michele gasped in horror as Sara laughed.

"Don't worry Mickey, he's not my type," She reassured until when she saw Yuuri's unfazed look she went on to continue her lesson. "As for the kingdom of Japan..." She paused for a moment, realizing that she didn't really know much about it or even heard much either! "Well it's a mystery actually, you see, for many generations, the kingdom of Japan has not made any contact with the other kingdoms unless the ruler has to leave for a peace treaty but no one has really gone there to check it out or returned. All I can tell from the maps and the little information is that it's a very small mysterious kingdom that's sometimes forgotten. It wasn't until recently when the queen of Japan transported herself from kingdom to kingdom to warn the kingdoms of a danger lurking."

 _ **'What kind of danger?'**_ Yuuri wrote down in curiosity.

Sara shrugged along with Michele and Emil. "We have no idea, to be honest, our king met with her privately and then she just left. But I did hear that she met with king Victor, maybe he'll tell you."

"Speaking of King Victor," Emil realized as he looked around. "Where is he? He should have met up with us awhile ago."

Then on cue, they jumped to a loud _BANG_ coming from the other entrance to the castle along with a scream of terror that was yelling, "Yurio! I was only asking you an easy question! I thought you knew how to answer it! I'm sorry I made you mad but I seriously thought you were an expert on the subject!" That was soon followed by another scream but this one was very hot anger.

"DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO KISS SOMEONE VICTOR! I'M F #$ING 15 YEARS OLD YOU STUPID GEEZER! AND YOU SHOULD BE FOCUSING ON THE TRAINING MISSION ITSELF AND NOT DISGUSTING STUFF LIKE THAT! I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

Out of nowhere came Victor running for dear life while being pursued by Yurio as an angry giant sabertooth tiger with Makkachin not far behind them. They were running around the garden in circles while Chris seemed to have been aware of the situation but chose not to do anything. Sara and Emil couldn't help but chuckle at the sight while Michele just looked in an 'Are you kidding me?' face and Yuuri just looked so confused. Normally he'd tried to save Victor from those kinds of situations but now he could tell that the king really pissed Yurio off so he just watched the scene unfold.

Well until he heard Victor cry out, "Yuuri~ Save me!"

He didn't catch the tone to be playful so Yuuri's mind went blank and before he knew it, he had his hands on the ground as a wall of blue ice spurted from the spot between Yurio and Victor! By the time he realized what he just did, Yurio had already hit his face against the wall while Victor turned around as gasped, "WOW! Yuuri, you're starting to get the hang of this already!"

Yuuri, on the other hand, had no idea what went over him! He didn't know what made him want to protect Victor that much, after all, it was just Yurio pretending to rip him to shreds and not literally. Meanwhile, Victor was just astonished to see how well his Yuuri was progressing, Yurio (not in his human form) was rubbing the sore on his forehead while trying to process what just happened, as for the twins and Emil, they were so astonished as well.

Before Yuuri could even write down anything, King Chris approached the silent group as he held up one of the letters up, "King Victor! I've just received a letter from King Phichit, apparently, King JJ is with him in the kingdom of Asia for a visit so they decided that you three should go over to Asia to make it easier for you! Don't worry about travel plans, I got it all covered!"

* * *

 **Me: FINALLY! *Deflates* I finally updated.**

 **Just Another Writer: *in bed, whole body covered in bandages* Oh don't mind me then, I'm definitely not hurting at all!**

 **Yurio: That's what you get for being stupid.**

 **Me: You're lucky to be alive Just Another Writer.**

 **Otabek: You're lucky Yura left you in this condition.**

 **Yurio: Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to remember to favorite/review to see what will become of us when we go to the Kingdom of Asia to meet Phichit.**

 **Me: And?**

 **Yurio: *almosts pukes* And JJ *shivers in disgust***

 **Just Another Writer: Wasn't so hard right?**

 **Yurio: *glares at Just another Writer while holding his knife shoes***

 **Me + Otabek: ...You're so dead...**


	17. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Victor: We're back! *his arm wrapped around Yuuri* What happened while we were gone?**

 **Me: See for yourself *points to a bed where Just Another Writer is struggling to recover with a ton of bandages*, behold the mummy co-host!**

 **Yuuri: What happened to Just Another Writer? O.O**

 **Just Another Writer: *muffled noises cuz of bandages covering her mouth***

 **Victor: Sorry, but I don't speak mummy.^o^**

 **Just another wrter: SCREW YOU!**

 **Me: Stop you'll only make her feel worse -_- Can one of you please just do the disclaimers?**

 **Yuuri: Alright then, *Turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she doesn't own any of us or the anime. *turns back to Just Another Writer* Seriously, though, what happened?**

 **Yurio: *walks in with his drink* I happened. *sips drink***

 **Just another wrter: SCREW YOU TOO!**

* * *

"Make sure you stay in touch with us Yuuri," Sara requested as she shook his hand goodbye. "I don't want you to forget your friends here."

"Sara, he's not leaving forever!" Michele huffed in annoyance. "We'll see him again in Barcelona when he's completed the rest of the training from the other kings for the group evaluation."

"But still so sad," Emil sniffled as he pulled Yuuri into a hug. "Remember us Yuuri, and try to remember what happened last night, trust me it is worth remembering."

All Yuuri could do was nod while Yurio huffed in annoyance with the sappy goodbyes they were getting and Victor was trying hard not to get jealous that someone else was hugging Yuuri instead of him. They were leaving by getting transported by a flying metal ship that King Chris and his friends have built in less than five minutes tops for traveling purposing. Before he could say something, he felt Chris's hand on top of his shoulder as he turned to face the Switz king who gestured for him to have a private talk with him. Once Victor and Chris disappeared into the entrance of the castle, Sara used this chance to tease Yuuri a bit.

"Oh yeah, Yuuri," She smirked as she whispered, "Make sure that you actually get closer to Victor and admit your feelings to him pretty soon."

Yuuri suddenly turned red at the comment as he quickly wrote down his response as he shook his head: _**'I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have any feelings for Victor, nope, none at all! What makes you think that I could possibly have a thing for him?'**_ He was starting to feel the heat built up on his face as his chest tightened to a very relaxing sensation.

"Well, you seem awful clingy, selfishly keeping him all to yourself," Sara explained with the same smirk. "Not to mention what you did earlier, instinctively using your magic to _protect_ Victor from Yurio's wrath without even realizing what you did."

"And every time we mention Victor, you start turning red like you are right now," Michele pointed out with a sly smile. "You seem to be very protective of Victor and when you're like that, you seem to be able to have better control. And let's not forget that you refused to answer the truth question Sara asked you last night during our game of Truth or Dare. So spill it now Yuuri, what about Victor makes you fall for him? His voice? Flawless hair, control of his magic? A heroic deed?"

 _ **'Please drop it already! '**_ Yuuri pleaded through his writing as his mind began to spin in embarrassment when he felt his face get as red as a tomato at this point! _It's not that simple as they think..._ He thought to himself in doubt. _Ice wielders' magic leads them to their destined lovers, and I've had dreams giving me clues of my love already...It'll crush us both if we're not destined to be lovers, so we can't be too close. I can't fall in love with Victor._ _I can't. For his sake_

 _...MEANWHILE..._

"Make sure you do not to have high expectations, Victor," Chris began the moment they were in a private room. "As beautiful as the fact that your magic can detect who is your true love, it's a curse and a breaker of hearts."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Chris?" Victor replied with the same smile and shrug.

"You've fallen in love with your student Yuuri," Chris simply answered with a sigh. He didn't need to face Victor to know that the ice king was looking at him in shock. As much as he loved to see Victor's smiles and cheers, this wasn't the time to see those fake smiles. "Yes, I've noticed how Yuuri had you see life and love in a whole different way and had you smile for real. A real genuine smile after twenty years," He chuckled at the small observation until he reverted back to seriousness. "But what would you do if Yuuri isn't your soulmate? What then?"

Victor didn't really think much about that possibly, in fact, he didn't want to even consider it! He swallowed his fear as he gave Chris a reassuring smile, "There's no way that would happen, I just know Yuuri is the one and if he isn't...That won't change anything about how I feel, but Yuuri is really the one from my dreams. He told me his dream and it fits my dream precisely, so he has to be the one. And like you said, he has brought out a side of me that I didn't realize was dormant until last night."

"Well, then you better get him to be successful in his training to remember last night," Chris sighed as he shook his head, there was no way he could convince Victor to abandon those feelings. "Alright, do as you please just expect too much. If you keep this up, you might end up having your heart shattered to pieces."

"I'll bare that in mind," Victor replied confidently as he headed out of the room to meet up with Yuuri and Yurio as Chris followed a bit of pity for the ice king. _Oh King Victor, I really hope Yuuri is the one you're searching for..._ He pleaded, not sure if he was pleading to fate or to himself.

But in hopes of bringing up his friend's spirits despite his doubts, Chris gave Victor as wink as he smirked, "Make sure you and Yuuri don't do anything scandalous if you're trying to win his heart. And don't do anything too over dramatic."

"Look who's talking," Victor retorted unamused with the joke but he couldn't help but chuckle. "You place seduction spells on nearly all the women in the kingdom."

* * *

"You don't have to worry about controlling this beauty," Chris reassured as he watched how cautiously Yuuri was climbing the metal ship. "You'll arrive at the kingdom of Asia before you can even blink." Yuuri nodded as he finally got in with Yurio and Makkachin not far behind him as he looked around the ship in awe with the craftsmanship! "Safe travels for you all."

"Thank you, Chris, I'll be sure to write back to you when we're done with the next two kings and heading to Barcelona," Victor waved his hand as he used his spare hand to allow a stair of ice to help him aboard the ship as each step his foot touched disappeared in an instant. "Make sure not to miss us too much."

"I'm sure we'll manage," Chris reassured as he blew an air kiss for the trio which resulted in Yuuri looking confused, Yurio looking disgusted, and Victor clearly ready to fight the Switz king for trying to charm his crush! "Oh and Yuuri!" Said person lifted his head up when he was addressed. "I hope you'll not only be able to remember what happened last night, but you'll be able to regain your past memories as well."

Yuuri nodded to indicate that he was silently saying 'Thank you' as they felt the ship being lifted into the air by giant vines Sara was controlling from the gardens as she waved farewell to them. Then Michele stomped his right foot really hard on the ground to cause the stone beneath the vines to act as a spring to make the boat jump into the air! The moment they were on the air, Yurio was holding on the mast of the ship with his claws, while Yuuri had unexpectedly found himself holding on to the closest person to him who happened to Makkachin. (Much to Victor's dismay).

They were midway to the sky as Emil waved his hands to cause an enormous gust of the wind to keep the ship up and flying across the lands and sea to get to Asia until all the royal Europeans could see was a dot of light disappear into the sky. "The winds should be strong enough to keep them in the sky until they land in Beijing of the kingdom of Asia," Emil explained to his king as they stared up at the empty sky.

"Aw I miss them already," Sara sighed as she controlled the vines to returned to the ground. "I wonder who would confess their love first."

Chris didn't seem too surprised with the question since he indeed noticed how Yuuri is too attached to Victor. "You know what..." He remarked with a smile. "I was wondering the same thing. These next few days should be very interesting for our love birds."

* * *

The shaking from the ship's sudden jump eventually calmed down enough for Yurio to release his hold on the mast and for Yuuri to release his hold on Makkachin as the ship sailed through the white clouds of softness.

Yuuri was looking over the side of the boat to see some of the clouds parting to see the fresh green land that was below them, just a flash of green and other colors from small homes in villages and cities. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the sight of the beauty of the landscape as his eyes wandered to see the flock of birds flying beside them. Seeing them in a large group, keeping tabs on the younger birds reminded Yuuri of the world family. _I wonder if I have some kind of family out there somewhere waiting for me?_ He watched how the birds flew ahead as it seemed like they were heading towards the sun that was waiting at some point of the end of the world.

The beautiful sun just reminded him of the sunset he saw with Victor a few days ago in the inn, that moment when he actually spoke to him! _Come to think of it..._ He thought to himself as he glanced over to see Victor cuddling Makkachin. _Victor hasn't really addressed me about that, or even mentioned it as far as I can remember. I should start talking more now that I think about it...It's not going to be any easier with two more kings to go through these lessons with but in the meantime, I have to avoid falling in love with Vitor. I'm not worthy of someone like him._

While Yuuri was lost in thought, he didn't realize that Victor was glancing over his direction deep in thought as well. Victor was cuddling Makkachin as his mind was trying to come up with different ways to earn Yuuri's love. _What can I do to get Yuuri to remember that night? For him to realize that I could be that boy in his dreams and that I am worthy to be his first kiss?_

Yurio just stared at the two hopeless men with disgust and exhaustion. He was having a feeling that these two will be the sole reason he might not find any sleep and sanity for himself.

Victor finally got up from his spot as he glided over to Yuuri to give him a hug from behind as a surprise as he smiled, "Yuuri~ We haven't hugged when we reunited after being taken away from each other in two days." Unfortunately, Victor forgot how much Yuuri wasn't comfortable with getting a surprise hug that appears out of nowhere and behind his back. The moment he surprised Yuuri with an out of the nowhere hug, Yuuri's muscles tensed as his hands instinctively pressed against the wall of the ship to make a trail of ice travel to the floor and create a snowflake shaped wall to separate him from the space intruder! Then the moment the snowflake wall appeared, spikes instantly formed pointing towards Victor's direction as he quickly stepped back in surprise while realizing his mistake.

Yurio got up from where he sat in shock as his mouth opened wide in shock before he scolded Victor, "You stupid geezer, did you forget that Yuuri isn't used to surprise hugs from behind him!?"

At this point, Yuuri turned around to realize what he just did as he gasped softly while getting into a small panic. _Oh God! Did I just use my powers to threaten Victor without a second thought?!_ He thought to himself in panic as he tried to get rid of the wall but in his state, it was proving very difficult until he managed to shrink the snowflake small enough to no longer be of any harm. Before he could do anything else or at least write an apology, his mind was spinning as his vision disappeared into another memory of his mysterious past...

 _"You dare try to escape from me and have the nerve to attack me?"_

 _Yuuri was only twelve as he slowly backed away with his hands trembling with fresh frost on his hands as the person who was addressing him was releasing himself from being pinned to the wall by the ice. "I-I'm sorry...I d-d-didn't mean to..." He trembled as he found himself backing away from the approaching figure. "W-We just wanted to go back to our home..."_

 _"OH, YOU'RE SORRY?!" The figure lashed out as his rough hands grabbed Yuuri's arms, holding so tight that he could hear some of the bones cracking. "What kind of heir are you if you try attacking me and fail to be able to lead your friends out of here without becoming a coward? Now, who's idea was it to manipulate you to lead this fool's mission?!"_

 _Yuuri knew that the escape plan was someone else's idea, a girl with auburn hair and the same brown eyes as his and a boy with darker hair and the same eye color, but they knew that those who came up with these kinds of ideas are put to death! He didn't want this girl and boy to be put to death, but he couldn't remember why as he spoke up with a trembling voice, "I-It was my idea s-sir, mine alone...I-I was the one who convinced e-everyone to c-come with me..."_

 _"Very disappointing," the figure growled under his breath as he shoved Yuuri to the snowy ground as he put his boot on the young boy's head. "You're going to have to have another punishment session. And this time, you won't be getting out until I've broken you to the point that you'll obey every order I give to you!"_

"Yuuri," Victor's voice snapped him back to reality as the young king sighed as he placed his hand gently on top of Yuuri's shoulder in reassurance, "You don't have to be sorry, that was quite an impressive move if I do say so myself. You were just defending yourself, you're slowly getting warmed up to the world. I'm the one who should be sorry for forgetting an important detail like that. You don't have to worry about it." He gave him a wink and a warm smile.

Yuuri was surprised to have received such a response but he was still shaken from the memory he had just recalled. Where was escaping to? Who was that person that was causing him to tremble in fear? And who was the girl and boy from that vision?

"Yuuri? Are you okay?" Victor asked with concern.

Without warning, Yuuri just pulled Victor into a tight hug in silence as they remained that way for a couple more minutes. Victor wasn't sure as to why Yuuri was embracing him in a way a frightened child would hold their mother from having a bad dream but he didn't protest. He returned the embrace as he patted Yuuri's head in hopes of being able to comfort him until they heard Yurio called out from the front of the boat.

"HEY! We've arrived in the kingdom of Asia and the heart of the kingdom, Beijing!"

They looked up and sure enough, the enormous historic looking red and green castle of the kingdom of Asia was in their sights as the boat has set its course to land in front of the castle to meet the two kings.

* * *

 **Phichit: YES! I'M FINALLY GOING TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE!**

 **JJ: I know right, everyone knows who the true powerful king is!**

 **Just Another Wrter: *more muffling sounds***

 **Yurio: Can't hear you trash!**

 **Just Another Wrter: SCREW YOU!**

 **Yuuri: Is that all she can say right now?**

 **Victor: Seems about right.**

 **Me: Stop messing with Just another Wrter and someone please do the ending.**

 **Yurio: Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to review to find out how they'll meet the two kings, and how much more memories can Yuuri remember.**


	18. Chapter 18

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Just Another Wrter: *standing up, all recovered* FINALLY I'M NO LONGER A MUMMY!**

 **Yurio: Great *sarcastic tone***

 **Just Another Wrter: Well screw you too!**

 **Yurio: You want to fight me again hag?!**

 **Just Another Wrter: BRING IT ON!**

 **Me: separates them* Knock it off already! Alright, who's doing the opening now?**

 **Yurio: *looks around* Hey, where Viktor and the Pork Cutlet Bowl**

 **Me: Umm *rubs head* I kinda wrote another fanfic that's more dramatic and it kinda broke Viktor on its first chapter.**

 **Just Another Wrter: You gotta stop breaking the poor man, bad enough he's going bald -_-**

 **JJ: *shows up to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to make sure to review and favorite and remember that she doesn't own the anime or any of us! *does JJ style***

* * *

The moment they landed to the grand doors, they were greeted by two guards who were quick to bow down to the presence of King Victor.

"Welcome back to Beijing King Victor," a short and slender young man with messy, light brown hair and chestnut-brown eyes greeted with a red flush over his freckles. He was wearing an olive-colored top with a shimmering pattern and a black and gold trim, not to mention two black shoulder pads. "It's been awhile since we last seen you, and it's been a long time since we've seen Yuri from our knight training days, so how's it going?"

"He's right, it has been a while," the second guard who was tanned skin with medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and thick eyebrows. He has light blue armor over his shimmering shirt and black pants as he smiled and waved to him. "Good thing King JJ decided to come over here to sign a treaty and stick around for your training mission. But how has the mission gone so far?"

"It's going great, I haven't had so much fun on this journey," Victor smiled as he introduced Yuuri to the two guards in front of them. "Guang Hong, Leo; I'd like to introduce you to my student Yuuri."

"Nice to meet you Yuuri, I'm Guang Hong Ji," the flushed faced guard greeted as he shook Yuuri's hand. "I'm one of the guards who works with King Phichit of Asia, it's so cool to see another ice wielder here. My powers are being able to create different kinds of potions out of thin air and as much as I please, most of my potions can heal anything, trap people in illusions, and recover memories." On cue, he used his right hand to make a small bottle of a pink potion appear on his palm as he smiled so precious as an innocent angel. "Here try this." He handed the small bottle to Yuuri who looked at it in suspicion but after getting a reassuring nod from Victor, he drank every last drop in one swoop.

In an instant, Yuuri felt his entire body relax and travel into a blissful peace and forgotten happiness he didn't realize he needed. It was like he was in heaven itself and floating in the soft clouds without any care in the world. Unfortunately, the moment didn't last for long since it ended in a minute much to his disappointment. "Sorry, the small the bottle of potion, the less time the effect has," Guang Hong explained.

The second guard then shook Yuuri's hand, "I'm Leo de Iglesia, the only royal guard for King Jean-Jacques Leory of the kingdom of America. Nice to meet you Yuuri. In case you're curious, my power is being able to control water and even using it to create any weapons or shields I need." He opened a small pouch that was strapped on his belt as he used his hands to control the water that was floating midair as it was shifted into different shapes until it reached a normal water sword that he could easily hold on to. With one swing, the left bush behind him was sliced in an instant! "Pretty cool huh?"

Yuuri nodded as he watched in astonishment with both the boys' powers as Leo returned the water back in his pouch.

"Wait," Guang Hong looked at Yuuri, then a Yurio, then back at Yuuri. "Isn't it going to be very confusing having two Yuris' around?"

"Not to worry," Victor smiled while at the same time, Yurio was glaring at the ice king. "We've decided to call the Russian tiger here, Yurio."

"Well isn't that adorable?" A cocky voice ran in from out of nowhere which caused everyone but Leo and Guang-Hong to jump. "Russia's little kitten is given a new nickname. Too bad it doesn't match the person."

Yuuri looked over only to see Yurio shaking in anger as the teen's eyes narrowed, his fangs were visibly clenching, and claws coming! Before anyone could blink, Yurio turned into his sabertooth tiger form and pounced on the right bush that wasn't cut which led to him and the plant to go through the castle doors with a loud _BANG!_

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN YOU DOUCHE!" Yurio growled as everyone rushed inside to see the tiger on top of a man dressed in a green suit with shimmering navy blue embellishments, a blue sash and lavender cape with purple shimmering embellishments. "I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE KING OF THE AMERICAS, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Come on now, we're all friends here right?" The man chuckled despite the situation he was in until his dark blue eyes looked over to see Victor. "Oh hey, king Victor, can you tell your guard cat to please get off me and not rip me to pieces?"

Victor sighed as he waved his hand to make a smooth line of ice separate Yurio from the man as he scolded the ice tiger, "Now, now Yurio, if you killed the king of the Americas then there's no way the kingdom of Russia will recover from the uprising and war that might follow." As Yurio reverted back into his human form to huff in annoyance, the man was quick to get up as he smiled at the ice king and tiger.

"Nice to see you two again as always," He then walked up to Yuuri as he shook his hand. "But I haven't seen you before so I'm guessing you're the mystery ice wielder king Victor decided to take in since you have no memories or control with your powers?" Yuuri awkwardly nodded as the tall tanned man introduced himself, "In case you haven't already figured it out, I'm King Jean-Jacques Leory of the kingdom of the Americas, or you can just call me JJ, the most powerful shapeshifter of all time and now a currently engaged king with my beautiful bride-to-be Princess Isabella."

"I heard my name," A young woman smiled as she exited from one of the doors to meet the group. She had dark, medium-length hair, with a single strand that is hanging in her face. She has grey-blue eyes, thin eyebrows, long eyelashes, and wore a long blue dress with shimmering red embellishments as she held her hand up to reveal a golden ring. "Princess Isabella Yang, so very nice to see you again King Victor, and Sir Yurio." She walked forward to get a better look at Yuuri who was only staring at the couple in confusion. "You must be Yuuri, it's a pleasure to meet you. I probably already said my name but you can just call me Isabella," She gently shook Yuuri's hand as she smiled, "I have the ability to heal any wound, sickness, and I even can heal a person's emotional state if need be."

"She's a one of a kind woman if I do say so myself," JJ smirked as he clapped his hands together. "But enough introduction now, you three are here to continue your training mission with me and then you'll move on to King Phichit."

"Where is King Phichit by the way?" Victor asked as he suddenly realized that he hasn't seen him around. "He is the king of this kingdom and castle after all."

"King Phichit and Sir Altin went to have a private meeting with one of the royal guard of the queen of Japan and when she leaves, they'll be in the mountain waterfalls doing his weekly meditations," A deep distant voice answered from behind the group as everyone turned around to see that it was a young man with black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and thick eyebrows as his face wore an angry expression. "They won't be back two days at the latest."

"Seung-gil!" Guang Hong greeted with his same precious smile. "There you are, I was just about to tell them about King Phichit's whereabouts."

"Well, apparently you were too slow to be able to accomplish that," The man addressed as Seung-gil retorted in a harsh tune.

"That's so mean Seung-gil," Guang-Hong whined.

Seung-gil simply ignored him as he bowed to Victor and shook Yurio's hand. "Welcome King Victor, and to you too Yurio." His eyes then glanced over to Yuuri who flinched at the sudden cold stare. "I assume you're Yuuri, the anxious ice wielder who has no memory of his past." Yuuri nodded in silent as Seung-gil sighed as he introduced himself, "I'm Seung-gil Lee, one of the royal guards of King Phichit of the kingdom of Asia. I do not waste my time in being friendly to strangers so don't even try to pretend around me. My ability is mind control so, with just my mind, I can make anyone do anything as long as it is in my command and range." He noticed how Yuuri being very quiet throughout the whole exchange. "You seriously have to do better than a nod and shake your head if you want to achieve the highest ice magic style without failure."

"Not to worry about that!" JJ butted in as he put his arm around Yuuri, causing him to flinch at the sudden contact. "That's my department right there, just you wait everyone. I'll make a confident talker out of Yuuri in two days top!"

"Wait, his training starts now?" Yurio asked in confusion as JJ unwrapped his arms from Yuuri.

"Exactly, it's how the Leory royal family has trained past ice wielders," JJ explained with his same confident smirk. "We get right to work on the spot and we never back down or give up! That's what makes me the best king!" He then pointed to Victor, Leo, and Guang-Hong. "King Viktor, for this training session, I'm going to need you to accompany Yuuri on this one since it's clearly obvious how you two are inseparable from King Chris's report. And this next few steps definitely needs you to help your Yuuri out a lot. Leo and Guang-Huang, I'm going to need you create the training field and to keep watch off course."He turned to his fiance next, "Isabella, I'm going to need you to help the three of us recover from this session when it's over."

"And what about Yurio?" Victor questioned, sure he loved the idea of being with Yuuri for this training but he didn't want to leave a hot-tempered tiger alone with so many people who are sure to trigger that anger.

"As close as Yurio and Yuuri seem to be, he'll have to sit this one out and relax with Seung-gil until King Phichit and Sir Altin arrive," JJ replied as he directed the chosen people to follow Guang-Hong. "As for the rest of us, Guang Hong, can you led us to the castle water garden?"

"Sure no problem," Guang-Hong nodded as he led everyone out of the main entrance and down the hall, leaving Yurio and Seung-gil alone.

Yuuri was already feeling very nervous especially when JJ mentioned the need for Isabella's healing powers after the session as he felt his stomach getting filled with butterflies. _What kind of training are we going to go through this time? I just hope it doesn't involve drinking champagne and forgetting stuff...I've been that a lot lately._ He then felt a gentle hand land on his shoulder as he looked back to see Victor reassuringly smiling at him.

"It will be alright Yuuri, I'll be right here with you."

Just hearing those simple words managed to put all of the worry, anxiety, and tension at rest within Yuuri as he made a small smile as he felt the same warmness in his chest. _Victor always seems to know when to say the right words at the right time...It's actually kinda of comforting..._ Yuuri suddenly realized what he was thinking as he shyly turned away from Victor's gaze. _Focus! You can't be falling in love with Victor! Focus Yuuri, focus!_

 _Did I do something wrong?_ Victor thought to himself in dismay when Yuuri looked away from him. _I really hope we can have more bonding time._

Meanwhile, Yurio and Seung-gil just stood in the same spot in silence that a pin dropping to the ground could be hard with loud echoes following it! They glanced over at each other until their eyes narrowed as they turned away to walk their own separate paths.

"I'm going to go train in the forests," Yurio huffed, not daring to look over the Seung-gil's direction. "No way in hell I can relax."

"I don't care," Seung-gil replied in his same stoic tone. "I'm going to train in the armory, it's quiet there."

* * *

 **Phichit: *on the verge of tears* Midnight, I was only mentioned but I didn't show up! JJ was introduced and it's not even his kingdom! You're so mean.**

 **Me: Sorry Phichit but it's all part of the script.**

 **Just Another Wrter: *pats Phichit* there, there Phichit, you'll get your chance to shine don't worry sweet child.**

 **Yurio: *ignores us* Midnight hopes you enjoyed the chapter, make sure to review, favorite, or follow to see what will happen next in the next chapters and to see what the moron JJ has planned for Yuuri.**


	19. Chapter 19

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Viktor: *looks dead* hello everyone, nice to see you again**

 **Just Another Wrter: Wow, you look so dead Viktor, what happened?**

 **Yurio: The idiot read the latest chapter of "Only You". I swear midnight, you only cause pain and misery in our lives**

 **Just Another Wrter: Huh, must be good, I can't read it yet, though, I haven't finished editing the first chapter for plushytrap's new Gravity falls fanfic. I'm busy!**

 **Yuuri: *shows up to hug Viktor* It's best not to talk about it guys...*turns attention to Viktor* Don't worry Viktor, I still love you.**

 **Me: *busts in the room* HELLO~ EVERYONE! MAN, THAT WAS AN AWESOME CHAPTER FOR THAT OTHER STORY YESTERDAY *sees dead Viktor* Oh...Bad timing huh?**

 **Yuuri: *shakes his head then turns to audience* Well Midnight-**

 **Viktor: *dead serious tone* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to know that she does NOT or WILL EVER own any of us or the anime itself no matter how much she would love to but in the end, that little dream has gone down the drain so the only way to cope with that loss is writing these stories to hide her disappointment and failure as a creative thinker for not being able to be the one to create us.**

 **Me: O_O**

 **Yurio: DAAAMN!**

 **Just another wrter: *shuts laptop* OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Me: *facepalms and shakes his head* You petty little sh-**

 **Yurri: PG-13!**

* * *

"THIS TRAINING SESSION IS ALL ABOUT COMMUNICATION AND TRUST!" JJ announced the moment they stepped out in the water garden which looked more magnificent to be considered a garden.

There was a few gemstone like fountains of any kind of color in existence in a form of small mountains that has waterfalls sprouting out of them. There was white granite stone that laid over the enormous shimmering lake that has various water plants growing on pads or above. The floating ground has split into several paths that curved left to right until they reached the center of the garden which was a silver garden house that had that has no windows but the silver poles that held the silver roof up in a circular formation. There were even stepping stones around the garden to take a look at the fish that swam in the water or to just skip around to the garden house. It was indeed a sight to see.

"Want some tea, King Victor?" Guang-Hong asked politely as he held a single blossom decorated teacup to the king. "It's going to be a very difficult training session for you and you're going to need all the strength you need."

"You too Yuuri," Leo insisted as he handed the said person a different cup as both Yuuri and Victor shrugged and drank their tea. They didn't see anything wrong with having a soothing drink to help calm their nerves before training began.

"Yuuri, I'm going to need you to go to the garden house there," JJ instructed as Yuuri nodded and cautiously walked over to the center but when Victor was about to follow him, the king of the Americas blocked his path. "Not you Victor."

"JJ, I thought you said I was needed for this exercise," Victor reminded as be began to feel a little irritated that he was being separated from Yuuri again!

"You are," JJ replied but he wasn't looking straight in the ice king's eyes. "But for this first part of this training, you have to stay on this spot no matter what until Yuuri calls for your help."

"What do you mean by this?" Victor asked nervously.

JJ didn't reply, instead, he rose his hand to air as he shouted his first commands. "ALRIGHT, YUURI, WE'RE GOING TO TRAIN YOU ON HOW LONG YOU CAN MANAGE UNTIL YOU HAVE TO ASK FOR HELP. LEO YOU START WITH DISTANT ATTACK WITH YOUR WATER, AIM THEM ALL AT YUURI!" Right there on the far right of Yuuri was where Leo went off to as he wove his hands to begin to shift the water in the garden. King JJ then turned to where Guang Hong stood. "GUANG HONG, ONCE LEO IS DONE WITH HIS FIRST SET OF ATTACKS, YOU'RE GOING TO USE YOUR POTIONS TO CREATE FIGHTING PLANTS FOR YUURI TO GO ONE ON ONE WITH! AND ONCE YOUR DONE WITH THAT, LEO WILL HIT HIM WITH MORE AMBUSH ATTACKS THEN YOU'LL MAKE MORE!"

Both Victor's and Yuuri's eyes widened in shock the moment they heard those commands being ordered from out the blue! Victor was ready to run to Yuuri's side and get him away from this ridiculous and insane training but JJ shaped shifted a nearby rock into a set of chains that wrapped around the ice king's right leg to keep him in place. Victor struggled to break free, ready to use his ice magic to freeze the chains but proved to very difficult since no ice came out of his fingertips!

 _WHAT?!_ His eyes widened in panic when he realized that his magic wasn't working! _But my magic was fine before, how could it stop working at a time like this!? There is no way it could have been disrupted unless..._ His eyes widened in realization. _The tea! The cup Guang-Hong gave me must have been a potion that puts magic at rest without causing harm to the user._ He then turned his attention towards Yuuri's direction with fear. _But if that's the case, then Yuuri must be powerless to handle any of their attacks by himself!_

Before Yuuri could decide to make any move, Leo created an entire set of water shaped arrows that surrounded Yuuri and the garden house as they were all shot at once! Yuuri, at the state of panic, quickly out of instinct made a circular wall of ice that took the hit from the arrows instead just moments before they could hit him. But as the arrows dispersed into water, Guang-Hong sprinted to every flower pot in his path as he dipped a drop of a glowing yellow liquid from own of his potions which caused those plants to sprout from their pots and using their roots and leaves to take forms of humans as they trudged through the water with their thorn-like arms waving around as swords!

One of those plant attackers managed to slice through the ice wall of defense as Yuuri was quick to create an ice bubble to keep him inside until most of the bubble was getting piled by most of the vines trying to slice their way in. Within a second, Yuuri then made the bubble burst open and scatter into sharp shards of ice that penetrated the plant humans as they plummetted into the depths of the water. _How do I know how to do all these moves?_ He asked himself as he heard another set of water arrows but now water swords being shot at him, giving him the signal to use protection again. _I don't remember doing any of this in the last training...It all feels like my instincts of the past are taking over..._

"You're probably wondering why Yuuri's magic isn't at the dormant stage yours is in right now," King JJ sighed as he stood next to Victor as he answered the unasked question that he had in mind. "That's because when the tea you drank was the only one that had the potion I asked Guang Hong to mix in while Yuuri's cup was has a different kind of potion in his which should be in effect right now. Don't worry, though," He reassured with a smile. "I have the potion that undoes the spells but that's not going to happen now."

"Why not?" Victor huffed in anger. "What's the point in all this?"

JJ's eyes closed as he sighed before reopening them to give Victor his answer. "It's natural for any ice wielder to use their magic to protect themselves from danger and not really fight which is what Yuuri is doing right now until he decided to engage in battle. I did say that this training is all about communication and trust. Ice style Love on Eros not only involves fun and friendship but it also requires communication and trust."

Victor and JJ watched how Yuuri was exhausting himself from making the defense ice magic as more attacks kept coming way either from afar or in front of him the more he kept pushing himself to counter them.

"I've put Yuuri in the situation where he is outnumbered, with no ways of escape and the only way he can make it out of it alive is to have enough trust with his allies or partners to call for their assistance to help him battle," JJ continued as they continued to watch. "Right now, Yuuri is too stubborn to ask for any help including yours and until he calls out for any of us, the attacks will just increase."

"That's insane," Victor muttered as he hopelessly watched.

"No, it's the ancient techniques my parents and their ancestors have passed on when the Ice Kingdom was still alive with many ice wielders who wanted to master the Ice style Love on Eros," JJ responded as he finally looked at Victor in the eye. "It's really up to Yuuri to see if he has really learned what it means to trust and open up to those who claim to care about him."

"Yuuri..." Victor whispered with concern, he never felt this kind of concern for anyone, not even for himself. Just watching Yuuri stubbornly continue to fight off those monsters by himself was unbearable. _But even if he wanted me to help him...How can he if he doesn't feel comfortable talking..._ Victor thought to himself as Yuuri dodged another swing of the thorned arms the plant attacker threw at him. _Please Yuuri, prove to me that you really do trust me._

From the vine-like humans then came in the water formed octopuses that came squirming around with their tentacles ready to strike Yuuri's legs had he not spun around to create enough ice winds to blow them away as he jumped on top of the head of the head of one of that water-octopi to land on a walking stone. But, the moment his foot touched a stone, he suddenly felt a sudden jolt of electricity running through his nerves as he bit his lips to prevent himself from crying out in pain as he fell in the water! However, being in the water didn't help his situation as his body felt like his skin was getting penetrated by millions of tiny needles which led him to quickly swim back to the center as he heavily coughed out the water.

That was when JJ frowned as he shouted, "YOU ARE TO STAY AT THE CENTER YUURI! Step away from the center then the stones will electrify you and the water will sting you and drain your energy!"

 _He isn't kidding about the draining energy part,_ Yuuri coughed for some air as he got up, feeling the exhaustion get the better of him as he barely dodged another hit from the vines. _I can't keep fighting like this...But I have to! I can't show weakness! I HAVE TO PROVE THAT I'M STRONG!_ Being distracted by his thoughts, he failed to notice on of the water octopi wrapped its tentacles around his right wrist until he was pulled forward to get punched in the face by a vine fist. He winced from the pain as his left hand suddenly created a blade of ice that spurted out of as he used it to slice the water tentacle in half which separated them both.

As he stumbled back, the octopus dispersed as puddles of water scattered as more creatures in the form of water were arising from the garden. Yuuri was as shocked with himself with the instinctive move he did but he didn't have time to think more about it when he had to keep himself from getting hit again.

"JJ, do you think we should continue like this?" Isabela asked as she watched how Yuuri was still getting beaten despite his attempts to avoid the hits. "He looks more dead than alive."

"Yes we do," JJ replied determined as his eyes narrowed at how Yuuri was now limping as he was still trying to stay up to fend for himself. "He has to learn that he can ask for help, that we are worth trusting."

"But he's going to get himself killed if he doesn't," Victor whispered in horror, he wanted to run out there and protect Yuuri, it just broke his heart to see him like this. Did it have something to do with some of his past that he remembered?

Yuuri's body was practically screaming for him to stop. It couldn't handle using one more ice spell or taking another punch. The more he defeats, the more they come without warning. He was on his knees feeling a lot of sweat falling as he was trying to catch his breath until he was tossed to the ground again. As his face hit the hard ground, he looked over at Victor's direction, he saw his pained face. His face, Victor's face was screaming for him to ask for help.

He didn't want to disappoint him, but this training wasn't going to stop any time soon and what would Victor think if he showed this sign of weakness. But then again, after all the time they spend so far, Victor has proven to be the kind to never do that. Was it for the best to call for him? Yuuri struggling to get up, only to get kicked down again, but he was still collecting his thoughts will be worth it to reach out now? To open up and allow someone, anyone to help him?

JJ's eyes narrowed as he reached for his pocket as he made sure Victor wasn't looking. He had to wait and observe a little longer just to be sure, but he knew that look Yuuri was making right now. It was the face he saw when someone is going to make a huge decision.

Guang Hong was already feeling guilty for making more plant attackers hurt Yuuri but he was convinced that this was all for the best. He dropped one more drop of potion into a plant that grew vines to become a human shape again as it trudged it's way to where Yuuri was struggling to get up. It grabbed Yuuri by his hair to lift him a bit, but the way it grabbed him and lifted his head up reminded him of the terror the past has haunt him.

Yuuri was so drained, he didn't know what to do, there were no more options. He never felt so helpless and alone... Alone? He opened his eyes to see Victor looking beyond petrified in his life, in fact he was already fighting the one chain to go to him.

Taking a deep breath, he shut his eyes and finally release that air that became one word.

"VICTOR!"

That one word immediately drove JJ to hand Victor the potion. That one word that made Victor drink every last drop as the chains disappeared. That one word that literally gave him the energy to sprint across the water in the speed of light. The one word that brought Victor to immediately arrive in time to destroy the living daylights out of the monsters so it could release Yuuri.

JJ signalled Leo and Guang Hong to stop the attacks as Victor finished off the rest of every last monster in a split second. When he was done, Victor turned around to see Yuuuri on the ground trying to get up until he helped him up. He flung Yuuri's arm over his should to give better support while he whispered, "It's okay Yuuri, I got you."

* * *

 **Viktor: Not gonna lie but this chapter kinda makes up for what you've done.**

 **Me: Thank you..I think**

 **Just Another Wrter: *busts in the room with her phone that has my fanfic "Only you""* I just caught up with your story Mdnight.**

 **Me: And?**

 **Just Another Wrter: WHAT THE F !# MIDNIGHT!? *throws phone at me but I dodged* WHY!?**

 **Viktor: *in tears again* Exactly**

 **Yuuri: *at Yurio* You can do the ending notes now.**

 **Yurio: Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to remember to review, favorite, and follow to see what happens next with Viktor and Yuuri. Also to please excuse the poor grammar that might have appeared since Midnight was writing the rest of this chapter in her phone because she has no life and desperate to finish this.**

 **Me: You little-**

 **Yuuri: PG-13!**


	20. Chapter 20

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Phichit: Midniiiight~ *lays himself against my shoulder* Please tell me I make an appearance in this chapter, I need the love.**

 **Me: You just gotta wait and see Phichit, although I think you might show up the next chapter.**

 **Phichit: Such cruelty!**

 **Yuuri: Phichit can you please be quiet, you'll wake Viktor up*being hugged by Viktor who was sleeping***

 **Viktor: Zzzzz**

 **Phichit: What happened to him?**

 **Just Another Wrter: He cried himself to sleep from the other story's latest chapter. And he was hugging Yuuri while he was at it.**

 **Yuuri: I've lost all feeling in my arm**

 **Phichit: Ohhh *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you guys enjoy this chapter and to remember she owns nothing here and to review for my appearance.**

* * *

Victor would not dare release his protective hold on Yuuri even while Isabella was using her healing magic to heal him and the two super exhausted guards who were repeatedly apologizing to Yuuri.

"Please forgive us," Guang Hong bowed his head. "It was part of the training session, we had no intention to hurt you."

"We don't want you to be afraid of us," Leo added. "We're very sorry."

Yuuri was still a little shaken from this training lesson but he did manage to relax and calm down enough to whisper, "It's okay, you were just doing your job." He was a little surprised with himself, it felt different to hear his own voice for once. He ignored the surprised looks Guang-Hong and Leo made as they embraced him, pretty happy that he forgave them. But if Yuuri had, to be honest with himself, it did indeed feel a little relieving to break his silence for once.

"Yuuri," JJ approached the little group as he got on his knees to Yuuri's level as he held his hand out. "No hard feelings right? You see this training session was about swallowing ones' pride and be willing to trust and accept the help from anyone. And I'm pleased to say that you've passed so splendidly." With a bit of caution, Yuuri managed to stretch his hand out to shake King JJ's hand as a sign to show that all was well for now. It took the group a while to clean up the mess from this session and set everything back in order as they then headed back inside the palace as JJ held his hand up and cheered, "Well that's all for today's lesson, let's relax the rest of the night because tomorrow's lesson will be less physical but more emotional."

Victor only glared at JJ, even if it was just a part of training, it seemed a little too extreme for his Yuuri. He just wanted his Yuuri safe and sound from all harm in the world with him as his protector. And now hearing that the next session will be more emotional terrifies him, Victor doesn't know what that means but he was afraid that Yuuri might get harmed again. _If only I knew how hard and dangerous this was going to be! Then Yuuri would never have gotten hurt..._

* * *

Yurio kicked the tree that was in front of him with his left leg, leaving a pretty decent dent on the wood where there were claw marks on it. He had been training nonstop the entire day in his tiger forms and his human forms in the forests outside of the palace. He found it more relaxing and calm without having to worry about any crazy girls run after him or the douchebag of a king JJ irritating him every five seconds.

But he was so focused on his training, he didn't realize how further and further he strayed from the palace that he was right beneath the great mountains where the temples King Phichit would meditate in.

Well until his ears picked up a twig breaking from behind the bushes to his left.

Immediately, he transformed into his sabertooth tiger form as he ran to the right and disappearing into the bushes as he bent down to quietly walk over to the site where he spotted where the sound came from. He heard more rustling sounds, he lowered closer to the ground and after a split second, he pounced and found himself pinning down a large black grizzly bear! A very muscular grizzly bear.

However, this bear knew how to get itself up since it roared and used it's weight to roll Yurio off him before running off on his four legs. "You're not getting away!" Yurio shouted as he proceeded to pursue the intruder in a very fast mode, his eyes narrowing and never looking away from their target.

They ran to the other side of the mountain until the bear deliberately shoved some boulders from the side of the mountain to force Yurio to back away and lose track of whoever it was he was pursuing. Yurio cursed under his breath when he had to back away from the falling rocks but he changed his wildcat form into the fastest cat that could catch up as the cheetah. In his new form, his eyes were quickly looking around his surrounding, looking for any clue of where the stupid bear could have gone until he found some bear footprints heading back to the forest.

He went the opposite way.

And soon enough, he heard several pebbles fall on his head as his looked up at the side of the mountain to the bear up on a short ledge that was ready to break. But that wasn't the case when it decided to take a leap of faith to land on him! Yurio was quick on his feet to move out of the way, jump, transform into his giant sabertooth tiger form and pin the bear much harder against the stone of the mountain with a loud _THUMP_ and _BUMP_ to the head.

"Alright enough games," Yurio growled in annoyance. "Show me who you are and I might spare you, asshole."

The bear seemed to have had quite an impact since it used its paws to cover his head as he began to glow and revert to his human form. It turned out to be a young man with brown eyes, short dark hair in an undercut style and he had a very stoic expression that didn't seem fazed by the defeat. He wore white armor with shimmering blue shoulder plates and a golden star badge at the left of his armor, and navy blue pants. He didn't say a word as his left hand reached for the sword at the side of his waist but Yurio pressed his paw to keep him down and had his claws out.

"I wouldn't do that," He warned.

"YURI? OTABEK!" Another voice intruded as both of them looked toward the direction where it came from, well after Yurio reverted back to his human form. They both got up and removed any dust from themselves despite sending glares at each other. They both made a quick bow as a short young man with tan skin, a golden crown in the shape of swirls on top of his black hair, and he had dark gray eyes as he approached them dressed in his red suit and golden trim with a white and blue cape trailing behind him. "What are you two up too? Don't you know it's bad manners to fight a fellow knight of two different kings?"

Yurio and the knight who the person called Otabek bowed their heads down as they both apologized in emotionless tones, "Yes King Phichit Chulanont."

* * *

The first thing everyone noticed was that Yurio didn't show up until Seung-gil told them that he was training in the mountains with the king much to everyone's surprise.

"So what's on today's menu for dinner?" Viktor asked with excitement as everyone sat in the round dinner table in the dining hall. " Last time I visited there was raw fish, crab, duck blood, and so many other tasty foods." He then turned to Yuuri with a bright smile, "You should definitely try the shrimp Yuuri, it's so good!"

"Well King Phichit's advisor Celestino Cialdini is dealing with the chefs so it shouldn't be long," JJ chuckled and on cue, the door opened as an older man with long brown-taupe hair that is into a ponytail, had sideburns, thick eyebrows and light green eyes. His face is very angular, and he has a square chin. "And speak of the devil."

"Ciao, ciao everyone," Celestino greeted as he made his way forward to the table. He glanced over at Yuuri as he extended his hand out for him to shake. "You must Yuuri, the ice wielder training to master the ice style Love on Eros, nice to finally meet you. I'm Celestino Cialdini, the king of Asia's advisor. I have the ability to break anything into millions of pieces with one touch and as long as I command it to be so." He seemed to have noticed the worry in Yuuri's face as he reassured him. "Don't worry, though, I don't plan on using my ability on you."

"So Celestino, what's on tonight's' menu because I am starving," JJ asked as he rubbed his belly. "We all had a pretty hard training lesson today."

"Oh, I think you'll like it," Celestino winked as he clapped his hands for the servants to come out of the kitchen with trays of large bowls that were sending a mouth-watering aroma in the room. "Today's dish is special. It's a recipe the queen of Japan has given us as a 'thank you' to king Phichit for providing very private interesting intel that even I don't know about." As the bowls were set down, he finally named the mysterious dish that was causing Yuuri to subconsciously lose his better judgment and just dig in right now. "It's called a pork cutlet bowl, or what the Japanese kingdom calls it, katsudon."

"It smells so good," Victor smiled as he fell in love with the aroma while picking up his chopsticks. "Let's dig in!" He took one bite from the fried pork and his eyes widened as he cheered in pure delight the moment the taste reached his taste buds. "VKUSNO!" He began to dig in, every bite getting more delicious than the other as the others looked at him in amusement, "I have no words, this must be what gods eat! Yurio is really missing out on something so good!"

"Must be good if King Victor is like that," JJ commented as he and Isabella took a bite and immediately fell under the same feeling of wonders. No sooner did Leo and Guang Hung take a bite and they were already ordering for a second bowl. Seung-gil took a bite, and despite it tasting so good, he remained emotionless as he calmly ate from his bowl.

Yuuri, on the other hand, didn't take a bite from his bowl yet despite how delicious it looks and smells. His hand was holding on to the chopsticks but his head was throbbing at the sight of the bowl as if he had seen it before. Ignoring the throbbing, Yuuri took one bite of the pork and rice as his taste buds fell into a wonderful bliss while Victor was smiling while he was hoping to see Yuuri's face brightened up at the first taste any moment now.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Sure the taste was absolutely breathtaking, but the moment he took a bite, his mind suddenly flashed back into a very distant and blurry memory that he never thought he would remember:

 _"Yuuri~Dinner's ready and it's katsudon, your favorite!" A woman's warm voice announced, he couldn't see her face, it was all blurred but he did see the family table in a large room that his three-year-self was running into with excitement._

 _"Mama, look! Look!" He cried as he showed the woman a small snowflake from his little palm. "I doing magi!"_

 _"Ohh it's beautiful Yuuri," She bent over to see the snowflake and cooed as another figure came in the room, a blurred man this time as he chuckled._

 _"I swear Yuuri, you're going to grow up to be one heck of an ice wielder. You're just too talented."_

 _Yuuri beamed with pride as the snowflake melted in his hands in an instant much to his disappointment, "Uh no, my snowfawk." He was about to cry until he felt a hand ruffle through his hair as he looked up to see a blurry pre-teen girl give him a warm smile with a thumbs up. "Nee-chan?"_

 _"Don't worry Yuuri, you'll get the hang of it. You just need practice," She used her index finger to lightly tap his nose until she proceeded to tickle him."Come on let's see a smile Yuuri!" Yuuri began to uncontrollably laugh as he began to beg her to stop until after a minute she stopped as she took his hand and led him to the table. "You did so well with that snowflake Yuuri, you deserve the katsudon we're having now. Let's dig in!"_

 _"Hai~" Yuuri giggled as he began to eat his delicious meal as the rest of his family shared stories and laughter throughout the rest of the evening. It made him feel safe, happy, and loved, he never wanted this feeling to end._

 _His family..._

 _..._

 _"YUURI!"_

 _He was suddenly no longer on the dinner table with his family, no he was a year older as he turned around petrified to the sound of his mother's horrified and fearful voice as she shouted for him. But he couldn't see her, he couldn't see anyone but a swarm of snow that was in a thick blizzard that kept him away from his family. He didn't know what was happening, or why he was in this situation but all he knew was that he was scared beyond his mind._

 _"Mama? Papa? Nee-chan?" He whimpered as he tried to step out of the swarm but was pushed back by the forceful winds. "...I-I'm scared..."_

 _"Yuuri, stay where you are!" It was his sister who was shouting this time. "STAY PUT, I'M COMING TO GET YOU GUYS! IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY YUURI, JUST CALM DOWN, I'M COMING!"_

 _Guys? Was he with other people in this swarm, he couldn't see nor recall who they were or where they were! He suddenly saw an approaching shadow coming near him, the haunting song of chains echoing through the wind as he panicked and cried out. "BIG SIS!"_

 _But the shadow then hovered over him and before he knew it, his hands were in chains as the swarm was calming down a bit for him to see his family crying out to him while they were trapped in ice that was held their feet to the ground! He heard them cry out for him, his mama, his papa, his big sister..._

 _" **YUURI!"**_

 _Just like that, they were gone...He was taken from them...He feared that he might never see them again with only that haunting wail from his family as their cries were slowly being silenced by the cold distance._

 _Then everything else went blank._

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri's mind finally snapped back into reality when he heard Victor's voice call out to him as he turned to see Victor looking at him with concern as he asked, "Are you feeling okay Yuuri? You're crying."

He made a soft gasp in realization as his hand reached from this cheeks and indeed he felt the endless waterfall of tears pouring from his eyes. He looked around the table to see that everyone was looking at him with concern or in confusement. Yuuri then got up from his seat as he quickly bowed and apologized, "E-Excuse me...I need some...Air.."

With that, he ran out the dining room, not even realizing that Victor has got up as well to follow him.

* * *

 **Phichit: Wow that was just...Wow**

 **JJ: He's so speechless he forgot that he was introduced.**

 **Yuuri: I have no words Midnight.**

 **Viktor: *still asleep***

 **Just Another Wrter: Now I really know that there's gonna be major Viktuuri in the next chapter!**

 **Me: Maybe *wink***

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to make sure to review, favorite, and follow to see what happens in the next chapter**


	21. Chapter 21

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Yuuri: Midnight, I need your help.**

 **Me: *looks up from writing the future chapters* Yeah, with what?**

 **Yuuri: Please stop torturing Viktor, he's not letting go of my arm and it's starting to die. -_-**

 **Viktor: *hugging Yuuri* Come on love, I must protect you from that devil!**

 **Just Another Wrter: *joins in the hug* Protect the innocent precious cinnamon roll at all costs!**

 **Me: Sorry Yuuri but I cannot end the torture, it's what I signed up for...*looks at Just Another Writer* Guys, you of all people know Yuuri is far from being innocent, *cough*pole*cough*dance*cough!***

 **Just another wrter: Midnight!**

 **Yurio: Oh geez not this again, *turns to audience* midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and remember that she does own any of us or the anime.**

* * *

Yuuri didn't know the directions of the entire castle but he just ran while he had his hand over his mouth to try to muffle his cries. He just ran to find some place to hide until he finally reached what seemed like another garden that looked more like a forest with a giant cherry blossom tree in the center. He sat down with his knees up and being wrapped by his arms while it covered his face. _Stop crying...Stop crying...Stop crying!_ But his tears just kept falling every time that memory came flashing back to his mind. It was great that he finally had a happy memory of his family even though he doesn't remember how they physically look like, but to remember how he managed to get himself taken just like that!

A sudden bark came out of nowhere behind him as Yuuri turned around to see Makkachin right there, wagging his tail in delight. "Makkachin, w-what are yo doing here?" Yuuri whispered as the giant poodle licked his face to try to wipe the stray tears and placed his paws on top of his shoulders demanding for hugs. Yuuri made a small smile as he began to pet Makkachin, but the more he pet him, the more familiar this felt. "It's funny, you remind me of someone but I don't-

 _"Yuuri, look what we got for your fourth birthday!"_

 _Little Yuuri was racing down the stairs and in the dining hall to see parents holding a cake and his older sister holding a small brown poodle puppy who was happily barking at him with such innocence. "This little ball of fluff is for you Yuuri," She smiled as the puppy barked again on cue. "You can name him whatever you want as long as you take care of him. Remember that he'll be your best friend forever, he's always going to protect you."_

 _His eyes lit up with astonishment as he raced forward to give his big sister a hug with tears of happiness in his eyes. "Thank you nee-chan! I promise I'll take good care of him and protect him with my magic! Thank you!" With that, his sister handed him the little puppy as it licked his face endlessly causing him to giggle._

 _"So what are you going to call him?" His mother asked curiously._

 _Yuuri took a moment to think until his eyes lit up once more as he lifted the puppy to the sky as a symbol of pride,"I'm going to call him Victor!" He then added with a small blush, "Or Vicchan to make him sound more adorable." Everyone laughed with happiness._

 _..._

 _"I JUST HAD IT ENOUGH WITH YOU!" The dark figure screamed at a twenty year Yuuri who was on the cold stone ground on his knees with his head bowed low. "YOU KEEP DISAPPOINTMENTING ME AND TRYING TO ESCAPE OR AT LEAST HELP OTHERS ESCAPE!"_

 _"I'm sorry sir," Yuuri whispered in fear, "I swear it won't happen again."_

 _"I wish I could believe you but you've been too much a nuisance for me to trust you," The figure sighed in disappointment until he made a grim grin as he turned around to fetch something. "Beating you would be too kind for you this time, so it's high time I punish you where it really hurts." Yuuri was confused as to what the figure was referring to until he heard a familiar wail! "By using the one who reminded you of home."_

 _Yuuri looked up with his eyes widened with panic only to see the person holding on to Vicchan with a strong grip that it was causing the poor poodle to whimper! He hasn't seen his beloved friend in five years because he had spent that time locked up with his only contact being with the dark figure. This was the first time he ever saw his Vicchan right there in front of him! He got up from his knees as he pleaded, "NO...PLEASE DON'T HURT VICCHAN!"_

 _The figure began to laugh with pleasure as he tightened his grip around the puppy's neck causing both Vicchan and Yuuri to whimper from pain and fear! "You should have thought about that before you disappointed me for the last time...It's now time for you to punished." Suddenly out of nowhere, Yuuri felt himself being pulled down to the floor by ice formed chains as he struggled to get back up again as he breathed heavily to try to reach for his friend!_

 _"NO! NO! PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE! I-I PROMISE I'LL DO EVERYTHING YOU SAY! DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE!"_

 _"Like I said Yuuri," The figure smiled as a stream of cold air was being released from his hands along with haunting white ice slowly began to engulf Vicchan bit by bit while Yuuri was still pleading for his friend to be spared! "It's too late..." At this point, Vicchan's pained cries were silenced when he was covering completely in cold deadly ice. "It's all your fault for what your friend is going through."_

 _" **VICCHAN!"**_

 _In an instant, the dark figure used his own bare hands to crush the ice stone Vicchan into pieces or chunks of ice that fell and scattered all over the floor! Yuuri fell on his knees, he was shaking, his eyes were releasing his tears from his petrified eyes as he seemed to have lost all the air in his body as he stared at the shattered ice remains of his friend._

"...Vicchan..." He whispered in shock as pulled away from Makkachin in horror. His eyes began to tear up as he buried his face further in his knees as he shook, this was too much to process. "Why? Why him?! How could I forget him like that!"

Meanwhile, Victor was breathless as ever as he finally managed to locate the garden where Yuuri was hiding especially since Makkachin seemed to have beat him to the punch. He rushed in the garden, spotting the giant cherry blossom tree that glowed underneath the moon's light as he spotted Yuuri hugging his knees and trembling while Makkachin whined to grab his attention. _He must have remembered something..._ He concluded as he cautiously approached Yuuri. _I don't know how to deal with people crying...I just hope I don't make it worse for Yuuri._

When he walked towards Yuuri, he then sat down by his side as he gently patted his back. "Yuuri? Do you want to talk about it?" For once, Yuuri didn't flinch from his touch especially since it came out of nowhere and as much as it reassured how much trust has been earned, it scared him to think just what must be going on in Yuuri's mind right now.

Yuuri stayed quiet for a moment, he was at a battle with himself at the moment. _Should I tell him?_ He asked himself as he continued to shake. _But what if he sees me as weak and leaves? What if he judges me? Will he see me as a horrible friend if I couldn't even protect Vicchan? What if I tell and then he'll send me out to go fend for myself? If he knows who my family was, would he just drop me off and leave without looking back?_

"Yuuri," Victor's voice interrupted his state of panic as he laid his hand on hs shoulder. "I'm not going to think any less of you no matter what you tell me. Whatever it is you're going through, I want to be able to help you in any way I can. Please trust me, and if you don't fee like telling me at least let me help you feel better. I will never hurt you Yuuri."

Yuuri's hand tightened their grip around his knees as they trembled while his mind was taking in what was just heard. There were so many countless times when Victor had promised to cause no harm to him, and every time, those promises have been kept. That was enough to reassure him that maybe, just maybe, he could open up to Victor right now... _Victor..._ He could hear his younger four-year-old-self say the same sentence again, _"I'm going to call him Victor!"_ Only then he realized just how much hearing that name caused his tears to go down. The name alone just began to remind him of that horrifying moment, but then again, it's that name of the person who he needed the most support from.

With that, Yuuri finally looked up and without warning, he wrapped his arms around Victor as he held onto him closely as he began to sob. Victor was caught completely off guard with the gesture, but he was enjoying the hug but not enough since he was watching Yuuri cry as he returned the embrace, "Shh, it's okay Yuuri...It's okay."

"V-Victor..." Yuuri sobbed, as he clung onto him. "I-I remembered my family...Well, not how they looked like but I-I remembered how warm and safe it was to be with them... I-I had a mom, a dad, a big sister but, but I-I was taken away from them...I was taken and never saw them again, and I only had my small puppy friend who looked like Makkachin with me for who knows how long I was gone..."

"Do you remember anything else about your little friend?" Victor asked, knowing that he was treading on thin ice right now. That only caused Yuuri to loosen his grip onto Victor, pulling away while he was still one his knees, he explained as he sobbed

"H-His name was Vicchan, and h-he's always been protecting me but then...But then." His tears were endless as he swallowed to continue. "Someone...I don't know who but I knew that he apparently was the person who took me...He was punishing me for trying to escape and he used Vicchan after keeping him away from me for five years..." He hiccuped a bit while looking down completely ignoring the shocked look Victor made. "This person, h-he had ice magic and h-he used it to freeze Vicchan...He froze him and then just like that..." Tears were constantly falling as he began to shake again as he wailed and coughed from the tears and the loss of air he was losing because of the trauma, "HE SHATTERED VICCHAN, HE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND AND LAUGHED! Right in front of me, I was chained down and all I-I could do was watch it happen! Watching the ice scatter on the ground and I was too weak and pathetic to do anything!"

At this point, Yuuri was having a panic attack that could cause an outburst of ice at any moment but Victor was worried about Yuuri's wellbeing right now. He pulled Yuuri into a strong embrace once more, running his left hand through the raven hair and his right hand was rubbing his back in hopes those gestures were enough to comfort him. "I was too weak Victor," Yuuri whimpered as his hands were up holding each other trying to calm his shaking. "It was all my fault, I'm a poor excuse of a friend and a human being! I don't even know why I'm still alive!"

"YUURI!" Victor scolded, realizing that him shouting made Yuuri flinch from the volume. "I'm sorry for yelling but I cannot allow you to say such thing about yourself after everything we've been through so far...Look, I may not know how hard it must be to suddenly remember memories like that and it's driving you crazy and makes you wish you could have done something different but I do know that you're alive and here for a reason. I'm sure Vicchan wouldn't want you to beat yourself down like this, he would have wanted you to keep living for him."

"I-It hurts..." Yuuri whispered with frustration. "It hurts to know that I might never see my family again and that my friend is gone."

"I know Yuuri, I know it's hurting you," Victor soothed, holding him closer. "But I'm right here, I'm right here to help you. You're not alone, Yuuri." He suddenly recalled the first dream he had when he first encountered his soulmate, realizing that those circumstances must be the same. "And I promise you that we'll find your family together, we'll travel the ends of the earth if we have to but we'll find them Yuuri. I'll be there with you throughout the whole time."

What seemed like an eternity, Yuuri's tears were slowly decreasing as he leaned against the warmth from Victor's chest. The ice king was about to get up and carry him back until Yuuri grabbed on to him and pleaded, "Victor, please stay close to me...For now..."

Viktor warmly smiled as he sat back down to hold Yuuri once more very protectively. "Of course."

* * *

 **Viktor + just another wrter: *clapping with tears* that was so beautiful.**

 **Yuuri: You had Vicchan killed like that? *tears start to swell up***

 **Viktor: *Protecting-Yuuri-Instincts on* *hugs Yuuri* It's okay Yuuri, it's okay, Midnight will pay dearly for making you suffer like that. I will personally see to it *glares at me***

 **Me: You gotta wait in line Viktor, there are so many people who want me to pay dearly**

 **Yurio: Bunches of idiots, *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and make to comment to see what will happen in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Yuuri: *eats from a bowl of katsudon* Midnight, you're starting to torture me now.**

 **Vikor: *hugging yuuri* Remind me how you convinced us to take part of this in the first place.**

 **Just Another Wrter: *eating from some katsudon as well* Come to think of it, how did you convince the skaters to join the open notes?**

 **Me: *pulls out and hands contract to both Viktor and Just Another Writer* They join my open and closing notes in exchange for awesome viktuuri and otayuri moments plus family moments in these stories. *whisper*Plus a lifetime supply of photo shoots that I've taken of yuuri cosplays and merchandise for Viktor.**

 **Just Another Wrter: I want some now!**

 **Yuuri: -_- I can hear you, you know.**

 **Phichit: *pops out of nowhere* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she owns no one or the anime!**

* * *

It took a while for Yuuri's tears finally dried up as he was still leaning against Victor's warmth while they both fell asleep right under the cherry blossom tree. With Viktor's arms wrapping Yuuri close to him and Yuuri holding on to him, a truly worthy scene to be painted of. Yuuri realized he had fallen asleep from being too in trance with the warm and safe feeling of being with Victor.

Yuuri didn't realize he had fallen asleep from being too in trance with the warm and safe feeling of being with Victor until he heard his inner thoughts talking. _Being this close to Victor feels so good,_ Yuuri smiled but then he rose up to realize what he just told himself as he mentally scolded himself. _No, no, no! No falling in love with Victor, the ice king of Russia..._ He was quiet while trying to remind himself of the simple rules until heard his stomach make a rumble loud enough for the entire garden to hear.

"Oh, looks like you're still hungry," Victor's voice chimed in, despite how red Yuuri was turning from embarrassment, he looked up to see that Viktor has woke up from his slumber. "Figures, you only had one bite of katsudon last night before you-" Viktor then was awake enough to rethink about what he said and ten quickly apologized, "S-Sorry, was that too soon?"

Yuuri shook his head and on cue, they could hear Viktor's stomach growling, not as loud as Yuuri's stomach but enough to be heard between the two. While Victor's eyes were averting away from Yuuri out of embarrassment, he ended up getting poked in the forehead by him either way. "Speak for yourself, Victor," Yuuri replied with a small smile. "You're still hungry...Sorry, I guess it was rude of me to run off like that in the middle of dinner."

"Don't apologize Yuuri," Victor insisted as he placed his chin lightly on top of Yuuri's hair. "We can go back to see what's for breakfast or would you rather stay here...I'm sure we can find some tasty fruit here in this garden."

"There's no need for that," a random voice reassured which caused Victor and Yuuri to turn to see that it was JJ who stated that with Princess Isabella next to him, holding a tray of the two large bowls of katsudon. "We figured that you two would be here, so I brought your bowls here for your breakfast since you two look so comfortable together."

"You two look so romantic together," Isabell smiled, not realizing how the light shade of red instantly turned to the color of cherries for poor Yuuri who was too shocked from the comment to say anything in defense.

"Now, now Isabella, we mustn't tease them like that, " JJ lightly scolded even though he was chuckling at the comment. "Keep it up and poor Yuuri might turn too red to continue his training. And this one I'm very sure both he and Victor wouldn't want to miss out on."

Both Yuuri and Victor had forgotten that today was the second day of the ice style Love on Eros training with king JJ as they got up from their position to accept their breakfast. "So what is this next lesson going to be on?" Viktor asked cautiously, making a quick mental note that if it's something dangerous then he'll just go grab Yuuri and get out of this kingdom at the speed of lightning.

"First finish your breakfast boys," JJ laughed as he crossed his arms. "But I can assure you that it won't be like yesterday's training."

"But you said-

"Nevermind what I said yesterday," He interrupted Viktor's argument. "Look just finish your food so I can explain everything, geez."

 ** _*ABOUT A HALF HOUR LATER*_**

"Done!" Yuuri and Viktor reported with their mouths stuffed with the last bits of pork and rice as they held their empty bowls up. They could have spent extra time to actually enjoy the mouth watering salts and tasty perfections if they weren't so nervous about what the next lesson has in store for them.

However, JJ simply smiled as he handed a rolled up piece of paper to Victor, who only stared at him with confusion. "You see King Victor, today I was originally going to have Yuuri's lesson based on a much calmer but emotional kind of trust. You see, I was going to tell Yuuri a statement that would overwhelm his mind and he'd have until the end of the day to either stay silent or talk it out with you-

"No way I'm allowing you to THAT!" Victor began to protest but JJ continued,

"Let me finish your royal iciness...Anyway like I said, that _was_ the original lesson but apparently the little incident yesterday with Yuuri recalling more parts of his memory and running off like that, it was basically another scenario that fit the description," JJ then crossed his arms as his hands made the symbols of the letter J, "So I'm pleased to say that your lessons with King JJ are done and successfully completed, it's all JJ style!"

"And that paper Victor has?" Yuuri asked in a quiet voice as he pointed to said object. "What does it have to do with today?"

"Oh yes," Isabella nodded as she explained, "Since you completed training with JJ, you two have been requested to go up to the top of mountains with to meet with King Phichit so you can continue your training with him. King Phichit has sent a message this morning saying that he has finished his business with the queen of Japan's knight who has left last night so he would like to begin his lessons as soon as possible. That paper has the map that'll lead you to the temples, remember, the moment your lessons are done and completed then Phichit will send you back to the Kingdom of Europe for the final evaluation."

"Thank you," Yuuri bowed his head as JJ placed his arms around him and Viktor.

"So you two will have a lovely hike up the mountains, my tip to you is to use that time wisely and maybe have some practice while you're heading there," He then pulled out two bags out of nowhere, "Your travel bags for your hike, oh but befoe you go... Yuuri, you should send that letter report to Ma'dam Lilia before you go, you do not want to miss sending letters to here.."

"Wait, what about Makkachin?" Victor suddenly realized as said dog was still sleeping under the tree completely unnoticed by anyone. "The last time I took him to the temple, he nearly destroyed the place."

"Yeah, Phichit also mentioned in his message that you have to leave Makkachin here with us," JJ revealed as he scratched the back of his head. "But you don't have tp worry, we'll take good care of him while you're gone. Oh yeah, Victor, I would recommend using that time alone with Yuuri to include some of your special lessons that you used to train yourself."

 _ ***An HOUR Later***_

"Yuuri~" Viktor cheered as he waited outside of the castle as he wove his hand. "Hurry up, we got a long way to go." _And perfect moments to be alone so I can earn your love to me and allow me to prove that we are soul mates._ He then hugged Makkachin who was sitting beside JJ and Isabella as he cooed to the giant poodle, "Now you be a good boy Makkachin and don't eat any steamed buns while we're gone, okay boy."

On cue, Yuuri came down the stairs after handing his written letter to Lilia that is rolled up and tied neatly with a ribbon to Seung-gil as Guang Hong and Leo were waving farewell to the duo.

"Good luck Yuuri!" Leo cheered as he used his water magic to spell out the two words in the sky. "We know you can handle it!"

"You have nothing to worry about, Phichit's lessons won't be so bad," Guang-Hong reassured so innocently that it caused Leo to turn away from him to hide his blush.

"We'll see you in Barcelona!" Victor waved back along with Yuuri as they disappeared into the forest to find the path that'll lead them to the mountain temples as they remained silent throughout the walk.

It seemed to be very awkwardly quiet between those two without Makkachin or Yurio tagging along with them which makes it more frustrating for them. Yuuri tried to avoid making constant glances to Victor since he could feel his heart beat so fast that it might not be human and he was feeling so many mixed emotions in his chest. It was bad enough he was feeling these strange emotions while trying to convince himself that he shouldn't fall in love with the ice king.

Victor, on the other hand, was at a loss as to how he could use this opportunity to allow him and Yuuri to have their romantic moment before reaching King Phichit. _I need to do something to make this deafening silence end...But what can I do?_ He watched how Yuuri's face still had a little blush on his cheeks while his beautiful brown eyes were looking away from his gaze. _And then there's what JJ said about training Yuuri while we're walking to the mountain, but how can make that romantic..._ A small cherry blossom fell on the tip of his nose as it broke him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see the path of cherry blossom trees dancing to the strong winds that made the beautiful blooms part ways from the protection of the branches. _I must admit, it was fun as a child to turn the ground to ice and skate through these forests even if I got in trouble by Yakov._

At that moment he stopped on his trails while his eyes were still looking up at the trees in realization. _Skating...Ice skating..._ Yuuri turned around to see that Victor had stopped walking as he walked back to him with concern as he tapped his shoulder. "Victor, are you okay there? Why did you stop?"

"Yuuri?" Victor finally spoke as he looked back into Yuuri's confused gaze. "I have the perfect training exercise for us!"

"Training? Well, what is it?" Yuuri asked as he blinked once.

Victor paused for a perfect dramatic moment before cheering, "We're going to ice skate our way up the mountains and you'll have to create the ice path while we're skating. But don't worry I'll be right by your side as we skate."

Now Yuuri blinked twice, "W-What, but Victor, I-I don't know anything about this skating thing, and I'm not sure if I have enough control to do that yet."

"Yes you do Yuuri," Victor reassured as he used one finger to create skating blade right under their shoes completely out of solid ice then made a small circle around where they stood to turn to ice. Yuuri wobbled a bit as he tried to find his balance and found himself clinging on to Victor's arms much to his shock and embarrassment that seemed to cause his chest to tighten. Victor chuckled for a moment as he helped Yuuri gain balance as he explained,"Like I said, I'll be right your side...You can do it if there's anything that ice magic Eros is about, it's all about imagining something that makes you lose the ability to make rational decisions. That's why it was always interpreted as a sexual kind of love, but your eros doesn't always have to be about the sexual stuff."

"As long as you can envision it and channel that sensation to your magic to create the deserved ice you'll do fine," He gently lifted Yuuri's chin up to look at his ocean blue eyes as he whispered, "Unleash the eros within you, maybe no one has seen it before but I know it's there, smoldering deep down inside you waiting for its chance to come out...Can you show it to me Yuuri?" Yuuri was turning a bit red as he tried not to faint at how close he was to Viktor. Then he pulled Yuuri next to him as they slowly glided down that growing path. "I'll give us a head start until you figure it out."

 _Something that makes me lose the ability to make rational decisions?_ Yuuri asked himself as his mind was in deep thought since he doesn't find the sexual love something that'll make him lose all rationality. _There must be something that's able to tempt me out of my better judgment..._ He mentally groaned at his frustration, mainly because he was still trying to find his balance on the ice while Victor was patiently waiting for his response as they skated slowly down the path that turning to ice. _Oh man, this is getting frustrating, I rather have a bowl of katsudon right now and forget about the craziness. Those things taste like heaven-FOCUS! I can't be thinking about food at a time like this even if katsudon are so good and tasty and-_ At that moment, Yuuri's eyes widened in realization as to what could be his eros that Victor was talking to him about.

"PORK CUTLET BOWL! THAT'S IT!" Yuuri cheered upon his newly found inspiration without realizing that he had released his hold on to Victor and that they stopped midway through the path. "That's what Eros is to me!" It sounded like such a good idea until the words came out of his mouth that moment especially when Victor just stared at him with a blank face. He groaned as he shook his head with regret, "I-I'm an idiot...I take it back, that was stupid."

"No, no," Victor reassured, trying his best not to laugh at how hilarious Yuuri looked whenever he gets embarrassed. "It's okay, we can go with Yuuri, it's very unique and I like pork cutlet bowls."

"Y-You're just saying that," Yuuri denied, practically dying on the inside for saying something so stupid. "Victor tell me the truth."

"I just did, you're so adorable when you're like this Yuuri," Victor reassured as was ready to pull Yuuri into a hug but the poor man was too embarrassed and flustered at the comment that he didn't notice that he was able to create his own ice path as he skated as far from Victor as he could while shouting, to himself

"REALLY!? PORK CUTLET BOWLS!? DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT!? I SHOULD JUST CRAWL INTO A HOLE AND DIE!" He was so humiliated that he failed to notice that he was skating ahead by himself with perfect balance while Victor was skating after him as fast as he could while responding:

"Don't say that, wait for me! Please come back! Yuuri~"

So much for making this journey romantic.

* * *

 **Just Another Wrter: So much for making it romantic *sarcasm***

 **Viktor: You're so cruel Midnight. 😭 I wanted my kiss with Yuuri**

 **Yurio: But didn't you read ahead of the script so you know when you'll kiss the pork cutlet bowl?**

 **Viktor: *falls on his knees, curls up and cries* ...hello darkness my old friend...**

 **Yuuri: Viktor?! Get ahold of yourself**

 **Me: Oh god no, Yurio! Look what you've done! He's broken again!**

 **Yurio: Whatever. *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to review to see what happens next.**


	23. Chapter 23

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Just Another Wrter: Midnight!**

 **Me: *sipping some instant ramen noodles* Yeah?**

 **Just Another Wrter: *Snatches noodles*First off, give me dem noodles!**

 **Me: NUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **Just another wrter: Secondly, *points to Viktor sulking in the corner* Viktor is still broken.**

 **Yurio: *pokes Viktor's forehead but receives no response* Yep. He's definitely broken**

 **Me: Great! If he doesn't snap out of it soon then the producers are going to have my head! *opens purse to dump dust and pens* And I'm too broke to buy a replacement Viktor!**

 **Yuuri: *verge of tears* Just fix Viktor, please. T-T**

 **Guang Hong: *enters the room and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter in hopes for Viktor's recovery and remember that she doesn't own any of us or the anime.**

* * *

They were midway up the mountain until they made a quick stop to catch their breaths from the rapid skating. Mainly Victor had to catch his breath from trying to catch up to Yuuri and reassure him that the idea of seeing Eros in a pork cutlet bowl wasn't idiotic at all. It was already the afternoon as they rested on top of some rocks as they were looking up to see that they still had a long way to go before they reached the very top. Thankfully, their bags had packed dumplings and rice balls for their lunch so they wouldn't go hungry as they nibbled on their food after they melted the ice they made.

"Yuuri~" Victor whined as he finished his first rice ball, "You left me behind, that was so mean of you."

"Sorry, but you did manage to catch up in one piece," Yuuri responded as he munched on his dumpling. If he had, to be honest, he hopes he had gone way ahead of Victor to avoid his response to his idea of considering pork cutlet bowls to be his Eros.

"You were so fast, I thought I was going collapse right there before I caught up," Victor continued to tease.

"Don't be so dramatic Victor," Yuuri chuckled from the comment, "I'm sure you'll recover very soon."

"But still," Viktor continued as he rested his chin on Yuuri's shoulder which caused the young man's body to freeze and heat up from the sudden contact. "You may be shy Yuuri, but you have a lot of stamina to be able to skate and create your own ice on the floor up to this point and with such speed. I'm quite impressed with that."

Upon hearing that small comment as Victor smiled was enough to Yuuri to looked down at his dumpling while his cheeks were heating up in a light shade of red as he then reached for his cup of tea to drink from. "T-Thanks I guess," Yuuri whispered as a warm gust of wind blew at them as several scattered petals on the ground flew up for him to look up to the sky to see them dance with the clouds. The soft white clouds that could be warm enough to allow him to have a nice deep sleep on as he watched several birds flying in that beautiful sky. He then recalled what Victor told him that night when he first left the castle to begin their journey:

 _"There's nothing to be afraid of the outside world, you'll see."_

...

 _"Just you wait, Yuuri, there's a whole world of things you needs to experience that isn't scary! I promise."_

 _..._

 _His eyes widened at the sight, watching this beam of light that was being mixed into colors of orange, red, yellow, and a hint of purplish blue was rising up to the sun until he silently gasped in realization at what he was witnessing._

 _A sunrise._

 _The very first sunrise he hasn't seen in all those years of the pain and fear he lived through. This sunrise overwhelmed his body with this new feeling of bravery, maybe even a bit of confidence that the world and his life could be better. This feeling he was being engulfed was hope! His brown eyes sparkled in astonishment as the glass of his glasses reflected the light of the sun as he sat there watching this phenomenon occur right before his eyes. All he could do was smile with his mouth opened in awe as he felt some tears stinging his eyes but they were tears of joy._

 _Seeing Yuuri's eyes sparkle with hope and fascination brought a sense of pride, happiness, and even satisfaction in Victor. He smiled to see that Yuuri was enjoying the view, that it, in fact, gave the young ice wielder new hope for the world._

Yuuri found himself smiling at the nice small memory of reassurance. He then whispered softly in response to that memory,"You were right."

"I was right about what Yuuri?" Victor asked.

 _Oh crap, he heard me!_ Yuuri's mind panicked as he sighed. _There's no way I can make up any excuse to cover it up...Might as well just get it over with._ He made sure not to make any eye contact with Victor as he felt his face turn a deeper shade of red as he explained, "Y-You were right about not being afraid of the world that's full of amazing things...Especially with that sunrise scene."

"Yuuri..." Victor was speechless, he never thought that Yuuri would remember his words if he would forget things from time to time. "You actually remembered my words and that sunrise?"

When Yuuri nodded, Victor got up on his feet as he made the ice blades appear on the bottom of his and Yuuri's shoes as he helped him up. Yuuri gasped in shock as he stared at Victor with confusion as to what was going on as the ground was getting frozen by both of them. Before Yuuri could even ask him anything, Victor smiled down as his hand was wrapped around his, pulling him close to him. "There's a lot more beauties of the world that you have to experience...Yuuri, make sure you stay on track with your magic and keeping the ice going" He purred and with that, he led Yuuri up more ice as they glided through the ice, making curves, spins, and even jumping to twirl in the air before landing on the ice again.

* * *

"King Phichit, what's taking them so long?" Otabek asked as he stood next to his king who was sitting on top of a rock. "It's nearly going to sunset and get dark."

"Patience my good knight," Phichit giggled as he got up from his rock to make a quick sketch to create to life. A picture of a red rose. "I'm sure King Victor and this Yuuri person will arrive anytime soon." He then used his magic to bring the flower out of the book to stand its place with the simple group of white roses at the side. "Funny, there are so many Yuris' in this small, small world."

"You know another Yuri?" Yurio asked in shock. _Just how many more morons have my name!?_

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him in a long time," Phichit explained as he made a sad smile. "He saved me from getting taken from my home but I never saw him again after that...It was five years ago ever since it happened, I just wonder if he somehow managed to set himself free. And then there's the Queen of Japan who knows another Yuri."

"Huh? Even the queen herself? How?" Yurio blinked, shocked to hear that.

"Yep, one of her knights' told me awhile ago," Phichit continued as he caressed the red rose's petals. "I think her name was Minako, but anyway you see Yuri was also the name of the queen's younger brother. He was kidnapped when he was just a little boy and the queen hasn't heard of or seen him until she finally received word that he was dead. It's sad really, I just hope that somehow my friend is alright out there."

Yurio was silent at what he just heard until he placed a gentle hand on Phichit's shoulder, "I think he's doing just fine." _Whoever that Yuri is?_

* * *

As they skated, Victor created a gust of snow dust that flew down to the cherry blossom trees as the small blossoms came flying up and showering over them. Yuuri could only watch the falling snow and flowers in awe, he was completely speechless at the sight that it felt like the sunrise all over again! He could remember how he uttered his first words to Victor, now that he thought about it, it felt right to say that. After what he has remembered so far, he was glad that Victor was able to show him the happiness in the world after everything that has happened.

 _Saying thank you to Victor was something he deserved to hear,_ He agreed with himself as felt Victor's hand still holding onto his as he lifted him up in the air for a small twirl. _I didn't realize how good it felt to feel this happy after everything._ They continued to skate forward up the mountain as Yuuri felt himself at peace with his powers especially since he hasn't gone crazy or show any signs of getting out of control as his heart was skipping beats every second he felt Victor's warm hand around his.

" _Thank you, Victor,_ " Victor repeated as they were gliding through the ice from out of nowhere. Yuuri looked up at him confused until the ice king explained, "Your first words directly to me Yuuri...You have no idea how happy I felt when you said those words to me." At this point, Victor finally realized that Yuuri has been talking to him throughout the whole time without having to write down a single thought! "A-And you talking right now, it just makes me so happy that I lose my mind, to hear your beautiful voice and to see you smile. I never experienced such wonderful emotions in my life until you came into it. "

Yuuri blinked twice in surprise to hear that him speaking and making a smile would make someone like Victor that happy. He then recalled in one of those lessons he read about how ice wielders magic are tied to their romance life, in other words, soulmates. It was at this point Yuuri realized that Victor must have a soulmate somewhere out there, and here he was taking Victor away from that lucky person. _You can't take Victor away from his future happiness...You don't deserve someone like Victor...He deserves someone better..._

"Yuuri," Victor whispered as they finally stopped skating when they found themselves in front of the entrance to the temple, but they just stood there not daring to enter. For some reason, they stood in their spot until Victor slowly turned Yuuri around as they looked over to the horizon to see the sun beginning to set in the twilight sky of blues, purples, and reds as stars began to sparkle one by one. Yuuri's eyes widened to see the new beauty of the world right in front of him with Victor right by his side. As if his dark thoughts have vanished into thin air as he watched, mesmerized by the sight.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Victor asked as Yuuri nodded. With a small smile, he continued, "It's as beautiful as you, Yuuri. I wanted to share these moments with you, and only you...You're very special to me." He was going to pull Yuuri into a hug but the young man gently pushed him away.

Yuuri looked ashamed as he whispered, "B-But don't you have a destined soulmate out there who should make you feel that way, Victor?" He looked down, unwillingly to look Victor at the eyes after saying that.

However, his words didn't seem to faze Victor at all as he felt his chin being lifted up by the ice king's gentle finger so his brown eyes could look up into his blue. Another gust of wind has blown through their hair as they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, shimmering from the dim light the setting sun and appearing stars have provided. Yuuri was turning red again when he noticed how close Victor's lips were getting to his! He tried to find some to stop what might have come to be, but the way Victor's hand were holding his waist, pulling him close and how handsome those ocean blue eyes were, Yuuri couldn't find the strength to break free. He found himself ignoring all of his thoughts and warnings of his doubt.

"I truly believe that my soulmate is right in front of me," Victor whispered smoothly as his closed his eyes as leaned further down.

Soon, their lips finally met and touched as they shared a kiss the moment the sun completely disappeared into the night.

Both of their hearts were beating fast, their chest along with the every other inch of their bodies was getting heated up with this sudden closeness they were in. Yuuri's eyes were wide open from shock and surprise as he found himself holding on to Victor. But when their lips sadly parted ways, Yuuri's eyes were shimmering with tears as he looked down at his chest then at Victor's.

Victor was at first confused as to why Yuuri would be crying, maybe he has proven that they were soulmates. However, that thought instantly vanished when he looked down to see that his and Yuuri's chests were not glowing. Their chests remained in the dark of the night with not a sign that a glow has or will appear anytime soon.

But that wasn't why Yuuri had tears shimmering in his eyes.

It was because he realized that he too has helplessly fallen in love with ice king Victor Nikiforov, and after what has happened between their kiss...He felt his heart writhe in agony out of fear that his love for him might mean nothing to what destiny their magic has set for them.

* * *

 **Viktor: WHY MUST YOU BE SO CRUEL!? *Sobbing into tissue* Are you telling me that Yuuri and I aren't soulmates?**

 **Yuuri: Viktor calm down, we still have a chance, remember what Midnight wrote in chapter one?**

 **Just Another Wrter: STILL! *turns to me with a torch* YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR TTREACHERYHERY, I THOUGHT YOU SHIPPED VIKTUURI!?**

 **Me: *calm tone* I do, you just gotta wait and see what happens next.**

 **Yurio: *shakes his head and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review and she requests that you don't chase her down just yet. *whispers* But you have my permission to chase her.**

 **Me: HEY!**


	24. Chapter 24

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: *hides behind a couch with my helmet on* Crap! They're outside and they want blood!**

 **Yurio: Who's outside and after you?**

 **Me: SHHHH *tapes his mouth* There's an angry mob of Viktuuri fangirls outside being led by Just Another Wrter and Viktor as we speak! They all want my head because of that last chapter.**

 **Yuuri: You basically brought that upon yourself you know. -_-**

 **Me: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER! Don't worry, I have a way to save our heads before they enter**

 **Yuuri: You mean your head *sighs and opens the window to address rampaging audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she does not own any of us or the anime!**

 **Viktor + Just Another Wrter: VIKTUURI SHIPPER! RAID THIS HOUSE AND BRING YUURI AND YURIO OUT FOR PROTECTION FROM THE DEVIL!**

 **Me: *puts shades on* I'm ready**

 **Yuuri+Yurio: -_- *so done with this S #%***

* * *

 _The kiss didn't cause a glow?_

Victor's mind was going crazy right now when he realized that his kiss with Yuuri did not cause any signs of their chests to glow at all. However, on the bright side, they had another chance to kiss again to try to see if their magic has made up its mind. But it still hurts because Victor knew that Yuuri just had to be his soulmate, all the evidence and dreams have led him to this position so he couldn't help but wonder why. Why must fate be cruel and do this to them? Why now? Why to Yuuri? Hasn't Yuuri suffered through enough, he doesn't need to be denied the love Victor could give him!

 _SCREW THE GLOWING CHEST PROCESS!_ He screamed in his thoughts as he watched how Yuuri pulled away from him, trembling while trying to keep his tears at bay. _I KNOW YUURI IS THE ONE, HE IS MY SOULMATE!_ "Yuuri?" He whispered, reaching out for him but that only caused Yuuri to flinch.

Yuuri turned around to see the pained look on Victor's face as he quickly apologized, "I-I'm sorry, but t-this was just too sudden for me...I-I need some t-time to think about this...I'm sorry..." He looked down at the ground, pretty surprised he managed to hold in his tears for _this_ long. "I''m sorry...You must be so disappointed in me right now, I don't know why you even tried...I-I'm not worth it..."

Hearing Yuuri like this only caused Victor's heart to begin to crack. He couldn't allow Yuuri to talk like that so he stepped forward to Yuuri as he grabbed his hands to lift them midway in the center between their chests. "Don't you dare say that Yuuri," He commanded with such seriousness and sadness that it could shatter any heart that has heard him. "Please don't apologize, I-

"GOOD EVENING KING VICTOR!"

A cheery voice interrupted Victor as they looked at the entrance to see Yurio and a stoic looking guard opening the door as the king of Asia pranced out of the doors to greet him. He was already shaking Victor's hand as he was continuously talking, "It's been such a long time hasn't it, I assume your trainee has passed training with JJ already! Oh yeah, in case you haven't noticed, Otabek's here but the funny thing is that he and Yuri thought that it would be very fun to have their first bear vs tiger fight when they interacted for the first time. Isn't that funny? Of course, it is!" He then noticed someone trying to hide their face behind Victor as he pointed to the shy person. "Is that your Yuuri Victor? He's so shy, Victor why don't you introduce me to him?"

It was bad enough that King Phichit came barging out to interrupt their serious drama right now but it couldn't be helped right now. Victor sighed, knowing that he and Yuuri would have to talk more about their _kiss_ when they're alone again. So he gently patted Yuuri as he whispered with reassurance," Don't worry about it Yuuri, we'll talk later...For now, let's be nice and say hello to the king of Asia, no need to be shy with every new stranger."

Yuuri found himself turning a little red just by listening to Victor's sweet voice whispering in his ear as he gulped and nodded. _Yeah, we can talk about it later...Right now, I have to refocus and concentrate on my training._ So he stepped forward to the energetic King's presence as he bowed down and greeted, "Nice to meet you, your highness, I'm-

"Yuuri?" Phichit gasped in shock as if he had just had an epiphany. "No way...After all these years? Is it really you?" He lifted Yuuri's chin up to get a better look at him, while the ice wielder was staring back at him confused and somewhat scared. Phichit remained silent for a moment until he made a huge smile and cheered so loudly as he pulled Yuuri into a tight hug as he was beginning to cry tears of joy. "IT REALLY IS YOU! OH MY GOSH, YUURI, IT'S BEEN SO LONG!"

"U-Um, I-I don't think so," Yuuri replied nervously, "At least I don't remember meeting you." However, the name Phichit was still ringing some kind of bell that his mind couldn't process just yet.

That was when Phichit's eyes widened as he looked at Yuuri in dismay. "You don't remember me? We met five years ago, we were friends and hung out...Come on Yuuri you have to at least remember saving me."

"Saving you?" Yuuri gasped in more confusion as he shook his head. "I-I'm sorry but I don't have any memories of you, I'm just getting random memories of my past after washing up to Russia without any."

"I see," Phichit pouted.

"Have you met Yuuri before?!" Victor and Yurio questioned at the same time as their eyes widened in shock.

Phichit pulled away from his tight hug with Yuuri as he nodded and began to head inside, "Come with me, I'll explain everything when we get inside." Everyone followed him through the giant bamboo doors as their eyes were greeted by another sweet sight of small water springs flowing down from the rocks of the mountain that lead to a crystal clear pond with a giant red gemstone in the center then there was a small garden of flowers and then just stone gracefully carved to statues and more bamboo trees that covered the area.

Then there was a small size house made out of more bamboo that has a giant open room that was large enough to hold ten people, very convenient for the group when they got stepped in and gathered in a circle to listen to Phichit.

"So, let's hear this Phichit," Victor insisted, very impatient to hear what the Thai king has to say. "Maybe you know something that can help Yuuri remember more about his past."

"Alright, alright," Phichit smiled as he pulled out a scroll and his paint brushes, "But I'm going to show you while I tell you, after all, it's my specialty."

 _That's right_ , Yuuri recalled as he watched Phichit begin to draw. _One of King_ _Phichit's powers is the ability to make his drawings come to life._ Phichit then cleared his throat as he made the first image float and circle around the lantern-lit room. An image of a younger Phichit wandering in the dark while holding a lantern. "It all began five years ago one cloudy night when I decided to try out a new technique with my powers outside the castle and away from anyone who could interrupt me..."

 _Phichit's Story(Phichit POV)_

 _I decided at the time that nighttime was a perfect time to practice since I just began my royal duties as a king and so I didn't really have a working schedule worked out for myself yet. Celestino has always told me not to wander to the forest, especially in the dark but I left him a note telling him that I was going to use my well earned week off to practice in the mountains where no one can disturb me. The thing is, I was left during the night so of course, no one was around when it happened._

"What happened?"

 _Shush Victor, I'm getting there._

 _Anyway, I was walking alone on my way to the mountain until I decided that it would be a good idea to see if I could draw ice and bring it to life out of my drawings. It was difficult at first but I managed to perfectly bring a giant snowflake out of my sketching scrolls as it glowed in the dark that you might actually think that I was an ice wielder myself. I was proud of my accomplishment that I failed to notice that someone was approaching me until I found myself suddenly surrounded by a blizzard wit giant chunks of snow and ice while the sound of chains echoing in the wind. I had no way of escape and when I tried to, the blizzard would just push me back to my spot._

 _I began to panic and before I could defend myself, my arms and legs were tied up by those chains as I fell down to the ground feeling my energy being drained right out of me. There was this stranger who wore a long black cloak that covered his entire body that I thought that he didn't have a physical form with a hood covering his face approaching me. I was gagged and then knocked out unconscious before I could try to cry out for help._

 _Before I knew it, I woke in this strange room covered completely in ice that didn't have light but the dim light from the gray clouds outside. I got up to walk around but then I found out that I couldn't go far since my ankles were chained to the wall so I already assumed that I was a prisoner. I tried not to panic as I looked around the room but it was hard to see when there was hardly any light until I saw someone curled up in the corner trying to hide from me. I waved and kindly asked where was I but I didn't get a response._

 _At that point, I was already getting distressed that I began to cry and begged whoever was in that corner to tell me any kind of information that could help me. I mentioned missing my home, that there were so many people counting on me, and that I was scared. Then the person hiding finally crawled out of the corner and I saw a skinny young man with old dusty cracked glasses dressed in ragged clothing as he was quick to apologize for his rudeness. He told me that he respond to me the first time because he was afraid of me. But after seeing how helpless and scared I was, he decided to talk to me._

 _He told me that I was kidnapped by his master because I have ice magic and that any young one or even young adult who has ice powers are to be taken to this moving island. That ice wielders had to live on this island and do all his bidding. I was shocked and quickly explained that I didn't have ice magic, that I had different powers that made it seem like I have his magic but I really didn't. I began to cry again because I thought I was a goner since we were on this moving island and that I might never go home again._

 _But he tried cheering me up by making small ice figurines of snowflakes, puppies, and hamsters until I finally stopped crying. That was when I introduced myself and then I asked for his name._

 _His name was Yuuri._

 _Yes, it was you Yuuri who I first met when I was alone and trapped. We began to talk and get along pretty well, find out that we had some similarities until I got sad again when I remembered that I might not go home again. That was when you told me that there was still a chance for me to escape the island still hasn't moved from my kingdom yet, in fact, the reason why it was there in the first place was because his master was out gathering resources that last for a week. With that new hope, we spent most of the week bonding and planning for our escape but it had to be done on the sixth day because that was when Yuuri was always suddenly dragged out of the room to go somewhere every day but I never really knew where._

 _All I know was that whenever he came back, he was exhausted, covered in cuts and bruises and his face was all red. He never told me what happened to him, then one day he came back on the sixth day and this time he had some stolen keys in his hands as he unlocked the chains from my ankles. We were careful not to attract any attention to ourselves as he grabbed my hand as we ran out of the prison hall, through the icy land of the island as he hid in corners from any passing guard on the look out. Before we went any further, he gave me this bottle and told me that when we reach safety that I should drink it immediately. I didn't know why I had to drink it but at this point we were close and so I trusted we finally reached the warm earth of my kingdom._

 _We continued to sneak past the entire island until we finally reached the border which was an ocean between the ice island and the warm earth of my kingdom just yards away from us. There was a boat waiting at the side of the island so when I stepped in, I was ready to sail back to my land but I had to wait for Yuuri to come with me. But he never did._

 _He reminded me to drink liquid in the small bottle but I insisted for him to step in the boat so we can escape. He said that he would only come with me if I drink the potion first because it was supposed to cover our magical trails and he already drank some before he came to get me for the escape. It seemed like a reasonable compromised so I listened to him and drank it. That was when I began to feel a little dizzy as the ground of the ice island began to shake but Yuuri still managed to stay in balance as he pushed me to lay down in the boat and used his ice magic to push the boat away from the island._

 _Last thing he told me was, "Sorry, stay safe and alive."_

 _Then I blacked out in the boat but before I did, I saw a dark blizzard approached Yuuri from behind him and then take him in. After that, I woke up only to be washed up on the shores of my kingdom and for a moment I almost forgot Yuuri. But thanks to my memory magic, I was able to remember everything and later on I learned that the potion Yuuri gave me was supposed to erase my memory of him. I cried so hard that day, I was so afraid of what might have happened to Yuuri. Then for the next couple months, had searches sail through the ocean to find this ice continent in hopes of saving my friend but the searches came empty handed without a single clue that could lead us to him._

 _(Back to Third-Person POV)_

"I never knew why Yuuri wanted me to forget him, but I've always remembered," Phichit sadly smiled, "I almost lost all hope of ever seeing him again until recently, I've heard from the queen of Japan that her kingdom was a victim of that moving ice continent and that it has made recent sightings lately. At first, I thought her brother was the Yuuri I met but she said that he was dead, she didn't give me enough details of his death but I knew that it couldn't have been Yuuri. I willing was up to the task to do whatever it takes to protect the lands and to find that island to find Yuuri ."

He then smiled brightly as he pulled Yuuri in another tight hug, "But now here you are! Safe and sound from that place! I'm so happy you're okay Yuuri, you really gave me such a heart attack that day."

Victor was already on the verge of tears when the story finished while Yurio and Otabek were speechless as to what they've just heard. Yuuri was surprised to hear that he managed to pull something like off, in fact, he was confused as to why his past-self wanted Phichit to forget him. It just didn't make sense right now. "S-Sorry about all that bad stuff," Yuuri whispered as he looked down, "But I still don't remember any of this so I don't know why I left you.."

Phichit then clasped his hands around Yuuri's hands, not noticing the jealous glares Victor was sending him. "You don't have to worry Yuuri because your training tomorrow is all about restoring your memories from that night at King Chris's place but for you, it'll include trying to bring your memories back from the past!"

* * *

 **Me: *shooting dynamite out the window* Damn, this mob is restless!**

 **Yuuri: Maybe you should just give them an explanation -_-**

 **Me: NEVER! They will wait until the time comes!**

 **Just Another Wrter+Viktor: Remember! We must free Yuuri and Yurio!**

 **Yurio: *shouts outside the window* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, make sure to review, favorite, and follow to see if Yuuri will finally restore all his memories and how.**


	25. Chapter 25

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: *finished blocking the front door* There, that should hold the mob for a while until I unleash my secret weapon -❤-**

 **Yuuri: Do I even want to know what you're planning?**

 **Yurio: I don't think we should know.**

 **Me: *opens the window and shouts* EVERYONE GET PREPARED BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A TEASPOON OF STEVEN UNIVERSE REFERENCES THAT MIGHT INVOLVE SOME TEARS!**

 **Viktor: Tears? *Protective-Mode Activated* *lights up ten more torches* BREAK IN THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW! WE MUST SAVE YUURI!**

 **Just Another Wrter: YOU HEARD THE MAN, MOVE IT!**

 **Me: Geez.**

 **Yuuri: *shouts to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she owns nothing in this story and she kindly requests for you to seize the attacks.**

* * *

Yuuri couldn't sleep that night, maybe it was because he was nervous about the next training lesson tomorrow but that wasn't enough to keep him up. Maybe it was the overwhelming new information he has learned about his past, but it was just confusing, nothing to panic about yet. It was actually the kiss he and Victor exchanged during the sunset earlier and how their chests didn't glow to indicate if they were soulmates or not. He tossed and turned in his sleeping spot, his mind was just getting swarmed by emotions that made it impossible for him to sleep.

He just couldn't forget how upset he felt that moment, in fact, just thinking about it only makes his chest burn and twist as if something was gnawing and ripping his heart to pieces. _I-I'm in love with King Victor of Russia!_ His thoughts screamed with shock as he tossed and turned some more to restrain his tears from falling as his hands were clinging to his tunic over the spot where his heart was burning within his chest.

 _I have to get rid of these feelings! It won't do any of us good if I hold on to these feelings. We've kissed and it didn't work! It just won't work if we tried again...But why would I want to try again?_ His eyes shimmered with water as he wiped those small tears. _We're just not meant to be together, and it's not like Victor truly loves someone like me. Victor belongs to someone else! He belongs to someone who is worthy of his love! I'm just a burden to him! I'm just a burden!_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Victor was having trouble falling asleep himself. There were just so many thoughts in his head as he tried to process what happened today. He was just as shocked as Yuuri to see that the kiss didn't cause anything, not even a dim glow to give them a sign. He just knew that they were soulmates after hearing Yuuri unintentionally tell him his dreams which much up to the dream he had all those years ago. Yuuri had to be that boy in his dreams, it all just made sense! Yuuri is lost from home, he wanted him to teach him ice magic, and he met someone who fit the same description as Victor. _We haven't talked ever since Phichit interrupted us...I just want to let Yuuri know that he is worth it._ He thought to himself sadly, then recalling the memory Phichit shared to them. To think that the

To think that the prison Yuuri was trapped in for all these years was run by someone who not only caused his Yuuri's suffering but had to nerve to make him call him 'master'! _If I ever find that person who caused Yuuri so much pain, I'll make him pay hell! To think someone could be so cruel to someone like Yuuri, he doesn't deserve to suffer! He didn't deserve any of that! For heaven's sake, he was only a small child when he got taken!_ Victor felt his fist getting tighter until he realized that Yuuri must have somehow escaped that place if he ended up on the shores of Russia. But how?

He had no idea.

But he did know that no matter what, he was going to protect Yuuri no matter what it took! He was going to prove to Yuuri that they were meant to be, no matter what their magic destiny says!

 _ ***NEXT MORNING***_

"I hope you guys had some good sleep for today's lesson," Phichit smiled with a lot of energy as he handed everyone their breakfast. "It's going be a very interesting lesson trust me."

A good night sleep was something Yuuri didn't get at all but he still nodded, "Yep! I totally slept!" _I didn't sleep at all last night! Oh man, I hope that this lesson doesn't involve fighting plant or water monsters. I couldn't stop thinking last night!_ He sighed as he quickly ate his rice porridge to try to prove that he had enough energy today and not attract attention to himself.

"Yeah, I slept so soundly and peacefully," Victor yawned and then quickly smiled. _I can't let them know I haven't slept at all, which is strange because...I've always foud it easy to fall asleep so fast!_ The dark bags under their eyes was more than enough evidence to Phichit to know that those two haven't had a wink of sleep at all last night which was actually what he had suspected.

"That's great to hear Yuuri, Victor," Phichit clapped his hands together. "You two are going to need all the energy you gathered for this one." He then got up from where he sat as he then to Yurio and Otabek. "But for this lesson requires the presence of only me, Yuuri, and Victor so I'm sending you two to the marketplace to bond after your bad first impressions."

He then got up from where he sat as he then to Yurio and Otabek. "But for this lesson requires the presence of only me, Yuuri, and Victor so I'm sending you two to the marketplace to bond after your bad first impressions."

"Bad first impression?" Both Yuuri and Victor asked at the same time that they both made a little blush and glanced away from one another out of embarrassment.

"Yeah," Phichit chuckled as he explained while gesturing to Yurio and Otabek, "Apparently they ran into each other in the forest a couple days ago and had a race of prey and predator to the mountains until they decided that it would be fun to wrestle to the death. Otabek was lucky I showed in time, he was about to become sabertooth food at the hands of little Yurio."

"Wow!" Victor laughed while Yuuri was trying to contain his laughter out of caution of not angering the ice tiger.

"HEY! I only attacked because that asshole was acting like a stalker while I was in the middle of training!" Yurio shouted in anger as he avoided any eye contact from said asshole who still has his stoic expression plastered on his face. It was pretty hard to tell how Otabek was feeling at the moment. "And there is no way I'm hanging out with him."

"Come on Yurio," Phichit whined as he drew and made a stuffed cat come out of his sketchbook, "This training exercise really needs you two to be somewhere else and I really want you two to make amends. I know you were assigned to keep track of King Victor's every move but I can assure you that he's very safe here...Unless you want to stay here and endure Victor's dramatic whining since the lesson involves separating the two for a moment...And I hear that you had to endure his whining back at Chris's place."

On cue, Yurio got up and walked out as he growled, "Fine, fine I'll go to this bonding trip! But that won't mean that I'm going to be friends with that asshole!" With that, he transformed into his tiger form and ran off as Otabek just followed him with silence before turning into a bear to catch up.

"Oh Yurio, you two will more than friends rest assured," Phichit smirked then turned to Yuuri and Victor. "As for you two, come with me, our lesson has started right now!" They stepped out the little house as they walked towards the pond where the giant red gemstone was standing in the center as Phichit stepped into the water which turned out that the water was only deep enough to reach his knees. He then turned to the two dumbfounded ice wielders as he waved his hand to signal them to step in, "Come on you guys, this way to this crystal."

Victor didn't have any problem jumping in as his clothes got soaked and splashed water everywhere as Yuuri stepped back to avoid getting wet. Victor noticed how nervous Yuuri was being towards going into a pond in a strange place as he made a small smile and trudged over to offer a hand but Phichit beat him to the punch in less than a second!

"Don't worry Yuuri, I promise you that the water is nice, besides your training has to do with the gem at the center," Phichit reassured as he grabbed Yuuri's hands and led him into the water. "This water is nice don't worry about it turning into octopi like what happened with King JJ's training, you have me and Victor cheering you on the entire time." With that, Yuuri gulped but followed Phichit into the water as they trudged to the giant gemstone with a very jealous Victor trailing behind them. To see the ice king of Russia jealous was a moment Phichit was sure to display later as he tried to contain his laughter while Yuuri was of course, oblivious to why the Thai king as laughing.

 _I'm usually the one who comforts Yuuri,_ Victor huffed at they stood in front of the glimmering crystal. _Stupid Phichit earning Yuuri's trust so fast and taking away every chance of talking to Yuuri about yesterday! I should be the one to reassure Yuuri to not be afraid of simple things, not Phichit...Stupid Phichit._

That was when Phichit clapped his hands together as he gestured to the gemstone, "For this training lesson, I did say that it was all about restoring the memory of the night you forgot at King Chris's palace and the rest of your past but for that, you need to go inside this crystal."

"What do you mean step into the crystal? What does it do?" Victor questioned, not sure how it really is going to work. "What's going to happen then?"

"This is no ordinary crystal your highness, it's one of the rarest that I've found when I was a child," Phichit explained as he pushed his arm into the gem and it allowed his arm to enter as if it was just water, "This is a Mind Crystal, it always anyone to enter it where they end up in a void to explore their mind and memories but it can be very emotionally draining because the crystal loves to bring forth all your fears, anxiety, and even regrets as obstacles for you. However, if you manage to just take a moment and think of just flexibility, love, and trust. With your mind calm and refreshed from all your stress, you'll find it easier to find your memories. Trust me, I've entered this one a lot of times to relax and solve problems."

"And this has to do with ice magic? Sure it helps me regain my memories of the past but is there more?" Yuuri asked curiously as Phichit nodded.

"Yes, it does actually," Phichit pulled his arm out of the gem as he explained, "You already learned first hand that Ice style Love on Eros is very difficult that requires trust, communication, and focus in how you envision Eros. This helps you find peace of yourself and your mind, ice magic, especially Eros is all about being at one with your emotions and mind." He pointed at both Yuuri and Victor, "Yuuri will be the one who obviously enters the crystal since these are his memories but you Victor, you're going to stay out here and press your hand on the surface. With that, you'll be able to sense the amount of emotional pressure Yuuri will be feeling so you'll be able to provide mental support through your thoughts."

Yuuri took a deep breath as he stepped forward towards the crystal as he stated, "Alright, let's do this." _I can't be a burden...I can't be weak...I have to do this..._

"Great, now whenever you're ready, you can step in," Phichit nodded as he held Victor back. "You'll find yourself in there in a split second."

 _It's now or never I guess..._ Yuuri then stuck his right arm in, feeling a cool sensation pulling him in as he turned back to see Phichit's and Victor's reassuring nods until he shut his eyes and allowed himself to enter. The moment he entered, he opened his eyes and found that he was in some kind of large blue landscape where he couldn't find the mountains, Phichit, or Victor. It was kind of frightening as he but he began to walk around in confusion.

"I'm supposed to find my memories here, but it's all blank," He sighed to himself as he began to walk around to find any sign of these obstacles that Phichit was telling him about. Yuuri was already confused as he continued to walk in the endless void until he suddenly saw one creature. One white butterfly to be precise was flying around him as he stared at it with curiosity. He raised one finger up to touch the wing but the moment his skin made contact with the white wings of the butterfly, he suddenly felt a rush of pain, maybe even a bit of fear as he quickly stepped away from the butterfly but the emotions were still fresh in his mind.

The moment he stepped away, the butterfly flew towards him as it circled around him as he suddenly heard his own previous thoughts echoing out loud:

 _"Ice wielders' magic leads them to their destined lovers, and I've had dreams giving me clues of my love already...It'll crush us both if we're not destined to be lovers, so we can't be too close. I can't fall in love with Victor._ _I can't. For his sake."_

He suddenly didn't feel the solid ground and proceeded to fall down in an endless blue void of nothingness until he saw some more white butterflies fly past him. He could suddenly hear more of his thoughts, and even the voice of the strange man who kidnapped him in his past memories he remembered so far:

 _I'm just a burden to him! I'm just a burden!_

...

 _"YOU'LL STAY IN THIS ROOM UNTIL YOU LEARN TO BE A BETTER OBEDIENT SUBJECT! Let's see what a night in here can do to you, and don't worry, you have good company with you."_

 _..._

 _ _"Very disappointing. You're going to have to have another punishment session. And this time, you won't be getting out until I've broken you to the point that you'll obey every order I give to you!"__

 _ _...__

 _ _"YOU'RE SO USELESS! YOU THINK YOU CAN SHOOT ICE AT ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT YOU IDIOT! JUST FOR THAT, YOU CAN HAVE ANOTHER HUNDRED TARGETS TO PRACTICE YOUR MAGIC ON IF YOU WANT NO HARM TO COME ACROSS YOUR FRIENDS! YOU HEAR ME! I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR DISCIPLINED AND KNOW YOU PLACE! REMEMBER THAT IF YOU MAKE ANY MORE MISTAKES THAT THEIR LIVES LAYS ON YOU! IF ANYONE DIES THEN IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU GOT THAT!"__

 _ _...__

 _ _I can't keep fighting like this...But I have to! I can't show weakness! I HAVE TO PROVE THAT I'M STRONG!__

 _ _...__

"S-Stop," Yuuri suddenly whispered as he covered his ears to try to block the words. "I can't let this get to me!" The more he tried to block, the more the butterflies swarmed around him as he found himself hitting solid ground again but this time some of those butterflies turned into images of what he has in memory so far or recently:

 _Yuuri's muscles tensed as his hands instinctively pressed against the wall of the ship to make a trail of ice travel to the floor and create a snowflake shaped wall to separate him Victor who gave him a surprise hug that caused the reaction!_

"I attacked Victor," He reminded himself in distress. Then one of the butterflies settled down on the floor and transformed into a small poodle dog as he barked happily- "V-Vicchan?" Yuuri was hesitant about reaching for him until Vicchan vanished into multiple butterflies and there he saw that haunting memory again, displayed once more:

"No...Not again."

 _The figure smiled as a stream of cold air was being released from his hands along with haunting white ice slowly began to engulf Vicchan bit by bit while Yuuri was still pleading for his friend to be spared!_

 _In an instant, the dark figure used his own bare hands to crush the ice stone Vicchan into pieces or chunks of ice that fell and scattered all over the floor! Yuuri fell on his knees, he was shaking, his eyes were releasing his tears from his petrified eyes as he seemed to have lost all the air in his body as he stared at the shattered ice remains of his friend._

"Why are you showing me this? I know it was my fault I get it!" Yuuri whispered until he felt a ton more butterflies fly out of his chest as they along with all the other butterflies swarmed once again as he heard his thoughts repeat in echoes as he felt tears suddenly flowing out of his eyes:

 _'Ice wielders' magic leads them to their destined lovers, and I've had dreams giving me clues of my love already...It'll crush us both if we're not destined to be lovers, so we can't be too close. I can't fall in love with Victor._ _I can't. For his sake'_

 _'_ _But what if he sees me as weak and leaves? What if he judges me? Will he see me as a horrible friend if I couldn't even protect Vicchan? What if I tell and then he'll send me out to go fend for myself? If he knows who my family was, would he just drop me off and leave without looking back?'_

 _Being this close to Victor feels so good_. _No, no, no! No falling in love with Victor, the ice king of Russia..._

 _You can't take Victor away from his future happiness...You don't deserve someone like Victor...He deserves someone better..._

Despite the thoughts, the constant reminders, he saw the butterflies transform into that one scene. The one scene that had him stressed from the very beginning of this training, even before!

Him and Victor kissing.

And their glowless chests.

* * *

 **Me: *hides behind couch* Great fans, they never have the patience**

 **Yuuri: Then stop being insane with the torture.**

 **Me: NEVER!**

 **Yurio: *rolls his eyes, opens the window and shouts* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to review for the next chapter that will have vikuuri moments big time *reads slip I give him* And definite otayuri moments as well.**


	26. Chapter 26

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: *holding door down from mob trying to break in* damn it, my blockade is failing**

 **Just another wrter: LET US IN, MIDNIGHT!**

 **Yuuri: *laying on the floor* Lonely...So lonely...Very lonely...*dark aura coming out of him* So much regret...Am I even worth the fuss?...Loneliness is consuming...**

 **Me: *whispers to Yurio* What's with him? He was fine in the last chapter 0.0**

 **Yurio: The pork cutlet bowl is reaching his breaking point.**

 **Me: His what?**

 **Yuko: Meaning that, Yuuri has spent too much time without Viktor being with him to hug him or just being in the same room and so he is breaking down and getting depressed.**

 **Me: Damn, that can happen?**

 **Yuko: Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to keep in mind that she doesn't own us or the anime. And to pray that Yuuri gets revived from his depressed state.**

 **Yuuri: ...What is life?...**

* * *

 _Their lips finally met and touched as they shared a kiss the moment the sun completely disappeared into the night._ _Both of their hearts were beating fast, their chest along with the every other inch of their bodies was getting heated up with this sudden closeness they were in. Yuuri's eyes were wide open from shock and surprise as he found himself holding on to Victor. But when their lips sadly parted ways, Yuuri's eyes were shimmering with tears as he looked down at his chest then at Victor's._

 _Victor was at first confused as to why Yuuri would be crying, maybe he has proven that they were soulmates. However, that thought instantly vanished when he looked down to see that his and Yuuri's chests were not glowing._

' _I-I'm in love with King Victor of Russia!_ _I have to get rid of these feelings! It won't do any of us good if I hold on to these feelings.'_

 _'We've kissed and it didn't work! It just won't work if we tried again...But why would I want to try again?'_

 _'We're just not meant to be together, and it's not like Victor truly loves someone like me.'_

 _'Victor belongs to someone else! He belongs to someone who is worthy of his love!'_

"I-I tried to not fall for him," Yuuri whispered as he turned away from the image the butterflies created and tried to run from them but they always met him at the end with no means of allowing him to escape. "I TRIED!"

 _'He belongs to someone who is worthy of his love!'_

 _'You can't take Victor away from his future happiness!'_

 _'You don't deserve someone like Victor'_

 _'He deserves someone better'_

There were so many butterflies, so many that Yuuri wasn't sure if he was in the same void as he tried to wipe his tears but that proved to be of no help as those tears kept falling. Phichit wasn't kidding about this lesson being emotionally straining but how was he supposed to just calm down and think about love and trust when he had lost all of that! So many times where he found it difficult to trust and how he kept losing those he loved; his family, his friend, and right now the man he had helplessly fallen in love with.

 _* **Meanwhile** *_

"Victor? You're crying," Phichit gasped as he pointed at the ice king who had his hand over the crystal for a while now. Victor blinked as he used his spare hand to reach his cheeks where he felt those tears streaming down from his eyes. He hadn't realized that he was crying when he was distracted with the heavy sensation of pain, agony, and even anxiety devour his body every passing second. Phichit poked his forehead as he then asked, "Are you feeling the emotional pressure that your Yuuri is probably feeling?"

It wasn't just emotional pressure, he could feel the distress Yuuri was feeling and he could even hear those voices echoing down his eardrums that were probably causing Yuuri's distress. He heard every last word that broke his heart to pieces by every passing word, and he was no longer sure if these tears were the same one that Yuuri was shedding or if they were his own.

Seeing how Victor's eyes narrowed was more than enough proof to Phichit that the ice king was indeed feeling the emotional pressure. With a sad smile as tapped his forehead as he advised, "Now would be a good time to give him some mental support through your thoughts. Just close your eyes, take a deep breath and speak with your thoughts. But you'll have to really concentrate on communicating with him because the moment you close your eyes, you'll see " However, the moment Victor closed his, he saw everything that Yuuri was witnessing right that moment!

 _He's distressed because of me!_ He thought to himself in shock as he pulled his hand out the surface as he stood up from his knees, in fact, he hadn't realized that he was on his knees from the heavy emotional pressure. _F_ _orget talking to him through thoughts! I'M GOING IN THERE TO HELP HIM RIGHT BY HIS SIDE!_ On cue, he marched right into the crystal, ignoring Phichit's warnings:

"King Victor! You can't just go in there!"

Victor ignored him and entered the crystal, disappearing into the void as Phichit sighed while he shook his head ."Victor doesn't know that if he goes in there then he'll have to face his own emotional faults that they're going to have to help each other...Hmm," He then smirked as he realized the possibilities of that crazy decision the ice king made. "Now that I think about it, maybe this is a perfect chance to allow those two to get closer and build a stronger bond...After all, that kiss they had with no results can mess with just about anyone's mind."

...

' _Victor is a king of Russia, he can't waste his time with someone like me...A lost man with no memory of his past without any control of his powers'_

"I didn't mean to fall in love with him!" Yuuri whimpered as he cowered under the swarm of flying butterflies that just keep multiplying as they split into two large groups that all formed together to create white figures that looked like Yuuri and Victor. The two were leaning for a second kiss but that was when the butterfly form of Victor vanished leaving butterfly Yuuri alone, falling on his knees.

...

When Victor got in, he was expecting to find Yuuri right away but instead, he was just in a blue void with nothing to be seen from miles. "What? But Yuuri should be here, I just know he's here."

He began to wander around the place until he noticed a white butterfly appearing from behind him as he turned around and smiled, "Hello little guy! How come I didn't see you here before?" He raised his hand to touch its wings but the moment he did, the butterfly exploded into an enormous swarm of butterflies that flew circles around him!

 _"And what if that kiss between two lovers doesn't cause any glow at all? What will that mean?"_

 _"It means that even the ice magic cannot be certain if that person is the soulmate, you usually have to try again another time for a better answer. Probably wait another week or month to try again with another kiss."_

 _"And if that doesn't work?"_

 _"Then there is only one possible if such a situation were to happen...The partner is simply not human, that he or she could be a lost spirit of the dead or someone who had not awaken from a coma."_

"Why am I hearing this?" Victor whispered to himself as he tried to walk away from the butterflies but they continued to follow him. Some of them revealed the memory his thoughts of the training with JJ, how Yuuri stubbornly refused to accept his help and the aftermath. Then there were some of those butterflies that transformed into a figure of Victor looking helpless in his chains:

' _But even if he wanted me to help him...How can he if he doesn't feel comfortable talking..._ _Please Yuuri, prove to me that you really do trust me.'_

 _' _If only I knew how hard and dangerous this was going to be! Then Yuuri would never have gotten hurt..'__

Then he saw how the image of himself looking useless in front of Yuuri crying in front of him. He was useless...He didn't know how to comfort Yuuri...

 _ _'I don't know how to deal with people crying...I just hope I don't make it worse for Yuuri.'__

"I-I tried," Victor whispered to himself, "I want Yuuri to just be happy...I love him..." On cue, the butterflies revealed the biggest problems surrounding him:

Their kiss that only resulted in their chests to not show any glow!

 _We haven't talked ever since Phichit interrupted us...I just want to let Yuuri know that he is worth it._

The image of Yuuri being in pained as he stood there just useless!

 _If I ever find that person who caused Yuuri so much pain, I'll make him pay hell! To think someone could be so cruel to someone like Yuuri, he doesn't deserve to suffer! He didn't deserve any of that! For heaven's sake, he was only a small child when he got taken!_

Then right in front of him, he saw himself, sitting down in a cradle position with tears all alone with no life or love in his eyes!

"No...NO...That can't be...I-I don't plan on being alone...I want Yuuri to be with me..." Victor felt his eyes getting filled with tears as he backed away. There was no way that the three images right in front of him are accurate, no way, sure he had his worries but to see right before he was overwhelmed that he failed to realize that he was walking back right where Yuuri was on his knees.

Yuuri couldn't stop his tears from falling, he never felt so helpless until he suddenly heard his name being called out from somewhere!

"Yuuri!"

He had no idea who would be calling him but he lifted himself up and turned around to see another swarm of butterflies hovering over someone. He got up at marched passed his swarm, using his arms to push them aside as he looked ahead to see that it was Victor in the center of his very own swarm! He stopped on his trails when he saw that tears were falling from Victor's eyes.

Tears...

Victor's tears...

Yuuri didn't know why Victor was in here, or what he was going through with but he doesn't want him to go through this emotional downpour. He raced through his butterflies, forcing himself to bury his emotions for this time to get to Victor. He managed to push through the butterflies as he reached his hand out and placed it gently on top of Victor's shoulder. "Victor! It's okay, it's okay!"

Victor snapped out of his trance as he turned around to that it was indeed Yuuri right behind him, safe and sound despite his red puffy eyes from tears. However, before he could comment, Yuuri's swarm of butterflies burst out of Yuuri's back as they joined forces with Victor's butterflies! They both got up in horror to see just how many times those damn butterflies were multiplying as they flew circles around them. From the looks of it, they seem to have forgotten that they were just inside a crystal but everything seems as though they have no ways of escape.

"I-I'm sorry."

Victor turned to see that Yuuri had his back turned away but he was obviously shaking. "Yuuri you've got nothing to be sorry for."

"You felt all this going on and you decided to come in here," Yuuri whispered as he felt his tears welling up again as the butterflies continued on to surround them. "First there was that kiss that didn't show that we were soulmates and now this...I don't get it, why are you still here? Why do you care? I'm nothing compared to who you are...We're not even soulmates, so why waste your time with me. I'm only holding you back! You should have quit and left me by now, but I don't know why you're still here. I'm just causing your suffering."

"Yuuri..." Victor gasped and didn't waste a second to pull Yuuri into a strong hug, completely forgetting about the butterflies in the void, "Don't say that please, I don't care if our kiss didn't work...I don't care how much suffering will come our way but you're not the cause of it...You're not a burden, you're not worthless, you're not weak, you're everything to me Yuuri. You are not a no one, you are so beautiful, you are worth going through all this and look we don't have to go so fast, we can take it one step at a time...I just don't want anything bad to happen to you and end up being alone again. I don't want to lose you." He held on to Yuuri tightly as he felt his own tears beginning to well up. "I want to stay close to you, no matter the situation, place, magic, or position we end up in."

Yuuri stood there shocked to hear this, he never knew that this was how Victor was truly feeling as he returned the embrace, "Y-You won't lose me...But what if-

"No 'what if's, I'm not going to leave you whether you like it or not Yuuri...I LOVE YOU!"Victor finally admitted as he felt his heart pounded as he took a deep breath and released his answer. "I love you and we can take it easy for however long it takes. I know this in my heart that you are the only love for me, no one else. I may be a king but I'm still human and I will do whatever it takes for me, I will earn your trust and love. I know I was useless when it comes to comforting you, hell, you end up getting hurt so many times when I was so useless to help you...And if something were to happen to you, it would back to those years of being alone and pretending to be happy and I wouldn't know what to do with-"

"Victor," Yuuri interrupted, never before had he heard Victor call himself useless and he refused to allow him to say such things. "...You're not useless...You're not alone...You helped me overcome so much and to continue standing. If it wasn't for you then I'd probably be wreaking havoc somewhere and so scared alone. You saved me so many times that I wonder why you bothered. You have so many people who care about you and who love you..." Then in a small whispered he added while turning red, "...I care..."

Their tears were still falling but this time they didn't try to conceal them, being held in one another's protective warm arms was comforting enough to let go of the emotions they didn't realize that they were holding in.

They were both holding on to one another as they suddenly felt the heaviness on their shoulders fly away as they just breathe in and out. In an instant, they looked up and saw that the white butterflies were twirling around into two separate groups as they shrunk and funneled down to their direction! Instead of running, they made a tighter grip on to each other as they closed their eyes and allowed themselves to be engulfed by the butterflies as they pressed their foreheads against one another, taking a deep breath before releasing it again.

They opened their eyes again only to see that they were in a purple void with only a few butterflies flying away from them. Yuuri blinked once as he and Victor felt something funny that was around their right-hand ring fingers as they raised their hands up to see that their ring fingers had shining golden rings that were matching with one another!

"They match," Victor chuckled as he admired his and then Yuuri's ring.

Before Yuuri could respond, a blue butterfly came out of nowhere and landed on the tip of his nose as they both stared at it with curiosity. Without another word, Yuuri's eyes widened as he felt his mind being overwhelmed by so many images, voices, names, and time that he had long forgotten!

His memories were flooding back into him!

* * *

 **Me: Damn it, not enough room for Otayuri!**

 **Yuuri: *still in his gloomy state* What is love? ...What is the point of life?**

 **Yurio: For the love of all things sane! Get a hold of yourself pig!**

 **Viktor: *from outside* BREAK DOWN THAT DOOR NOW! MY YUURI NEEDS ME!**

 **Just Another Wrter: YES SIR!**

 **Me: *Covers Yuuri with a random blanket* Okay...Let's just end this note before it gets ugly.**

 **Yurio: *rolls his eyes* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to have a chance to see what Yuuri could possibly remember from his past. *reads slip I handed him* And next chapter will surely have definite Otayuri moments. *glares at me* Like hell you would do that.**

 **Me: *puts shades on* Oh I would**


	27. Chapter 27

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: *standing over the defeated mob* HAHA! I HAVE WON! *smirks at Viktor and Just Another Wrter* I wonder what I should do as punishment for going against me you two?**

 **Just Another Wrter: *tied up to chair* Ummm, spare us?**

 **Me: *smiles* Nope**

 **Viktor: *looks around* Where's Yuuri?**

 **Yurio: He was sent to one of Midnight's friend's house to continue his depressed state as punishment.**

 **Viktor: WHAT!? *beings to have angry aura coming out of him as his ropes breaks***

 **Me: Quick! *ties more rope around Viktor* Someone please say the disclaimer!**

 **Otabek: Midnight hopes that enjoy this chapter and to remember that she owns nothing. And to pray for Midnight to have to strength to handle a very angry Viktor who does not have Yuuri with him. *Reads slip I handed him* This chapter is a filler chapter based entirely on Otayuri but prepare for a little panic at the beginning.**

* * *

Memories were flooding into Yuuri's mind so fast as each piece of it flashed across his brain faster than lighting that it was all overwhelming him! The information was too much to handle at once, in fact, it literally feels very heavy for him! It was too much to even process! He was suddenly felt as though the entire void was spinning along with Victor...

Everything was spinning and going to a complete mute!

Victor could only watch with curiosity and worry because Yuuri has been awfully quiet the whole time. What he didn't expect was to see that the moment the blue butterfly flew away and vanished, Yuuri all of sudden fell forward into unconsciousness!

"YUURI!?" Victor cried out in panic as he caught Yuuri before he hit the floor as he tried to wake him up by gently tapping his cheek at a rapid speed, "Yuuri, please wake up! Yuuri can you hear me?! What happened? Yuuri?! YUURI?!" Before he could do anything, there was a sudden bright light at one end of the void as he looked up and saw that it was an exit!

Lifting Yuuri up in bridal style, he quickly ran towards the exit while praying to the heavens above that his Yuuri was okay! That nothing bad happened to him! He didn't want to lose Yuuri now! Not when they finally talked and made up!

...

Phichit was meditating on top of a rock as he watched the crystal turning into a nice shade of blue as he smiled, "Looks like those two have managed to go through their fears and insecurities together after all." He picked up a flower as he smelled the sweet fragrance the plant provided with its smooth yellow petals tickling his nose. "I have the feeling that Yuuri must be regaining all his memories right now."

On cue, he saw the front side of the crystal begin to glow a white color as it began to waver, indicating that someone was coming out! He rose up from the rock and began to head over until he saw Victor run out, holding an unconscious Yuuri in his arms!

"PHICHIT! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YUURI, YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Victor pleaded as he used his ice magic to freeze the pond on his feet as he ran towards the king of Asia.

"What happened?" Phichit asked as he led Victor to the house to lay Yuuri down on the spot where they slept.

"W-We worked together to get rid of these white butterflies that turned into these gold rings and then this blue butterfly land on Yuuri," Victor explained trying to control himself from breaking down. "It landed on him and then he went silent for a while until that butterfly flew off and then Yuuri went unconscious!" He then turned to Phichit with a cold glare. " Phichit was that supposed to happen!?"

Phichit pressed his palm over Yuuri's forehead until he released a sigh of relief as he turned to Victor with a reassuring smile, "It's okay Victor, you don't have to worry about Yuuri. That blue butterfly you told me about just allowed him to remember everything about his past and since it was a lot of information, it overwhelmed his mind sending him to a state of unconsciousness."

"But will he be alright!?"

"Yes, all Yuuri needs is a few days to rest and then he'll wake up as fresh as a daisy," Phichit replied as he pulled one of the blankets up to Yuuri's shoulders. "With so many memories being recovered all at once, he just needs time to process all of them. It's normal for incidents like this to occur, don't worry about it, Victor. For now, you can just stay by his side if you want to."

Victor finally released the air he didn't realize he was holding him as he looked down at Yuuri, gently wrapping his hand around Yuuri's hand. "I'll wait for as long as it takes, I'm not leaving his side."

Unbeknownst to them, they failed to realize that there was a dark figure lurking through the bamboos with eyes narrowing at them but mainly at Yuuri.

 _*MEANWHILE*_

"Stupid asshole," Yurio huffed under his breath as he turned around to see that Otabek was nowhere in sight. "Finally, I lost him." He transformed himself back into his human form as he took a moment to catch a breath from trying to run so fast and far from Otabek. He honestly didn't see the reason why he had to be friends with someone who he had just had been in combat with.

Once he caught his breath, he began to wander through the forest with his head wandering through his thoughts as he looked up at the sky. _I've survived this far without any friends, I can keep on going without any now._

Friends was an old wish he had as a naive child but he was always teased by bigger children all because he transformed into cats so he just hung out with his grandpa more than he did with stupid children. As that naive child, he would always go around to ask children his age or a few years older than him if they wanted to be his friend but every request was always declined. The other children would just tease him or ignore him like the plaque which led to some tears. Eventually, he stopped trying to understand friendship, his tears are gone as he proceeded to work hard to strengthen his powers.

Sure after meeting Yuuri, he is kinda considered as a friend but he had too much pride to admit it besides, he was too old for him to be a friend material. Especially since King Victor is nonstop flirting with Yuuri and helplessly fallen in love with him in the process! Then there's Victor, the guy was king and he was too annoying to be considered a friend, he's more like a brother-figure to him who happens to have ice magic that is a combination of Eros and Agape with many other themes which deemed the king to be a genius.

If he had, to be honest, Viktor, Georgi, and even Mila were all like his own older siblings who happen to annoy the living daylights out of him every day, not to mention fellow comrades in combat. Yakov and Lilia were too old to be his friends, they're his educators and masters of the art of knights' training but sometimes they could have their parental instincts but that was very rare to see.

He remembered spending one summer in the castle, for the first time, for his knight training with Yakov and a bunch of other ihEdiots such as Guang-Hong, Leo, Seung-gil, the Crispino twins, Emil, and hell even Georgi and Mila along with other knights in training who he just ignored. _I don't even remember what happened during those training days..._ He thought to himself as he walked through the forest, his eyes looking at the sky. _All I ever did was train and focus on being better than all those idiots in there. I didn't even try to make a friend but then again what's the point? I had better things to worry about than friends!_

"LOOK IT'S YURI PLISETSKY OF RUSSIA!"

"THE FAMOUS ICE TIGER OF RUSSIA!"

"HE'S HERE!"

Yurio's eyes widened as he looked to see that he somehow ended up in the village! And to make matters worse, this village happens to have a rapid group of fans who have looked up to him and will stop at nothing to get him to their fan meeting must to his dismay! They called themselves "Yuri's Angels" but they're more like demons to him who have so many ways to make him feel that he is in hell!

So there right in front of him was the enormous group of fangirls waving their hands at him as they cheered! "Oh crap," He gasped as he began to take a few steps back, the last time he ended up in their hands it was the worst experience he had! The nonstop fake smiles and having to put up with their ridiculous requests of transforming into random house cats for them to pet and dress up! Just thinking about it would make him gag. So he what anyone else would do if they were stuck in his situation.

He ran.

"YUROCHKA WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"QUICK AFTER HIM!"

"Maybe we'll get him to join our fan meeting!"

"LET'S HURRY, HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

If Yurio had time to think this through, he would have turned to the direction of the forest but instead, he ran further into the city with no clue of where there might be better hiding places to go to! He quickly transformed into a cheetah as he sped through the crowds, corners, and house until he went to a corner where he quickly turned into a small black cat to hide in the shadows. He held his breath when he heard the rapid fans footsteps stopping just near the corner he was hiding as he listened to their insane statements.

"I got his scent he's nearby!"

"Look, a piece of hair, it's gotta be him!"

"Make sure to check every corner!"

 _Crap, how do I escape them?_ Yurio thought to himself in frustration, feeling that his doom was coming his way any moment now. He was about to just accept his doomed fate until he heard the loud growls of a grizzly bear...Or to be more specific, the grizzly growls that were coming from Otabek.

He turned around only to see the giant grizzly on his four paws as he turned to Yurio, "Yuri, get on my back."

"What?" Yurio gasped in shock. "Why would you-

"OH, IT'S YUROCHKA!"

"LOOK, HE'S WITH OTABEK ALTIN!"

The two fans who shouted soon was earning all the attention of the rest of the fans as Otabek leaned his head down for Yurio to hop on, his tone of voice was still as stoic as ever. "What will it be Yuri, coming or not?"

Yurio really didn't have a choice when he sensed that the rapid fans were gaining on him so without hesitation, still in his little black cat form, he hopped on top of Otabek's head as they raced away, leaving all the girls in the dust who could only watch in awe. They made it past the city and into the forest while Yurio made sure to hold on to Otabek's large fur as tight as he could so he wouldn't fall down, being a small cat with a bit of pride hurt.

It didn't take long until they finally reached the depths of the forest by a cliffside where the ocean was crashing into the rocks at the bottom as they transformed back into their human forms to rest.

They were silent for a moment, not daring to look at each other in the eyes until Yurio mentally groaned and then mumbled, "Thanks...For saving me back there."

"No problem," Otabek replied as he stared at the sun in the sky. "I hope this sorta makes up for the whole incident we had."

Yurio took a moment to think about it until he nodded, "Sure, whatever."

They were back to their awkward silence as the wind blew through their hair as they made one glance to their eyes before they quickly looked away with a little shade of red emerging from their cheeks. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Yurio cursed to himself as he tried to calm his red face down. _This is just another asshole who I should spare this time before ignoring him again._

Soon it was Otabek's turn to break the silence, "You know Yuri, I'm not sure if you remembered this but we really first met five years ago in the St Petersburg Castle Knights Training, we were training under the same instructor during the summer."

"Really?!" Yurio gasped in shock.

"Oh yeah."

"I don't remember that," Yurio tried to recall any moment that he may have seen Otabek but that was so long ago.

Otabek was still looking at the horizon as he continued, "It was actually my first year at the Junior Division, but my powers and strength were not at the same level as the other knights training, mainly the Russian knights so I was placed in the novice mixed group where I then met you...Yuri Plisetsky." The small memories of seeing Yurio in those classes were still fresh in Otabek's mind. "It was your eyes that I noticed first; the strong piercing eyes of a true soldier."

"Me really?" Yurio whispered as he glanced to look at Otabek then glanced back down. "A soldier?" There was another moment of silence until Yurio added, not sure if he was talking to Otabek or to himself, "I had to move from my hometown in Moscow and go to St. Petersburg...I was desperate to make a name for myself, to make sure no one underestimated me...I swore that I would do whatever it takes to make that happen."

"After the first summer, I went to continue my training in the Kingdom of Americas, and then finished them here in the Kingdom of Asia where I first went to my hometown in Kazakhstan for the first time to say my farewells to my family before I moved here to be one of King Phichit's royal guards. So now more than ever, I too want to make my hometown proud and bring honor to the entire kingdom."

Yurio's hands tightened in a fist until he released it as he finally turned to the knight. "Otabek, I don't get why you would talk to me after I tried to rip you to pieces back there in the forest."

"Well, since I met you at that camp, I've always thought that we were alike," Otabek answered, then he turned to face Yurio, eye to eye. "That's really all there is to it. Not so complicated really...So...Friends?" He extended his hand out in hopes for Yurio to accept this friendship.

 _What?_ Yurio's eyes widened with surprise when he heard this. _Someone just asked me to be their friend?_ The one thing a naive child once wanted so long ago? He didn't know what to say but now that he thought about it, Otabek wasn't like the others...He wasn't annoying as he anticipated, too stupid like the others, or the type to allow anyone get in his way. _He's right...We are alike..._

Without hesitation, Yurio finally extended his arm, his hand wrapped around Otabek's stiff and yet warm hands to confirm their new friendship. Yes, this was going to be a very cool and beautiful friendship for the two.

* * *

 **Viktor: *hugging Yuuri as tightly as he can* OH YUURI! I'm so glad I was able to find you in time! I swear I'll never you leave alone with that she- devil again!**

 **Yuuri: *too busy enjoying the hugs to speak***

 **Me: I only brought him back because I didn't want him to suffer right now.**

 **Just Another Wrter: What do you mean by that?**

 **Me: Nothing! *turns to Yurio* Endnotes now!**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter even though she knew that it was going to annoy me and to review to see what happens next. Don't forget to send her gifts when she's at the hospital.**

 **Me: But I'm not going to the hospital**

 **Yurio: *holds his skates* Not yet.**


	28. Chapter 28

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: *back in the hospital bed* Damn it, I really gotta stop aggravating the kitty if I want to stay clear from the afterlife.**

 **Yurio: *glares at me* I can easily send you there right now!**

 **Yuuri: Yuri no**

 **Yurio: Yuri yes!**

 **Just Another Wrter: *barges in with laptop to show recent reviews* MIDNIGHT WE DEMAND ANSWERS!**

 **Me: In due time good person *drinks from random cup of tea* All shall be revealed soon, *turns to Viktor* Hey Viktor, can you please do the disclaimers, *whispers* Or Yuuri might have to get separated from you again**

 **Viktor: *terrified and holds onto confused Yuuri* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she owns nothing but her one OC character who will be introduced eventually.**

 **Yuuri: Midnight stop threatening Viktor -_-**

* * *

Otabek and Yurio decided to walk through the forest the rest of that day since going to town would only attract mobs of fangirls who by now should have tripled their size ever since they spotted them together. Yurio hasn't recalled feeling _this_ relaxed and happy to enjoy the presence of another human being other than his grandfather but it feels really good. They spent that afternoon talking about their hobbies, what annoys them, their dreams and even how they managed to survive the everyday ordeals they had to deal with from either the rulers they had sworn to protect or the other guards.

"So how exactly did the other Yuuri manage to wash up in Russia?" Otabek asked as the sun began to set. "We really didn't get all the details other than a young ice wielder washed up in the kingdom of Russia with amnesia."

"We have absolutely no idea, to be honest," Yurio answered with a sigh,"He just showed up out of nowhere unconscious and went into a panic turning the entire ocean into ice and causing wild blizzards everywhere when he woke up...Then King Victor went after him, make him fall under a sleep spell so he could take him to the castle but I'm betting he took the pig in to flirt with him. I caught the perverted geezer sleeping with Yuuri on the same bed and they told me that they did nothing out of the ordinary. At least Yuuri reassured me of that."

"Our kings work in many mysterious and peculiar ways," Otabek commented with a small chuckle. "You've seen the type of training lessons King Christophe and King Jean-Jacque had given, I'm surprised you haven't ripped them up yet."

"Well they've made sure I wasn't around to see their training but they're crazy and King Victor made sure I controlled my temper but I usually take it out on him," Yurio admitted with a small shade of blush appearing. "I'm more surprised that he didn't throw me in the dungeons yet..." He went silent at that small comment, it was very surprising now that he thought about it. There were so many times when Yurio threatened to kill Victor whenever he's raging at him, and when he chased him in his tiger forms so many times it should have been deemed to be a threat to the life of royals! In the end of every burst of rage or chase, Victor would laugh at the end and pat his head before heading back to the castle! "I guess the guy must be too bored and alone to send one of his guards in the dungeon..."

"Seeing how close King Viktor and that other Yuuri are, you might be right," Otabek replied. "Your king seems to rather enjoy the company you two have provided throughout this journey. The last time I have seen the king was when I was a child visiting with my family for the festivities, he had a rather dull and emotionless expression in his nature before you, Mila, Georgi, and even the other Yuuri came into his life."

"Yeah, yeah you're probably right," Yurio sighed as he looked up in the sky, "To be honest, even with the other two idiots, King Viktor still had some bits of emotionless feelings in him, it wasn't until Yuuri showed up was when I've actually seen the king smiled for real for the first time in years...You know, after that story King Phichit shared with us, I wonder if Yuuri ever got to meet Queen Mari's, Yuri." He turned to Otabek with a confused expression, "Hey, do you know what happened to the Queen's brother? I heard only heard the main detail of what happened but did one of her knights who stayed mention it?"

Otabek's face still remained stoic as he explained, "Well, the Queen of Japan and her knight Lady Minako did tell Phichit the details of her younger brother's kidnapping and the vague details of his death...Apparently, he was four years old, just barely being able to master the skill of ice magic that he was born with but he had two other ice wielding friends who he played and practiced with. One day when the three children were returning to the palace, there was a sudden blizzard that blocked them with a stranger taking all three of them away in a blink of an eye. Then about six months ago, the queen was reunited with her brother's friends who were by then married and had triplets. According to their memory, it was vague, just that he helped them escape and he was taken back in that icy continent by the dark figure. Honestly, even the Queen cannot theorize what how he died."

Yurio was silent as his mind processed what he had just learned while something about the whole ordeal sounded oddly familiar. "Otabek, didn't King Phichit say that the pig Yuuri was the one who helped him escape and gave him this potion to make him forget?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Otabek answered, blinking once from confusion.

"I'm just thinking that it's odd that there were two Yuris' in that icy continent they were talking about and if Yuuri was from that icy hell with no memories then he should have at least have the memory of the Yuri who helped him escape like the others who escaped," Yurio explained, feeling confused about the matter now that he thought about it. "And if he escaped, how come he didn't show up in the Kingdom of Japan with the others as well?"

"You don't think-

Otabek was suddenly interrupted when a snowflake flew on his nose as many came right after that one as Yurio turned into a panther to climb the nearest tree until he finally reached the top and gasped at the sight!

"OTABEK!" He shouted in shock and horror as he quickly jumped down and landed on his feet to turn into his sabertooth tiger form. "The castle is being attacked by some kind of blizzard! There's a giant fog surrounding something that's at sea!" Otabek's eyes widened in horror as he transformed into his bear form as they began to run towards the castle in panic as the bright skies were getting consumed by the darkness of the snow clouds that were bringing a raging blizzard!

The moment they finally got to the castle, they both gasped at the horror they were standing before.

There was a strong blizzard surrounding the castle but the doors were completely destroyed by strong spikes of ice and boulders shattering the halls and stairs! There were smoke and ashes everywhere as the glass was scattered everywhere in sight. Otabek and Yurio searched the entire castle to see if they could find anyone who could possibly explain what just happened! Time seemed to have dragged on until they heard a raspy cough coming out of the rubble of broken wood and stone!

Otabek and Yurio were quick to dig up the rubble and remove any debris from whoever was under there and much to their surprise, it was Celestino! However, he looked very beaten up, weak, and pale as he coughed from the dust he inhaled from the rubble.

"Celestino, what happened here!? Where are King JJ and the other guards!?" Otabek demanded as he helped the advisor up.

Celestion coughed for a few more minutes until he finally found the voice to speak, "It happened so fast Sir Altin...One moment we were all enjoying the evening while waiting for the returns of King Phichit, King Victor, and his protege but then this hooded figure stormed the castle with a monstrous amount of ice magic! He destroyed the castle at the process demanding for the location of King Victor's student but since we refused to say anything he attacked us with so many different kinds of magic that it was hard to keep up with his next move. He captured King JJ and his queen, Guang-Hong, and even Leo...I've sent Seung-gil to go warn the others in the mountains while I stayed behind to send for help from the Kingdom of Japan...And to keep the stranger distracted-" He began to cough even rougher as he regained his breath.

"And what happened?! Did you beat this stranger?!" Yurio questioned, getting nauseous just at the thought of the possible answer.

"N-No, I failed to beat him...He escaped..." Celestino wheezed as he wrapped his arms around his waist where it was beginning to bleed. "This is no ordinary man, he had so many powers to wield but that wasn't all...He had this chalice in his hand and out of nowhere, he had it absorb all of my magic..."

"Wait?" Yurio and Otabek both gasped in horror. "But that's impossible!"

"The only chalice that could do such a thing would be the one from the book King Viktor read about," Yurio whispered as he tried to process all of this, "There is no one who could possibly have possession of such a dangerous object like that! It had been missing for so many centuries that it shouldn't have been found at all! And if it should absorb the magic of an ice wielder..." He gasped at the sudden thought and before Otabek could stop him, Yurio was in his tiger form again as the wildCat ran out of the castle and through the storm in such a hurry that all he could do was call out to him in a panic:

"YURA!"

Yurio ignored his friend's calls as he forced his muscles to move faster as the snow hit his face as he raced up that mountain, seeing how that blizzard was slowly moving towards the very top! _Please don't there! Please don't allow that maniac to reach King Victor or Yuuri!_ He practically begged as he raced even faster against the winds.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set up here at the mountains that it looked very beautiful as Victor sighed while he remained by Yuuri's bedside. He wished that Yuuri was awake to watch this sunset for the second time but alas his sweet katsudon was still recovering from the overweighing amount of memory that was recovered all at once. But on the bright side, he did get to see how beautiful Yuuri looked while sleeping, it was truly a sight to behold while he debated with himself about whether or not he should ask Phichit to paint a picture of his sleeping beauty just so he could hang it in his room forever.

"You're still worried about your sweetheart there?" Phichit asked, literally coming out of nowhere with a tray holding two cups of tea in his hands as Victor jumped. "You don't have to worry about Yuuri, I told you that he'll wake up soon, he needs rest to recover." With that, he handed Victor a cup of tea as he took a sip from his cup as a cool breeze blew through their hair. "I can tell that you two really love each other," He commented until he made a sly smirk and chuckled, "Especially wth that kiss."

Victor jumped once again in surprise as he gasped, "Y-You saw that?!"

"Absolutely," Phichit giggled before taking another quick sip from his tea then pulling out a small paper that had a beautiful painted watercolor image of their kiss. "I even had the time to recapture the moment into a painting." He then whispered into Victor's ear as he held his hand out, "That'll be fifty gold coins if you want it plus a free painting of sleeping beauty here."

Without hesitation, Victor pulled out a small sack that had gold coins in it as he handed it to Phichit, getting the picture in return. _Totally worth it!_ Victor smiled as he held the small painting close to his chest then looked down at Yuuri. _If my Yuuri saw me doing this then he would surely freeze me and send me to oblivion, unless Yurio beats him to it._ He shivered at the thought of Yurio finding him shamelessly paying ridiculous amounts of coins for a small painting.

"You really love him don't you?" Phichit asked with a sudden seriousness that it might seem like he was some kind of evil twin no one knew about.

Victor smiled as he gave Phichit his honest answer, "I love him very much and I plan to prove to the entire world that we are meant to be, even if our chests do not glow for the rest of eternity."

Phichit seriousness soon melted into laughter as he patted Victor's back, "Glad to hear that..." That smile instantly transformed into a deafening glare that could kill just about anyone! "But hurt Yuuri in any way, shape, or form and you will be seeing pure hell first hand for the rest of your sorry life and afterlife! I don't care if you are the king of Russia, Yuuri's soul mate, have matching gold rings that possible means that you two are married, or have badass magic but anyone who hurts my precious friend will not live to tell the tale!"

"Completely understood," Victor nodded as he shook Phichit's hands. "I will do everything in my power to make sure no harm comes to my Yuuri for eternity!"

They both smiled once more and exchanged laughter as they hugged one another.

However, the small moment of happiness did not last for long when they suddenly felt cold strong winds entering the room with such a force that it turned off all the candle lanterns that were on in an instant! They parted from the hug in panic as Victor stood over Yuuri to make sure whoever was doing this didn't come near his beloved until they suddenly saw the wind carry ice and snow as it shattered the walls into pieces!

The roof nearly fell on top of them but Victor raised his hand up to create an ice shield to protect the three of them from the falling debris. The winds were still raging on as the ice and snow from it surrounded them like a twister with no means of escape!

"Victor, over there!" Phichit pointed through the winds to see a dark hooded figure approaching them effortlessly through the winds. "WHO ARE YOU?!" He then shouted at the figure, "Being in the mountains is forbidden unless it's a real emergency!"

Victor looked towards the approaching figure who paid no heed to what Phichit has said as he continued walking. In a panic, Victor held on to Yuuri while creating another ice shield as he shouted, "State your business, sir! Do you have any idea who you're messing with!? What are you here for?!"

That was when the figure suddenly stopped on his trails, lifting only a finger to separate the winds from himself as he began to chuckle. After a dragging moment of his devilish laughter, his piercing yellow glowing eyes opened as he finally spoke in a low masculine voice, "I know who you are King Victor Nikiforov but I do not fear your magic at all...In fact, the only business I have here is with all of you, because you see-" He then pointed to the unconscious Yuuri in Victor's arms.

"I'm here to take back what is mine!"

* * *

 **Me: And thus the cliffhanger has arrived!**

 **Viktor + Just Another Wrter: WHAT!? NO! NOPE! THERE HAS TO BE MORE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US LIKE THIS!**

 **Me: I can and I just did *sips tea***

 **Yuuri: *facepalms* You're going to get yourself killed Midnight**

 **Me: Yes I am very aware of that my good katsudon friend.**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review to see what happens next between Viktor and this new character. Not to mention what this stranger means when he says "Take back what is his."**


	29. Chapter 29

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Me: *reads recent reviews* Ahahahaha, oh man those readers are so confused, it's glorious**

 **Just Another Wrter: YOU ARE SO CRUEL!**

 **Me: I'm just doing my job. *looks around* Hey, where's Viktor and Yuuri?**

 **Yurio: They both locked themselves in their apartment to recover from the other story's recent update.**

 **Me: Dang it *sends random text* Welp, I gotta bring them back here for this chapter but for now someone please say the disclaimers, please!**

 **Otabek: Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she owns none of us or the anime except for the one villain OC she created. *reads slip I gave him* Also to be prepared for the worst.**

* * *

"What?" Victor growled, tightening his grip onto Yuuri, making sure the stranger wasn't able to see his lover as his eyes narrowed at the stranger, "You might want to rethink your words there...Yuuri doesn't belong to you or to anyone! "

The stranger only chuckled again as he made a grim smirk, "You really are so naive and so oblivious as to who Yuuri really is...You don't really know the real Yuuri."

 _The nerve of this man! He must be the bastard who kidnapped and tortured Yuuri!_ Victor felt his anger boil as he buried any kind of doubt that is just waiting to sprout! _He doesn't know Yuuri!_ "You're one to talk, you are in no position to say that you know him! So if I were you, I'd take my leave and never show my sorry excuse of an existence or better yet, just turn myself in without any trouble!"

"Is that so," The figure gasped in a form to mock Victor. "I wouldn't have traveled from many miles away for nothing King Victor, I fear that it is you who should take my advice and surrender the ice wielder you hold in your arms peacefully...We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now do we?"

"Like you haven't harmed more than enough already," Victor hissed, "You kidnapped children and make them go through hell! I will not allow you to take Yuuri!"

"Oh really?" The figure then snapped his fingers as the strong winds suddenly brought forward another dark figure through the blazing blizzard and tossed the person to the ground in front of Victor! "Then will you allow the King of Americas, his queen, that oversized dog, and the royal guards of the Asian castle to suffer a far worse fate than this young man has?"

Victor and Phichit both gasped in horror to see who was tossed to the ground, just barely conscious...

"SEUNG-GIL!" Phichit rushed to his knight as he gently pulled Seung-gil close to him. The knight was paler than usual, he was covered in bruises and injuries from head to toe as Phichit shouted at the stranger, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"

"I simply stopped him from trying to warn you of my arrival," The figure replied with a shrug and no remorse whatsoever. "He was the only one who managed to escape while I was busy raiding the castle down there...The others didn't even stand a chance, especially that old fellow who was the one who sent that little runt running." He ignored the icy deadly glares Phichit and Victor were sending him.

"Where are you holding the others?" Victor demanded while he was trembling with fear for the whereabouts and well-being of Yurio! The young tiger hasn't returned yet and now with this maniac in front of him, he couldn't help but worry! However, his eyes widened in realization with the main goal this stranger had the moment he mentioned attacking the castle. _That no good scumbag!_ "Hold on, let me guess...You're holding our friends captive somewhere and you'll only tell us if we give Yuuri up to you, am I right?"

"For someone who is so lovestruck and naive you're pretty intelligent," The figure laughed, he still had his hood up as he then directed his hand to point to Victor. "But I know you wouldn't allow that to happen either, after all, you are the genius King of Russia so I don't plan to make stupid bargains like that. How about we battle it out, no rules other than using our magic, the winner gets to keep Yuuri and determine the fate of your other friends."

"Yuuri is not a prize to be won, he's just as human as we are," Victor responded as he got up from his spot. "But if it takes fighting you to keep him and everyone safe from you then so be it!" Without another word, Victor turned to Phichit, reluctantly passing Yuuri over to the young king as he whispered after he gently caresses Yuuri's cheek to remind himself who he is fighting for, "Keep him safe, please." Phichit nodded as he held on to both Seung-gil and Yuuri as Victor created a force field of ice that surrounded the three to make sure that the battle he was going to engage to.

"You're wasting your magic with all that nonsense. That force field won't protect them, and you're not going to beat me!" The stranger chuckled as he snapped his fingers once more to put the raging blizzard at a pause in its own time! "But I would love to see you fail."

Without another word, the stranger's right arm transformed into an ice solid sword with spikes growing out of it as he then charged right towards Victor without hesitation!

Victor was quick to dodge the first blow within seconds as he created ice underneath him for him to glide on with ice blades under his shoes as he skated away. The figure only growled as he then began to pursue Victor as he swung his sword once more. This time, both their swords clashed against one another as each ice mage was trying to overpower the other. _The guy has strong muscles,_ Victor observed as he felt his muscles getting weak from the brute strength that this stranger seemed to have! _I can't overpower him like this..._ He was slowly feeling overpowered as his legs were about to give up any moment now!

With that, his released on of his hands from the grip of his sword to use that spare hand to shot an ice blast to the sky, distracting the stranger as Victor used this few seconds to release his sword entirely, leaving it behind as he glided to the side with the help of more ice. The stranger then fell forward with a huge _THUMP_ from the imbalance of the enormous amount of brute force he was pushing in! Those glaring yellow eyes narrowed at Victor as the stranger then turned both his arms into ice swords the size of trees with more spikes as he too glided on the ground that was turning into dark ice within ever step he takes!

 _He doesn't have a theme to his ice magic...It's all just about the power,_ Victor realized as he found himself dodging ever blow with his newly made ice sword that sliced the two weapons in half with ease. _Without a theme, the magic is proving to be worthless to him!_ With another blow from another regenerated ice weapon from the figure, it hit the earth, causing the ground to shatter and Victor to be sent flying from the amount of force being used on it! The stone from the earth were also sent flying with him as Victor hopped on each one and turning them into giant ice-covered cannons as he used his own winds of snow and ice to direct all of the stone to his targeted opponent!

The frozen rocks were about to hit the stranger but he was quick enough to stop their charging paths and with one finger, he was able to redirect them to charge towards Victor!

"What?!" Phichit gasped in shock. "Did that guy just use telekinesis and reverse!?"

 _That's impossible! No one is able to have more than one ability that doesn't correspond with the original!_ Victor thought to himself as he quickly used his ice magic to create ice wings on his back as he dodged each frozen piece of earth that was heading his way! With each one, his flew past each one of them as he used his hands to shattering them into bits of smaller ice! With the small pieces of ice, he used the ice winds again as he whipped the ice in the sky before diving down and flew head first towards the figure, who did not see him coming so he was ambushed by small and yet very effective swarm of ice being hit at him as he rose his arms over his face to protect it from the ice. However, some of that ice did indeed went in his hood and hit his forehead, causing him to fall down on his back in pain!

The stranger failed to see that Victor flew passed him already, landing back on the ground his ice wings shattered to dust as he once again glided on the ground, circling around the man! _Now's my chance! A telekinetically powered person cannot use his power when hit directly on the forehead!_ Victor then used a blast of ice that sent him flying into the water! There was an enormous splash as Victor glided over to the water, using his ice sword to freeze the entire pond as the ice then proceeded to wrap itself around the man into a tight trap that seemed unbreakable.

However, that ice was not as unbreakable as it seemed when it began to crack out loud and out of nowhere, giant tree roots sprouted through the ice from his back, shattering the small ice prison into piece while it freed the stranger in the process! The roots soon grew larger and longer as it wrapped itself around the crystal and managed to latch itself to trap Victor! Without another word, the strange man sprinted from his spot on top of the water, not even touching it as it evaporated under his feet as his hands were soon creating red hot flames that were ready to burn anything right now!

"He has nature _and_ fire magic now!?" Phichit shouted, even if he had seen it, he still could not believe what he had just witnessed! "That's impossible, no one in history has ever had this many types of magic abilities! ...This is no ordinary man.."

Before the man could land a burning punch on to the ice king, Victor was able to create ice blades that sprouted from his arms as he gracefully sliced the vines as he used an ice shield to block the punch! However, the strength of that punch did send Victor across the field and landing through the forest of bamboos within seconds, not even giving him time to process what he had just witnessed!

"You look just as surprised as King of the Americas when he saw my other powers," The stranger laughed as he used his telekinesis to lift all the bamboo trees up and replant them away from where Victor was. Without warned, he made metal erupt from the ground it held Victor down to the ground with no means of escape as the man created a bow and arrow of stone, ready to shoot it at him! "And trust me my good _ice_ king, there are plenty of more surprises where that came from...But I guess I win this round."

He was ready to shoot Victor, but just before he could, they both heard a sudden roar of a sabertooth tiger who was shouting from out of nowhere:

"YOU'RE NOT WINNING ANYTHING BASTARD!"

Without warning, the stranger found himself being jumped by a giant sabertooth tiger as he was forcibly pinned to the ground by the enormous paws. Victor's eyes widened in shock as he used this time to free himself as he cried out in that surprise, "YURIO?!"

Yurio was growling at the stranger as he turned his attention to Victor with a hiss, "And this is why I refused to leave your side in the first place, you stupid moron." But before Victor could make a response, Yurio looked back down at the stranger who somehow transformed himself into a reptile-like beast that had twice the muscle and size than Yurio as he pushed the tiger off of him! Victor was ready to return to the fight but Yurio only shoved him back as he growled, "Leave this asshole to me and stay put!"

"But Yurio-

"He won't be alone!" Another voice came in, interrupting Victor's protest as he turned around to see Otabek Altin right behind him with Celestino being carried on his back. Victor was speechless as Otabek handed the weakened advisor to Victor, "Make sure he gets to Phichit, Yura and I will handle the other guy!"

Yurio then gritted his fangs as he roared once more and jumped onto the beast's scaly back, digging his claws deep into the skin as he tried to scratch him while also biting the flesh off him! But when he was tossed aside once again like a rag doll, Otabek transformed into his bear form to distract the beast as Yurio transformed into a smaller black cat so he could be more nimble while the enemy was unable to see as he climbed back up the reptile's back. Then he finally reached the head as he turned into a tiger and used his sharp claws to slice the eyes of the reptile before he jumped off of him.

The beast wailed in agony as Otabek used his strength to push him to land on the bamboo trees as it transformed back into the form of the stranger while his hands were covering his eyes! Yurio, on the other hand, was back in his human form as he raised his sharp sword and saw this as a chance to strike the man now as he charged towards him without making a sound, being as nimble as the wind itself. Well, he was able to go faster since Victor created the ice path he needed to be quieter and faster as he raised his sword up to finish the job.

But the man only smirked as a burst of water sprouted from his back as it dived forward to devour Yurio who saw the approaching danger as he tried to dodge its tries but when he dodged the first one, there was another sprout creeping up behind him as it took the liberty to devour him into its waters. The water was spinning him around as he tried to conserve as much air as he tried to swim out of it but it proved useless when the wind began to swarm within the waters to make him lose his air within seconds. Otabek's eyes widened in fear as he rushed forward to try to free Yurio but he found himself in the same situation the moment he tried to dodge the sudden fireballs being thrown at him without realizing the water behind him!

"Yurio! Otabek!" Victor's eyes then narrowed as he rushed to them in panic after he left Celestino with Phichit. Then with precision and speed, he glided underneath the funnel of water that was connected to the man's back as Victor's arm transformed into a blade of ice that sliced the funnel into two halves, the half that was connected to the man's back completely froze as the other half fell to the ground with a giant _SPLASH!_

Yurio coughed the water out as he got back up despite losing a bit of his balance from losing most of his air which resulted in Otabek to help him stay up. "Damnit, I didn't think that bastard would be _this_ strong!"

Meanwhile, Phichit was making sure he drew out more defenses to stand guard outside the force field while he made sure that his advisor, guard, and friend were out of any of the harms reach. Celestino and Seung-gil were now both unconscious from their injuries as he looked up to see the other three fighters looking hopeless against that one man. "I really hope they're able to defeat that guy," He whispered to himself.

"P-Phichit?" A sudden voice croaked.

Phichit's eyes widened in shock as he looked down to see who was the one who suddenly talked as he gasped, "Yuuri!? What are you doing up? You should be resting right now!" Before he could say anything else, they heard another explosion of magic as Yuuri sat up only to gasp in horror to what he was witnessing.

"No! It can't be." Yuuri whispered the moment he saw the hooded stranger. "H-He's back. He can't be back. No. He shouldn't be here. Oh god, he found me."

"Yuuri, you have to calm down," Phichit soothed as he rubbed Yuuri's back in hopes that might comfort him. "Everything's going to be okay, Victor and the other's will defeat that man, he's not going to get you. Not on Victor's watch."

"No, no, you don't understand," Yuuri shook his head as he grabbed Phichit's shoulders, "I-I remember everything...And h-he...I-I...W-We..."

"Yuuri?" Phichit asked with concern. "What's going on? What exactly do you remember?"

Yuuri's eyes were still widened in horror as he released his hold on Phichit's shoulders as his hand landed on top of his own forehead, "Y-You have to look through them yourself to understand...I-I can't explain them without sounding any more confusing than I am now."

Phichit could only nod as he was hesitant to place his hands on Yuuri's head but when he did, he closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment until his eyes reopened once more with horror as to what he had just seen in a flash! "Yuuri..." He gulped heavily with disbelief, "These memories can't be true...They just can't."

Yuuri only nodded as he looked back to see the stranger using his magic once more to attack Victor, Yurio, and Otabek once again. "I'm sorry Phichit, but they are true."

* * *

 **Me: And we'll just leave it right here ^.^**

 **Just Another Wrter: WHAT!? YOU CANT LEAVE US HANGING AGAIN! WE NEED ANSWERS AND DON'T TELL ME THAT ALL IT WILL BE TOLD IN DUE TIME!**

 **Me: Fine then, I won't.**

 **Phichit; I wonder what I saw in Yuuri's memories?**

 **Chris: No idea, but I bet it's scandalous.**

 **Yurio: *rolls his eyes* Idiots *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review to find out what happens in the next chapter that got Yuuri so worked up all of a sudden.**


	30. Chapter 30

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Viktor: *in the corner in fetal position* What kind of madness do you have planned now?**

 **Me: *smirks* Oh something very juicy don't worry ^.^**

 **Just Another Wrter: Oh god, *looks around* Where's Yuuri?**

 **Yuuri: *walks in looking dead* Right here -_-**

 **Me: Wow that other story update must have really done a number on you.**

 **Yuuri: *glares at me before turning to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter but please be sure to remember that she has, or will ever own us or the anime no matter how much she wishes for it to be true. That she is only another desperate fangirl who is sad as hell to create this all to satisfy the empty feelings of failure she has felt for not being as well accomplished as others in her school. The only thing she owns is the OC villain who is created just to make her feel better about not being a part of the creation of YOI**

 **Me: ...**

 **Yurio+ Just Another Wrter: DAMN!**

 **Viktor: That's my Yuuri!**

* * *

Phichit had no idea how to respond to Yuuri after what he just saw in those memories, it was just too unbelievable to even process and even accept them!

"Phichit," Yuuri whispered as he sat up and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Victor and the others won't be able to defeat him like...He has the chalice, and he has so many powers but...He also has his secret weapons."

"But you're-"

Yuuri shook his head, leaning towards Phichit's ear as he continued to whisper, "I need you to listen to me carefully-" With that, he whispered everything into his friend's ear which only caused Phichit to only shake his head as he placed his hand on Yuuri's shoulder with a tight grip.

"You can't do this to us Yuuri," He whimpered, pulling Yuuri into a tight hug. "I-I don't want you to do this!"

"I have no choice," Yuuri replied, pushing Phichit away as his eyes were looking down, "...I _have_ to obey my master's commands..."

Meanwhile, Victor, Yurio, and Otabek were getting nowhere near defeating the stranger who somehow has the magical abilities and strength to counter every attack they threw at him! _Damn it!_ Victor's teeth clenched with frustration as he tried to catch his breath from the outmatched battle. _He' has too much magic abilities that aren't even possible to have in the first place! At this rate, he might just-_ He mentally shook his head. _NO! I won't let that monster win! I promised Yuuri that I'll always keep him safe from now on, and I'm not going to let that monster make him go through that pain again!_

With that, Victor once again raced forward as he began to blast enormous amounts of ice blast at the hooded man to keep him distracted and focused on him only. The stranger only created stone shields from his shelves as he blocked each attack with such ease that it looks like he was just swatting pesky flies away!

However, the stranger failed to realize that Yurio and Otabek were sneaking up behind him in their animal forms, being as swift as the wind in complete silence. They hide within the large blades of grass that have grown from the last blast of nature magic as they waited for Victor's signal. Victor run around the stranger, throwing more blasts that were swatted away as he then created his ice wings again to fly up to the sky! He tried shooting more blasts of ice that completely turns whatever it touches to solid ice as some managed to get through the stranger's defenses! But the stranger only rose one finger as a light of flame appeared as he effortlessly used that flame to burn the ice off into water.

With that water, he turned it into separate arrows that he then shot all at once towards Victor! As Victor dodged every one of those arrows, the strange only used his telekinesis to redirect some of them, catching Victor by surprise but he was able to get away from all of them. _NOW!_ Victor signaled himself as he dived down to swirl around in the air, creating a twister of snow and ice that spun its way to capture the stranger within its strong winds.

But as expected, that twister didn't have any effect as the entire thing was instantly absorbed into the palm man's palm without breaking a sweat. Victor, on the other hand, landed as his wings vanished while he tried to catch his breath from the exhaustion but he was pleased that the signal worked.

On cue, Yurio and Otabek emerged from their hiding places, landing on top of the man as they attack him with their claws and fangs! The strange wasted no time as he released the same twister he absorbed, sending the two knights flying, well almost. Yurio reverted back to his human form as he released his sword from his holder and planted it to the ground as he held on to it until the twister passed.

The moment it passed, Yurio grabbed that same sword and began to engage in close combat with the stranger, sword to sword! No sooner, Victor and Otabek then joined in the sword fight, completely outnumbering their enemy big time! But that proved to do nothing as the strange only made a grim smile and unleashed powerful winds that sent all three of them flying across the ground, their bodies getting covered with cuts and bruises from the impact. At this point, Yurio and Otabek could barely walk as they struggled to help on another get up as Victor struggled but managed to get up in one piece as his hands were prepared to shoot another blast of magic.

"That won't work, I haven't even shown you my secret weapons," the stranger chuckled as he raised another piece of earth to hit Victor right on the stomach, sending the ice king to the ground again. Victor coughed from the pain but despite it, he still got up determined to fight on. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"I don't care, " Victor responded in a husky voice that was running out of his air, "I won't let you win...I won't let Yuuri get hurt by your hands ever again! I don't care how many abilities you have, or how many weapons you have...I'm going to beat you."

"Oh really?" The stranger grinned, lifting his hand up in a position ready to snap those fingers. "Then I'm sure you won't hesitate to fight my most prized and powerful weapon of all..." His fingers then made a loud _SNAP_ when Victor's eyes only narrowed to indicate that he was ready as the strange stated his commands to his addressed weapon, "That's your cue, my gorgeous weapon, unleash your true powers and do not hold back on any of them but don't kill them just yet! That is a direct order from your master!"

Victor suddenly heard the _WHOOSING_ and _POP_ sound of someone escaping the force field which caused him to worry that the weapon has probably captured and taken someone hostage!

He was expecting to see a machine or any kind of magical object but he was not prepared to get attacked from behind by a strong blast of ice magic that sent him rolling across the ground again before he regained his balance and got back up. When he got up, he didn't expect to find himself surrounded by a blinding blizzard of ice and snow, completely blocking any sights of his knights, his Yuuri, and his targeted opponent! _What's going on?_ He asked himself as he ran through the winds to free himself from its trap but only to see that the storm has completely covered the mountain top with its thick ice and snow!

Despite not being able to see, he did hear the sounds of something attacking Yurio and Otabek! He could hear their shouts of confusion and moaning of pain along with the eerie sound of ice magic blasting from whatever direction it must have come from.

"Oye, what are you doing!? AH!"

"YURA! Where did you go?!"

"Otabek look out!"

"You!? But how!?"

Their screams died down within the wind as the stranger's voice could be heard by a loud echo, "You've lost two more knights Victor Nikiforov, let's see if you can handle my weapon better than they did!"

 _Crap!_ Victor slightly panicked when he saw an approaching figure walking through those winds of snow and ice that were wailing through his ear drums. _That weapon is coming my way...Calm down Victor, you're_ _ready to take it down..._ He told himself, gathering all the magical energy he had left in him to focus it all on that one target as he finally gathered the courage to run forward with his right hand holding on to the swirling lines of blue neon light and snowflakes of increasing ice magic that were ready to shoot.

He was inches away from meeting his target.

Just a few inches.

But that was when his ocean blue eyes suddenly met the familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes that did not have glasses on.

"YUURI?!"

Victor gasped in horror, realizing who was in front of him as he panicked when he also realized that his blast of magic could not be stopped now! However, his right hand was grabbed by Yuuri's hand in an instant as he suddenly felt himself getting tossed to the ground within a second as his blast hit the ground, sending him a few feet deep in the earth's crust!

He didn't have time to get up when Yuuri approached from behind him, gliding through navy blue ice as he slammed his hand on the surface of the ground and in an instant, Victor felt himself getting trapped in ice that has burst from the ground beneath him, growing just a few feet high before stopping. On cue, Yuuri raised his hand to the sky and the storm suddenly gathered itself into one giant snowflake in the sky before turning into separate ice spikes as it immediately rained down towards Victor's direction! Those spikes

Those spikes didn't hit Victor directly since they did hit the ice he was trapped in but when both of them touched, it caused an enormous explosion that sent Victor twenty feet down, creating a giant crater on that spot of the mountain. Once the cloud of ice and dust clear, Victor was heavily coughing from the impact of those attacks as he fell on his knees but then looked up to see that Yuuri had already caught up.

"You look terribly Victor," Yuuri commented with an emotionless tone as he created another ice spike on his hand and pinned Victor to the ground.

"Y-Yuuri?" Victor coughed in confusion, feeling his heart throbbing and burning in pain. "What are you doing? _Why_?"

"Don't you see Victor?" Yuuri remained emotionless as he gave him his answer, "I'm the prized weapon my master has created after all these years...Now I remember everything now thanks to you and it turns out..." He created a second ice spike to pin down so it would harder for Victor to escape. "I've accepted my master's ways all those years ago, I'm his trusted weapon and second in command who creates the storms that cover the entire ice continent and makes sure no one who is imprisoned there escapes. I am the one who eliminates anyone who dares turn against him no matter who they are...That my new name was ironically enough, Eros."

"No," Victor gasped, his eyes widened with horror, "No, it can't be true...Yuuri you know that's not true!"

"It's true whether you want to believe me or not King Victor!" Yuuri shouted, disregarding the ice spikes that pinned him down, grabbed Victor by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up to his level, "Now if you don't mind your highness, my master wants you in his island with all your other friends, it's rude to decline such a kind and generous invitation."

Without another word, Yuuri pulled out a small bottle of what looks like perfume but with one spray, Victor was sent into the dark void of unconsciousness while his mind still couldn't accept what he had just witnessed. There was just no way his Yuuri was evil.

There has to be some mistake!

* * *

 **Yuuri: *in corner, laying down in dead position* Goodbye world, I don't deserve to live**

 **Viktor: Yuuri noooo!**

 **Yuuri: Yuuri yes**

 **Me: Serves you right for saying all that stuff earlier.**

 **Yurio: *rolls his eyes and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review so you can find out what happens next with Viktor and the other captives under Eros and his master.**


	31. Chapter 31

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Yuuri: *in the corner in fetal position* Can I go to that club of 'Tortured Characters Because of Midnight'?**

 **Me: *hands him invitation* Don't see why not. ^.^**

 **Viktor: *glares at me***

 **Me: What? *shrugs***

 **Just Another Writer: Oh boy, time for disclaimers guys before you two get into a fight.**

 **Guang-Hong: Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she does not own anyone or the anime expect for her villain OC. ^.^**

 **Me+ Just Another Wrter: *making star eyes and tears* He's so precious!**

* * *

"-or!"

 _What's that? Am I dead?_

"-ictor!"

 _Someone is trying to call me but who?_

"HEY VICTOR WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Now that got Victor to jump up from getting startled by the loud voice until he winced from the sore pain that he was feeling everywhere in his body. He turned to his right to see that Yurio was tied up in a cage with bars everywhere, making any way of escape impossible, just inches away from him sighing with relief as the teen mumbled, "Good, you're not dead after all."

"Yurio...Where are we? What happened" Victor blinked a few times before he began to look around the place he was in, seeing that they were in some kind of palace throne room made completely our of solid ice and snow. His hands were completely stuck together by some kind of stone that was keeping his magic from emerging behind him as he realized that he was on his knees wth his legs chains to each other as well! But before Yurio could answer him, that was when he suddenly remembered what happened before he was knocked unconscious! "Yuuri!? Yurio, where's Yuuri?"

"You must mean my Eros," A dark voice chuckled as the two Russians looked up to see that it was the hooded stranger from before, and right next to him was Yuuri, all dressed in light armor of black with a few blue ice crystals sticking out of the shoulder blades. He wasn't wearing his glasses, his hair was pulled back while his brown eyes were dull as death, no light in them at all as he stood with his emotionless face. "Sorry but I want you to be clear that you are not allowed to speak to him, he's as dangerous as he looks you know...It took me a while to tame him to be this way in the first place..." He motioned Yuuri to step back into the shadows as he stepped down from the throne to get face to face with Victor. "But where are my manners, your first question was not answered! You see, you're guests in my humble home King Nikiforov."

"Doesn't look very humble to me," Yurio growled.

"My apologies little kitty but I like how my palace looks," The stranger answered, tapping Yurio's nose. "After all, this is my home that rightfully belongs to the Ice kingdom after all."

"Ice Kingdom?" Victor whispered in shock. "What are you talking about, that kingdom was long gone and destroyed for 5,000 years?!"

"The Ice Kingdom only hid for a couple years, hiding as a deserted ice continent with constant storms hiding it does wonders," The stranger correct, "It's my home but you can tell that it's kinda deserted...Those prisoners from that era really couldn't stay alive after their ice magic has been taken, you know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah?! How do you know all this?!" Yurio demanded with anger, "Unless you lived around that time but we all know that's stupid, you'd be dead-MMMPH!" Yurio didn't get to finish his statement since a strap of ice was slapped on top of mouth to shut him up as he muffled through it to try to talk or in his case, scream and curse at the person who shut him up. Victor looked towards the direction Yuuri was standing at, the young man's arm was outstretched before going back to the side as if nothing has happened.

"Thank you, Eros, the little brat was getting on my nerves," The man mumbled as he proceeded, "But you are right about one thing little kitty, I was alive around that era, but as you can see, I'm not dead yet...I am the one who imprisoned all those people that era and who was currently imprisoning those ice wielding children."

"Then...Then..." Victor looked shocked and horrified as he made his statement, "Then you must be the soldier who killed the royal family all those years ago..."

"Ha! You wish I was that idiot," The stranger laughed until his laughter finally died down as he brought his hands up to his hood and pulled it down. Victor and Yurio gasped at the sight before them, a pale man with a slender face and white hair that was long enough to be tied to a pony tail but it was his eyes that they gasped in horror at. His eyes were red like blood but his pupils were a symbol of two swords forming an X that had drops of blood spilling! "I am Adrik the missing Prince of the Ice Kingdom that so many have believed was dead."

"What?" Victor gasped, "B-But then, the whole tragedy, the entire massacre of those innocent ice wielders were all you? But why?!"

"Why? Well, your history books forgot to mention the prince of the Ice Wielder family was born without the magic of ice, that he was born with the ability to see the level of power others has," Adrik made a cry chuckled as he looked down at his fist that was tightening until he took a deep breath to explain. "But I don't blame those damn historians, it was my mother's and father's fault...They made sure no one knew about my lack of ice magic and had me grow up alone in the castle until I can grasp lying to everyone and deceiving them. So as the years go by, I grew up telling lies about my magic, making excuses to get out of demonstrating. When I was finally allowed to leave the castle walls, I found myself in this festival where I met this beautiful girl who I've fallen in love with. She had such beautiful brown eyes like chocolate, long raven hair but she was so powerful and talented when it came to her use of her ice magic, her body was able to dance with the music. She hasn't found her soulmate just yet so we've decided to date, go on dates and make each other happy. I had to lie to her and allow her to think that I was an ice wielder, and oh how I loved her..."

Oddly enough, just mentioning that lover only elevated his anger as his eyes narrowed, "But that cursed magic of her has rejected me...When we had our first true loves kiss, our chest glowed but in the form of broken hearts! I loved her with all my heart, hell not even that very evening's dreams that tried to convince me otherwise but I ignored them. She had to be my true love, the problem was that I didn't have ice magic but when I told her that there was hope that her magic was wrong, she only rejected me. She claimed her true soulmate and lover was waiting for her outside the kingdom's borders so she plans to travel out of the borders to search for him but she didn't understand, _I_ am her true lover. So I planned to prove to her that I was her lover."

"Love can't be forced!" Victor protested in anger, "It's earned!"

"You're wrong, I wasn't forcing her, I was showing her!" Adrik countered, feeling quite angry but he continued his story, "And the only way to show her was to gain ice magic and the only way to do that was to steal another's. I've always hated my parents for keeping my powers a secret, keeping me from the world for most of my life but not to mention that their magic was the most powerful out of the rest of the subjects. During my time in house arrest as a child, I've found the location of the legendary chalice that was said to be very dangerous to ice wielders so without a moment to lose, I've sent my closet soldier and friend to fetch me the chalice and make sure no one knew of this. That night, he came back with the chalice, handing it to me but since I couldn't risk him warning anyone, I had to take his powers and kill him at the very spot he stood. His magic was weak once I absorbed it so I went to my room where my mother was surely there fixing up my things."

He suddenly began to laugh again to his own amusement as he resumed through that laughter, "You should have seen the look on her face when she saw me corner her and taking her magic away, she looked so pathetic. I watched her turn into ice and disappearing as I happily felt my body overflowing with new power, but it wasn't enough for me! When my father came in to see the commotion, I played as the victim for a moment until I had him in that same corner, but it was a tough fight to beat him since he was much stronger...In the end, I won and took his magic, enjoying how he suffered and died on the face of the earth like my mother."

"But I wanted more, ice magic just wasn't enough," He sighed, "So you obviously knew what happened after that, I've imprisoned my people to take their magic one by one, from ice magic to fire magic. I nearly got rid of half the continent until I finally decided to find my lover, surely by then she would see the mistake she made and fall for me so we could rule together." He shook his head in disappointment, "I couldn't find her anywhere in the kingdom until he captured her closest friends, demanding them to tell me where she went. Apparently, she and only a handful of ice wielders escaped from the kingdom, leaving no trail or clues of where they could have gone so without her, it was all meaningless. I rampaged, taking all the magic of every citizen of the kingdom, making sure they stayed locked up until death. By taking and absorbing so much magic, I was powerful enough to be able to hide my kingdom in a giant blizzard and move it around as I please, the magic it allowed me to continue living for so many years and still look young."

"That was until one day, I realized that if I ever want to be a powerful ruler of the world, I needed an heir, a very powerful heir who's magic was as strong as mine. That was when I suddenly sensed a sudden growth of ice magic appearing in two close by kingdoms, the Kingdom of Russia and the Kingdom of Japan," He looked down at where Victor was, "I followed the trail of sudden magical forces until I stumbled upon you...You were only a seven-year-old child but already considered a genius throughout your kingdom so I thought that you were the chosen heir for me, but one look at how strong your magic was, I was proven wrong." His annoying chuckles was heard once again, "You barely escaped getting kidnapped so I left until I stumbled upon the kingdom of Japan where I sensed a familiar magical force that reminded me of my lover who abandoned me. Then I found Eros, or what his pathetic family called him, Yuu-ri, he was only three years old and I've sensed that his ice magic was abnormally powerful enough to kill me! I was curious as to how he acquired such an ability if the rest of his family didn't have ice magic. I kept myself hidden and did some research on the kingdom through very gullible historians who told me that 5,000 years after the tragedy of the Ice Kingdom, the woman who was my lover came to Japan and found that her _soulmate_ was the prince of that kingdom so they got married, agreeing to keep the secret of her powers."

"So you're telling me that Yuuri-

"Is a descendant of my lover? The prince of the Kingdom of Japan? Yes, he is," Adrik smiled as he approached Yuuri to rub his hand on Yuuri's cheek, ignoring the discomfort in his eyes and the glare Victor was sending him, "Looks exactly like my lover but with shorter hair, poor vision, and an oblivious nature of just how strong he was. So I knew right then and there that he was the chosen but not as my heir, no he was too dangerous to be an heir, he was perfect for a weapon. I began kidnapping children who had ice magic as I watched the routine of my Eros until I finally decided that it was time to take him. Kidnapping him and his stupid friends were easy, especially when the royal family was so weak to protect him. I put them chains and locking him up as I took all the kidnapped children away from Japan to the coldest oceans. Those children lived in the kingdom in their chains, training as my soldiers with their own homes they had to build themselves while I personally trained Eros in the cruel way I could possibly do. Think of it as my way to get revenge for the pain my lover has caused me while shaping him up to the weapon of my desire."

He heavily sighed, "But of course there were incidents when the brat would lead the children to try to escape but he failed every time thus making me have to punish him and torment him. It wasn't until I killed that stupid dog in front of him was when I saw his power unleash from the grief he felt and how he finally accepted his fate to be my weapon so, from that day, he was the model second in command who has done me proud. Well, it wasn't until that dreadful night when those prisoners of mine have managed to escape while my weapon, he has disappeared."

Then he reached into the pocket of his cloak, pulling out the cursed silver chalice as he approached Victor, "I was angry as to why he would disappear until I now see that he had left on a mission to bring you to me...Victor Nikiforov, the ice king of Russia, which such a title should be rightfully mine! I can see that he made sure he lost his memories to act all innocent to fool you all so he could lure you to me! So I can take your magic, kill you and take my rightful place as ruler of the world after killing the rest of your fellow kings as well."

Adrik was right in front of Victor, looking down at the ice king as he held the chalice over his head, "Taking your magic will ensure more time to my life, making me stronger and a perfect threat to your kingdom who is without a king."

Yurio was yelling but it was muffled by the ice as he tried to free himself, however, his transformations didn't do any good if the rope was able to resize itself to be able to keep him tied up. Victor was looking up with widened eyes of fear and disbelief, was this how it will all end? Was he going to die right now, of a broken heart and in such a weak state?

"Story time is over," Adrik smirked, the chalice was beginning to glow, "Now it's time for you to sleep forever."

Victor lowered his head, ready to accept his fate until they suddenly heard a voice protest as this person stood between him and Adrik!

"WAIT!"

 _Yuuri?_ Victor looked up with his eyes widened in shock but relief to see that Yuuri was the one who was standing in front of him, to protect him! However, his relief was short lived when he saw the anger visibly showing from Adrik's face until they both heard what Yuuri had to say.

"I apologize for this intrusion master but I believe that it is unwise to take King Nikiforov's powers now," Yuuri explained as he bowed down to Adrik, continuing before his master could speak, "It would be better if you hold them as your prisoners and have the continent set sail to the Kingdom of Russia. There, in front of his beloved kingdom, you can take the power of King Victor Nikiforov, and kill the other kings making you look more superior and a force to reckoned with. That you are invincible, and with the kingdoms in their shock and grief of this sudden losses, you would have the upper hand at conquering everything without any problems."

Adrik took a moment to think very carefully about the suggestion until he placed his chalice back in his pocket. "You're right Eros, excellent thinking! That makes much more sense, it would take some time but it would be worth it!" He then turned around, proceeding to walk away as he signaled Yuuri to follow him, "Come, Eros, my ice soldiers will escort those two to their prison cell with their other friends, you have a lot of training to catch up while you were gone."

Yurio's eyes widened with disbelief at what he had just heard until his eyes narrowed as he growled angrily at Yuuri as the moving ice soldiers came to escort him and Victor away. Victor, on the other hand, didn't know what to think as he watched Yuuri walk away with that man, his eyes glistening with tears as he watched him walk away but he couldn't help but feel some hope spark. _Yuuri just has to be good! He's not evil...He's not..._

Unbeknownst to any of them, just above the castle roof, peering through the glass ice were a team of five wearing nothing but black as they left their spot as quick as the wind, they were heading to the spot where the prison cells were.

* * *

 **Me: Welp that's that that, done!**

 **Yuuri: *in silence***

 **Viktor: Yuuuuri! *hugs him* don't be broke, please speak to me!**

 **Just Another Wrter: Are those guys at the end ninja?**

 **Me: Maybe ^.^**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review to find out what will become of Victor, Yuuri and who were those mysterious people spying on the them.**


	32. Chapter 32

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Just Another Wrter: *looks around* Where's Yuuri and Viktor?**

 **Me: *facepalm* Good grief can't they stop running off like this every time!**

 **Yurio: *walks in* The two idiots went to another meeting at that club you gave them invitations to, those characters there are providing a support group today.**

 **Me: We can't have them miss out on this chapter...*grabs jacket* I'm going to get them, someone please say the disclaimers *walks out***

 **Otabek: *walks in* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter, remember that she does not own any of us or the anime except for her villain OC**

* * *

Yuuri followed Adrik up the stairs to the tower where his master had to take charge of moving the continent to Russia, his eyes narrowing to the ground to try to conceal his guilt growing. But they didn't go in that tower, in fact, Adrik was leading him to a different tower...

His prison tower.

"M-Master, I apologize for asking but..." Yuuri spoke up as they stood in front of the scarred ice door that was the entrance to the small dark room he was always locked in while being beaten up. The memories were terrifying enough to haunt him for the rest of his days, he hadn't gone back in there unless he made small mistakes, but what could they possibly be doing here he wondered. "Why are we here?"

"Well, you see Eros, you just disappeared out of nowhere without letting me know," Adrik explained as he grabbed onto Yuuri's chin, lifting his face to look up at his crimson eyes, "And all the prisoners in this continent have escaped without a single trace of where they could be found until I began recapturing them and adult ice wielders I happened to ignore...Not to mention the chalice has taken several ice wielder leaders of certain villages in the kingdom of Japan."

Yuuri tensed at the mention of this, sure when he got in the continent he did see several prison cells of captured ice wielders, but he didn't think that Adrik would do all this! "They're innocent lives, sir...I thought we agreed that you would not do such a thing."

"Correction, we agreed that I wouldn't take lives as long as you obeyed my every command," Adrik corrected as he removed his fingers from Yuuri's chin, "And I don't recall giving you orders to disappear, allow the prisoners to escape, and going to the kingdom of Russia to seduce the king. You went on your own will, something that you know you don't have...Who are you?"

"I am Eros, your powerful weapon trained to obey every command you give me!" Yuuri stated, hiding his growing fear from his master. "You are my only master, I have no free will, freedom, or the right to ever be happy. I live only to serve you and to suffer while laying my power and life for you."

"Exactly Eros," Adrik heavily sighed with disappointment, "But you broke more than one rule...You disobeyed my orders to never leave, you used free will, you were free, and from the looks of how close you and that king Victor were...You were happy, and that ring in your hands shows it."

"But I wasn't happy sir," Yuuri reassured, even though he knew deep inside that he was partially lying, "I-I was suffering knowing that I had to betray the king and present him to you. A-And the ring was just a decoration from him to show how he trusted me enough for my plan to be executed."

"Don't tell me you have fallen for the king," Adrik chuckled.

"NO! No sir," Yuuri shook his head even though his heart throbbed in pain when he had to say that, but it was for the best.

"It's still not enough I'm afraid," Adrik smirked as he raised his hand up to tied Yuuri up in chains, using his telekinesis to open the door of the room. "Your actions cannot go unpunished but don't worry Eros, I'll let you out tomorrow so you can patrol the prison cells and we should arrive at the kingdom of Russia by they day after tomorrow..." He grimly whispered, enjoying the fear he could sense that was coming out of Yuuri. "So just enjoy your punishment inside your room to think about your actions while my monsters make sure you get some scars out of this punishment.

Without another word, his telekinesis lifted Yuuri up and then threw him in the dark room, locking the door as he heard the sound of whips being cracked in the air.

* * *

Victor and Yurio were dragged through the hall, down the stairs until they were shoved inside a small jail cell that was, along with the rest of this castle, made out solid cold ice. They were locked in there for the entire night until the very next day in the middle of the afternoon, the doors opened again as they were dragged out of that cell and taken to a much bigger room.

The ice soldiers then made sure to handcuff their hands, the chains of those cuffs fell to the ground with a loud _CLANG_ then pushing to the wall where those chains were connected to. Once their legs were chained as well, those soldiers then left through the door, slamming it shut to leave their prisoners in their cell as they walked away from the door.

"King Victor? Yurio?"

Both Victor and Yurio lifted their heads-up only to see that they were not alone in this cell that had only one small window that allowed some light inside. Right across the room from them was King Chris, Michele being comforted by Sara and Emil while they were all chained to the wall, looking exhausted and beaten up from some kind of battle they must have engaged in!To their right, King JJ was chained right next to Isabella, who had tear stained eyes as if she was traumatized, and Leo was busy comforting Guang-Huang until their attention was turned to the ice king and tiger. Otabek happened to be chained up next to Yurio, he didn't look it but he was relieved to see that Yurio wasn't harmed in shape for form. As for King Phichit, he was in his own corner trying his best to comfort Seung-gil, who didn't dare look at anyone in the eye as he remained silent.

"You all have been captured I see," Victor whispered, it wasn't like he didn't care, it's just that his mind could not shake off what he had just heard from Adrik but mainly what he just saw what Yuuri has become.

"Not just captured I'm afraid," Chris sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, looking over at the directions of his knights and the others in the room. "We were all ambushed by that mad man, but he used that chalice on many of us in here. He took Michele's powers when he was protecting Sara from getting hers taken. Princess Isabella's powers, Guang-Hong's, and even Seung-gil's, all their magic was completely drained out of them when they were trying to fight that man in the palace and make sure the lunatic stayed away from the kingdom...They're now just powerless and are having such a hard time excepting their loss."

Yurio's eyes widened in shock as he looked around, realizing that there were a few people missing, "Where are your advisors? What happened to them?"

"They're safe back in the kingdoms," Otabek answered, looking down at his bruised hand. "Why they were not captured as well is a mystery."

Everyone was silent until Sara looked up and also took notice that someone was missing from Victor's team. "King Victor..." She asked with hesitation, too afraid of the response she might receive. "Where's Yuuri? Otabek told us that you were captured but he said that it was Yuuri was the one who attacked him and Yurio...Is it true?"

"It's too damn true," Yurio growled under his breath since Victor hung his head low, unwilling to answer, "Yuuri fooled us all...His new name is apparently Eros, and he has been working with that creep all this time after he broke from the past. And now he convinced that lunatic to take all of us to Russia so Victor and the rest of you can be killed right then and there..."

"That can't be," Sara gasped as she shook her head, "There's no way he would betray us like this..."

"It's true! I saw him along with Victor," Yurio repeated, his eyes narrowing down to the ground from his growing anger. "There's no denying it..."

"But the rings they have-" Phichit began but realized that he hadn't told anyone else about the rings yet!

"Rings?" Yurio raised his eyebrow until he looked over at Victor's hand to see a golden ring. Now that he thought about it, he recalled seeing some kind of ring on Yuuri's hand as well! "Don't tell me that you two are in love! After everything that has happened right now?!"

"There must be an explanation for all this," Victor whispered, not sure if he was talking to himself or to Yurio, but it sure as hell wasn't the answer Yurio was looking for.

"There's no other explanation," JJ heavily sighed, tightening his hold onto his fiancee. "Yuuri probably was playing with your feelings, making you fall for his spells of seduction so he could stab you on the back at your weakest point...Look at where we are! Look at the state my fiancee is in thanks to him and his master! Victor do you really think that there is some kind of explanation just to give you a reason to keep loving him?Because quite frankly, last I check, lovers don't send each other to their deaths in front of the entire kingdom of Russia!"

"But Yuuri has been through a lot in the past he has remembered!" Victor was quick to defend, he refused to allow anyone to believe that Yuuri was evil, "That Adrik person has tortured him so much, we don't know what kind of past he had to live through."

"But the past has nothing to do with the present," Michele whispered grimly, "He still decided to join forces with that Adrik and be his weapon to betray us all."

"I'm afraid I'm with them on this," Chris sighed with regret, "The moment Yuuri has reached the kingdom of Asia and was getting stronger, that was when his master came...And if he wasn't evil then why didn't he protect any of you then and now?"

"He's not evil, I just know it," Victor protested, his hand landed on the ring he wore on the other, "Adrik was about to take my powers yesterday at the throne room but Yuuri stopped him-"

"Only to give the idea to have all of us killed in front of your entire kingdom," Chris countered, "Face it, King Victor, he wasn't your destined soul mate, to begin with-"

"YOU'RE ALL WRONG!"

Everyone shut their mouths as their eyes widened their eyes in shock to see that it was Phichit who shouted in such a manner, tears were threatening to fall from his angered eyes. Seung-gil was still in his arms as Phichit proceeded, "You're all wrong about Yuuri...Victor's right, he isn't evil! You didn't see his memories like I did, you don't know the hell he has gone through, you didn't experience what he had to experience! You didn't get kidnapped and locked away! You have no rights to make sure assumption about Yuuri, it's not like he had a choice in the first place! He was kidnapped at the age of three, chained up, locked away in a dark room every day to go through cruel torture called training! He didn't have any choice, he had to obey Adrik if he wanted all of his friends and the other prisoners to stay alive! What risks he had to take! The pain, the sacrifice, and the strength! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE WENT THROUGH OR WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!"

No one uttered a word, they were too speechless to even try to respond to what Phichit had just cried out. Time seemed to have dragged on until finally, Victor broke that silence as he asked softly but with concern, "What exactly happened?"

* * *

Yuuri winced from the pain he received last night but by now he was used to it that there was no point in crying about it. After all, he had a plan to follow by as he entered the room that midday where his master was controlling the continent, holding a tray of cold tea he had to prepare for his master. He always had to serve his master food and tea to drink, that was all part of being the weapon of the man who controlled him. As always, he was nervous as he entered the room.

"I take it that you learned your lesson, Eros?" Adrik asked, his back facing Yuuri.

Yuuri placed the tray on the table next to him as he bowed and answered, "Yes master, thank you for showing me the wrong I have done."

"That's good to hear," Adrik grinned as he turned to face Yuuri, walking forward to grab his cup of tea, "You may go and patrol the rest of the continent, make sure no one tries to escape..." He eyes then narrowed after he took a sip, suddenly feeling a dose of drowsiness that he ignored, "And make sure that the _intruders_ in my palace are taken care of."

Yuuri bowed down once again, "Yes master." With that, he stepped out of the room, shutting the door shut the moment he saw Adrik yawning and deciding to lay down on the ice bed-like couch to rest. The tea worked once again.

The tea worked once again.

"Now to find those _intruders,_ " Yuuri whispered to himself as he went down the stairs, stepped out of the palace and headed to the direction of the where the outside walls of the prison would be. He patted his pocket full of small bottles of potion, hoping that his plan does work to put an end to it all. He then heard someone gasp

He then heard someone gasp out loud until that person was shushed by three more people. Yuuri sighed, his back was facing towards them as he stated out loud for them to hear, "You five can come out of your hiding spots right now." He heard them approaching him as he continued, "As you can see I am still alive and I thought I told you five to never come back here because it's too dangerous here...But considering the circumstances that are happening now, you five have very great timing; I'm going to need your help."

* * *

Took a while for Phichit to recover from his rant, trying to calm himself down until he was finally ready to explain until he was interrupted by the sound of someone approaching the cell, well make that five people in the mists of attacking the ice guards that were there! Everyone inside the room flinched at the sound of ice shattering until there was an utter silence that spread throughout the room as no one dared to break that silence other than the sound of their chains moving.

Then out of nowhere, the door was blasted open by a sudden gust of ice and snow, filling the room with a cloud of ice dust from the impact! They looked up as the dust cleared only to see two adult figures and three shorter figures who could be children for all they knew. Nobody had the time to even react when the three shorter figures had spread out and used a blade like ice to cut their chains out, freeing everyone in an instant!

"HUH?" Yurio gasped in shock, looking at the two taller figures who were approaching them while dressed completely in black. "Who are you guys and what do you think you're doing?!"

"Shush!" A female voice hushed Yurio as she motioned her hand for the group to follow her as she stood beside a man and beside them where the three figures who turned out to be three little girls! "We don't have much time, it's almost dark soon and we have to get you all out of here along with the other prisoners."

"But who are you?" Yurio growled.

Before the woman or man could answer, the girl who stood in between her sisters answered, "We're the Nishigori's and we've been sent by the Queen of Japan herself to help you all get out of here after she received that message from one of your knights."

* * *

 **Viktor+ Yuuri: *tied up in a chair* Let us go Midnight!**

 **Me: Nope, not a chance things just got interesting.**

 **Just Another Wrter: THE NISHIGORI'S ARE THE NINJA! OH MY GOD**

 **Me: There will be more surprises just you wait.**

 **Viktuuri: Oh god.**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see what Yuuri is up to and will the others be able to escape**


	33. Chapter 33

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Viktuuri: *still tied to the chair and now have their mouths tapes* _Midnight let us go! (_ that's translation to the muffling sounds they were making)**

 **Me: *sipping some tea* I hear nothing but the wind and the rabid growling of Just Another Wrter so it couldn't be Viktuuri tied up on the chair again as punishment for wasting all my savings for damn Katsudon that they ate to themselves...*glasses glow* This latest chapter is so perfect, cannot wait to see the look on all their faces when this gets out.**

 **Just Another Wrter: *growling* You tortured all our hearts! Why the torture?**

 **Me: *shrugs* it's fun.**

 **Yurio: Damn.**

 **Axel, Lutz, & Loop: *enters room* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter full of surprise and to make sure to keep in mind that she does not own any of us or the anime except for her villain OC. *begins to snap pics of Viktuuri tied up* This would make great pics for the skate otakus!**

* * *

"This way quickly!" The woman directed with urgency, "I'm Yuuko Nishigori by the way, we'll explain everything when we're out of sight!" Everyone had no choice when the ground suddenly began to shake then crack bit by bit to reveal the pointy heads of the ice helmets of more ice soldiers ready to take back their prisoners. The one name Yuuko rose one hand and in an instant, those crack were covered up solid ice as her three triplets coated the surface with light shades of purple, pink, and red ice to keep it strong!

"Axel, Lutz, and Loop at your service!" The triplets chanted with a small bow.

However, there were only one of the ice soldiers that managed to get up to the surface as it trudged its way to strike Yuuko from behind her! Viktor and the others were ready to take action and take the giant down until the man took it down with a giant ice hammer that was created just from his palms! Viktor's eyes widened with shock and astonishment to see such a tactic used in an instant while everyone else just looked from behind him with awe.

"Thanks, for that save Takeshi," Yuuko commented as she and her triplets proceeded to cover that fallen ice soldier in harder ice.

"Anything to keep my wife and daughters safe from staying in this hell," The one called Takeshi answered, turning around to see the royal prisoners not moving a muscle so he then screamed, "Stop gawking and get a move on! We don't have enough time!"

Without protest, everyone then proceeded to run again as Viktor was the first to notice that there were more people who were imprisoned who were running alongside them but those people had shackles on their hands and legs, hair a mess while they were pale from the cold they must have had endured! _How could that man be so cruel to these innocent people!?_ Viktor thought to himself in horror, addressing Adrik as he looked down at his golden ring. ... _Yuuri..._ As they ran, they noticed how they were going through the icy streets of an abandoned village surrounded by an enormous dome of ice that only left the sky open that made from this ice and snow, empty from any soul who could have lived there while the sky above them is filled with swirling clouds that began to drop snow.

Phichit ran just close enough to be running right next to Yuuko and Takeshi as he gasped, "You two! You're the Nishigori's, Yuuri Katsuki's childhood friends right?! You two were the ones who were kidnapped with him that day!?"

Yuuko and Takeshi's eyes widened with shock in hearing that as Viktor couldn't help but approach to listen to what they had to say.

"How did you know that?" Yuuko questioned as her expression darkened towards Phichit and Viktor.

"This may sound crazy but I met him five years ago and Yuuri is still alive! I saw all his memories during his time in the kingdom of Asia, my abilities specialize in memories and bringing drawings to life," Phichit explained as calmly as he could in hopes that they didn't freak out from the news." To his surprise, they didn't sound at all very surprised.

"Then he must have been with you all this time," Takeshi gasped in awe. "We've thought for sure he was dead after he rescued us but then we saw him alive and well right before our eyes...We needed a moment to take it all in but we want to personally thank you for keeping him alive and safe throughout that time."

"What do you mean Yuuri rescued you?" Yurio asked from behind them as he glared, "Viktor and I just saw the completely changed man he was in that throne room, he is no hero if he plans to kill us all."

"You mean Eros Yuuri?" Axel replied as she shook her finger, "My good sir that's when you're mistaken. It's all been role play game, or what you call acting as a double agent. How did you think we managed to escape here?"

"Before our escape, Yuuri had to pretend that he was that creepy guy's respected weapon in order to fool him and believe that he had really changed," Lutz continued, taking a moment to catch her breath from all the running. "You see, while that guy was completely fooled, he gave Yuuri access to everything in this place, potions, keys, and even to use his magic around on the water to make more defenses."

"So when the time was right, Yuuri then told our parents to spread the word to all the prisoners that we were going to escape that night," Loop carried on, "That sunset, he gave the creepy ice a tampered tea with sleeping potion enough to keep him asleep while Yuuri led us all to freedom!"

"But the funny thing is, none of us remembered any of that until Queen Mari sent us here to free everyone and we saw you all through the glass roof," Yuuko added as her eyes looked confused, "One look at Yuuri and we just remembered all the details. We followed you guys all the way to the prison cells but we had to go to one of the towers to see if it was really Yuuri who we saw. Then we saw him giving Adrik a different cup of tea as the man got tired while Yuuri stepped out of the room. He spotted us there so that's how we knew that he was pulling the escape plan again."

Yurio was by far speechless as to what he had just heard! _I feel like such an idiot now?! This is all just coming out of nowhere all at once nonstop! What the hell is going on now?!_ He then recalled how he nearly brought the two pieces of the mystery together earlier but then the craziness happened that distracted him. _He's really the prince of Japan, the missing brother of Queen Mari._ _So the pig was playing as the secret spy this whole time!? Fooling us all only to them help them and us but why did do all of this?_ He asked himself as more questions of mystery came to place. _What separated him from them? Why all this complicated rescue?_

"Then I can assume that Yuuri gave you and those other prisoners who escaped these small bottles that had this potion in them?" Phichit then asked, much to Viktor and Yurio's confusion. "And that you had to drink the potion the moment you and the rest of the people got in the boats? That he was left behind because you saw that Adrik has woken up."

"Yeah, we did," Takeshi responded, his eyes were focused on the opening ahead of them until he turned to face Phichit with curiosity, "He said that it was to make sure that Adrik doesn't track us down with the magical trail we might leave behind." Then he pulled out a bag that jingled with small glass bottles as he opened it to hand to every person. "In fact, he told us to make sure everyone has this potion and to only drink it when we escape. Did he do the same thing to you when he helped you escape five years ago?"

Phichit nodded as he spun his bottle slowly "Yes he did..."

Before Phichit could continue, Yuuko spoke up as she pointed to that opening with the rays of light shining through it, "There! That's where our boats will be waiting for us, we have to hurry...That's where Yuuri will be waiting for us!"

"But what about Makkachin!?" Viktor demanded as he looked around for his beloved poodle who was nowhere to be found, "He's here and I won't leave without him!"

"Don't worry, Yuuri was able to free your dog and they're waiting for you by the boats," Yuuko reassured with a smile.

"Wait, Yuuri is actually helping?" JJ gasped in shock, his mind just now processing what was said.

"Yeah, Yuuri has been helping you guys this whole time but we have to get a move on before that Adrik guy wakes up," Axel replied.

The opening was small, so they had to wait in a line as the Nishigori's directed each person to go through the opening one at a time. They started with the prisoners, one by one they waited to go through while so many thoughts were racing through Viktor's mind after hearing what he had heard.

 _Thank god above!_ Viktor breathed with relief and new hope, _Yuuri wasn't evil at all, he was just acting like he was evil so he could help his friends escape back then, and even now. I just knew that he wasn't evil, I knew that Yuuri has too pure a heart to fall victim to that dark path..._ He raised his hand up to watch his ring shine again to the dim light. _Yuuri, you have no idea just happy, alive, and in love, I am with you right now, the risks you're taking just to free us all but you won't get left behind this time...Not ever._

Phichit watched how Viktor was beginning to smile, he assumed that the ice king was happy to know that his lover was innocent all this time. However, Phichit only frowned when he recalled those memories he had seen from Yuuri's mind. _I have to tell him...He has the right to know, he has to know before it might be too late._ He cleared his throat, reaching his hand out to tap Viktor's shoulders to strike a conversation but Viktor only ran forward when it was his turn to go through the opening, gone in a moment. "Damn it," Phichit groaned with frustration, "I have to tell him."

"Tell King Viktor what?" Yurio walked up to him with a glare, "What are you hiding King Phichit?"

Phichit gulped, there was no way he could lie to Yurio without suffering the wild cat's wrath. With a heavy sigh, Phichit whispered in a hushed tone as the others went through the opening, "Listen to me Yurio, you can't tell anyone this, not until I say so alright! You swear it!?"

"Alright, alright I swear it," Yurio growled with anger, "But if it's something bad that could harm the king then I'm telling him with or without your permission."

 _Yurio...You have no idea.._ Phichit made a sad smile before he whispered the little _secret_ in the young knight's ears.

Meanwhile, Viktor had just got out through the opening seeing that he was in front of an outstretched plain of snow and ice of the continent where there was a lot of open space that he couldn't tell if he was on this huge island at all.

Then he felt a warm hand grab his, the one with the golden ring, as Viktor suddenly felt himself being dragged away, moving towards something at such speed that he couldn't process where he was going. He looked up to see that familiar black garment with the crystals sticking out, the hair that was no longer pulled back but it was the hand that was holding his hand was what made him gasp out loud with shock mixed with joy.

Yuuri's hand that still had that golden ring on his finger.

"Yuuri?" Viktor gasped as their rings shined at the light as they continued to run closer to a spot where they could see the ocean and a bunch of boats getting filled with escaping prisoners, he could even see Makkachin in one of them barking happily. He felt Yuuri flinch when he called out to him, his back still facing his face, but Viktor was not willing to be ignored that easily. Without hesitation, Viktor leaps forward, capturing Yuuri into his arms as they both fell down on the snow with shimmering blue eyes staring down at the scared chocolate brown eyes.

Yuuri had no idea what to do, he was looking at Viktor was staring down at him as he tried to avert his pupils away. He was waiting for the angry yells, the accusations, the demands, and even the proclamation that they're no longer lovers. _I deserve Viktor's anger...His hate...His distrust...His disappointment...I deserve it all. I hurt him so it's only fair he does the same._

"Yuuri, please look at me."

That pleading voice was enough to convince Yuuri to look back at Viktor, only to have his eyes widened in shock to see the opposite of what he had expected! Viktor's ocean blue eyes were shimmering with tears as the man made a heart-shaped smile while pulling Yuuri up to embrace him tightly. "I still love you my Yuuri..."

"I still love you my Yuuri..." Viktor whispered, tightening his hold. "I knew that you weren't evil, you were hurting...I can see it in your eyes that on the inside you were hurting so badly."

"How...How can you still love me after all I've done to you!? I betrayed you...Attacked you...I-I caused all this mess..." Yuuri whispered back, trying his best not to shed any tears by his words. "You should be angry with me! Shouting, insulting me, hell, you should be punishing me for _your_ suffering."

"How could I be mad at you?" Viktor responded with a stern voice, then softening it as he continued, "You're the one here risking everything, even your own life to help your friends escape before, and you're even taking a risk now to help us escape." His hand gently traced the long line where a hidden lash from the whip Yuuri received from the night before. "I can tell you have been harmed, and I wasn't there to protect you...You're in pain Yuuri, you're just as human as I am. You're nobody's weapon or property whose freedom should be stolen..."

"But-"

"No buts!" Viktor interrupted, "No amount of excuses, or bad deeds you tell me will change my mind about how I really feel for you Yuuri! I love you now and forever, like it or not you're stuck with me for the rest of your life and every other life you have after. I told you this back in the garden, that crystal-

 _"I'm sorry for yelling but I cannot allow you to say such thing about yourself after everything we've been through so far...Look, I may not know how hard it must be to suddenly remember memories like that and it's driving you crazy and makes you wish you could have done something different but I do know that you're alive and here for a reason. I'm sure Vicchan wouldn't want you to beat yourself down like this, he would have wanted you to keep living for him."_

 _"I-It hurts...It hurts to know that I might never see my family again and that my friend is gone."_

 _"I know Yuuri, I know it's hurting you. But I'm right here, I'm right here to help you. You're not alone, Yuuri." He suddenly recalled the first dream he had when he first encountered his soulmate, realizing that those circumstances must be the same. "And I promise you that we'll find your family together, we'll travel the ends of the earth if we have to but we'll find them Yuuri. I'll be there with you throughout the whole time."_

 _..._

 _"Don't say that please, I don't care if our kiss didn't work...I don't care how much suffering will come our way but you're not the cause of it...You're not a burden, you're not worthless, you're not weak, you're everything to me Yuuri. You are not a no one, you are so beautiful, you are worth going through all this and look we don't have to go so fast, we can take it one step at a time...I just don't want anything bad to happen to you and end up being alone again. I don't want to lose you. I want to stay close to you, no matter the situation, place, magic, or position we end up in."_

 _"Y-You won't lose me...But what if-_

 _"No 'what if's, I'm not going to leave you whether you like it or not Yuuri...I LOVE YOU!"_

"I don't care how many times I'll repeat and tell you but I will make sure you know that you are loved. I love you Yuuri Katsuki, so much that when we get out of here together, we are going to get married...I love you so much, I want to stay by your side forever," Viktor whispered and at this point Yuuri had some stray tears falling from his eyes. He then helped Yuuri get up on their feet as they held their hands close together, never parting as Yuuri pulled Viktor into another embrace, shaking from feeling a lot of emotions from what he had been told.

Viktor only returned the embrace in hopes that maybe it could calm his lover down until he heard Yuuri whisper softly, "Let's go home together."

* * *

 **Viktuuri: *sobbing but mouths still taped***

 **Me: Might as well have the love before the action *smirks***

 **Just Another Wrter: *glares at me with suspicion* What are you planning? I don't like that smirk!**

 **Me: Oh just sweet sweet chapters**

 **Yurio: *ignores us* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, review to see what happens next to see if Viktor and Yuuri do indeed escape and what does Phichit know that we don't.**


	34. Chapter 34

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Viktuuri: *still tied to the chair and now have their mouths tapes* _Midnight spare us, please! We can't handle the torture anymore!_**

 **Me: *shrugs* Now, now, torture is the best way to be able to build character and to make the love of ours favorite couple even stronger than usual.**

 **Just Another+Yurio: Whoa! You understand what they're saying?!**

 **Phichit: I taught her that! ^.^ *turns to audience*Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she doesn't own anything from the anime except for her villain OC. Also, cheer on for our Viktuuri who is struggling to endure the torture to become the better character they were meant to be and make their love stronger!**

 **Viktuuri: _THIS TORTURE DOESN'T HELP US AT ALL!_**

* * *

Yuuri absolutely hates lies.

Whether it's someone telling him the lie or if he was the one lying, he hated it. As he led Viktor to the boats where the others were waiting, he could feel the guilt growing within the bottom bits of his stomach. _"Let's go home together", did I really tell him that? Can I live down knowing that I said that while I know the truth?_ He asked himself while he helped Viktor to take his place in the boat where Makkachin was in. He reassured Viktor that he would return since he had to go back to the spot to go lead the rest who escaped from the opening.

 _I hate lies...They gave me false hope, those lies only brought me more pain in the end. I had to live through the reign of lies all this time I was trapped here, and yet, here I am telling them lies once again._ Yuuri thought to himself, recalling the lies he would cry about in the past when he begged to be spared from the torture but his false hope was shattered within every hit. _I hate that I have to lie to everyone like this again...To lie Viktor like this..._ He found the rest of the group waiting for him as he led them all down the path, never noticing the pale face with widened eyes Yurio had. _But even though I hate lying to him like this...I have to for all their sake._ Yuuri looked up to see how Viktor was waving at him and the others with his famous heart-shaped smile, his golden ring shining within the dim light.

 _It's the only way to keep everyone safe...To keep Viktor safe and away from Adrik once and for all._

Meanwhile, Yurio was in a state of shock at the information he had just received from Phichit. Recalling what he had told him and leaving him with the dilemma of whether or not he could allow Yuuri to go through this. To allow Viktor to go through this.

 _"King Phichit, that can't be true," Yurio gasped while he tried to keep his tone down. "That would mean that the moment we escape-_

 _"Yuuri will be the one to stay behind, knowing that we have drunk his potion that will erase any memory we had of being here and of his existence," Phichit confirmed with a nod, not daring to say the other half of what has been told. "He tried to do that with me, and he did it the first time he led the prisoners here to freedom. That's why those prisoners who returned to the Kingdom of Japan had no memory of the hell they've been through only the theory that he had died."_

 _"But still what good would that do?" Yurio demanded with growing anger. "If Viktor forgot about Yuuri, then they would just be two heartbroken soulmates who can never reunite! Hell, one of them isn't even-_

 _"I know," Phichit sighed, fondling his fingers with the bottle of potion. "But this is Yuuri's choice...Only the two of us know, which means we hold the responsibility of him and Viktor being separated, of the truth. It's our call whether or not we decide to tell King Viktor before you drink away your memories of everything that has happened the past months."_

Yurio watched how Yuuri helped the last of the prisoners get on the boats after receiving words of gratitude from them along with apologies for doubting his loyalty from the other knights and kings. "I'm truly deeply sorry for what has happened to you," Yuuri apologized to Michele, Seung-gil, Isabella, and Guang-Hon; the ones whose powers were taken right out of them. "I know saying sorry isn't going to recover what you lost...I just wish I could have been able to prevent it." He bowed his head down to show just how sorry he was, much to their surprise.

"It wasn't your fault Yuuri," Isabella reassured as she placed her hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "You did everything you could, and look, you're helping us get out of here now if that isn't something heroic then I don't know what it."

"We're still friends you know," Guang-Hong smiled as he pulled Seung-gil and Yuuri to hug. "It's a huge change but we'll be able to get through this."

"I'm still strong enough to protect my sister," Was all Michele responded as he shook Yuuri's hand before he boarded the boat that his sister was in along with everyone else.

Yurio noticed how Yuuri was looking up at the wall to see a dark wind of snow slowly appearing through the ice while his right hand tightened into a fist that trembled a bit. However, he swallowed his growing fear as he managed to help the Nishigori's get on their leading boats as he gave Yuuko his commands, "Yuuko, I know we only reunited as friends for a short time but no matter what, get everyone out of here and back home safely, promise me that."

"I promise Yuuri," Yuuko assured as she looked at him with a confused expression, "But I don't understand why you're telling me this, you're coming with us this time aren't you?"

That was how Yurio noticed that Yuuri was the only one who was not on any of the boats.

All Yuuri could do was nod and smile for a brief moment before instructing everyone else, "Listen up, we only have a matter of time before Adrik realizes that we're gone so we have to act quickly! I'm going to give you guys a head start so once the boats start moving and when you go through the fog ahead, you are all to drink the potions you have in your hands. In doing so, your magic won't be detected by Adrik and you'll be safe from his reach, far from his cruelty. Don't look back when the boats are on the move with the ocean, going back will only get you recaptured and god knows what he will do to you if he gets you."

"You should be able to get to the Kingdom of Russia, from their King Viktor will take over." The _only one who has to go back and end this is_ _me_... _The rest of you will have to forget everything that you have experienced here so it would not haunt your lives forever._ Yuuri commented to himself. For _all their sakes, for their protection, for their lives..._ "It's going to seem scary and even risky but don't look back and keep looking forward to the path that'll lead you to freedom, lives, and your future! I have faith that everyone here is going to make it out of here alive!" _Everyone but me...I'm so sorry._

"Yuuri?" Viktor spoke up as he gave him a concerned expression. "Why are you saying all this as if you're saying goodbye to us, you are coming with us?" He got up, taking a moment to catch his balance on the rocking boat as he held Yuuri's hand up. "You said so yourself, we're going home together and then we're going to stay close to each other for the rest of our lives."

"I-I know, and I am coming with you," Yuuri reassured him, knowing very well that it wasn't true. "But like I said, you all have to get a head start and in order to do that, I have to be the one to give all your boats a little push." He could see the worry grow in Viktor's eyes as he gently planted a kiss onViktor's fingertips that were holding his. Viktor was speechless as Yuuri winked with a warm smile, "Just drink your potion when you get through the fog, don't worry Viktor...I'll be able to catch up with guys so fast that you'd forget that I was even gone in the first place."

Without another word, Yuuri gently removed Viktor's hands from holding his as he used his ice magic to gently keep Viktor on his seat. All Viktor could do was wonder why he was suddenly feeling this ripping sensation in his chest as if this might be the last time he might ever see Yuuri again. He was about to get up and just find some other way to get Yuuri to join him in the boat so he could hold him closely safe and sound but he was too late.

Yuuri stood at the edge of the continent ledge of ice that separated him from the boats that were floating on the ocean, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes while his hands were stretched out with traces of ice mist coming out of his palms. Then his eyes reopened but this time, they were not chocolate brown, but a light neon blue that has some blue mist flowing out like flames as his hands rose further up and on cue, a giant sheet of thick clear ice rose from the depths of the ocean, separating him from the boats! The waves were already beginning to shift and pull the boats away from the continent but not fast enough. Then with all his might, he pushed his hands forward and at the same time, that sheet of ice was pushed forward along the ocean before vanishing beneath the ocean again causing a giant forceful wave to keep the boats moving farther and faster.

At that point, from the strong forces, Yuuri watched as Viktor and the others sailed off into the fog with a sad smile. He knew that the sleeping tea only worked for a brief moment and at this point, Adrik has already woken up and about to go on a rampage. His eyes turned back to normal brown as he turned around to face the walls of the kingdom while a strong gust of cold wind ran through his hair as the clouds darkened above with rapidly growing storms brewing up. _Adrik must know that I let everyone escape again by now. He's getting angry now._

* * *

Viktor was beyond worried as he sat at the edge of the boat, waiting for the reassuring sign that Yuuri was coming, that Yuuri was going to be okay! They were getting closer to the fog as he tried his best to restrain himself from looking back despite how much his instincts were screaming at him to do so. Sitting in the boat with him were Makkachin, Yurio, Otabek, Phichit, JJ, and Chris as they all remained quiet.

Yurio watched how anxious Viktor was getting, his hand holding on to the small bottle of the potion he had. _The moment Viktor drinks that spell, he's going to forget everything about Yuuri...To Yuuri, it's the only way to keep King Viktor safe but keeping him safe without his soulmate is much worse._ Could he really allow Viktor to go back to the life without love or true happiness, that sad life of loneliness and emptiness? He knew that ever since Viktor and Yuuri met that day, he saw a whole different person in his king, the kind of person who has risen from the dead with new motivation to live.

 _Damn it! If I tell him now then God know that he'll be an idiot and go after Yuuri, putting himself in danger! This is the damn pig's decision to do this, it was his final choice to let go of Viktor and let us escape while leaving himself behind!_ They were getting closer to the fog, Yurio saw how Viktor was getting ready to open the bottle, time was running out! _It's common for soldiers, for kings, for queens, princesses, and princes to sacrifice themselves like this! They sacrifice their own futures to ensure the futures of the others, leaving behind their lovers, family, and friends...How is this any different!?_

"Yuuri should have been here by now," He heard Viktor whisper in pain. "Where is he, there's no way he would lie to me like this. He promised."

"I'm sure he'll catch up to us any time now," Chris reassured as he patted his friend's back. However, Viktor was feeling the uneasy sensation again in his chest again, feeling a sudden fear then pain that only made him worry even more. Chris sighed as he looked ahead to see that were just several feet away from entering the fog as he lifted his bottle up. "Come on now Viktor, we're about to get through the fog. We better listen to your lover and drink this potion to keep ourselves hidden. A strong bond you and Yuuri have, you'll reunite with him soon enough."

 _How is this any different!?_ Yurio repeated to himself, he saw how Viktor nodded as he lifted his bottle to open it. _It is different!_ _Viktor is also a king, it's also his job to call those same decisions Yuuri has made. He will forget about his lover, forget everything they went through, forget about life and love if he drinks this potion now without knowing that will happen_ _next_...

Viktor opened it, ready to be the first to drink the potion.

 _NO!_ Yurio didn't realize that he got up from where he sat, shaking the boat in the process. _If Viktor forgets Yuuri now, after finding his soulmate after all this time, I just know that he will never be the same! It's not fair!_

Yurio instinctively snatched the potion from Viktor's hand just mere moments of time before a single drop of it entered his mouth. _They both deserve better! They don't deserve to be forgotten, no matter the circumstances!_ He crushed the bottle with his bare hands, shattering the pieces on the floor of the boat while he shouted at the same time,

"DON'T DRINK THAT!"

* * *

He felt his fear growing along with the pain knowing that after this, he might never see Viktor ever again but he had no choice but to do it. Yuuri concentrated his power to control the icy weather to create an enormous blizzard that surrounded the entire continent so it wouldn't be seen by other kingdoms, trapping him and Adrik alone. Once that was done, he bent down, slamming one hand on the cold ground and in an instant, the wall that surrounded the kingdom shattered into billions of pieces of broken ice that scattered on the ground! The moment the wall was gone, he could see the deserted village, and standing on the tip of the main castle tower was

The moment the wall was gone, he could see the deserted village getting frost freezing over it and standing on the tip of the main castle tower was Adrik. The cold man has his arms crossed with anger being portrayed on his face, crimson eyes narrowing down at Yuuri despite the distance. _If only I had my glasses on me then maybe I can see just how pissed he really is._ Yuuri thought to himself with light humor to calm his nerves. Adrik no longer had his long cloak on him, only a white suit and pants that seemed to look darker than his pale skin.

"So Eros," Adrik's voice projected loud enough for Yuuri to hear. "You really have doubled crossed me this whole time. You never really accepted to be my weapon but was pulling the strings all this time. Interfering with my plans to make myself new ruler of the newly born the Ice Kingdom by escaping the first time. Making me trust you until you stab me in the back to help those pathetic prisoners escape after all, and here I was hoping that you really have become mine and be the one to do the honors of killing King Viktor Nikiforov when we get to Russia."

"I don't see any honor in doing such a barbaric deed!" Yuuri retorted as he stood up. "Viktor is important to me, and I will not let you hurt him so long as I'm around to keep him safe and away from you! To be quite honest, fooling you was the only way to get the people I love safe and sound from you! I don't regret any of my actions other than those that had me harm my friends, and not being strong enough to put an end to you at the very beginning."

"What are you saying, Eros?" Adrik growled, his fingers were slowly creating a weapon of ice from thin air. "You're asking for punishment if you keep this up."

"I'm not Eros! My name is Yuuri Katsuki! " Yuuri shouted with anger, then returned to his calmness as the ice that was being spurted out beneath his feet, beginning to form a shape. "I don't care what you do to me up to this point, but know that I will not allow you to hurt another soul!"

Right behind him was a complete ice sculpture of a giant dragon, astonishingly alive and ready to fight as Yuuri's eyes narrowed at Adrik's direction.

"I'm ending this, once and for all...Even if it kills me."

* * *

 **Viktor: MIDNIGHT EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!**

 **Me: Hey, you read ahead so you know what happens next!**

 **Viktor: *dies* Oh...Right...**

 **Yuuri: VIKTOR!? SNAP OUT OF IT!**

 **Just Another Wrter: Damn it, Midnight stop torturing us, please!**

 **Me; Never.**

 **Yurio: *rolls his eyes and turns to audience*** **Midnight hoped you enjoyed this chapter and to review to see what my character tells Viktor and what will happen to Yuuri.**


	35. Chapter 35

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Viktuuri: *still tied to the chair and now have their mouths tapes***

 **Viktor: *dead***

 **Yuuri: *Muffling sounds translated* _Viktor? Wake up, please! VIKTOR? *looks at me* MIDNIGHT, Can you please let us go!_**

 **Me: Nope ^.^**

 **Viktor: *Still dead***

 **Just Another Wrter: Damnit Midnight why must you torture them like this!?**

 **Me: Cuz it's fun. *pulls Yurio over to face audience* And in case you haven't heard, that video of Yurio's "Madness on Ice" is out and killing every single one of us from the feels! *turns to Yurio* You have to do this opening for this once, it's the only way to make up for my lost soul. Plus you get a giant cat plushie.**

 **Yurio: I don't care about your damn soul, but I want the cat** ***Turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to remember that she doesn't own any of us or the anime except for the idiot OC villain she has.**

* * *

"DON'T DRINK THAT!"

Everyone stared at Yurio with confusion all except for Phichit who gave him a relieved look instead. The others from the other boats seemed to have heard Yurio since all their eyes were on him with their untouched bottles of potion in hand.

"Hey what's the big idea kitten?" JJ demanded with growing anger at the action. "Don't you know it's impolite to just snatch your king's only source of protecting himself from the enemy? Your job is to make sure the ice king here gets out of here safely!"

"I am doing my job you bastard," Yurio growled, making JJ sit back down in fear of his anger. "And that's making sure that you idiots don't drink the potion!"

"But if we don't drink it then the magic-stealing lunatic would find us," Chris pointed out with calmness. "And if he finds King Viktor then we're all doomed to suffer the fate of utter chaos and death."

"That lunatic will find Viktor either way even if he did drink it!" Yurio hissed.

"What do you mean don't drink it? What has gotten into you, it's not like you to freak out like this. " Viktor asked Yurio with concern, his eyes glancing at the broken remains of the glass bottle and the small droplets of the liquid that remained on the floor of the boat. He had no idea why Yurio would suddenly snap like this out of all times but something must be wrong if it made Yurio snap like this. "Yuuri told us that we have to drink it so we won't get spotted, we promised him that we'd drink it."

"Not unless you want to forget about Yuuri's entire existence!"

"What?" Viktor's eyes widened with disbelief mixed with confusion at the statement. "What are you talking about Yurio? I would never want to forget about Yuuri at all! How could I do such a thing?!"

"Because that's his way of making sure we don't go back to him or have a broken heart," Phichit replied, looking at Viktor straight in the eyes before Yurio could explain. "I saw his memories, and he did the same thing to Yuuko and the others who escapes from here before, including me. The potion he gave us does hide our magical trail for a while but it also erases the memories we have of him or of this place and if he were to leave then that lunatic would just track him down and harm anyone who tried to protect him. That's why he didn't escape with the others and had them forget about him with the assumption that he was dead so no one could find him ad eventually get harmed by the evil guy."

"So what you're saying is that Yuuri wasn't planning on catching up to us?" Leo asked in horror.

"I'm afraid so," Phichit confirmed, "Yuuri gave that Adrik man the plan to head to Russia to buy him some time to create the potion and escape plan for us so that once we were all gone, he could take on Adrik by himself to put an end to the tyranny. He knew that as long as we all escaped while forgetting all about him after drinking the potion, it would be easier for us to forget about the hell that happened and not go back. To him, if we went back then we would surely be killed so he rather is the one to stay behind than to allow any of us to get hurt, especially you Viktor."

"By himself?!" Viktor gasped, fear was suddenly beginning to grow as well as anger. "That idiot...What about his own freedom from that hell, what about his future!? Does he really think that making me forget about him will solve anything? He's wrong! He can't always be the hero, he's just as human as we are! He'll only suffer because he knows that I forgot about him..." He looked down at the golden ring that shined from the dim light that the fog has provided. "I cannot allow him to go through this by himself!" Without another word, Viktor got up from where he sat, causing the boat to move while the others except for Yurio and Phichit to look at him with panic.

"Hold on! Viktor, what the hell are you doing?" Isabella exclaimed even though she had a feeling she knew what the ice king was going to do.

"I'm going back," Viktor simply answered, getting ready to jump off the boat until Chris and JJ were both holding him back with brute force.

"You can't just go back! That's just suicide!" Chris argued as he and JJ struggled to get Viktor to sit back down, "Did you not hear what Phichit told us, if you go back then you'll only be in Yuuri's way and who knows what that crazy lunatic of a master will do to you if you show up!"

"Think about for a bit, Yuuri wants you to get out of here safe and sound so we have to abide by his wishes!" JJ added as he beginning to lose his grip on Viktor. "You can't just give up everything just to go back on a suicide mission, besides you don't know for sure what's going on over there!"

"But I do know that Yuuri is by himself!" Viktor shouted with anger, shoving the two kings off of him. "He's been fighting alone all this time and that Adrik man could be hurting him as we speak! Yuuri cannot free everyone by himself, he needs help in order to ensure everyone's freedom including his own! If I left him alone now, I would never be able to forgive myself for leaving the love of my life behind like this! In a dream, I promised him to teach him ice magic and to bring him home, and even now, we both promised to go home together! I will not break those promises I made to him, I cannot allow him to just leave us like this! How could he tell me to go home together with him while he's the one who is left behind again expecting me to forget about him?!"

Everyone (except for Phichit and Yurio) looked down to process what Viktor had just stated as the ice king continued.

"Whether he likes it or not, I'm going back! I'm going to help him and then drag him back home if I have to! But I'm not leaving him behind, not again," He turned to face everyone else in the boat. "Try as much as you want to but I'm still going, so you can choose to stay here or join me!"

* * *

After hearing Yuuri's statement, it only boiled Adrik's anger. "You're a damn fool then," Adrik hissed as he held up a giant ten-foot long sword with the blade and handle made of crimson ice, his silver chalice was held by the brown leather belt he wore that made sure it wouldn't fall. "Since you say that you'll end _this_ and even get killed in the process, then allow me to make sure that this is the last thing you ever do!"

With that, Adrik leaps from his place on top of the tower with his sword in hand as he dove down towards Yuuri. He was using wind power to make sure he doesn't have a bad landing as he made sure his sword was ready to slice his victim. However, Yuuri had enough time to put on his missing glasses on, then kissed his golden ring before he signaled his ice dragon to roar as loud as it could, causing a strong force of the wind, ice, and snow to send Adrik flying back across the continent! Adrik crashed through so many of the houses made of ice that any average human would have died by just going through five, but since the man had used rock magic to form a protective armor around him. He would have had more severe injuries until he finally planted his sword on the ground, having a tight grip on the handle until the roar died down.

His eyes narrowed toward the direction Yuuri should have been standing but to his shock, he nor the dragon were there! "Where did he go?" He growled under his breath as he got up to take a deep breath, closing his eyes at the process to use his sensory magic. That magic allowed him to find anyone he can't find but is still around the area and that it even includes dragons created by ice magic. He sensed something was tunneling underneath him, making its way to where he stood as he sighed with disappointment. _Honestly, Eros, riding your dragon to claw your way underground to sneak attack me is clever..._ He could feel the vibrations of the dragon coming close to him as he rose his sword to the sky once again. _But not clever enough I'm afraid!_

Using the magic of abnormal strength, he slammed his sword to the ground, causing chunks of ice beneath it to shatter and get shot up in the sky, revealing the ice dragon as it wasted no time to fly up. However, Adrik didn't waste any time to hand on to its tail as he ran up its spine, expecting to see Yuuri standing on top of its back to fighting but to his surprise, there was no one there! _Impossible!_ He gasped in shock. _I sensed the presence of the dragon approaching so obviously, Eros should have been with it! How did I completely miss him!?_

He didn't have time to think when the dragon turns its head, spotting him on the spot as it prepares to fire something at him. With his sword, Adrik ran forward and with the stolen powers of super strength and speed to use his sword to slice the entire dragon into chunks of ice that fallen from the sky! "A stupid ice dragon isn't enough to stop me!" He laughed as fire blasted out of the soles of his shoes to fly him around so he could find where Yuuri was hiding since his sensory magic didn't do him any good in finding the traitor the first time.

 _I usually find Eros just by using sensory magic all those other times the brat tried to escape,_ Adrik's thoughts commented with confusion. _But how come I can't sense his presence anywhere? He is human after all!_

Before he could try to figure things out, he suddenly felt his arm getting hit on the side by an arrow of swirling ice dust and snow that consumed his entire body except for his head as the fire did from his soles! He found himself falling down as the attacker swooped in but only create ice spikes that bounced Adrik around until he had a rough landing in the center of the village.

Adrik was definitely surprised when he looked up from where he landed to see Yuuri hovering over him in the sky, with feather-like wings made completely out of ice attached to his back! In his hand were a bow and arrows that were created from the thin air of the icy blizzard as Yuuri prepared to make another shot with a black arrow that was made of solid ice unlike the last one. However, Adrik quickly broke free from his containment as he slammed his right hand on the ground as enormous tree vines spurted from beneath, twisting and turning to catch a victim!

Yuuri released the dark arrow which hit one of the vines, causing it to be engulfed by black ice as it fell backward, hitting other vines as they too turned to solid ice but once they hit the ground, they exploded into firing ice spikes that hit every inch of the area! Adrik had to use his stone magic to create an armor to protect himself from the spikes while Yuuri used this chance to fly up from what was about to happen. What Adrik didn't expect was to see those spikes expand in less than five seconds to explode into more ice and snow that he had to take cover from. But that didn't stop Adrik to use his telekinesis to lift the ice spikes that didn't explode to send them straight up to where Yuuri had his back turned from!

"Do you really think that these useless tricks are enough to end me?!" Adrik hollered as he watched how Yuuri's eyes widened in a panic to see those ice spikes being sent his way!

Once they expanded and exploded into more spikes, Yuuri quickly had to create a shield of ice with his arm to block the spikes from hitting him but he failed to realize that Adrik created double the amount of the exploding spikes but only five times larger than the original. Yuuri tried to fly away in hopes of dodging them but Adrik had strong telekinesis that allowed those spikes to keep following him until they exploded, one by one. The shield Yuuri had didn't prove to be useful anymore since the ice spikes that were raining down on him were suddenly coated with fire, breaking through the ice shield into pieces as he was quick to fly up before those spikes hit him. Unfortunately, those spikes were able to hit his ice wings, shattering them into pieces as Yuuri felt himself falling down from the sky while he tried to avoid the next set of spikes.

"Once I kill you, Eros," Adrik chuckled as he watched Yuuri fall while he sent more fire spikes. "I'll make sure to take your magic and put it to better use...Maybe I can even use it to recapture that King Viktor and be able to take his powers as well."

That statement only made Yuuri gasp in horror, there was no way he could allow that monster to hurt Viktor! He won't allow it. not as long as he is still standing. _I have to win! I have to destroy Adrik to end this nightmare so he can stay away from Viktor and the others!_ "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" He shouted on the top of his lungs. Each spike either tattered his sleeves or ended up making thin cuts as the soles of his feet suddenly created a growing trail of ice he skated on, making it look like he's just walking in thin air! _Even if by now, they all forgotten about me, at least they're safe..._ He felt his the insides of his chest burn and twist in pain. _It does hurt knowing that Viktor has already forgotten about me, but for him, I'm willing to accept that._

"Let's hope you actually plan to face me head to head without any more tricks, _Eros!_ " Adrik then created strikes of lighting to try to hit Yuuri all at once. "You may have been able to cause some bruises on me, you have been created to become my ultimate weapon of mass destruction, hell, you were probably trained by that stupid ice king himself which are probably useless but you tend to forget that I have every kind of magic stolen that is far superior so your luck ends here!"

"I have rotten luck so that won't change anything!" Yuuri countered, clapping his hands together as a memorizing burst of ice came blasting out of his palms in a formation of lightning, hitting those original lightning strikes while freezing them at the process. "You may have more magic, and sure your damn training has morphed me into a mess but..." The ice lightning that hit the other lightning suddenly changed its direction as it began to be shot towards Adrik's direction! "Training with Viktor wasn't stupid or useless, because of him and his friends, I was able to find my true strength and courage to face you!"

Yuuri's eyes narrowed as blades of ice spurted from his arms as he glided towards Adrik, who just barely dodged those lightning bolts of ice, they were both engaged in a one on one battle to try to strike one another.

"If it wasn't for the love Viktor has shown me, I wouldn't have found the true strength that was in me this whole time!" Yuuri's strikes were more coordinated though, slicing left, right, up, and down through whatever sort of shield Adrik threw at him at ease."If it wasn't for him, I would have probably died somewhere out there! He saved me! I love Viktor and I know just as much as he does that we're soulmates so no matter what, I'll make sure he doesn't have to go through the hell you put me through!"

Adrik was lucky enough to dodge each blow as he struggled to use whatever magic he had but Yuuri's choice of ice weapons switched with every blow! Yuuri used this as a chance to get his hand on the silver chalice that was now exposed, using his left hand to reach for it while his right one had an ice sword to keep Adrik distracted. But the moment one of his fingers touched the chalice, there was suddenly a blinding beam of white light as a strong force that vibrated throughout the continent, sending Yuuri flying across the village and crashing into the rubble of one of the crushed homes! Yuuri coughed from the dust that came out of his crash, struggling to get up despite the injuries he had as he looked down at his left hand, mainly at the index finger that touched the chalice.

His eyes widened in shock to see small crystal-like ice beginning to sprout from his left index finger, slowly beginning to spread throughout his left hand! _No! I can't start that now!_ Yuuri panicked as he quickly took a deep breath to breathe and focus, it wouldn't do him any good if he went out of control right now. _I just have to make sure I don't touch the chalice then the rest of me should be fine just as long as I don't do anything too crazy...I just need a little more time!_

He then ripped a piece of his clothing to wrap his left so it wouldn't distract him as he tried to gather his withering strength. Meanwhile, Adrik was ready to rush forward to take him on head to head but he stopped midway as his vision narrowed to take a look at Yuuri's left hand. His eyes widened in shock to see the ice crystals as they then narrowed with anger and realization.

"So then Eros," He whispered, his hands creating many figures of elemental magic to suddenly take form. "You're not human after all."

* * *

 **Yuuri: Midnight, what does he mean by that**

 **Me: You'll know in the next chapter hopefully.**

 **Just Another Wrter: NO! TELL US NOW!"**

 **Me: *points to dead-looking Viktor* Then ask the zombie there if you want to know**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, please make sure you review to find out what happens next.**


	36. Chapter 36

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Viktuuri: *still tied to the chairs***

 **Viktor: kill me now  
**

 **Me: No way, this is the chapter where everything gets amazing and epic! Especially when the truth is coming near**

 **Viktor: *sobs* THAT MAKES IT WORSE! *gets his mouth taped***

 **Yuuri: Midnight stop making this worse! *gets his mouth taped***

 **Just Another Wrter: Midnight, seriously stop the torture**

 **Me: *shrugs* I'm just saying.**

 **Mari: *walks in* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to make sure to remember that she owns no one or the anime except for her OC that the whole world wants to kill.**

* * *

Yuuri quickly got right up only to see that he was surrounded by tall giants created by different types of elemental magic with their weapons ready to crush him. The fire one rose its fist first to hit him but Yuuri was quick to dodge the blow as the soles of his shoes created ice to help him glide away as he froze the feet of most of the giants as his eyes scanned for any sign of where Adrik might be. However, by being distracted to find Adrik, he failed to see that two of the giants made out of lightning while the other of water both merged into one to swing their hand as they struck Yuuri, sending him flying again.

But this time, Yuuri could feel the lightning stinging every inch of his body and the water only made the pain of the lightning worse. He hissed in pain as he stumbled to get back up, feeling his legs shaking as both his hands were creating swirling twisters of ice that surrounded his fists as he skated forward. Yuuri used the swirling twisters to chop off the legs of the giants he trapped to make them fall and crash onto one another! He knew he couldn't touch the chalice without risking the rest of his body to give out and not being able to get rid of Adrik so his mind was racing, trying to come up with a way defeat Adrik. However, he didn't get much time to even process an idea without glancing to his left to see human-sized soldiers made out of ice, plant, stone, and every other kind of magic that could take form heading his way waving their weapons high.

 _Damn, I didn't think Adrik has the power to make more armies..._ Yuuri used his ice twisters swirling around his hands as glided down a straight path through the army, slicing the soldiers near him into pieces. _But they're going to overpower me soon enough if I don't find that lunatic first!_ He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize one of those soldiers who held a metal sword this time approaching him from behind until he felt a sharp, stinging pain swung at his right arm! Yuuri bit his tongue to refrain from howling in pain from the giant scar that was bleeding across his arm as he used his left arm to create the ice blade again to slice the soldier to pieces.

Without hesitation, he created a new pair of ice feathered wings to fly up to get away from the ground soldiers for the time being as he began to search from above to find Adrik. His wound still stung while his left hand was pressed against it to stop some of the bleedings until all of a sudden, it slowly began to be covered in frost that was hardening into ice crystal! _Stay calm, just_ breathe...Yuuri consoled himself as he ripped more of the tattered sleeve of his right arm to be wrapped around the cut so the ice crystals could be hidden. _Just breathe, remember what you're here for, remember why you're fighting...For the freedom of my friends, my people, the ice wielders...For Viktor!_

"You can try to find me but I know that in your state, your powers are too weak to defeat me now, and you're running out of time!"

 _What?! How did he know?!_ Yuuri's eyes widened at the statement he heard as he wasted no time flying towards the source of the voice coming from Adrik. _Don't tell me he saw the ice crystals, not now! Damn it, now I really have to find him before he wastes any more time...And I can't go crazy now with my magic._

He created the same ice bow as his right palm created more ice arrows to shoot at the army below him, with every soldier his arrows shot, ice roses with sharp thorns would burst and engulf that figure along with any other soldier near the victim. _That should buy me more time at least..._ However, he didn't expect a sudden string of slime being shot at him, wrapping itself tightly around his wings as he felt himself being pulled down! He used the blade on his arm to slice the slime off as he quickly swooped down to the village full of soldiers to avoid being spotted. That proved to be more difficult with soldiers created out of different magic types using its abilities on him, some failing, others succeeding.

By the time he reached the castle, his ice wings were already tattered to the point that he had to get rid of them as he slammed his palms on the ground to create some reinforcements to help even the odds. Appearing in a blink of an eye, surrounding him were giant ice creatures consisting of two of each kind of animal: dragon, bear, tiger, boar, wolf, and a snake all created to fight the soldiers rushing towards them, leaving blissful trails of ice behind them. Thank goodness those magic soldiers aren't human as his created helpers all charged to take down the soldiers without hesitation.

He turned around to see the closed castle doors, seeing a trail of water coming out from beneath the doors as his eyes narrowed, _So Adrik decided to hide back in the castle again?_ His hands glowed with the bright neon blue light that has clouds of ice seeping out of them to create new sets of arrows to accompany his bow along with a sword to end the job. Without hesitation, he entered the door, using a shield of ice roses to block the sudden fire attack that was thrown at him the second the doors opened, making both fire and roses disappear into the wind. _This seems too easy, even for him..._ Yuuri observed when he cautiously walked in, seeing how Adrik was sitting on his throne with only a simple smile only for Yuuri to shoot an arrow at his head to see that the person on the throne was only a clone made of sand. _Where is he now?_

Suddenly, he heard the cracks of flames mixed with lightning coming from underneath his feet and before long, explosions of fire and light emerged from the solid ice of the floor, trying to catch its prey. Yuuri could have created a new pair of wings for himself, but he found himself not being able to do that when his magic was getting exhausted from using most of the energy to create those giant ice creatures and it didn't help when his physical body was getting weak as well. His only option was to dodge every spot where a possible explosion might occur or at least cover the spots that have exploded with ice from his arrows.

Unfortunately, his stamina was running out making him slower to the point that a fire lightning explosion erupted right in front of him, shocking his body with stinging pain as the force of that explosion sent him to the wall with a loud _CRASH_! At this point, Yuuri could feel his arms tremblings along with his legs as he struggled to get back up but he only fell down on his face from the exhaustion and pain. _Get up! I'm not finished_ yet...Yuuri tried to get up once again but he was hit by a burst of water magic then shocked by lightning again. He was surprised that he was still breathing after that! _I_ _have to keep fighting, Adrik is still here...He's not gone yet! I have to get up, come on...GET UP! Get up, Viktor is out there with my family, my friends, everyone...I have to keep them safe...GET UP!_

"You're fighting against time to end me, Eros," Adrik's voice echoed. "But in the end, you're all alone with the sad truth that you'll never be free, you'll always be alone, and you'll be a failure to everyone you care about." He chuckled at the sight of Yuuri finally getting up on his feet, but he was still shaking from the pain with his sword in hand so Adrik only prepared another attack consisting of fire, lighting, ice, stone, metal, and water, an attack that will guarantee to rip the young fool into pieces. "So let me put an end to your misery..."

He fired.

Yuuri looked forward, seeing how time seemed to have slowed down when the attack was approaching him, he didn't have time or strength to move away. Was this the way he was going to die? Like this? Alone? No home? No freedom? A failure to get rid of the threat? _I'm so sorry...I failed as a prince, an ice wielder and as a lover._ He was ready to accept his fate, it was inevitable with only one person in his thoughts. _Viktor._

"THE ONLY PERSON WHOSE MISERY SHOULD BE PUT TO AN END IS YOURS ADRIK!"

Yuuri's eyes widened in horror to the source of the new voice as the owner landed in front of him and with only one hand, managed to freeze the entire ball of magical destruction and with a tap, it was sent back to the owner of that ball as it exploded into a rain of ice scattering in the room and making Adrik fall from the ceiling he was hiding in! Before Adrik had time to process what happened, the person who shouted rushed forward with his fists covered with swirling purple ice twisters, landing a punch on Adrik for the past minute before sending him flying into the wall across the throne room! Yuuri instantly recognized that magic mixed of Eros and Agape, the familiar silver hair that shined with the dim light, the ocean blue eyes that were now full of anger!

"V-Viktor?" He gasped.

Said person didn't seem to pay attention to what Yuuri was saying at the moment since he slammed his palms on the ground to freeze the floor where the electric explosives were planted, using his ice to move them across the ground to where Adrik was and unleashed the explosives there! The entire castle shook as the dust of ice fell from the impact but the entire structure remained in one piece thank goodness. "Don't think for a second that Yuuri is what you say!" Viktor addressed Adrik, who dug himself out of the rubble he was in. "He's not alone, he's not a failure, and he will be free!"

Viktor finally turned around his angered face soon turned to relief when his ocean blue met Yuuri's chocolate brown. "Sorry I kept you waiting, Yuuri but as you can see, I make quite an entrance don't I?"

"B-But how?" Yuuri stumbled on his words, feeling more confused than ever! "You should have been far away from here by now! Didn't you listen to me when I told you to don't come back?! It's dangerous here Viktor! Why did you come back?"

"Do you honestly think I'll leave you behind and forget you just like that? That you could just make me drink this potion that will make me forget about you and all the time we spent together?" Viktor countered with a slightly angered tone. "I came back to bring you home, just like we promised so there is no way I'm leaving you here alone to fight this mad man! Besides, you look like you could use the help."

"But how did you get past the others? Yurio surely must have been against it!"

"Calm down pig," Yurio's voice came in as Yuuri turned around to see Yurio, Phichit, Chris, Otabek, hell, everyone from the boats including Makkachin was standing at the entrance of the castle looking like they have just battled an army! "Phichit and I were the ones who told him about your stupid plan in the first place, took us a while to get here since it was a long swim to catch up to the idiot here and then we had to fight some magic soldiers with some ice partners back there." Yuuri was still confused, the information was overwhelming as Isabella and Guang-Hong rushed forward to him to check his injuries with Makkachin not far behind them.

"Just worry about getting yourself healed up Yuuri, you earned some rest," Viktor gave him a warm smile before turning around to narrow his eyes at Adrik. His hands were creating a giant curved sword out his own ice. "We'll handle the sick bastard from here."

Without another word, Viktor and the others all sprinted forward to take on the one enemy with their battle cries echoing in the castle. Adrik, on the other hand, wasn't going to let size beat him as he clapped his hands together then smashing them on the ground to make a new army of magical soldiers to even the numbers! The large group had to split up to better handle the army while Viktor had Otabek and Yurio right behind him as they aimed to fight Adrik but it proved to be difficult when Adrik kept creating more obstacles for them to go through. All Yuuri could do was watch how the people who he wanted to protect fight against the enemy, making him feel more panicked.

"Everything is going to be okay Yuuri," Guang-Hong reassured as he helped Yuuri sit down so he could try to see the injuries had. "It's a good thing I saved some of my healing potions before I had my magic taken..."

"They're going to be fine," Isabella agreed until her eyes landed on one of the bleeding wounds on Yuuri's left arm. _Ice crystals?_ She gasped, inspecting the small crystals that were slowly engulfing the wound. _Never in all my years of healing have I seen a healing technique like that!_ "Um, Yuuri," She began as she gulped with nervousness. "Do you happen to know why your wounds are getting covered in ice?"

"What ice crystals?" Guang-Hong questioned until he noticed that the other wounds were also getting covered by that same ice. "Yuuri? What's going on?"

Before Yuuri could respond, they were interrupted when they heard a sudden clash of two weapons as they looked up to see that Adrik and Viktor were already going head to head with their weapons trying to overpower the other! Adrik didn't seem to have gained any new injuries from the attacks he received from Viktor, only scars from when he was fighting Yuuri. _No...Adrik and Viktor are head to head...And he still has the chalice..._ With that, Yuuri tried to get up on his feet, however, he was being held down by Guang Hong and Isabella but that only made him struggle to get up again while his eyes were only on Viktor and Adrik. _I need more time...I have to get to them!_

Meanwhile, Otabek and Yurio transformed into their animal forms, ready to jump on Adrik to help Viktor but before they could, the mad man only smirked and that was when there were several clones of him surrounding the two while separating them from Viktor at the process. They were all switching their places as they ran circles around them, each of them taunting the two knights who tried to restrain their anger from taking control of their actions.

"Try finding the real one!" The clones taunted. "Unless you're too weak and pathetic to try."

That was when Yurio finally pounced on a random clone, expecting it to just disappear but it didn't much to their surprise, no, it was a physical clone! "What the hell is going on?" Yurio gasped as the clone used his strength to push him off, creating a new sharp weapon from out of thin air as he wove it at the ice sabertooth tiger.

"I don't know, but looks like our battle is here," Otabek growled as his eyes narrowed at the other clones who readied their weapons. "Whether we like it or not."

Viktor, on the other hand, was feeling frustrated that Adrik has pulled this last minute stunt just before he could overpower him as he looked around to try to find the real person who must have been hiding in the shadows. Unfortunately, what he didn't realize was that Adrik was literally in the shadows, slowly creeping about, waiting for the right moment to strike but both of them didn't anticipate Yuuri to notice.

Yuuri's eyes widened as he watched the approaching shadow of Adrik slowly approaching Viktor, who found himself fighting off a group of stone soldiers, completely oblivious to the approaching danger but that wasn't the only thing that consumed him with fear. He could see Adrik's arms stretched out of the shadows as he emerged from the darkness right behind Viktor, holding the silver chalice out and ready to steal magic from its next victim!

And Viktor was too distracted defending himself to even notice!

* * *

 **Yuuri: NO! NOT VIKTOR! *cries* NOO, IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!**

 **Viktor: *mouth still taped but trying to break free from being tied up to comfort Yuuri***

 **Me: Oh it's happening Yuuri, *smirks* But you two haven't seen anything yet.**

 **Yuuri: *cries some more* Please tell me there's some way to save Viktor!**

 **Me: Just wait, remember chapter 1, and see.**

 **Yurio: *rolls his eyes, turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, remember to review to see what happens next and what will become of King Viktor.**


	37. Chapter 37

**THANKS FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! ;D**

 **Yuuri:*dead* Viktor can't be dead...No, it's just my imagination...The story just made a mistake...A mistake...  
**

 **Viktor: YUURI!? *turns to me* Midnight please end this!**

 **Me: No way, this is the chapter when everything is just amazing and going down to the ultimate climax, full of sacrifice, pain, sorrow, and truth!**

 **Viktor: *sobs* THERE'S NOTHING AMAZING ABOUT OUR SUFFERING!**

 **Just Another Wrter: Midnight, seriously stop the torture, you're killing us here**

 **Me: I can't, it's my only reason for existing. Writing this suffering makes me feel alive!**

 **Just Another Wrter: That's a lame and scary reason**

 **Me: HEY!**

 **Otabek: *walks in* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to make sure to remember that she owns no one or the anime except for her OC that the whole world wants to kill. *reads slip I gave him* Also be prepared because this is a very long chapter**

* * *

 _NO!_ At this point, Yuuri didn't realize that in his panic, his magic unleashed once again, using snow to shove Isabella and Guang-Hong away from him as he felt pain consuming his legs but that didn't stop him from getting up and running forward. All that was rushing through his mind was _I have to save Viktor! I HAVE TO SAVE VIKTOR NOW!_ as he ran through the battle, ignoring the confused looks the others gave before they had turned their attention back to their opponents. Yuuri was getting closer to Viktor, his hand was outstretched to grab Viktor's arm to just pull him away from the danger but he still wasn't close enough!

"VIKTOR WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping against hope that somehow he warned Viktor in time.

But he was too late.

Time once again suddenly gotten slower as Viktor turned around in horror to see Adrik was behind him as Yuuri's hands were just inches away from grabbing Viktor's hand. Viktor didn't have time to even progress or even use his ice magic to defend himself from what was to come until he saw the silver chalice glowing with the lid opened by Adrik himself as it began to glow and devour every last ounce of ice magic he had inside of him! He could no longer feel the heat in his chest that the ice usually provided as he watched the purple aurora of what must have been his ice magic seep out of his chest and entering the dark void the inside of the silver chalice had until the very last of it was devoured!

"VIKTOR!"

Once the deed was done, Viktor no longer felt any strength, energy, or heat as he fell on his knees from the shock he was experiencing that he didn't notice how Yuuri's hands were gripping onto his shoulders. The other rulers could only stare in utter shock, the knights were traumatized and as for Yurio, all he could do was stare with disbelief and trauma. Before anyone could move another muscle, utter a word or make a sound, Adrik had already absurd Viktor's magic into himself and without hesitation he used his new power to create a burst of ice and the wind that sent Viktor and Yuuri blasting out of the castle through the walls and across the continent in a blink of an eye!

As they were being blasted away, Yuuri quickly held Viktor close to him as he formed a protective shield of ice to soften the ice king's landing as they crashed on the cold grounds that was just the shore near the ocean. The winds and Ice were strong enough to rip Yuuri off of Viktor as he nearly fell into the ocean had he not used a spare bow to prevent him from falling into the ocean as he looked up just a few feet away in front of him was Viktor laying on the ground, not moving a single muscle.

"Viktor..." Yuuri cried out but his eyes widened when he saw ice slowly beginning to devour Viktor starting from his legs! "No..."

Yuuri tried to get up on his feet despite how his hands trembled but for some reason, his feet were slippery on the ice so he fell back down as he looked at his legs to see what was going on but he mentally groaned at the sight of them. His legs were no longer able to move because the ice crystals were growing on them, making it impossible for him to walk to Viktor. So the only thing he could do was use his weak arms and crawl as fast as he could to reach Viktor, using very last bits of strength he had in him with only one goal in mind.

Save Viktor.

When he finally reached him, sitting on his knees, to say Yuuri was panicking and afraid was an understatement, he was terrified and at a loss at what to do!Not that he didn't know what to do, hell, he knew what he had to do, but how to tell Viktor was what he was worried about. _This is all my fault, I should have made Viktor drink the stupid potion right in front of me! I should have done something to keep them from coming back, anything and then maybe they wouldn't be in this situation! I should have been stronger, faster then Viktor wouldn't have had his powers taken and dying because of me!_

"Yuuri," Viktor's voice interrupted his thoughts, his cold right hand cupping Yuuri's cheek "It's okay, I don't blame you for anything.." Viktor felt like falling asleep from exhaustion, but his eyes never looking away from Yuuri as he was feeling the ice slowly getting closer to his chest. "For you love, it was worth it...It was worth it."

"Don't say that, you're going to make it Viktor," Yuuri assured, keeping his tears at bay as he watched Viktor slip into unconsciousness, his hand falling to the ground as the ice was already spread up his chest, now all that is left was the ice king's face before shattering him into the wind."You're going to make it, whether you like it or not, you're going to live on...You have an entire kingdom to lead, friends who are also your family waiting for you and need you to stay alive so I won't let you die! I won't!" He hissed from the pain that his beaten body received. _My body is already running out of time as it is, this is the only way..._

With that in mind, Yuuri closed his eyes as he clapped his hands together and on cue, his hands began to glow in bright neon blue light along with his eyes when he reopened them until his entire body was glowing with the aura of blue. Even though he was only three years old at the time, he could remember the first spell he was warned about back home in Hasetsu, an old spell passed down his ancestor, the girl who Adrik had fallen in love with and who escaped. A spell rumored to be the second way to save an ice wielder who's power have been taken from him and said to just be a myth. His parents warned him to never use this spell for it will cost him his own life in the process but now, he didn't care, his time was going to up anyway so he couldn't care less what will happen to him, he just wanted Viktor to stay alive. He just didn't expect this spell to really hurt like hell as he winced from the agony of his own magical force surrounding ever inch of his body but he only shook it off, this pain meant nothing now, he's used to it by now.

Without hesitation, Yuuri leaned down to Viktor's level, his hands gently cupping Viktor's cheeks as he lifted his face closer to his, their lips just inches away from one another. _This spell can only work, with soulmates._ He recalled, and within a second, his lips were pressed against Viktor's lips as he closed his eyes again, feeling his magic leaving his weakened body as the blue aurora of his power was surrounding Viktor's body, melting the ice away from him. This spell seems to resemble true love's kiss saving the day, but it could only save one while the other will soon meet an unpleasant end, however, to Yuuri, he was willing to do this. _Please wake up Viktor..._

Yuuri only opened his eyes a little to see that the spell was working as he watched the blue aurora completely surrounding Viktor as it soon entered the ice king's chest to engulf his body with new ice magic. He only felt his tears welling up again in his pale eyes when he saw a bright blue glow appear on Viktor's chest in a shape of a heart as he parted away from the kiss, removing his hands from his cheeks to brush the silver bangs a bit. _Please just wake up, so I'll know you're okay..._ He mentally begged as he felt the ice crystals that were growing on his injuries slowly growing but with more frost now, he could feel the bitter cold nipping, making him feel even more exhausted than he already was but making it impossible for him to even catch his breath. _I need to know you're okay..._

Finally, from what felt like an eternity, Viktor groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered opened but squint from the dim light until his ocean blue met Yuuri's beautiful relieved face.

"Yuuri?" Viktor whispered as he sat up, noticing how his chest was no longer cold and all his energy had just returned! "What happened? What's going on? Why am I still here, shouldn't I turned to ice and shatter or something like that? How am I still alive? The chalice took my magic I was sure of that." That was when he suddenly felt something that was completely different, the magic energy that was inside him, it's new. "Why do I feel different?"

"That's good," Yuuri replied, not answering the other questions as his breathing was getting heavy as he looked down to the ground to make sure Viktor didn't see his eyes. "Your new powers should manage to adjust to your body in a few moments but you'll manage."

"New powers?" Viktor questioned, his mind was getting so confused. "I don't understand, how did that happen? We're both alone-" He couldn't finish his statement when Yuuri finally collapsed, falling forward from the exhaustion and pain:

"Yuuri?!"

Viktor was quick to catch him in his arms, holding him close with panic until he saw that the chocolate brown in Yuuri's eyes was gone, they were only dull and pale! His ocean eyes then glanced at Yuuri's entire body, it was cold to the touch but his eyes widened in horror to see ice crystals sprouting out of his beloved while frost and ice were devouring him! _No...He couldn't have, there's just no way!_ "Y-Yuuri, please tell me you didn't do what I don't want to think you did," He whispered, practically begging for this to just be a sick joke. "Tell me..."

Yuuri only smiled as he looked up at Viktor, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I did..." His right hand landed on Viktor's right hand, their rings shining once more as he stated the answer Viktor did not want to hear. "I managed to transfer all of my magic into your body, to save you and just in time."

"But how?" Viktor demanded, feeling his fear grow faster as he watched the ice engulfed Yuuri's legs, getting close and closer. "Didn't you need the chalice and the holder of it to do something like that? I thought it was just a rumor about one transferring their ice magic to another! How that be?"

"Well, that's because it was a spell passed down by my ancestor, the ice queen of Japan because she witnessed her closest friend's soulmate do the same to save that friend's life during the tragedy, she didn't want this spell to spread so she kept it to her family bloodline," Yuuri explained calmly, "The magic transfer only works with soulmates, I'd tell you how it works but if I do that you might try to pull that spell...That was what I remember what I've learned back home."

"Soulmates?" Viktor gasped in shock, "Then that means-

"Yep," Yuuri assured with his smile, tears were in the corner of his eyes, "We're soulmates Viktor, your chest glowed with a blue heart when I performed the spell...But then again, I had a feeling we were, you were the one in my dreams all those years ago and even recently. In the first dream, you saved me from losing all signs of hope while I was still a prisoner in this hell of a continent, your promises gave me new hope that I would be free from that hell along with everyone else with me." He then chuckled in embarrassment, "God, I remembered that crazy night at Chris's palace, so you probably know what dreams I'm talking about, I still can't believe I did all that and still be able to talk to you."

"Then why?!" Viktor felt heavy tears welling up in his eyes, "Why would you give up your magic to save me when you could finally be free? You could have moved on and returned to your family back in Japan, your older sister, your mother, your father...They all think you're dead, they miss you and want you home so badly, and you even have friends who feel the same way! Why did you have to be selfish and give your entire future just to save me!?"

"Probably the same reasons you risked your life and came back," Yuuri answered back, "Selfish or not, it's my decision. I want you to be the one to go home, you're the one who has an entire kingdom counting on you, even your friends are counting on you and as much as I want to go back home with you...As much as I wanted things to turn out different, go home with you, see my kingdom, and family again and get married to stay together for the rest of our lives...I wouldn't have been able to go home either way."

"But we could have escaped together on those boats and figure out some other way to stop Adrik, we could have...You didn't have to fight alone, you're not alone. It doesn't have to end this way Yuuri," Tears were beginning to come down from Viktor's eyes. "There are so many ways we could've gone home together."

"I'm sorry Viktor," Yuuri apologized, his eyes were starting to feel droopy but he fought the urge to close them. He had to tell Viktor the truth now, there was no other way out of it. "But like I said, I wouldn't have been able to go home...Not in the state my body was in, even if we tried any of those other ways you suggested, time isn't on my side. I guess I should have told you the truth about me before I made that promise to you. "

"The truth about you? I don't understand, what are you trying to say?" _Yuuri is just as human as I am..._ Viktor gulped, the ice had reached Yuuri's waistline. "You're Yuuri, a strong ice wielder, a friend to everyone who you meet, my lover, my soulmate, the hero who risked everything to get everyone to escape safe and sound. _What truth could he possibly have that changes anything?_

Yuuri inhaled some well-needed air and exhaling it before he finally responded, "I'm not even human...Well, at least not anymore."

"What?" Viktor's eyes widened with disbelief, there was just no way that what Yuuri was telling him was true, it couldn't be true. Yuuri, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed by the shock Viktor's eyes, he didn't expect any other reaction. "What are you talking about, of course, you're human Yuuri, you're right here in front of me. You're just messing with me right?"

"No, I'm not," Yuuri took another deep breath and then began to explain despite the pain and cold he was feeling. "I'm sorry, I should have told you but I'm no longer human, I wasn't human all this time, just a wandering soul who got lucky to create a physical body out of my ice magic to last this long...You see, my sister left an important detail about me, hell, even Adrik doesn't know about this...When I was born, my body was too weak and it had an abnormal amount of ice magic that could have killed me if it wasn't for my mother's healing magic to keep my stable. I had to be careful and not let it get out of control after that since my body still had to get used to having such an enormous amount but the years spent in this place didn't help. After killing Vicchan, I allowed myself to get overwhelmed by my own powers, it nearly killed me the first time if it hadn't been for the memories of the dream when I met you."

"It happened that night when I finally led my friends to a well-executed escape, sending them all back to the Kingdom of Japan, away from here. I stayed behind because I knew Adrik would go after us all, but I was too afraid to go back and having to face him again after those years of hell he made me go through, weakening my body every day with his ruthless training. I had to stay to turn the continent away from the kingdoms and since I didn't want to get caught right away, so that night, I had to disguise myself with a mask so he wouldn't recognize me right away. Once everyone left, Adrik had woken up from the sleeping spell I gave him, his storm was heading towards us so fast, I had to pretend I was taken back so they wouldn't follow me and from there, I was ready to give it all I got, even if it could have killed me but I was ready to do whatever it takes. I was already using a huge amount of my magic to try to move the continent away from the kingdoms..."

Yuuri didn't make an expression at that memory, it was only a blank one. "It was really draining, I didn't have much control at the time...Adrik may have forgotten, but I guess it was because I knocked him out too hard on the head but that night, he caught up to me and we had to battle it out. But when he saw that my friends didn't get too far on the boats, he was ready to go after them, take all their magic away; I lost it. I didn't want a repeat of Vicchan's death to happen again with my friends so I allowed myself to get overwhelmed by the immense power my body hadn't been able to get used to yet and caused a huge storm to block his way, moving the ice continent as far away as I could while in the mists of that, hitting Adrik in the head as well. I was so busy using so much power all at once, I didn't realize that I was at the edge of a cliff while my body was turning into ice from being too overwhelmed by my magic until a strike of lighting from the snow storm I created hit that cliff, sending me down into the ocean. I remember drowning, trying to resurface only to go deep down even more while I watched my own body turn to ice but I had so many thoughts racing through my mind during that but one thing stuck to me the whole time."

His fingers wrapped themselves around Viktor's hand, bringing their hands up to the ice king's chest. "I was thinking about you, the boy in my dreams who was my soulmate...I couldn't help but wish that I could have met you, apologizing to you for dying so soon and leaving you alone before we could have met. The next thing I knew, I began to glow as I felt my spirit leave my body, floating back up from the depths of the ocean. I had no idea what was going on at the time, I thought I was going to the heavens but I looked back to see my real physical body shattering from being turned completely to ice and disappearing into the darkness while I was still glowing. That was when I realized that my ice magic wanted to give me a chance to find you so it used its powers to separate my soul from my body, creating a new body of its ice for me but I had to forget everything about my past in order for that to work. However, if I were to touch the chalice, overuse my magic again or get badly injured, my new body would lose the strength to stay in form and keep my soul in it. Then, when I woke up again, I was on the shores of Russia and the rest is history...So in the end, I had to give you my magic, so it wouldn't die along with me while you suffered the same fate, that way you'd stay alive with new magic that can be used properly without limits. It's so strange, I never thought I'd die in my soulmate's arms you know, it's kind of comforting."

"Don't say that! There has to be a way, I don't care what you say there has to be some way to save you Yuuri!" At this point, Viktor only embraced Yuuri tightly as he let his heavy tears fall, his body was trembling while his mind was just too overwhelmed with what he just heard Yuuri tell him. "I won't let you die...I don't want you to die, please just hold on. You can't die now! Not after you showed me the true meaning of life and love! Not after all the promises I made to you in our dreams!"

"Don't cry Viktor, it's okay," Yuuri reassured as he watched Viktor continuing to cry anyway. "You did fulfill your promises, you taught me how to use ice magic."

 _"Nice to see that you finally woke up, Yuuri. Starting today, I'm going to be your magic mentor."_

"Even if I didn't go home to my family, you reminded me of how it felt to be home. The nights we had dinner together with Yurio, training with the other rulers, making new friends...That was more than enough to feel like I was already back home with a family."

 _"Wow! Take a look at- Uh oh..."_

 _Victor paled at the sight of Yurio's angry sabertooth tiger form as the irritated wild cat decided to chase down the king through the path they were supposed to keep going to without distractions in the first place. "STOP GETTING YOURSELF DISTRACTED YOU, IDIOT! IT'S ONLY BEEN A DAY OF TRAVELING AND WE'RE ALREADY BEHIND! EVEN YUURI ISN'T GETTING DISTRACTED AS YOU ARE AND HE HAS NO MEMORY AT ALL! GET DISTRACTED ONE MORE TIME AND I'M RIPPING YOU TO SHREDS!"_

 _"Yurio, you know I tend to forget things like that," Victor reminded as he continued to run._

 _"I'M PAINFULLY AWARE OF THAT OLD GEEZER!"_

 _Yuuri only sighed in silence at the sight as he and Makkachin were not far behind them._

 _..._

 _"I wasn't going to get angry," Michele finally admitted with a sigh. "Sure you hit Sara but we were having fun, you were having fun. If anything I'd probably joke around with you about avenging her but I'd never get really angry with you..." He then pointed at Emil. "Except for that unworthy suitor, now he really needs to lay off my sister."_

 _"Hey!" Emil pretended to sound offended as he dramatically looked away from Michele. "That is too harsh Mickey, I thought we were getting along so well. We even had some coffee together without you ex-"_

 _He was instantly silenced when Michele threw another pillow at his face. "Like I said, Emil has the position as most revolting," He explained to Yuuri until his face was hit by the same pillow from Emil._

 _"And you're the most vulnerable! You can't be sane without Sara for at least five seconds."_

 _"That's a lie and you know it!"_

 _Yuuri snorted as he tried to restrain himself from laughing but it was so hard not to when he was watching Emil and Michele quickly engage into their own pillow fight over the smallest things! "Aw, Yuuri you're laughing," Sara cooed in joy, then she waved her hand up as vines came out of them to grab Emil and Michele to sit them back down where she and Yuuri stood. "Now, we got pillow fights done, let's get some sleep, I'm tired. But tomorrow let's play truth or dare!"_

 _..._

 _"Please forgive us," Guang Hong bowed his head. "It was part of the training session, we had no intention to hurt you."_

 _"We don't want you to be afraid of us," Leo added. "We're very sorry."_

 _Yuuri was still a little shaken from this training lesson but he did manage to relax and calm down enough to whisper, "It's okay, you were just doing your job." He was a little surprised with himself, it felt different to hear his own voice for once. He ignored the surprised looks Guang-Hong and Leo made as they embraced him, pretty happy that he forgave them. But if Yuuri had, to be honest with himself, it did indeed feel a little relieving to break his silence for once._

 _..._

 _"Don't worry Yuuri, I promise you that the water is nice, besides your training has to do with the gem at the center," Phichit reassured as he grabbed Yuuri's hands and led him into the water. "This water is nice don't worry about it turning into octopi like what happened with King JJ's training, you have me and Victor cheering you on the entire time." With that, Yuuri gulped but followed Phichit into the water as they trudged to the giant gemstone with a very jealous Victor trailing behind them. To see the ice king of Russia jealous was a moment Phichit was sure to display later as he tried to contain his laughter while Yuuri was of course, oblivious to why the Thai king as laughing._

 _..._

"All the time I've spent with you Viktor, on our journey, it was more than enough to make up for the hell I've been through," Yuuri smiled, feeling his tears beginning to fall as the ice reached his shoulders. "It feels so nice, you saved me so many times and I can't thank you enough for the precious memories we made together. I only wish I didn't have to say goodbye to you so soon."

"T-Then don't leave me," Viktor sniffled, tightening his hold onto Yuuri's hand. "Just stay close to me, that's all you have to do."

"I'll always be with you," A smile was made as Yuuri felt more of his tears fall. "My magic is inside you now Viktor, you may not see me but I'll always be close to you no matter what...You'll feel my love for you flow within you forever."

"Y-Yuuri..."

The ice reached Yuuri's neck, slowly making its way to his face as he wore that genuine smile despite the pain. "So thank you, for all that you've done for me, thank you for the memories Viktor...T-Thank you, for being my soulmate, for staying close to me, for loving me..."

 _Victor, tried his best to restrain his excitement he saw Yuuri approaching him even though he was avoided trying to look him at the eyes. But then once Yuuri was just inches away from Victor, his head was bowed down to look down at the floor are he cautiously pointed at the king. He gasped, then asked Yuuri with the gentleness that sounds like heaven, "Do you...Do you want to know what my name is?"_

 _A quick nod was made in response._

 _With a warm smile, Victor benevolently wrapped his hand around Yuuri's hand as he bent down to meet his face. "Hi, I'm Victor Nikiforov. Nice to meet you, Yuuri."_

 _..._

 _"Yuuri," Victor whispered as they finally stopped skating when they found themselves in front of the entrance to the temple, but they just stood there not daring to enter. For some reason, they stood in their spot until Victor slowly turned Yuuri around as they looked over to the horizon to see the sun beginning to set in the twilight sky of blues, purples, and reds as stars began to sparkle one by one. Yuuri's eyes widened to see the new beauty of the world right in front of him with Victor right by his side. As if his dark thoughts have vanished into thin air as he watched, mesmerized by the sight._

 _"It's beautiful isn't it?" Victor asked as Yuuri nodded. With a small smile, he continued, "It's as beautiful as you, Yuuri. I wanted to share these moments with you, and only you...You're very special to me." He was going to pull Yuuri into a hug but the young man gently pushed him away._

 _Yuuri looked ashamed as he whispered, "B-But don't you have a destined soulmate out there who should make you feel that way, Victor?" He looked down, unwillingly to look Victor at the eyes after saying that._

 _He felt his chin being lifted up by the ice king's gentle finger so his brown eyes could look up into his blue. Another gust of wind has blown through their hair as they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, shimmering from the dim light the setting sun and appearing stars have provided. Yuuri was turning red again when he noticed how close Victor's lips were getting to his! He tried to find some to stop what might have come to be, but the way Victor's hand were holding his waist, pulling him close and how handsome those ocean blue eyes were, Yuuri couldn't find the strength to break free. He found himself ignoring all of his thoughts and warnings of his doubt._

 _"I truly believe that my soulmate is right in front of me," Victor whispered smoothly as his closed his eyes as leaned further down._

 _Soon, their lips finally met and touched as they shared a kiss the moment the sun completely disappeared into the night._ _Both of their hearts were beating fast, their chest along with the every other inch of their bodies was getting heated up with this sudden closeness they were in. Yuuri's eyes were wide open from shock and surprise as he found himself holding on to Victor._

 _..._

"Thank you, for saving me so many times with your words," Yuuri whispered, knowing that his time was soon about to end as the memories continued to flash through their minds, his hands and arms already turned to solid ice crystal and frost, all except for his golden ring.

...

 _"Don't say that please, I don't care if our kiss didn't work...I don't care how much suffering will come our way but you're not the cause of it...You're not a burden, you're not worthless, you're not weak, you're everything to me Yuuri. You are not a no one, you are so beautiful, you are worth going through all this and look we don't have to go so fast, we can take it one step at a time...I just don't want anything bad to happen to you and end up being alone again. I don't want to lose you. I want to stay close to you, no matter the situation, place, magic, or position we end up in."_

 _"Y-You won't lose me...But what if-_

 _"No 'what if's, I'm not going to leave you whether you like it or not Yuuri...I LOVE YOU!"_

 _..._

 _"I still love you my Yuuri..." Viktor whispered, tightening his hold. "I knew that you weren't evil, you were hurting...I can see it in your eyes that on the inside you were hurting so badly."_

 _"How...How can you still love me after all I've done to you!? I betrayed you...Attacked you...I-I caused all this mess..." Yuuri whispered back, trying his best not to shed any tears by his words. "You should be angry with me! Shouting, insulting me, hell, you should be punishing me for your suffering."_

 _"How could I be mad at you?" Viktor responded with a stern voice, then softening it as he continued, "You're the one here risking everything, even your own life to help your friends escape before, and you're even taking a risk now to help us escape. I can tell you have been harmed, and I wasn't there to protect you...You're in pain Yuuri, you're just as human as I am. You're nobody's weapon or property whose freedom should be stolen..."_

 _"But-"_

 _"No buts!" Viktor interrupted, "No amount of excuses, or bad deeds you tell me will change my mind about how I really feel for you Yuuri! I love you now and forever, like it or not you're stuck with me for the rest of your life and every other life you have after._ _I don't care how many times I'll repeat and tell you but I will make sure you know that you are loved. I love you Yuuri Katsuki, so much that when we get out of here together, we are going to get married...I love you so much, I want to stay by your side forever," Viktor whispered and at this point Yuuri had some stray tears falling from his eyes. He then helped Yuuri get up on their feet as they held their hands close together, never parting as Yuuri pulled Viktor into another embrace, shaking from feeling a lot of emotions from what he had been told._

 _Viktor only returned the embrace in hopes that maybe it could calm his lover down until he heard Yuuri whisper softly, "Let's go home together."_

 _..._

The ice has reached Yuuri's face, nearly covering it entirely except for his eyes and mouth, which still formed that smile. "I love you Vitya...Truly and deeply, thank you for everything..."

"Yuuri," Viktor pleaded, knowing that it was already in vain but he still held on to his soulmate, his heart was already getting ripped to shreds as his tears fell so much. "I love you too! Thank you, for loving me back, for making me feel alive!"

"I love you, Vitya..." Yuuri repeated once more but this time, his eyes finally gave up the battle to stay open as they closed as he breathed his final breath, his mouth closed to a thin smile. ... _I hope we'll meet each other again, in another life..._ The ice finally covered his entire face, leaving no trace untouched except for his ring as Viktor's sobs continued when the ice began to crack.

"No, Yuuri please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone again! YUURI!" He sobbed, watching the ice that covered his beloved cracking loudly as the clouds above him parted ever so slightly to allow the sun to shine only above them. "No, no, NO!"

In an instant, the ice finally shattered into millions of pieces in Viktor's arms, making it seem like he was hugging himself as the winds began to stir up! "NO! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" His eyes were blinded by heavy tears as he struggled to hold on to some of the pieces of ice left but the winds were able to gather every last piece from him and fly it all away to disappear in the sky above as Viktor got up to try to stop the ice from flying up but the ice only slipped through his fingers. All he could do was watch until the very last of the what was left of Yuuri disappear in the sunlight, the clouds instantly covering its light as Viktor fell on his heavy knees, trembling like a leaf as he wrapped his arms around himself as if he was still hugging Yuuri. His eyes suddenly spotted a small light on the spot where Yuuri was last on, he slowly reached out for it as his eyes widened to see and feel what was that item on the ground.

Yuuri's golden ring.

That precious ring was the only thing left behind as Viktor teeth clenched, trying desperately not to break down again but holding that ring only brought those memories of his lover back in his mind.

 _..._

 _A sunrise._

 _The very first sunrise he hasn't seen in all those years of the pain and fear he lived through. This sunrise overwhelmed his body with this new feeling of bravery, maybe even a bit of confidence that the world and his life could be better. This feeling he was being engulfed was hope! His brown eyes sparkled in astonishment as the glass of his glasses reflected the light of the sun as he sat there watching this phenomenon occur right before his eyes. All he could do was smile with his mouth opened in awe as he felt some tears stinging his eyes but they were tears of joy._

 _Seeing Yuuri's eyes sparkle with hope and fascination brought a sense of pride, happiness, and even satisfaction in Victor. He smiled to see that Yuuri was enjoying the view, that it, in fact, gave the young ice wielder new hope for the world. When he saw those tears, he gently wiped them off from Yuuri's eyes and then a moment later, he felt a small weight lean against his shoulder with messy rave hair allowing him to realize that Yuuri was still tired._

 _Feeling at peace upon seeing that sunrise allowed the drowsiness to win his battle as Yuuri leaned against Victor's shoulder to fall asleep with a smile. He was so happy that he couldn't express how grateful he was to Victor for experiencing this sunrise. He was so grateful that he didn't realize that before he fell back asleep, he softly whispered just loud enough for Victor to hear:_

 _"Thank you...Victor."_

 _..._

 _"I-It hurts..." Yuuri whispered with frustration. "It hurts to know that I might never see my family again and that my friend is gone."_

 _"I know Yuuri, I know it's hurting you," Victor soothed, holding him closer. "But I'm right here, I'm right here to help you. You're not alone, Yuuri. And I promise you that we'll find your family together, we'll travel the ends of the earth if we have to but we'll find them Yuuri. I'll be there with you throughout the whole time."_

 _"Victor, please stay close to me...For now..."_

 _Viktor warmly smiled as he sat back down to hold Yuuri once more very protectively. "Of course."_

 _..._

 _Without warning, Victor felt someone grab his hand and yank him over to the dance floor as he suddenly led to spin around. When he stopped spinning, his ocean blue eyes met the chocolate seductive orbs of Yuuri as he leaned forward and whispered softly enough so no one else would hear, except for Victor of course. "Dance with me." Hearing Yuuri's voice sent Victor's soul to the underworld as they both engaged in a dance, their hands never letting go. They both smiled and laughed as their legs lifted high in the air with their hands holding one another that were aiming to the sky._

 _Once they put their legs down, Yuuri lifted his hand up in the air as blue ice flew out to created more patterns of diamonds and feathers! Then he had Victor lean back as he used one hand to gently cup the ice king's cheek as the other hand lifted his leg up in the again. Their eyes never parted from looking at one another as Yuuri grabbed Victor's hand to make him spin again_

 _..._

 _At long last, Yuuri looked over to see Victor's flushed face as he giggled while leaping from the pole to glide toward him by effortless turning the floor path he walked on into shimmering blue ice. He then jumped into Victor's arms while he laughed and hiccuped until he looked up to his eyes, his gorgeous memorizing eyes. He squinted for a moment until Victor placed his glasses back on the drunken man as if he was searching for something or trying to remember a memory. Yuuri felt his eyes getting heavy but he still looked up at Victor's eyes until he finally smiled with his eyes glowing with a realization of the answer he was searching for._

 _"You know Victor," He softly slurred as he ran his fingers through the platinum hair that felt like silk. "You almost look exactly like this boy from this forest I was lost in a couple years back but he had longer hair...I may not remember all of my past but I could never forget him...Never...He promised to bring me back...Home.." With that, he finally gave into the drowsiness as he fell asleep on top of Victor's shoulder, not even realizing the shocked look on his face when he heard what Yuuri whispered in his sleep. "...Stay close to me...Victor..."_

 _..._

" **YUURI!"**

Viktor didn't realize that it was even possible to cry that loud with more tears raining down from his eyes as he held the ring close to his chest but the pain was still fresh and unwilling to cease. He was just so upset, angry with himself for being such a failure to the only one who painted the world with colors he didn't see before! He just wanted Yuuri back, embracing him, holding him close and protective without a care in the world. Without having to worry about any evil planning to separate them. Just like in his first dream they shared together, as soulmates.

...

 _"See, I told you I'm well trusted," young Victor laughed, but when he turned to face young Yuuri, he saw him crying again which triggered his concern. "Hey, are you okay?"_

 _He slowly nodded as he turned to face Victor with his tears falling as he made a determined face. "Can you teach me how to do that ice magic? Because if I learn, then maybe I'll find my way home! Please teach me."_

 _"You're far from home, huh?" Victor whispered, not even sure if the boy even had ice magic, to begin with. But seeing his determined adorable face, he didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. So with a bright smile, he sat up as he nodded, "Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know and we can find your home together."_

 _Hearing this made the boy's eyes widened with happiness as he smiled and embraced Victor tightly. "Thank you! You're really going to teach me!" Being embraced by the boy and seeing him smile so happily caused a sudden warm and fuzzy feeling that was blooming within Victor as he failed to notice that his face was turning a little red._

 _"Yeah..."_

...

"I-I'm so sorry, I failed you Yuuri," He sobbed out loud. "Please, this has to be a dream, this can't be real! Please! I want you back so badly! Yuuri! YUURI!"

* * *

 **Viktor: *Dead***

 **Yuuri: *dead***

 **Yurio: Well damn, *turns away* I'm not crying at all.**

 **Just Another Wrter: *sobs* HOW COULD YOU DO THIS US!? WHY MIDNIGHT! PLEASE TELL ME THERE'S A HAPPY ENDING!**

 **Me: I can't make any promises**

 **Just Another Wrter: WHAT!?**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review to see what happens next with King Viktor now that he has lost his lover and what he plans to do now since they're still on the island with the lunatic.**


	38. Chapter 38

**THANKS FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! ;D**

 **Viktuuri:*dead, and finally untied from the chairs* *laying on the floor in with dark aura around them***

 **Just Another Wrter: Damnit Midnight you really killed them this time!**

 **Me: *talking on my phone* Hello Hiccup Haddock, yeah I need your help with reviving Viktor and Yuuri since you managed to survive the fanfiction I made you go through.**

 **Just Another Wrter: What the hell? 0.0**

 **Me: *listening to "Hiccup Haddock" and nodding* Mhmm, thank you Hiccup. I'll send them over by the time dinner is ready, say hi to Toothless for me and I'll see you guys around. *ends call and turns to Just Another Wrter***

 **Just Another Wrter: ...**

 **Yurio: ...**

 **Me: What?**

 **Yuuko: *walks in* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to make sure to remember that she owns no one or the anime except for her OC that the whole world wants to kill. *reads slip I gave him* Prepare for ultimate battle, Yuuri shall be avenged**

* * *

"Damn it!" Yurio growled under his breath as he got back on his feet from getting shoved into the wall again. _Focus Yuri focus!_ He shouted in his thoughts in frustration, but he was finding it more difficult to fight back, hell, everyone except Adrik were having trouble concentrating on the battle. Their minds couldn't erase the traumatic scene of watching the powerful ice king get his powers taken by the silver chalice then get blasted across the continent with Yuuri. _T_ _hat bastard took Viktor's magic, and Viktor is an ice wielder...Ice wielders without their magic die and disappear! It's all my fault if I hadn't let Viktor charge in here like an idiot, and Yuuri is not even a physical human being, his time is nearly up too!_ He felt small tears ready to spill but he only shook his head to stop himself from tearing up. _Damn it, this is not the time to start crying! This is a war now, I can't grieve, all I can do is avenge!_

"YURA!"

Yurio snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Otabek's voice as he turned around to see that one of the clones was just inches away from slicing his tail to pieces had he not used his giant paw to slap it away to the ground. "Thanks, Otabek," He sighed, feeling angrier at himself for allowing himself to let his guard down like that in the middle of battle. All Otabek could do in response was make a nod as he made a quick thumbs up before his attention was turned to another clone that was about to shoot him with a lightning bolt. However, he couldn't really have much of a fight when another clone was ready to pounce on his back but Yurio was quick to turn into his giant sabertooth tiger form and jump on it first before it could have made any damage.

He didn't know that one of the ice soldiers were hidden in the shadows as it aimed an arrow and shot! However, the soldier didn't have good aim when Yurio bent down to scratch his victim so it didn't hit his chest, but it did cut through his upper back! He hissed from the pain of the cut, his eyes narrowing at the corner where the shooter but he saw that Seung-gil had engaged in battle with it already. _Crap, this cut really hurts and stings,_ Yurio groaned as he turned his attention back at the clone that shoved him to the ground. _But I can't be outmatched by some brainless clone!_ Swallowing his pain, he made a loud roar and returned to attack the clone.

"You fools just keep fighting even though you just witness your powerful ice king fall! Like a bunch of stupid insects who don't know what you're up against and in the end getting squished!" Adrik chuckled as he sat on top of his throne, watching the kings and knights struggling to fight element soldiers and clones. "It's really a shame I couldn't take Viktor's powers in front of his kingdom, that would have been more fun, but I can't believe you all are so stupid enough to come back after Eros must have told you to just escape. Your naive and stupidity will be the cause of your deaths. The era of peace will end here and now, you'll have me as your new immortal ruler! I'll be able to take as many magic abilities from anyone I want, and none of you could stop me!"

"Oh shut the hell up!" Yurio growled after plummeting the clone deep in the ice floor. "You're sounding so cliche from those stupid books if you're going to scare us then do it properly. And even if you have more magic than us...WE'RE GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! We're not going to let some lunatic beat us and as long as I'm alive, our friends and king will be avenged!" He didn't think he would actually be this out of concentration to say all that as he turned to the rest of the group, "Get up all of you, we can't let this idiot get away with his crimes! Rise up and keep fighting! I know that the great kings and knights aren't this pathetic and weak, show him what we're really made of!" At this point, he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince them or himself but it did work as everyone felt new hope withing them as they all charged to fight back again.

They were able to fight back, destroying more than they were able to in the beginning as Yurio pulled through the pain as he fought. However, in the midst of one of the one on one combat with a clone, he suddenly felt a sudden chill down his spine from out of nowhere, the kind of chill he felt only one time in his past. When he was just a child he felt that same chill one night and then the next morning, his grandpa has to tell him the news that his dear grandmother passed away the night before. It was a chill of death that he always remembered as, so feeling that chill only caused himself to realize that Viktor must have died! _Pull through! You can grieve later after we win,_ He told himself. _I'm so sorry..._

 **"... _Yurio.."_**

 _Huh?_ His eyes widened at the familiar voice that suddenly appeared in his thoughts. _Yuuri? Is that you?_

 _ **"Go to Viktor,"**_ Yuuri's voice echoed, _**"Please, help him...He needs you right now."**_

 _"Yuuri? What's going on?"_

 ** _"I don't have enough time, but you have to go to Viktor as fast as you can...He's not in the position to fight right now so please go to him quickly Yurio, he's going to be in danger. And please watch over each other, all of you."_**

Before Yurio could ask anything else, Yuuri's voice disappeared as he suddenly realized that he just heard Yuuri's last words to him. _I have to go to Viktor..._ That was until all of sudden, the clones and the soldiers all melted into the water in an instant that if you blinked, you wouldn't think that it was possible! "What the hell?"

"You want me to more intimidating then?" Adrik smirked as he got up from his throne, his body was overflowing with a sickening red and black aurora of every kind of magic he has as his eyes narrowed down at the exhausted group below him. "Allow me to give you all the chance to attack me all at once...But first," His eyes met Yurio's eyes. "Let me get rid of the annoying kitten!" His right arm suddenly turns into an enormous fist out of ice as he swung it with its aim at Yurio, hitting the young knight with full force!

Before anyone could shout out for him, or even feel hope being gone for good, Yurio shouted with anger, just moments before the ice would punch him out of the castle walls and across the continent, "KEEP FIGHTING BACK!" _I'm going to be right back, but first, I have an idiot to find._ It's a good thing that he turned into a small kitten that couldn't feel any pain from that punch, well that and the fact the ice fist was so huge it caused enough wind to just blow him away so he could make a clean escape to check on the ice king.

However, he didn't expect that Adrik would pursue him in a flash which only led for everyone else to have no other choice but to follow. Their battle had turned to be fought outside in the open continent. However, by the time he realized, Adrik was flying above him with more speed, to the spot where they both knew Viktor would be which only made Yurio burst with adrenaline! _Crap, he knew I faked being hit by his magic! He's going to get to Viktor before any of us could! I have to catch up, but how, my body isn't really giving me a chance here!_

"Yuri!"

Yurio was still running as he turned to the direction where he heard Otabek's voice right above him with his eyes widened with shock. Otabek was not in bear mode but he was riding on top of an enormous flying ship with everyone else on it, except for King JJ. However, that was only because he was the ship, being quick enough and having enough energy to shapeshift into such a contraption who was seriously getting ahead of Yurio every passing second.

"You really got to work on your dramatic exits, you're just as dramatic as your king," Otabek commented, offering a hand to Yurio. "Are you coming in so we can catch up with the bastard or not."

* * *

Viktor was still on the ground with his tears still falling down on his palms where Yuuri's ring was still on. "Yuuri," He whimpered, his voice cracking from the pain that was crawling his heart. "Why did you have to leave me all alone? I just want you back..." His eyes were red and puffy from all the tears that fell but he just couldn't accept the truth that Yuuri was gone, it has to be a sick lie. _Please let this all be just a dream! I'll wake up any minute now and Yuuri will be sleeping in the same room, safe and alive with me...Staying close to me._

All of a sudden, he saw a snowflake land on the tip of his nose as it melted to the heat it absorbed but then a couple more were landing all at once. His eyes were still blurred from the tears that fell as he ignored the snowflakes until he began to hear the winds howling. He looked up, seeing an approaching figure coming his way that was hidden by the sudden appearance of snow winds which kinda looks like Yuuri!

"Yuuri?" He cried out with new rising hope, his heart skipping a beat while he was praying that the figure was his beloved who somehow by some miracle was coming back to him. "Is that you?"

Unfortunately, a tentacle of water sprouted out of the figure's back, rushing towards Viktor, grabbing his neck as it rose him in the air before releasing and throwing him back to the ground with a loud CRASH! _Wait, this isn't Yuuri!_ As the dust clear he felt more tears ready to fall from his disappointment and despair. _That isn't Yuuri, no, then that means that he's really-No..._ He coughed for air as he laid on the ground, getting back up to see who this attacker was until his eyes widened to see that out of all people, it had to Adrik right there. Viktor could only watch in stun as Adrik slowly approached him by foot as he kneeled down to his level on the ground, his crimson eyes stared down at the sorrowful ocean blue as the lunatic smirked with delight.

"You're still alive?" Adrik forced a gasp of fake disbelief, "How could that be I wonder, I even took your magic?" He then looked around the area, seeing that Viktor was clearly alone. "And where's Eros, I don't think I see him anywhere."

Hearing that only made Viktor look down and away from Adrik's eyes, his own tears spilling as he shook from him small sobs.

"Oh I see," Adrik sighed with disappointment, pretty much getting the message, "Eros gave all of his magic and even his own life to you so he could save your sorry butt from the dreadful fate he had to face either way. Simply pathetic."

When Viktor didn't look up and only answer with more sniffling and dry sobs, Adrik only smiled as he used his fingers to lift the distressed lover's chin to make him look into his eyes again. "The only person whose misery life should be put to an end is yours, Adrik!" He mocked to Viktor as he began to chuckle with venom. "Isn't that what you told my Eros when you swooped in to save the day? That you'll get to beat me and take him back home so you can live happily ever after?"

Viktor didn't answer.

"It's really a shame that you couldn't live up to that promise," Adrik purred with delight, "I think you got your words a little mixed up there, I'm still here and Eros is dead now so you should at least give me a heads up. I could have helped you make Eros's death quicker."

Adrik didn't get any comment from the ice king as he removed his hands from Viktor's chin, seeing how the man was still crying. "Pathetic, even Eros had something to say and he's seen more people and animals die than you ever did." He got up on his feet as his hands created a sword of ice and steel combined, "But don't worry Viktor, I'll make sure you'll reunite with Eros very soon."

He brought the sword down.

"VIKTOR!"

The sword only hit the ice ground.

Adrik growled as he turned to the right to see that it was Yurio, in his sabertooth from carrying Viktor on his back as the wild cat hissed at the lunatic, he had come just in time to get Viktor away from the danger. Before Adrik could go after them, he was suddenly hit by a giant flying ship that came out of nowhere but he was quick to recover from the hit to grab the ship and make it crash to the ground! The moment it crashed, it reverted back to JJ's human form as he rubbed his head from the rough landing as he mumbled something about his 'precious king head' never going to recover from this.

Behind King JJ was everyone else who he carried as they all charged towards Adrik despite the injuries they carry from the battle they had before, all led by King Chris and King Phichit, both who wouldn't stop glaring daggers at Adrik.

Meanwhile, Yurio was followed by Otabek and Makkachin as they hid behind a pile of ice rubble just several feet away from the battle the others engaged in as they sat Viktor down on the ground. The first thing Yurio noticed when he brushed the bangs from Viktor's face was the loss of light in his eyes, those ocean eyes were just full of tears, redness, and dullness!

"It's all my fault..."Viktor mumbled under his breath, not even realizing the presence of his poodle, and the two knights. "I am a pathetic excuse of a soulmate, I'm a pathetic king, I couldn't even protect Yuuri and now he's gone forever...If only I was stronger...Faster...If only I thought this through...I don't deserve to live anymore...Yuuri should have saved himself instead of me...I should have died instead of him...I-"

Yurio never felt more pissed off than he did at that moment, just listening to Viktor yammering on with this regret and 'if only's so the only thing that came to mind that caused his next action all happened too fast.

Without hesitation, Yurio slapped Viktor's face.

* * *

 **Hiccup Haddock the Third: *enters the room* Alright I'm here Midnight, let's see what damage you caused to these victims.**

 **Me: Oh thank god you're here Hiccup! *leads him to dead Viktuuri* Here they are, do you think you can revive them?**

 **Hiccup: *inspects them* It'll be tough but I think they'll be okay, eventually. They need a new chapter with fluff to get revived.**

 **Yurio + Just Another Wrter: What the hell? Who is that?**

 **Me: He... *points to Hiccup* Is one of the main characters of the other fanfiction I've written for his movie and tv series. He's survived most of the hell I threw at him and his crew. Literally.**

 **Otabek: *walks in* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to see what Yura will shout to depressed King Viktor.**


	39. Chapter 39

**THANKS FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! ;D**

 **Just Another Wrter: *checks on Viktuuri* They're still dead guys! Midnight, where's the fluff chapter?!**

 **Me: Urghhhh I can't a fluff chapter now! *hits my head* the angst and drama are what I live for! It's my basic existence!**

 **Hiccup: You're crying right now Midnight -_-**

 **Me: I KNOW! But geez it's so satisfying!**

 **Yurio: She's insane 0_0**

 **Hiccup: I know.**

 **Me: HEY!**

 **Phichit: *walks in* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to make sure to remember that she owns no one or the anime except for her OC that the whole world wants to kill. *reads slip I gave him* Prepare for ultimate battle, Yuuri shall be avenged *pulls Hiccup beside him for a selfie* Now excuse me I have to get to know this viking dragon rider that Midnight keeps yammering on about.**

* * *

 _SLAP!_

Otabek winced at the sight to see Yurio slap King Viktor Nikiforov with such rage, but it did make the distressed king shut up. As for Viktor, his eyes widened but he said nothing as a few more tears still fell while his bruised cheek was the only thing looking Yurio dead in the eyes until he turned his head to face the young knight. His throat was dry, at a loss for words to respond to such an action, he didn't know why Yurio was slapping him right now.

"Are you done crying like a b*#$h and feeling sorry for yourself like a hopeless idiot?" Yurio growled under his breath as his eyes narrowed down at his king to see those damn tears still pouring. Viktor looked down at the ground as he continued to cry, which only made Yurio more pissed off as he slapped Viktor once again, this time with more force."I SAID ARE YOU DONE?!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Viktor finally spoke up, his voice wavering from his tears and emotional pain. "And I'll never be done, you don't understand anything at all! You couldn't even imagine how it feels to lose someone you hold dear too!" His vision was getting blinded by his heavy tears again as he held on to Yuuri's gold ring. "I-I couldn't keep any of my promises to Yuuri, and because of me, Yuuri's gone now! Don't you see that it's my fault! I couldn't protect my soulmate, my one true love from the man who had him go through bloody hell and now Yuuri's never coming back, he left me all alone!"

Yurio was silent for a moment that Viktor actually thought he said too much, after all, the young knight lost his birth parents at such a young age for crying out loud. He was about to apologize but then Yurio clicked his tongue as he grabbed the king's shoulders, tightening his grip on them as he hissed, "Do you think that now is a good time to just mope around feeling sorry for yourself while your friends are out there _right_ now risking their lives and magic to protect your sorry ass?!" On cue, they could hear loud explosives of fire and lightning while the battle cries of struggle could be heard from the group going against Adrik, not to mention he winced from the sting from his cut he received on his back. "We're out there ready to die to make sure you don't get yourself killed just because you're too depressed to even fight back and here you are complaining that your soulmate left you all alone in the world, that there's no longer any meaning in this world! You're not the only one Yuuri left behind you know!"

Viktor's eyes widened at the sudden realization that Yurio shouted, "He left all of us behind, he left his closest friends behind and they didn't even have enough time to catch up, he left behind his future, his life, his freedom, his kingdom, hell, he even left his family behind before he could even see them for one last time. Don't think for a second that you're the only one suffering from this loss, we're all suffering right now at this moment!" Stray teardrops fell on top of Viktor's head as he looked up to gasp to see that the ice tiger, strongest knight of the kingdoms, was in tears as he continued after wiping them off, "But now is not the time to just lay around on the ground grieving like crybabies, like it or not Viktor, you're f#$king King Viktor Nikiforov of the Kingdom of Russia! You have a duty to your kingdom, to your people, hell, even to the world, your job is to keep your kingdom safe from any threat that shows up! This is war Viktor, people die in it but we don't have time to cry now, we have a war to win and end, only then we can grieve, just not now!"

"But-

"But nothing!You're a leader right now, you can't let this be the end of you!" Yurio interrupted in a snap, "Yeah, sadly you're right, Yuuri's gone now and he's never going to come back no matter how much we beg or try but how about you think about him right now! Think about his feelings right now! Do you think he'll be happy seeing you like this?! Seeing all depressed and completely helpless against the enemy that has the power to kill you in a snap! He knew he was going to die either way and there was nothing we could do about it, there was nothing he could have done about it! But he gave you his magic to save _your_ life, to give another chance to live on, to live on for him. He knew you needed the magic more than he did and that he would rather move on to the afterlife knowing that he saved the love of his life than going on with the regret that he could have done something. He gave you the power that could put the end of Adrik's reign of terror for the ice wielders, the avert the cruelty the lunatic was going to infect the kingdoms with, to save everyone from suffering through the hell he went through!"

Viktor's eyes were still full of sorrow as he rose his hand up to make a small amount of magic to appear, but nothing came out of his palm at all! It was as if his new magic wasn't real and he was just a regular human without magic! "I-I can't even use magic! I'm useless! Yuuri should have chosen someone else-

 _SLAP!_

Otabek winced again.

"He could have, but he chose you because he loves you Viktor! He knew you were strong enough to be able to win!" Yurio shouted with boiling anger, "You can't use your magic because you lost your motivation to fight back, you're not in control! Are you seriously going to tell me you're doubting his judgment...That his efforts were all for nothing? That he meant nothing to you?"

"NO! Of course not!"

"Then stop moping around! GET UP!"

"I don't know if I can Yurio!"

"Damn it Viktor stop acting like a damn child! Don't let Yuuri's sacrifice, his efforts to keep us all safe, his love for you be all in vain!" Yurio got up, his shadow hovering over Viktor. "You already lost Yuuri but does he want you to lose your friends, your family, and your kingdom as well?! What matters most right now huh? A guilty conscious? Your regret for not being able to use your new power to save everyone? Or this...The strength to keep fighting on even if it hurts!? Do you really want Yuuri's final action to be for nothing and just be in vain? Do you want his death to be meaningless and all for nothing?! He gave you the power to stop Adrik, now stand up and use it!" Before Viktor could even react, Yurio grabbed the collar of his shirt, and somehow with all the strength, he has, lifting him up to get on his feet.

"Prove that his sacrifices are not in vain, fight back because the only one who is to blame for all this is Adrik! Not yours, not Yuuri's, but Adrik's, the enemy is here right now harming our friends, so are you just going to lay there like a damn coward?! Do you want more people to end up dying the way Yuuri did?! NO! THEN GET UP, STAND ON YOUR OWN FEET RIGHT NOW AND FIGHT BACK, PROVE THAT YOUR LOVE IS REAL AND STRONG!" Without warning, Yurio snatched Yuuri's gold ring from Viktor's hand, causing the king to get ready to fight him but instead, the young knight pulled a piece of string out from his pockets as he slid the ring through it, making a necklace as it placed the new necklace on Viktor. "You may not see him, but Yuuri's spirit, his love for you is still alive inside of your right now and forever. His magic is all you have left of him, right now you can say that he's still watching over you but you just don't see it yet."

He then forced Viktor's right hand to land on the spot where the ring hung, his eyes softening from the fury. "Yuuri still loves you, he always has and will...Prove to everyone that your time together isn't all for nothing." Yurio's eyes then narrowed with the same anger as before. "So what are you going to do now King Viktor Nikiforov? Are you going to fight back?!"

Viktor's mind was still mixed with so many different emotions at the moment while his cheeks stung from being slapped one too many times, he wasn't sure if he was even ready to just continue to fight but hearing Yurio's words, it snapped something within him. However, before he could give the young knight his answer, out of nowhere, a dark shadow came out of nowhere, splitting to shapes of spears that stretch out as they heard Adrik's voice shout:

"Hate to interrupt your little inspirational speech there but I much rather prefer the depressed state he's in! It just makes it easier for me to kill him!"

The darkness then shot forward, ready to capture its victims until Otabek rushed forward with his sword to slow down one of the spears that were aimed at them as they could see small sparks from the impact fly off of the metal weapon! "What happened to the others?!" Yurio demanded as he pulled his sword out and stepped forward to offer more strength to Otabek despite the pain from his earlier wounds. "Weren't they supposed to be distracting this lunatic?"

"Oh, those fools?" Adrik replied before Otabek could give an answer, "They were way under my league and so I was able to defeat each and ever one of them. Oh, but don't worry, they're not dead yet, just trapped in magic exhaustion ice that sucks all the energy from them. Making those weaklings so vulnerable, they'll much better off as my slaves, except for those kings, they're going to have to die! But first King Viktor will have to die first, such an opportunity to crush him at his weakest state, such a shame I can't take that magic to myself without risking anything," His attention then turned to Viktor who was being protected by the two knights, "Think of it as a favor your highness, I'm just going to send you to reunite with Eros!"

"You sick son of a-Otabek you think you can protect Viktor on your own?" Yurio growled as he sliced through the darkness and when Otabek nodded with his thumb up, he charged towards the enemy with his sword in hand! As he charged forward, he shouted at Viktor, "As for you Viktor, get your damn shit together now! Crying won't bring Yuuri back!"

"But Yurio it's dangerous for you to charge like that!" Viktor shouted in panic. "Don't be stupid, stand down! You're hurt!"

"I don't see you fighting Viktor!" Yurio retorted as he continued to run forward. "So unless you get a grip on reality, it's my duty as your knight to defend my king even if it kills me!"

With just a single kick to the guts, Yurio sent Adrik to the ground, making the darkness disappear as he turned into his tiger form to swipe his claws through the skin, mainly his limbs so the enemy wouldn't walk! When he finally transformed back into his human form, he drew his sword down to make an attack. However, Adrik's hand suddenly enlarged to grabbed the sword by the medal and snap it half as his right leg enlarged to kick Yurio's guts and send the young knight back to where he was standing before!

"YURIO!" Viktor cried out as he fell on his knees to Yurio's level, seeing the bruises from the impact. "You idiot you can't fight him!" _God, why am I so useless!? I'm powerless, pathetic, and hell I can't even keep them safe!_

"I can and I will," Yurio hissed as he stretched his hand out to help himself get up. "So stop your whining, this is the price of what happens when you decide to sit back and cry to yourself without doing something." He got back up at last as Otabek helped support him as his eyes narrowed at the cloud of dust where he knew Adrik stood, then he addressed Otabek, "We're going to have to fight him together Otabek, just keep up."

"I should be telling you the same thing," Otabek replied, but from the pain, Yurio felt himself fall forward. "But I don't think you're in any condition for close combat attacks, you need to stay here and take your turn to protect the king. I can handle that bastard."

He made Yurio sit down beside Viktor as he then charged forward into the cloud with arms turned to bear arms with the tip of his sword getting sharper from the impact of the ground. However, he wasn't expecting to be shot by a sudden burst of lightning followed by nonstop punches by large fists until he too was sent crashing to the spot Yurio crushed in, crashing on top of Viktor.

"God damn it not you too!" Viktor panicked as he watched how bad Otabek's injuries after he recovered from the impact. _Adrik's too strong...I'm on my own. I don't know what to do, how do I even stop someone who has every single magic ability he stole!?_ Yurio and Otabek tried to get back on their feet but with their bruises, it proved to be more difficult when they only fell forward from the pain.

"Your knights have fallen King Viktor," Adrik mused as his enlarged limbs then shrunk back to normal as he flew through the clouds of dust from the crash impact, looking as healed as ever without a single scratch just standing just several feet away from the small group. "It's just you and me, but don't worry, I'll just torture you with my magic before taking your magic away again."

Viktor got up, but for once in his life, he actually felt terrified and helpless when it comes to going against a villain! His legs were shaking as he still somehow stood to block Adrik's view of Otabek and Yurio, trying to use ice magic to make some kind of shield but nothing came out of his hand, not even a snowflake! _Crap! Why isn't Yuuri's magic working on me?_ He found himself shaking in terror like crazy, making it more difficult for himself. _Wh_ y _can't I stop shaking? I_ _have to help them! If not, we're all going to die!_

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS KING VIKTOR!" Adrik maniacally laughed his he rose his hands up to create an enormous ball of mixed magic deadly enough to dissolve their bodies to atoms! "YOU AND YOUR TWO KNIGHTS WILL DIE AS WEAK COWARDS BEFORE YOU EVEN HAD A CHANCE TO FIGHT!"

He shot the blast of magic.

Viktor shut his eyes shut, ready to embrace death while he still stood in front of Yurio and Otabek, even if his efforts were going to be in vain. _In the end, I really am a coward if I couldn't get a grip on myself...I'm so sorry Yuuri, I failed you and now I failed my friends, my kingdom...I failed everyone..._

Everyone who was still trapped on the other side heard the loud _BOOM_ and _CRASH_ as their eyes widened at the explosion that appeared as a huge cloud of murky smoke covered the area! Adrik flew above the scene, waiting for the smoke to clear so he could see the empty spots of where the king and two knights were once on but the moment the smoke clear, his eyes widened in horror and disbelief, "NO WAY! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Right below him was an enormous force field of blue glowing, clear ice was surrounding Viktor, Yurio, and Otabek! But that wasn't what shocked Adrik, it was the shape of the force field, it was in a form of a rose crystal that sparkled from the impact of the blast!

"I thought your new powers didn't work?!" Adrik demanded, "How the hell are you still alive and using magic?!"

Viktor's eyes opened in surprise to see this sudden force field surrounding him, Yurio and Otabek, protecting them from death's reach! "But I didn't do use any magic at all," He suddenly realized as he looked down at his palms. "Then how?"

"Don't you see you moron," Yurio groaned as his hand clasped onto Viktor's shoulder, "This is Yuuri's doing."

"What?" Viktor's eyes widened as he began to look around for any signs of his lover. "But how? Where is he? I don't see him anywhere, Yuuri? Is that you? Please talk to me Yuuri!"

"He's not physically here Viktor, but he is still with you," Yurio explained as he pointed to the gold ring that hung over the king's chest where his heart was. "In your heart...Can't you feel it? Yuuri's will and love are still alive inside of you! He's still here with us, willing for us to stay alive, to win this war, and protecting you. Even now, he knew you were in trouble, so his magic rushed in to protect us all." Viktor finally perked up at the words, those words sounded awfully familiar and he already knew where he heard those words from, more like who told him:

 _"I'll always be with you," A smile was made on Yuuri's face, tears falling from his eyes, "My magic is inside of you now Viktor, you may not see me but I'll always be close to you no matter what. You'll feel my love for you flow within you forever."_

"Yuuri..." Viktor whispered, finding himself holding on to the lone ring. _Even after death, you're...You're still protecting us._

"Are you going to let Yuuri do all the fighting for you even after death?" Yurio questioned as the force field suddenly split into three different rays of light that were surrounding the trio within its safety! The three of them stared in awe only to feel that all of their magic and energy flowing inside them while their injuries and bruises were healed as well!

"His magic healed us too," Otabek gasped in awe to see that all of his bruises were indeed gone!

Adrik's eyes narrowed with anger the moment he heard the explanation to this sudden appearance of magic! "So it was Eros! Even after death, he's still willing to waste his overwhelming power on you and to protect you, weaklings!? HOW PATHETIC! If I had known he would be exactly like his ancestors, then I would have given him triple the torture to make sure he would have been the perfect weapon! That idiot should have just accepted his place and fate as my weapon! Death seemed to be too good for him but I suppose now that he's gone I can take his magic for myself, I'll put it to much better use than he has. For one thing, I'm not weak and such a crier like he was, love is what killed him."

Viktor shaking suddenly stopped as he suddenly felt a sudden spark flash in his mind the moment he heard those words coming out Adrik's mouth. He was okay with that mad man insulting him, but insulting Yuuri was a huge mistake. "What was that?" He mumbled under his breath, but it was loud enough to be heard.

"All I'm saying was that Eros really did us a huge favor when he died, now he doesn't have to be a burden to you or me," Adrik ranted on, not really noticing the cloud of ice streaming out of Viktor's fist. "He had nothing to live for in the first place, and for someone who couldn't even save himself while other people are safe, it's just too hilarious! All his actions to keep everyone else robbed him of his memories and soon his life. He should have known that if he just stayed as my weapon then everything will be alright. He will always be a weakling, forever alone, and he still belongs to me, meaning his magic you have is rightfully mine. He's just a fat, useless, annoying, weak, pathetic, good for nothing pig who deserved the suffering and death he received! Oh, this just makes me wish I was able to punish him more before he died, hearing his cries were music to my ears and watching him bleed and cry was simple divine."

Yurio motioned Otabek to stand back as he made a smirk at the looks of the anger that was overflowing in Viktor. _That lunatic better shut up unless he wants all hell to break loose...But at least that idiot is giving the extra push Viktor needs to fight back._

"Just accept that Eros is not human, he's nothing but a broken weapon," Adrik smiled, "Eros doesn't deserve love, he's just nothing. A complete waste of space-

Adrik never finished his statement, because all of sudden he found himself having the living daylights punched right out his guts from literally out of nowhere, sending him miles across the continent and crashing into the ice castle! He crashed into his throne, breaking it into the piece as he found himself coughing out blood from such a sudden impact as he looked down to see that his abdomen were covered in frost!

"What the hell is this? He whispered in shock until his eyes suddenly widened when he looked up ahead to see the person who punched him with such an enormous amount of power standing at the destroyed entrance he went through, steam flowing out of this person's body as fierce ocean blue eyes narrowed down devilishly at his target! "No way, this couldn't be..."

With ice like feathered wings attached to his back in the color of red fire, hands covered in solid ice that was twice as big as his fists, and ocean blue eyes that burned with hellfire and growling so angrily, the person who stood just feet away from Adrik with absolute fury, was Viktor Nikiforov!

"YOU'LL REGRET EVERY DAMN WORD YOU EVER SPOKE YOU BASTARD!" Viktor shouted and without hesitation, charged forward.

* * *

 **Me: Oh ho ho, shit is about to go down now!**

 **Yurio + Just Another Wrter: You said it! *pulls out popcorn to eat***

 **Viktor: OH HELL YEAH! LET ME KILL THAT SICK SON OF A B#$%H!**

 **Yuuri: *too amazed to even speak***

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review to find out how the ultimate showdown of Viktor Vs Adrik goes down now that Viktor is super enraged as hell.**

 **Viktor: I WANT TO SEE HIS BLOOD!**

 **Me: Geez Viktor chill -_-**


	40. Chapter 40

**THANKS FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! ;D**

 **Just Another Wrter: *slams hand on the table* ITS TIMES FOR SWEET REVENGE!**

 **Viktor: HELL YEAH!**

 **Me: Geez you're hyped up about this than ever *turns to audience* I'm super sorry this update took too long, writing an epic battle scene is very hard work especially for a very long chapter.**

 **Mari: *walks in* Midnight hopes you enjoy this chapter and to make sure to remember that she owns no one or the anime except for her OC that the whole world wants to kill. *slams her hand on the table* NOW THE ULTIMATE BOSS BATTLE!**

 **Me: YES! P.S, if you want some music to read along with this awesome battle search up these following battle songs from the anime Fairy Tail ost (cuz honestly, that is some good s#$%) ahem: "Challenge Fairy Tail" "Dragonslayer theme" "Fairy Tail main theme", " Fairy Tail A Blaze that burns evil hearts", "Fairy Tail main theme 2014" and "Dragon Force Theme" but if you have again, these are just suggestions.**

* * *

"YOU'LL REGRET EVERY DAMN WORD YOU EVER SPOKE YOU BASTARD!"

If Adrik could, he would just curl up in a ball and beg for mercy but his pride made him stand his ground as the enraged ice king charged towards him. Using both his arms, he created a shield of shining iron the moment before Viktor threw another powerful punch, thinking that if that shield stopped other strong attacks then this shouldn't be any different. However, the moment Viktor's ice-covered fist met iron, the shield crumbled into pieces as the force of such a punch sent Adrik crashing to the other side of the throne room while an enormous gust of wind followed that only cause the small debris to fly into his face!

 _What the hell?_ He gasped as he coughed from the impact while forcing himself to get back up. _How could this man have so much power? Eros didn't use this heavy amount of it when he was fighting against me! What's different?!_

"Pay attention to your opponent!" Viktor shouted with rage as his hands created ice shaped arrows being shot all at once with only one bow, all going into different directions but their destination being where Adrik stood!

 _Crap!_ Adrik's fists burst into flames that helped him fly away from the arrows and much to his relief since the moment those arrows hit the spot he was standing at exploded into a fury of ice and fire! _How is he able to create fire from just simple ice magic!? It's impossible! The only time I saw such a thing was with her...Of course, Yuuri Katsuki is descendent of my lover so his powers can create small flames from simple ice depending on the rage they feel! Then why didn't he use it?_ "You shouldn't go crazy with the power Eros gave you, it appears he was hiding more magic within him than I thought!"

"HIS NAME IS YUURI!" Viktor felt more anger rage within him as the ground beneath him cracked into bits of chunks from the pressure as he ran forward once again but this time wings made completely out of ice formed as he flew up to give Adrik another hit! Adrik's eyes widened to see the sight of such speed approaching him as he used a magic combination to blast towards Viktor in hopes that it slows him down so he could disappear into the shadows again! "HE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU! HE'S A HUMAN BEING JUST LIKE THE REST OF US!"

However, he didn't expect his blast of magic to instantly be covered in frost and ice with only one breath of air Viktor exhaled only to then disperse into smaller pieces as it rained down from the ceiling! "You're going to pay for you've done to Yuuri!"

"Oh really, with that temper of yours?" Adrik suddenly chuckled, catching Viktor a little off guard. But despite that, he continued to rage on as he suddenly grabbed Adrik by the neck and threw him to the ground again!

"YOU STOLE YUURI'S FUTURE FROM HIM!" He shouted with fury, tears on the verge of falling. "AND I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, rays of darkness sprouted out of his back as each one made a grab for Viktor, who furiously used his magic to freeze then slice the darkness but it only tripled in amounts! "Your new powers may be very strong enough to kill an entire country but I'm afraid you can't even use it properly with a clear mind! You can hit me as much as you want but you forgot that I have the infinite amount of magic and I'm immortal! You'll just run out of that energy and that will be your end."

With all of his energy and power, he created more dark shadows of various elements to overpower Viktor as each of them began to wrap themselves around the ice king like snakes! "Eros's magic is strong yes, but how did you think I managed to survive all those times his magic went out of control like this? This dark spell is the only way I was able to contain him, and now I can contain you. The more anger you have, the faster your energy is taken from you."

...

Meanwhile, Yurio and Otabek finally snapped out of their shocked expressions at the flashes of light that went past them to rush towards where the others were stuck but to their surprise, they weren't trapped! Everyone was free from whatever trap they must have been trapped from and somehow they didn't have any injuries on them at all!

"What happened here?" Otabek gasped as he helped King Phichit stand up from falling. "Weren't you all defeated by Adrik? How come you don't have any injuries."

King Chris responded before Phichit could, "We were defeated, and god we had so many injuries but out of nowhere these bright lights covered each and every one of us, breaking us free from the traps. But the most interesting thing was that the same light also healed our injuries."

"You could say that we actually got lucky," JJ commented with relief as he held Isabell close. "Any longer and we would have all been dead."

Yurio's eyes widened the moment he heard what Chris had told them as he whispered to himself, "...Yuuri..." _He not only healed me and Otabek, but he saved the others from death...Just how much more can you do after death until it runs out?_

"Hey, what happened to king Viktor? And that maniac?" Leo asked as he realized how quiet it somehow was gotten. "I don't see them anywhere?"

"He's gone on a rampage and is battling it out with Adrik," Yurio responded, not even realizing that the group didn't know what happened beforehand. "We're going to have to go check if he isn't getting hurt, but also stay out of his way."

"But didn't he get his powers taken?" Isabella questioned with confusions. "King Viktor should have vanished, how is he still here?"

"Now that you mention it, where's Yuuri? Last we saw him, he was blasted out of the castle with Viktor and I haven't seen him when we stepped in," Yuuko realized as her husband and triplets nodded to confirm that they have the same questions, now causing Yurio, Otabek, and even Phichit to flinch at the question. They didn't know how to tell them, what to say, and if this was even the time to tell them all the truth.

...

"Don't you see Viktor, the moment your magic is contained, I will be able to use my chalice to take what is rightfully mine," Adrik giggled causing Viktor to feel a little nauseous at the sound. "Where's your lover now? Isn't he supposed to protect you or something? Hmm, I guess he just abandoned you now that you fell right into another trap."

 _NO! I have to break free from this!_ Viktor's teeth clenched as he struggled to use every ounce of ice magic he had to create freeze the shadows that were restraining him but the moment they break, new ones take their place to restrain him. _That bastard has to die! I want him dead! He deserves to die after what he's done to Yuuri!_ Right now, all he wants to see, all he wants to feel, all he wants to hear, was the crimson blood, the cowering face, and screams of agony of the enemy before him. However, he wasn't really having much getting that when he couldn't break free, the darkness was slowly consuming every inch of his body!

"You can struggle as much as you want but you can never escape this!" Adrik grinned as he used the strings of darkness to throw Viktor to crash to the ground then lift him back up in the air so he could get a closer look the fresh injuries that covered the ice king. "Where's all that anger and power you were showing off earlier huh? Is your energy really draining that quickly? Like I told you before, the more anger you have, the faster your energy is taken from you to the point that your body might as well explode from the lack of strength you'll soon have. You must have really felt some rage towards me but in the end, you're still the weak king who couldn't keep his promises or even save one life."

Every part of Viktor was showing exhaustion as he tried to break free but Adrik was right, the more anger he felt boiling within him, the urge to kill only made the binds tighter as he felt more exhausted! But despite all that, he still felt his fury rage on within him, the anger could not be extinguished, all he wanted was to see blood! The blood of Adrik in his hands for the satisfaction that the monster is dead but a part of him is screaming for him to calm down!

But he couldn't.

The inner rage kept burning and controlling every reckless move he tried which only caused himself to be consumed by more of the darkness, nearly running out of the air to breathe! The magic was too overwhelming the weaker he got, almost as if he was being torn apart bit by bit without mercy! _I want Adrik to pay! I can't die like this, not while that monster is still alive in this world!_

 _ **"...Viktor..."**_

Viktor's eyes suddenly widened with disbelief the moment he heard this familiar voice echoing in his mind. A part of him didn't want to believe that the owner of this voice was speaking but the voice he just heard was real. There was no denying what his mind had just heard. _Yuuri?!_

 _ **"Just breathe."**_

 _Yuuri! Where are you?_ Viktor would cry out loud if he could but a part of the darkness already gagged his mouth from doing so. _Please tell me you're alright! Yuuri!_ He didn't receive any answer when all of sudden a burst of bright blue neon light shined all over him as the force of magic blasted the dark shadows that were wrapped around him away into bits and pieces of ice withing a second! However, Viktor felt himself fall down to the ground but thankfully he didn't crash thanks to the ice automatically softening his landing as his eyes watered with shock. But despite the shock he was in, just hearing Yuuri speak to him was enough to cool down the rage he felt earlier and suddenly was able to breathe again.

 ** _"This is not the time for questions, you have the world to save Viktor..."_**

 _How can I save the world without you in it? Without you, the world doesn't seem the same..._

 ** _"Viktor, I'll always be close to you, no matter what...Even right now. The world has so many lives that are precious, you of all people know the wonders this world has, that it's not all scary. At least that's what you taught me..."_**

 _Yuuri..._

 ** _"But Adrik is going to end all that happiness for everyone, we have to stop him together."_**

 _But Yuuri! How can we defeat him, you're stronger than me and you couldn't fight him?_

 _ **"He is immortal but that's because of all the magic he's taken-**_

"HATE TO INTERRUPT YOUR NAP TIME BUT I WON'T LET YOU GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE!" Adrik shouted as he dove down with new attacks as Viktor's eyes widened but none of those attacks touched a hair when rose shaped force fields of ice blocked each one of the attacks that were thrown. "So your lover is still protecting your sorry ass, I didn't think Eros had it in him to do such a thing."

 _Yuuri? Can you hear me? Answer me, please!_ Viktor didn't receive any response this time, perhaps because of the automatic use of the ice magic that protected him broke up communication he had with Yuuri. He still had no idea how to even stop Adrik without going on a rampage again, all he knew that the maniac was fueled by all the magic that was taken. Adrik created his weapon to swing it to hit Viktor but he was able to create his own ice sword and shield from his hands to counter that attack.

"So you have some fight in you, don't you? Eros isn't just waiting around to protect you." Adrik growled, shadows extended from his feet ready to attack Viktor again but sudden waves of ice automatically came out of the ice king that instinctively blocked any possible way the shadows could touch the king! _The ice is really protecting him now?! I thought that was only random times now but this is ridiculous!_ Adrik restrained himself from panicking as he withdrew his shadows to focus on the one on one combat fight he was engaged in with Viktor.

"His name is Yuuri Katsuki!" Viktor growled under his breath, his rampage still boiling and ready to burst out again. _"Just breathe." That's what Yuuri told me after he saved my sorry butt once again._ He sighed, as much as he wanted to just allow his rage to control him, he knew that forYuuri's sake, he had to find some way to calm down until his eyes suddenly caught a glimpse at the silver chalice sticking out of Adrik's pockets. _He told me that Adrik's immortal because of all the magic he's taken and he was able to take them thanks to the chalice...Could it be?_

"Eyes off my precious chalice!" Adrik hissed with aggression but also with a hint of panic. He then brought his sword up to go for the kill but Viktor once again blocked it and this time with a strong fist, he punched Adrik fast and strong enough to send him crashing through the walls and out of the castle!

 _It is! The chalice is the main source that keeps him immortal, without it, he's nothing!_ Viktor's eyes lit up with the realization that the answer was right in front of him. _But how do I get close enough to reach the chalice, the man watches over it like a mother with her offspring..._

 _"_ King Viktor!"

He turned around towards the source of the voice, there stood the answers he needed for the biggest challenge yet.

...

 _Damn it, why is that ice king always having fancy tricks?_ Adrik growled under his breath as he got from his crash landing. _It's starting to get annoying how he always manages to escape my traps!_ His eyes narrowed towards where _his_ castle stood, with so many holes to the walls that he might have to do some rebuilding but only after he kills all the fools who are in the castle.

Without hesitation, he ran forward with his extreme speed, returning to the castle in less than five seconds only to see Viktor reckless charging towards him without a second thought. _This is very stupid of Viktor to try to use his anger again to end me...It didn't work once, so how is it supposed to work this time..._ He prepared his long shadows and began to shoot each one as Viktor dodged each one by either moving left or right, or even going up and down. _Is he not using ice magic this time huh? I didn't think he could foolish enough to not try to at least attack me._

His head perked up when he suddenly sensed several presences approaching him from behind as he turned around to see an enormous bear and tiger pouncing on him with full force, causing him to be tossed to the ground and be pinned down, but not for long. Slamming his palm to the floor, giant vines burst out from the ground as those vines instantly grabbed Yurio and Otabek, wrapping themselves around them as the two struggled to break free but without any luck. "You two surprise me so much, you don't give give up that easy." He turned his attention towards Viktor after he was satisfied to see that Yurio and Otabek were forced to revert back to their human forms as the vines tightened its grip onto them. "But if you two don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you left me to handle the over dramatic ice king here."

He turned around to see that Viktor was no longer in the grasp of the shadows, but not for long. He smirked as the shadows came out again. "What's the matter? Afraid to use your magic now? Where did all that anger go? Not that I'm complaining, well, to be honest, I am disappointed that you're not putting up a challenge for me. It was fun." Then with ease, the shadows somehow managed to wrap Viktor up into the tight bind once more but this time more was binding him so no ice could break free from it.

"Not on our watch!" Phichit cried out and on cue, he unleashed his drawings of soldiers riding on top of wild animals to disperse as they surrounded Adrik. "You'll pay dearly for all the suffering you caused to every ice wielder you've kidnapped, for the hell Yuuri went through!"

"Fools, your attacks are pointless," Adrik sighed, raising one finger up to make the ground beneath those shoulder shake then raise up as it crushed every single one of them. However, he was a little surprised that in the midst of that, he was suddenly hit by a blast of ice from behind him! It wasn't painful but he turned around as his eyes narrowed to see that it was Yuuko Nishigori who struck him but before he could do anything, sudden ropes of ice were wrapped around him as he was hauled to hit the wall than to look to see who was the other who dared attack him. His glare only darkened when he saw Yuuko's husband.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to kick your butt," Takeshi smirked as the triplets led King Chris and the other knights to all shoot out a combined attack of all their magic! "You're not going to win!"

There was an enormous explosion but the moment the dust subsided, the group could see that somehow Adrik was still on his feet with his hands sucking in the attack that was supposed to harm him! "Idiots, do you really think that a bunch of attacks are enough to stop me?"

Meanwhile, Yurio and Otabek could only glare at the mad man from their current situation seeing that the vines still wouldn't let go of them and there was no one who could provide assistance without risking death. The only good thing about their little trouble was that they were in hands reach so they at least had some comfort from the increasing pain of the tightness.

"Damn it, I'm sick of being the one who's always getting trapped!" Yurio growled under his breath. "The mad man's gonna kill them all at this rate." _The plan was supposed to be that Otabek and I protect the others..._

"Yura, we'll find a way out alright," Otabek reassured as he struggled in vain to get rid of these vines. "If one of us could transform into our animal form and get out..."

"We need more strength," Yurio sighed knowing that there was no way strength and power were going to appear out of nowhere unless... _NO!_ He mentally shook his head at the sudden idea that was too crazy to even prosper. _Grandpa told me that it's a myth, that there's no way. That's impossible even to consider...But then again, what I've seen what has happened over the past few weeks, the impossible are possible...We have no other choice but to try._

"Otabek," Yurio finally spoke from the long silence they were in as said knight turned his head to face the other. "I need you to hold my hand and only think about transforming into your animal form."

"But Yuri you know-

"Just do it!"

Back to Adrik, he was having fun extinguishing every attack that was thrown at him as his shadows once again took over Viktor, who for some reason made no reaction to it at all. _He seems to have lost all hope of winning._ He smirked as he finally reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the silver chalice as he watched how the fighting group of ice wielders, knights, and very few kings were getting ready to hit him once more with a combined attack. _I hope you enjoyed your powers and used them well because it'll be the last time you ever have them..._

However, before he could even use the power of the chalice, he suddenly found himself being slapped and sent flying across the room again by something large, strong, and...Furry? He quickly got up to see what just hit him as his eyes widened with disbelief to see what was in front of him!

A tall fierce look tiger that has the muscles of a bear!

A bear tiger? A tiger bear? He hadn't the slightest clue what sort of creature he was looking at as he looked over at the spot where Yurio and Otabek should have been held bound on to but to his shock, those vines were torn up to shreds! _Could it be? A fusion of two humans with the abilities to turn into animals to create a whole new species? Impossible, such an ability is a myth!_

Phichit and the others could only stare in shock and even wonder to see that the giant hybrid was indeed their two fellow knights who somehow fused together and were powerful enough to slow Adrik down! Well, Phichit and the triplets were containing themselves from fangirling over the possible new couple that they see before them!

"What should it now that's half bear and a half tiger?" Yuuko wondered, too astounded to look away.

"I think the name Otayuri would fit this creature just fine," Chris grinned, knowing very well that the name a deeper meaning.

Adrik finally snapped out of his shock from staring at Otayuri for far too long until he finally realized that his hand no longer held the chalice! _MY CHALICE! WHERE IS DID IT GO!_ He panicked as his eyes frantically looked around for it. _I NEED IT HERE WITH ME BEFORE ANY OF THOSE IDIOTS FIND IT!_ He didn't have time to make a thorough search since Otayuri roared loud enough to distract him as he was slammed against the wall, causing an enormous dent!

His teeth clenched as he finally looked up at the creature seeing that it was still trying to get used to its new form, something he could use to his advantage until he found his chalice. Without hesitation, he quickly covered Otayuri's legs with ice strong enough to hold the beast down as he glided under them as his eyes scanned for a corner to hide in the shadows until he found the chalice! However, he didn't expect to see Viktor somehow freed from the shadow's binds blocking his way from the closest shadow and in his hand he held the silver chalice, waving it triumphed in his face!

"Looking for something?" Viktor smirked and on cue, Otayuri broke free from the icy trap!

Adrik could sense that Otayuri was approaching from behind him, and Viktor was just standing there like an overconfident idiot with his chalice, the perfect chance to get rid of them both along with retrieving his chalice. He only grinned as he mumbled, "Not for long." Then without

Then without hesitation, he made the ice beneath him that stretched underneath where Otayui would surely be walking slippery as he quickly created an explosive arrow out of his ice and steel magic to shoot it right at Viktor! He had no time to see if the arrow had hit him but he slipped away just before Otayuri slipped on the ice create, falling straight towards Viktor! With his speed, Adrik raced towards Viktor, practically enjoying how the ice king was stupid enough not to be able to dodge a single arrow as he snatched his chalice back from the king before racing away from the two.

 _Did they honestly think they could defeat me? I was worried for nothing,_ He sighed with relief as he heard a crash coming from behind him, knowing that he should hear something explode along with the sound of body part scattering with blood everywhere.

The explosive came, but instead of body parts, he heard ice shattering!

"What?!" He turned around to see that the Otayuri beast was gone, only leaving two exhausted knights on the ground with smiles on their faces and just several feet away from them was the sight of what was supposed to be Viktor but instead of ice parts everywhere on the ground! _AN ICE CLONE!?_ He suddenly realized, remembering that Viktor has Yuuri's magic that automatically comes to protect the ice king from any attack! And the Viktor he had fought with his shadows again didn't have any ice coming to his protection as before! _I've been a fool to fall for such an old trick! Then, where is the real Viktor!?_

He paused for a moment, could it be that he, the fearsome Adrik, was afraid of a useless man like Viktor! He began to chuckle at the thought as his hold on his chalice only got tighter. _Why should I care where the coward is?! As long as I have my chalice, there is no way anyone could stop me and I'll find him so I can finally take back the magic I deserve!_ "Come out, come out, where ever you are Viktor!" He called out with a sickening joy. "Come fight me and prove that love loses! That your stupid weakness you call love will only bring you defeat!"

"You're wrong!"

Adrik looked around the moment he heard that voice shout, but he couldn't see anyone until he looked up to see Viktor emerging out of the ice from the ceiling! "What the hell did you just do?" Adrik whispered even though it was loud enough for Viktor to hear.

"Nothing love can't do," Viktor simply answered as he swiftly came down, just inches away from where Adrik stood with his _dark navy_ eyes staring down into the overpowered eyes of the maniac.

"Stand back, I have the chalice!" Adrik warned, trying his best to repress his fears, hoping that the enemy in front of him doesn't notice it. "I took your powers once, and I can take it again! And this time, there will be no one to sacrifice their life to save you!"

"If taking my magic is what it takes to save those I love, and to make sure you're gone then please by all means," Viktor responded with a shrug, holding his hands up in surrender, much to Adrik's surprise. "Take my magic but I won't guarantee that you'll be satisfied with the results you'll end up with. Just think off having all of that power for yourself but cursed to be forever alone with no one to blame but yourself."

Adrik was taken aback as to what he had just heard, too stunned to even know how to give a proper reply. How could someone as powerful as Viktor just willingly give up just like that? Was Yuuri's death simply too much for him to handle? Was he finally realizing that the supreme one who should rule was the one who yields the chalice? _Like my fathers always told me,_ Adrik smiled to himself as the chalice began to glow while he had vines trap Viktor in place along with stone, steel, and ice so he wouldn't do anything funny. _Never pass on an opportunity that has been handed to you!_

"I don't care if I'm alone," Adrik chuckled as he held the chalice in front of Viktor while the others could do nothing but watch. "As long as I have the magic and power I need to rule this world and destroy everything love created, then I'm as satisfied as I'll ever be!"

Without a second thought, he opened the lid and the chalice began to drain every ounce of magic from Viktor as he laughed out loud with joy that he had finally won this battle! "I've won! Now Eros's magic belongs to me and you'll be dead! YOU'VE FAILED SO MISERABLY! BE SURE TO SAY HELLO TO EROS FOR ME WHEN YOU'RE IN THE AFTERLIFE!"

Suddenly, Viktor grinned as he made a soft chuckle, "I'm afraid that's impossible for me to do that..."

"Wait.." This caught Adrik off guard while the chalice was still sucking all the magic away until his eyes widened to see Viktor's silver locks of hair suddenly turning into a dark raven color, not longer bangs but a different style! His pale skin was darkening, his face was being reshaped! "YOU'RE NOT VIKTOR!"

It was too late to even stop the magic-sucking process as this imposter made his famous smug smile as he chanted, "No, I'm not! Guess I really fooled you with my magic, huh?! It's JJ STYLE!"

"Then how!? When?!" Adrik tripped over his words with horror to see that he was deceived once again by the shape-shifting king of the Americas! "You do realize that I've just taken your magic?!" On cue, every ounce of JJ's magic was gone, leaving the young king completely powerless!

"Yeah, but with or without my magic, you're still going down," JJ smirked. "Besides, I volunteered to offer my magic as part of our plan to beat you up."

Before the enraged lunatic could say anything the ground suddenly began to crumble beneath them, and without warning, it dispersed into huge chunks as someone coming out from below that ground grabbed ahold of the silver chalice that Adrik was still holding on to! Then that same person, with such force and speed flew up from below, with the chalice in hand and Adrik struggling to hold on with such speed as they burst through the ceiling with a loud _CRASH,_ shattering ice everywhere! The only thing the others could see was bright neon lights mixed with blue and purplish pink colors that grabbed the chalice along with Adrik and out of the ceiling!

Adrik looked down to see who was this powerful foe he was up against only to his shock seeing that it was the real Viktor Nikiforov, his ocean eyes full of determination narrowing at the chalice they both had in hand!

"You!" Adrik hissed with anger, "Just what do you think you're doing, only I am allowed to hold my chalice!"

"Someone who abuses their powers and steals the futures of the innocent has no right to have this monstrosity!" Viktor growled as he saw how Adrik decided to shoot fire but the ice automatically protected him once more! "Yuuri sacrificed everything, his future, his innocence, his childhood, and even his life to make sure no one else got hurt from the likes of you and as his soulmate, I will finish what he had started! I WON'T ALLOW YUURI'S SACRIFICE BE IN VAIN, HE IS STILL ALIVE WITHIN ME, RIGHT NOW POWERING ME WITH HIS LOVE! LOVE THAT YOU CLEARLY DO NOT UNDERSTAND!"

"Love is what killed him!" Adrik released his hold on the chalice as he created his own wings to chase Viktor through the sky as they shot magic at each other back and forth! Viktor had to keep his mind on the goal but it was hard to concentrate with a maniac attacking you.

"LOVE IS WHAT MADE ME AND HIM GET STRONGER AND FEEL MORE ALIVE!" Viktor countered as he suddenly felt a warm comforting feeling within his chest, coming from his heart as he stopped midway in flight to hold the chalice on his left hand with a tight grip. "It's what got us this far, and it'll win. Love will break the darkness and greed this chalice has caused!"

"SHUT UP!" Adrik shouted, speeding towards Viktor.

Viktor closed his eyes, concentrating all his magic and emotions into his left arm, remembering all the memories that brought joy into his life when he was with Yuuri, feeling his soulmate's love flow withing this power he has as the silver chalice began to crack!

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Adrik couldn't even reach Viktor when the Ice kept holding the man back as if it was another person protecting Viktor which is technically the case.

 _Yuuri, let's put an end to this darkness once for all..._

 ** _"...Together..."_**

The chalice suddenly began to glow in different sorts of bright colors that flashed in the sky, making the dark clouds looking more lively as Viktor felt immense pain n his left arm but he didn't let go, he couldn't let go as he saw that his arm was also glowing as well. Adrik couldn't even shoot one attack at him without the protective ice blocking each attack and sending it back to him. Viktor was so concentrated in final actions that he didn't realize that his clothing changed from the glowing that surrounded him, changing into a suit mixed of purple and pink with silver rings on the shoulder pads that sparkled! By then, the entire chalice had cracks all over it, just ready to burst!

Memories of everything came rushing into Viktor's mind, his past memories, present, and even Yuuri's past memories, he saw everything in that moment as his left hand had small crystals of ice appearing the more he concentrated! _This is for Yuuri! For everyone who suffered from Adrik's hand!_

Then what seemed like an eternity, the silver chalice finally shattered into pieces!

" **NOOO!"** Adrik shrieked for the final time, his hand outstretched with his eyes widneed in horror because of the moment that chalice shattered, the mad man's body began to crack and burned like the inferno in the depths of hell! He suddenly felt every magic that made him powerful disappear in an instand as his body was feeling weaker by every basing second. Then within moments as he screamed bloody murder from the pain! Then what seemed like forever, he exploded into nothing but dust and ice that rained down from the spot he last stood.

Putting an end to his reign of terror at long last.

* * *

 **Me; *collapse on random coach* Holy this week was soo busy with so many school stuff to do and then finding out about the MOVIE YURI ON ICE IS HAVING! AND THE WHOLE YURI ON STAGE EVENT!**

 **Viktor: *starts sobbing***

 **Just Another Wrter: Why are you crying Viktor? You defeated the bastard.**

 **Viktor; *sobs* But Yuuri is still dead *Pulls Yuuri in a hug***

 **Yuuri: Viktor I'm right here -_-**

 **Yurio: *rolls his eyes and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to make sure to review to see what happens next *reads slip I hand him* especially since this story is nearly coming to its end.**

 **Just Another Wrter: WHAT**


	41. Chapter 41

**THANKS FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! ;D**

 **Just Another Wrter: Please tell me you're bringing Yuuri back to life in this chapter! *on her knees in front of me***

 **Me: *hands her the script* Not exactly.**

 **Just Another Wrter: *Reads script* Damn it! Why!?**

 **Me: *shrugs* Cuz he's dead, there is nothing I can do *sips ramen soup***

 **Viktor: But you're the writer! *pulls Yuuri in for a hug* You tortured my katsudon in the other story, why must you continue this abuse!**

 **Me: Calm down, geez. Someone say the Disclaimers already**

 **Yuuri: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enj-**

 **Just another wrter:*moves in front of Yurri* Enjoy this chapter and to keep in mind that she doesn't own them or the anime except for the OC villain.**

 **Everyone: Why?...**

 **Just another wrter: What? Midnight said it's ending soon; I want to do at least one disclaimer!**

 **Yurio: My god Midnight for once I fear the future.**

* * *

The moment Adrik had vanished from this world, the blizzards that were surrounding the island instantly disappeared without a trace, allowing the sun to finally shine its rays down upon the continent that was coated in darkness for far too long. However, that wasn't the only thing that rained down below in the continent. In fact, Yurio, Otabek, and everyone else down below saw with their eyes wide open with awe to see glowing spheres of different sorts of color fall from the skies to and scatter everywhere in the kingdoms, several even rained down upon them. Only several of these glowing spheres fell dow towards them as they floated around the room as if searching for someone until one by one, each different color sphere hovering in front of those whose powers were taken away!

Isabella, Michele, Guang-Hong, Seung-gil, and even JJ, they each were met with a glowing sphere that vanished into their chests, causing an instant glow within their bodies! No one understood why those spheres entered their bodies or why their chests began to glow, hell, they don't even know what purpose that scene even had to do with them at all! Until Michele caught Emil being a little too close to Sara so in rage he shouted,

"Get away from my sister unworthy scum!" Without even realizing, he stomped his right foot forward and he saw the solid ground beneath him shatter and lift as a wall of rock appeared to separate Emil from his sister!

"Mickey," Emil gasped in shock only to then grin with joy,"You're magic...It's back!"

"Huh?" Michele blinked twice in confusion as to what Emil just told him until it final clicked in his mind! He tried again but this time making small plates of rock appear and in an instant, those rock plates appeared and molded into different shapes! "M-My magic's back!?"

Chris turned to the rest of the ones who had their magic taken as he instructed with urgency, "Quick, all of you try to do some sort of spell or use of your magic now!"

No one hesitated to not try and like Michele, they were all shocked to see that their magical abilities were back within their bodies, flowing through their veins as if it wasn't taken away in the first place! Isabella and JJ were overjoyed as they embraced each other tightly, whispering how much they loved each other and how they would never part from their magic again, basically giving Yurio a reason to gag. Guang-Hong tried to hold in his tears but they fell anyway as he was being held by Leo since he wasn't sure how this happened but it was by far a miracle! Seung-gil fought the urge to smile, hell, he fought the urge to cry the moment he saw for himself that his powers were back but it wasn't easy when he saw the others having those reactions.

Phichit pulled Seung-gil into a warm hug as he smiled, "Seung-Gil just smiles this time! Your powers have returned so there's no need to be so emotionless." With that, Seung-gil was silent as he returned the embrace, burying his face in Phichit's shoulders so no one would see him. _Close enough..._ Phichit chuckled, knowing very well that the knight was indeed smiling.

"It must have been the effects of when the cursed chalice is broken, all the magic that has been stolen are being returned," Yuuko commented with awe as she watched the glowing lights of spheres scatter across the sky. "To those who lost their powers in the present while the rest are being given to the earth or to anyone who has no magical powers."

However, the moment of joy soon extinguished when the continent was suddenly beginning to rumble like an earthquake, the castle cracking as it began to fall into pieces while the ground was beginning to crack as well! It didn't take a genius to realize the surviving piece of what was left of the Ice Kingdom was falling apart to disappear forever.

"We gotta get out of here now!" King JJ ordered with haste, unsure what would happen if they stayed any long!

"But how? Adrik destroyed our boats when he battled him," Takeshi asked as he lifted his three daughters up. "There's no way we'll be able to swim to the nearest island unless we freeze the entire ocean."

"THAT'S IT!" Yuuko clapped her hands together, addressing everyone else, "We, the ice wielders here can use our magic to make an ice bridge long enough to reach the nearest kingdom!" She then gave her confused husband a quick hug, "You're a genius Takeshi."

Thankfully the ice wielders with them all agreed to lend a hand in using their magic to do such a task as castle shook again, nearly making them all fall. Without any time to waste, they followed king Chris as he directed everyone out of the castle, well nearly everyone. Chris turned around to see that Yurio and Otabek were looking at the ceiling above, where the hole was made.

"Yurio, Otabek, we have to go," Chris informed after he signaled King Phichit to lead the rest. "We're not safe here."

"But I don't see Viktor," Yurio replied back, his eyes widening with concern. "Where is he?"

"We can look for him when we're somewhere safe Yurio," Chris reassured as he grabbed the teen's hand and signaled Otabek to follow him. "We can't do anything if we're stuck here, besides, Viktor has Yuuri's magic to protect him." With that, they ran out the palace when the roof collapsed, Yurio removed his hand from Chris's as he looked back, still wondering where on earth his king disappeared to, hoping that Viktor wasn't deceased. As they raced out of the castle, through the village until they reached the edge of the continent where every ice wielder stomped their feet down with enough force to create a line of thick ice across the ocean towards the land that they didn't realize what kingdom they were near!

The Kingdom of Russia!

* * *

"YAKOV!" Georgi burst into the throne room, panting try to catch his breath from what it seems he must have been running from miles!

"What is it now Georgi?!" Yakov shook his head when he turned around from the important guests in front of him and Lilia. Guests who happened to Queen Mari of Japan with her two loyal knights."Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a discussion with the Queen of Japan concerning the threats the kingdoms are facing along with the disappearance of every ruler of the kingdom, including ours!"

"But sir, this is important," Georgi insisted despite the glare Yakov gave him. "The ice continent that has been sighted in the kingdoms has been spotted in the ocean not far from our kingdom!"

"What?" Yakov gasped in horror, "Then why are you here, you and Mila should be sending the soldiers and defend the kingdom. We have ice wielders and families counting on us."

"The thing is Yakov, we were about to head out but we saw something from that continent-" Georgi shook his head as he motioned for the group to follow him. His expression was mixed with shock and disbelief. "But I think it's best that you all see this for yourselves, and know that the continent is somehow collapsing at the process that several soldiers spotted the team Queen Mari sent out."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Mari demanded and on cue, she vanished in a flash, leaving everyone else to hurry up and follow Georgi out the palace.

* * *

The first thing Viktor noticed when he was nearly blinded by the bright light the moment he heard that chalice shatter was that his left arm was cold and that he floating deep in the ocean but he could still breathe. He couldn't see any sights of the continent that he was above earlier, nor did he find any of his friends and the ice wielders, no one. He blinked twice so his eyes could readjust themselves from being hit by the bright light, finding himself standing up but still floating in the middle of the ocean below that was light up by some source of light that allowed him to see the beautiful shades of green and blue the sea was like below.

His left arm still felt cold as he looked down at his arm only to see that the entire arm was turned completely to solid crystal ice including his fingers!

"Am I dead?" He asked, not sure who he was asking at this point but he couldn't help but wonder if this is what death is like. He hoped not, he lived most of his life alone, he doesn't want to live his afterlife all alone too!

Suddenly, he heard someone lightly laughing until his eyes widened when he heard the familiar sweet voice reply to him from behind, "No Viktor you're not dead."

Viktor swirled around, his eyes watering as his hands covered his mouth to muffle his gasp when he saw who was standing behind him, "Yuuri?!"

There, with his glasses on, his hair in its same mess, wearing the same suit as Viktor was wearing but it was blue this time, with a bright smile stood Yuuri. Viktor didn't hesitate to run and pull Yuuri into a tight embrace, afraid to let go and lose him again.

"Your hugs feel nice," Yuuri chuckled, returning the embrace, "You did Viktor it, you freed everyone from Adrik's cruelty. Thanks to you, the powers Adrik has taken from innocent people are being returned to their rightful owners." On cue, Yuuri's closed hands opened, revealing a purple sphere that glowed as it floated to Viktor's direction before entering the ice king's chest, causing his chest to make a heart shape glow. "Even your magic just returned to you."

"But Yuuri-

"Don't worry, your magic and my magic will only merge to become one so it won't overwhelm your body," Yuuri reassured until his eyes landed on Viktor's left arm, his eyes widened to see the state it was in."Oh no, Viktor, your arm-

"It was worth it," Viktor smiled as he lifted his left arm to inspect it. "Besides, I think it kinda looks good on me, I've always wanted a cool appearance."

They both shared a good laugh as Yuuri shook his head at Viktor's antics, mainly because only Viktor would see an ice crystal arm as a cool accessory.

"But I wouldn't have been able to do that without you...You saved me so many times back there and helped me be in control again." Viktor corrected, looking into Yuuri's eyes, still as beautiful as ever. But that was when he realized, "Yuuri if powers are being returned to everyone, does this mean that you'll come back? Alive? You of all people deserve to feel the most freedom from Adrik's cruelty."

Yuuri only looked down, a sad smile was made as he apologized, "I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back to life...Even if I wanted to, I can't, I was already dead so there's no way I can come back to you...Sorry, I wish I was-

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Viktor interrupted, knowing too well that Yuuri was about to blame himself for something that was out of their control. "Yes, I wish that we could be together, live our lives together alive but the greed of others prevented that...But it's not your fault, Yuuri, you given me so much in such short amount of time we spent, showing me what I have been neglecting for so long; life and love." Tears fell from Viktor eyes again, his hand stroking Yuuri's cheek, "It's just not fair, you deserve to be happy."

"But I am happy," Yuuri reassured, wiping those tears away. "You showed me the world, showed me their wonders and helped me remember what love is."

"Can you stay close to me?" Viktor pleaded, his embrace tightening. "Even for a moment, I want to spend this time I have with you together, we don't have to do anything, just holding you is enough."

Yuuri's sad smile slowly transformed into a reassuring one. His hands cupped Viktor's cheeks then his hands as he ran forward with Viktor in tow, their hands never letting go, "Let's use this time we have to do more than just hug, even if it's so comfortable...Follow me."

Viktor didn't protest, he followed Yuuri as they ran and soon they found themselves dancing once again in the stars of a night sky, as stars were shot across that sky, from the night sky to the forest, to a field where cherry blossoms trees had their blossoms bloomed, and even at the shores of a beach. Viktor had no idea how they switched locations every time but he didn't dare question it, his attention was for Yuuri alone. They laughed, talked about memories, even just spend some moments just looking into the depths of their eyes, feeling love and life fill them up. They danced like there was no tomorrow, holding on to each other close, their eyes never looking away from one another while deep in their hearts they wished this moment could last forever.

"Viktor, I love you so much," Yuuri whispered as they found themselves embracing one another again when they stopped dancing when they found themselves standing in the forest back in the real world where they meet in their dreams, and in real life covered in snow once more. "There's no one I rather be with than you, thank you so much for these precious memories." He extended his hand out, wrapped it around Viktor's hand as they walked through the snow, through those trees as they once did in their dreams. But this time, instead of a meadow, they were standing on the shores of the St. Petersburg beach, the wind brushing through their hair as the seagulls sang.

"Yuuri," Viktor choked, trying to restrain himself from crying as his grip onto Yuuri's hand tightened, "I love you too, I love you so much that you couldn't imagine the things I'd do just to see you smile."

The sun was beginning to set as their hands held on to each other, knowing that Yuuri's time with Viktor was nearly up.

"You're wearing my ring as a necklace?" Yuuri suddenly asked, catching Viktor by surprise until he realized that Yuuri's ring was still hanging in the string that Yurio made for him.

"It was Yurio's way of trying to get me back to my senses," Viktor explained, his face blushing a bit. "Do you want it back?"

"I don't think spirits can even wear rings," Yuuri smiled as his placed his palm over the ring, "Besides, I think it's better if you hold onto it, that way I'll stay even closer to you and you have the memory of our love..."

"Do you really have to go? When can I see you again?" Viktor whimpered, his heart was already throbbing when he knew that their time was running out.

"I know that one day, in another life, we'll find each other again and wear those rings together and live the happily ever after we wanted," Yuuri reassured, his head resting on Viktor's shoulders. "But for now, my love lives inside of you forever. We might not be able to touch each other after this but in good or bad times, you'll hear my voice, I'll always protect you."

"For you Yuuri, I'll relive as many lives as necessary if it means finding you again," Viktor cried, but this time tears weren't falling. "I won't let your love and protection be in vain, I'll show the world our love! For however long it takes, just hearing your voice will be enough until we meet again."

"Vitya..." Yuuri's eyes watered, lifted his head up to look at his lover straight in the eyes again.

"Yuuri..." Viktor whispered back, their lips slightly parted as they leaned closer and closer to one another, lips just inches away from one another.

Until at last, the moment the sun and moon had met, a kiss was planted and shared between the soulmates as Yuuri soon began to glow, slowly, bit by bit vanishing into sparkles of light as his hands cupped Viktor's face again. Their eyes were closed until Viktor opened them to see that his beloved was once again beginning to disappear right before his eyes. Small drops of tears fell from Yuuri's eyes, but the young man only smiled back at Viktor when they parted from their passionate kiss.

"Take care of each other Viktor," Yuuri instructed through his tears. "I'll never stop watching over you guys, I love you all."

Before Viktor could say anything in response, a loud voice appeared, shouting with disbelief, "YUURI?!"

The shout made them jump as they turned to see who was the one who shouted only to see that it was the Queen of Japan herself running towards them, Mari Katsuki, Yuuri's older sister! But she wasn't the only one who came rushing towards him as Viktor saw an older woman who looked adorably chubby and older man rushing towards them as well, right behind Mari.

"Nee-chan? Mama? Papa?" Yuuri gasped in shock, feeling his tears pick up as the small group finally reached him and Viktor, without hesitation, pulling them both into a tight hug. They had no idea where they came from, but Yuuri didn't mind this at all, neither did Viktor.

"Oh my god, my baby boy," Yuuri's mother cried as she held on to her son. "I thought we would never see you again..."

"Look at you, you've grown up to a handsome young man," His father sniffled, oh god it hurts to see his son having to go away like this.

"Mama, papa, Mari nee-chan," Yuuri sniffled, feeling himself disappear faster, time was running out. "I love you guys so much, I'm so sorry we reunited like this. I love you all..."

"Don't be sorry," Mari reassured, her tears were already falling. "We're just glad we got to see you again, my god, I can't even imagine how much you suffered on your own...We love you no matter what, alright."

Yuuri was nearly gone, his smile never fading as he spoke his final words before vanishing into the sky, "I love you all so much...See Viktor, you did keep your promises, after all, please everyone...Everyone, please watch over each other."

Within seconds, a short family reunion has ended in an instant, as they watched the light that Yuuri vanished into fly up to the sky above them, never to return to them ever again. The Katsuki's may not know what relationship Viktor had with their Yuuri but right now, all they could do was hold onto each other, including Viktor as they tears never stopped shedding that night.

* * *

 **Viktor: *CRYING* MIDNIGHT WHY!**

 **Me: Cuz life is cruel and must go this way.**

 **Viktor: THAT'S NOT A GOOD ANSWER!**

 **Just another Wrter: Damn it midnight how could separate a family just like that! You're evil!  
**

 **Me: I know.**

 **Yurio: *rolls his eyes and turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter and to make sure to review to see the thrilling conclusion that will soon appear**


	42. Chapter 42

**THANKS FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! ;D**

 **Me: *sips tea* Ahh this is a good day for mother's day and a new chapter before this story ends**

 **Just Another Wrter: I don't know whether I should be glad or upset about this**

 **Viktor: *Still in tears* But she tortured Yuuri so much. It's not fair**

 **Yuuri: Calm down Viktor, I'm right here *pats him***

 **Me: Oh my *reads the script* this is the second to last chapter! Which means that the next chapter will be the official ending!**

 **Everyone: WHAT?! THAT SOON!?**

 **Me: Yep, *turns to audience* I hope you enjoy this chapter and bare in mind that I own none of the characters except for the villain oc who is now dead like he should be.**

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur, but all Viktor could remember was crying in a large group hug with Yuuri's family until Yakov, Yurio, and everyone else finally found them at that side of the beach by the edge of the forest. Other than that, he didn't bother to remember what happened after that but that morning, he found himself waking up to the morning sun's rays hitting his eyes as he slowly sat up to see that he was in the castle, in his room, laying in his bed. Everything looked so quiet and calm when he noticed that the window was opened as a warm breeze entered, moving the silver curtains to blend in with the calmness that if he didn't know better, everything that happened the previous day might have been just a dream.

But it wasn't just a dream.

He ran his left arm through his hair, his eyes glancing at the ice state it was in, more than ever proving that none of the events was a dream. However, he turned to the where the closet door was, the same closet where Yuuri preferred to sleep in and for some reason, he forced himself to get up and walk over to the door, his normal hand on the knob while the other gently knocked. A part of him wanted to wait for a response, wanting the door to be opened by Yuuri, see his cheerful beautiful face but when there was nothing he finally opened the door, greeted by the sight of the large cushion that he had prepared for Yuuri, the blankets, and pillows but as painfully expected, there was no one occupying it.

It was just an empty spot as his left hand instinctively gripped onto the ring that hung in the necklace he wore, his bloodshot ocean blue eyes stinging with tears that wanted to fall again but only one tear fell. Reality was just too cruel sometimes as he shut the door with a loud click that followed, but despite the sadness, his chest did warm up with some comfort that he was able to see Yuuri one last time, not to mention that he knew that his love was flowing through his veins, and it was enough to form a small smile.

Suddenly the bedroom doors opened as Viktor turned around in alert to see who was intruding but calmed down when he saw that it was Mila, Georgi, and Yurio who entered, their faces filled with sympathy. Before he could say anything, Mila and Georgi rushed towards him then wrapped him into a tight embrace as tears fell from their eyes, mainly from Georgi's.

"Yurio told us everything, including how Yuuri is your soulmate and destined lover," Mila explained, as she kept her tears at bay. "We're so sorry you had to go through this...It's going to be okay Viktor, we'll help you get through this together!"

"It's not fair for you to have just found your true love only to lose him too soon," Georgi sniffled, pulling out a blue handkerchief to blow into it. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask up, we're here for you. We're you're family so as a family we'll help you heal that broken heart, you're not alone. The power of love will always win even in the darkest times, we'll watch over you and protect you so Yuuri doesn't have anything to worry about."

"You guys, thank you...Yuuri would be so happy to hear this, you're the best family ever," Viktor whispered with gratitude, surprised to receive this from the two knights. As expected, Yurio stood at the doorway with his arms crossed and looking disgusted at the sappy scene he was watching but deep down he knew that the king needed that. However, that didn't last long when Mila used her strength to drag the young knight into their hug but this time, he didn't fight back. He just accepted the offer without protest and embraced Viktor without a word being said between them but no words had to expressed for Viktor to know what Yurio was trying to say.

"Where's everyone else?" Viktor asked, suddenly realized that he had no idea what happened to Phichit, Chris, Otabek, and the others.

"They're outside the castle helping the ice wielders who escaped with us," Yurio explained, unwilling to move from his position in the embrace, "Apparently after the entire ice continent was destroyed every ice wielder who escaped from that place the first time and had forgotten Yuuri got all their memories back but they're pretty traumatizing for them. So Phichit needed everyone else to help them be at peace with the past. Otabek is just waiting for me to well, for certain things..."

"Aw does the little tiger finally find love?" Mila teased as she pinched Yurio's cheek, who instantly swiped her hand away from his face.

"Shut up old hag!"

"Now, now is this any way to speak to me, your Otabae will run out the doors if he sees you like this," Mila giggled while Viktor and Georgi fought the urge to laugh at how Yurio was suddenly turning red. "But I don't think that'll happen since you two fused into form Otayuri, oh I can sense a wedding coming very soon!"

"Hey enough of that, we're trying to comfort King Viktor here!" Yurio blushed, not really sure if Mila would buy that.

"Speaking of which," A voice intruded as they all turned to see that Lilia was standing at the doorway. "King Viktor, Yakov and I need to see you in the throne room right away, we have certain matters to discuss with you concerning what has happened, and the Katsuki royal family of the Kingdom of Japan would personally want to meet with you privately."

"Right ma'am," Viktor nodded, suddenly feeling a wave of worry as to what Yuuri's family wanted to talk to him about, the only time he interacted with them was last night after they saw Yuuri disappear from their arms.

"Oh, and Viktor," Lilia interrupted his thoughts as she gave him eyes filled with empathy. "You'll get through this, your love with Yuuri Katsuki is pretty special."

With that she left, leaving Viktor to get himself ready before he headed out to the throne room, leaving everyone else to wonder what will happen until he finally arrived at the throne room seeing Lilia and Yakov standing and right beside them was Queen Mari, her parents, Yuuri's friends, their triplets, and their guards. They all glanced up to see that he finally arrived.

"King Viktor," Queen Mari addressed as Viktor approached them, "I assume you were wondering why I was here in the first place and to be honest, it was because of the reports I received from Lilia about the ice wielder who washed up on your kingdom's shores that you've taken in to teach ice magic. Obviously right now you know that the ice wielder you taught was my long lost brother prince Yuuri Katsuki...But you probably couldn't tell he was from Japan since out citizens hardly leave the kingdom so no one has ever seen how they look like...Those reports mentioned the memory that he recovered, and from the details, they were oddly similar to our memories of the time we spent with him before he was taken, especially the memory of how he was taken. So in an act of an older sister and her family wanting to see for ourselves if this student you have was Yuuri, we were going to the kingdom of Asia but that was when we heard the word of that damn Adrik arriving and kidnapping all of you. I sent the Nishigoris' and we all came here to protect your kingdom but mainly to ask more questions about your student...In the end, my baby brother was alive and dead at the same time, finding his soulmate and finally at peace from the hell he's been through..."

"Where are you getting at?" Viktor asked, to be perfectly honest he didn't understand why Mari was telling him any of this.

"Because you stayed close to him," She whispered, as her eyes watered. "You were with Yuuri this whole time, helping him control his magic, recover from his trauma and showing him love. You found him, you were with him to the end, and you helped heal my baby brother, honestly, I have no idea how we could ever repay you for all that you've done for him." Her watering eyes then narrowed to the glare which caused Viktor to have cold sweat, "Answer me honestly though, do you love him? Did you really showed him happiness, did he die a happy man with purpose?"

Viktor blinked once and without hesitation, he gave her his honest answer, "I love Yuuri with all my heart! He was the one who showed me the meaning of life and love, honestly, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be standing here...He was scared at the beginning, unwilling to trust anyone but soon he opened up to me and I really showed him every beauty and piece of happiness this world had to offer! Yuuri saw his very first sunrise and sunset after being in that hell hole for so long, he made new friends from every kingdom we visited, he was able to have more confidence in his choices, his face would always light up whenever we gave him a new dish to eat but when it came to katsudon, he remembered you all." He wasn't sure why but he found himself beginning to cry again, memories of those experiences just flooded into his thoughts as he continued, "He had the brightest smile that could light up the entire universe when he tried new food, he's an amazing dancer, a sexy dancer as well when he gets drunk. His eyes so beautiful and full of life each day, his innocence and kindness that ended up earning himself a new friend. Yuuri was truly a man who was willing to give his life to save others, and at death, he still had that warm smile in his face..."

Up to this point, Viktor had to bring his right arm up to wipe his tears that couldn't stop falling, "Sorry, you probably have seen enough of me crying...I'm sorry I couldn't save your brother, your son, your best friend, I'm really sorry..." Suddenly, soft hands grabbed his left ice hand as his eyes widened, removing his arm from them to see that it was Yuuri's mother, former queen Hiroko who was smiling up at him even though tears were falling from her eyes as well.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," She reassured as she pulled Viktor into a tight hug. "You saved my son from darkness, you gave him a chance to live with love in his life, you did everything you could to protect him, to avenge him, and to make sure that his sacrifice wasn't in vain. Even when you both didn't know if you were soulmates, you still stayed close to him, keeping those promises made, and for that, you have our eternal gratitude...Thank you, Viktor, for loving my son and for helping him get through the hell he has been through. From now on, consider us as part of your family, Yuuri would have wanted this and would rather have us be happy remembering the good instead of the bad memories."

"You know, even at a small age, Yuuri looked up to you so much," Yuuko chimed in with a smile as Lady Minako nodded, "He tried to use his magic to look exactly like yours, and he even begged his parents for a poodle when he found out that you got Makkachin." On cue, Makkachin came rushing in with a soft _WOOF_ as he gave Yuuko a slobbery kiss.

"When he got that poodle he named him Viktor," Mari lightly chuckled as she wrapped her arm around Viktor, "Basically he named him after you but we called him Vicchan to avoid confusion. You should have seen him, he would always blush whenever we mentioned you."

"Let's not forget the time he managed to convince the servants to get him all the paintings sold of young Viktor," Yuuri's father laughed as he nudged Viktor, "I'm telling you, even though he was three, that boy knew how to get close to you."

"You say he's a sexy dancer when he gets drunk hmm," Minako smirked despite how her eyes were getting watery, "Care to tell us all the juicy details about the kind of drunk our Yuuri was, I think he might have gotten his father's drunk habits."

Viktor blinked twice, he did not expect this at all, being surrounded by those who were in Yuuri's first years of life who were all smiling despite how some tears were shed while they conversed about good memories of Yuuri. Funny, he felt this warm comforting feeling grow in his chest again, for once, he actually saw hope that maybe he can still be happy when if Yuuri wasn't physically by his side. After all, like he promised his love, he would wait an entire lifetime to be reunited with him in their next lives, whenever or wherever that might be.

"King Viktor, why don't you tell us about your journey with Prince Yuuri!" Minami suggested with his eyes sparkling with desire. "Every last detail, even how you two fell in love I want to know everything! If that's alright with you!"

"Huh?" Viktor gasped, a little shocked to be hearing this kind of suggestion as the rest of the Katsuki's nodded, eager to listen.

"That sounds nice don't you think dears?" Hiroko smiled as she led Viktor to sit down. "I'd love to hear everything that has happened between you and my son."

"Oh is it story time I sense here?" Chris came barging in with everyone else behind him, including Mila, Georgi, and Yurio who was walking beside Otabek. "Nothing like a good story of memories to help honor the memory of Yuuri Katsuki, the bravest and loyal ice wielder known to existence!"

"Yeah, this would be the love story of the century," Phichit nodded as he then began to paint pictures of how Yurio and Otabek were holding hands, it was obvious to him that the two knights have secretly begun to date."

"Especially that part when you two danced in the ballroom," Sara clapped her hands together with excitement. "Even if Yuuri was drunk.

"But if you don't want to then that's okay Viktor," Mari patted his back, not wanting to put any pressure on the king's shoulders since he was going through a hard time after losing his love of his life. "There's no pressure, only when you're ready."

However, Viktor shook his head as he gave everyone a heart smile, "You don't have to worry, I'll be more than happy to share the story about the journey Yuuri and I shared, it just might help all of us get through this together and keep his memory alive..." With that, he cleared his throat, allowing everyone else, even Lilia and Yakov took the chance to sit down at small pillows that Phichit created as they all paid very close attention to him. "Well, I guess it all started with the first dream we shared together as kids..."

* * *

 **Me: Ohhh man I can't believe that the next chapter will be the end of it all! *in tears***

 **Yurio: *stares at me* You seem to be very upset about this, don't you have the other story to write with still?**

 **Me: Yeah but that one is also near its end!**

 **Just Another Wrter: Then just write more fanfiction then.**

 **Me: ...**

 **Yurio: Crap! Idiot, don't give her ideas!**

 **Viktor: I can't believe I'm saying this but I like the way this chapter ended...*in tears* but I'm still mad you killed Yuuri!**

 **Yuuri: *sighs* Of course you are.**

 **Me: No worries Viktor, the last chapter will hopefully make up for it I promise.**

 **Yurio: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review so the concluding chapter will show up and prepare for the new chapter that will finish this very long story that has killed Viktor so many times that I stopped caring.**


	43. Chapter 43

**THANKS FOR THESE AWESOME REVIEWS, I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE THEM! ;D**

 **Me: *slams hand on random table* ALRIGHT PEOPLE THIS IS THE MOMENT WE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR HEARTS OF ICE! FOR SO LONG THIS STORY HAS GONE ON WITH LAUGHTER, SADNESS, AND DEATH ATTEMPTS BUT WE PULLED THROUGH TO THE END!  
**

 **Just Another Wrter: *blows into tissue* Why must this end so soon?!**

 **Yurio: Cuz if she didn't end this then Viktor and Yuuri would still getting tortured**

 **Just Another Wrter: Tru**

 **Viktor: *hugs Yuuri and glares at me* You better have a plan of making up for all the things you put us through.**

 **Me: No worries last chapters hopefully makes up for everything.**

 **Viktor: What do you mean hopefully?!**

 **Yuuri: *turns to audience* Midnight hopes you enjoy this final chapter and make sure to review at the end also keep in mind that she does not own any of us or the anime except for her OC.**

* * *

 _Some say the Ice King of Russia had lived the rest of his days alone without another lover, with only his true lover visiting him in his dreams during the dark of the night but he never once stopped smiling for his friends, family, and for his people. Word got out of what has happened in the mysteriously lost ice continent through the kingdoms of the world and thankfully, there hadn't been any change of how life ran other than the kingdom of Japan finally allowing itself to be connected with the other kingdoms. The story had explained the mysterious comebacks of magic or the awakening of more ice wielders, but everyone in the kingdoms did send their condolences to the king of Russia for having to lose a lover during the battle._

 _Despite his unwillingness to get married to another who wasn't his lover, the ice king still needed an heir by the demand of the laws and his advisors to continue the line of royalty. As a matter of fact, he adopted a daughter who was found all alone in the forest during his morning strolls alone, he had no idea why the child was abandoned but he took her in and raised her as his own._

 _The strong alliance between the kingdoms of Russia and Japan have never been so strong than it ever was with the promise to help one another so another tragedy would never occur because of the forces of evil. The kingdoms have never grown so close and the people who lived in them have expressed so much love that all seemed like a utopia._

 _Unfortunately, that era of peace and happiness could not last for long especially before the wedding of Sir Plisetsky and Sir Altin. War broke out between groups of magic users across the kingdoms that began to rebel against their rulers. They claimed that King of Russia was incompetent to rule Russia if he allowed his own lover to die at the hands of groups have taken over the Kingdom of the Americans, slowly making their way to Asia after the royal family of that Americas managed to escape safe and sound but not without the death of the queen. After that, the rulers were forced to send their troops of strong knights to fight back against the enemy that was growing, to bring back order. Many have perished during the war, unfortunately, including Sir Lee, Sir de Iglesia, Sir Crispino, King Leory, and Sir Plisetsky despite the strength he and Sir Altin provided. Once the war was over, the kingdom of the Americas had to crown a new ruler with one of Leroy's siblings to take over._

 _The scars were painful but the kingdoms slowly were able to recover, until another death occurred. A year after the war as ended, Ice King has grown old and passed away in his sleep with a smile on his old wrinkled face. Without warning or any logical explanation after his death, all forms and types of magical forces were slowly beginning to vanish into the sky, as if the heavens above were draining the lands of magic which probably could have been the case. The Kingdoms were at a loss at how to handle the situation, especially when the current rulers were the surviving new generation who were chosen did not have the guidance of the ice king to help them._

 _Pretty soon the growing disappearance of magic affected the animals that had their forms changed due to the lack of magical energy their bodies were accustomed to which only provoked more panic amongst the people. No one could understand why the world was suddenly being drained of magic energy as it finally began to affect people. Those who were ice wielders have perished, causing an enormous plummet of human population while those who are not Ice Wielders not only lost their magic abilities but any memory of life with magic has been erased from their minds. Those who forgot only led to more chaos when they were in huge numbers accusing those who still had their magic to be sources of evil leading to executions of whoever tried to remind them of their past life._

 _At last, the world was finally erased of any traces of magic with only the sensation of love beating within every soul no matter how small or big. It took the world centuries to get back on its feet, for the people to evolve from their ways and advance to a future without magic, only technology. Kingdoms were no more, alliances were forgotten, as well as the story of the love shared by two ice wielders._

 _But some say, that those who have passed on before the magic crisis, who's hearts were truly pure, were able to be reborn just not with the memories of their past lives, however, they remember their past emotions based on the magic they had. If they were ice wielders, their hearts would continue to feel the burning sensation of love once they have found their reborn soulmate once again and fulfill the happy ending their past selves could not have gotten._

 _At least, that is what some say._

* * *

Five-year gold medalist Viktor Nikiforov didn't know why he feels so empty and hollow while at the same time, his chest feels overwhelmed with loneliness and sadness with the yearning for something. Honestly, figure skating was the only thing he had in life other than his beloved poodle Makkachin, strict coach Yakov, and his rink mates who are just as talented but he still could not shake off the feeling that he was missing something. For the past twenty years, he's neglected life and love for the sake of winning gold for himself and his fans but sometimes he couldn't help by wonder how he managed to have the skill to skate the way he does.

He just stood there that night at the banquet after winning his fifth gold, holding a glass of champagne while he was engaged in a conversion with other skaters and sponsors who were impressed with his performance. If he could, he would have just skipped the banquet and cuddle Makkachin in their lonely dwelling and wonder in those endless nights about why his heart feels so strange.

That was until his eyes glanced over at the growing crowd who were gawking at a sudden dance battle of some sort.

...

Skater Yuuri Katsuki had no idea why he even tries to continue figure skating when he always his anxiety to get the best of him and fail so many times especially since he was placed last at his first Grand Prix final. There was no way he could have the talent and skill to skate on the same ice as Viktor Nikiforov, no matter how hard he tries, the chances are just impossible. Honestly, where did all his motivation go, after the death of his poodle Vicchan, he just feels that his world was just crumbling without any means of escape but the worst part was that he couldn't get rid of this hollow feeling in his chest as if it was nothing by emptiness.

He didn't want to go to the banquet, none of the skaters were his friends unless he counted Chris but the swiss skater was too sexual to hang out with. The only reason he was at the banquet in the first place was because Celestino dragged him over but while his coach was off somewhere in the party, he was just alone. Unable to bring himself to talk to anyone, especially Viktor, he just turned to the nearest table and began drinking as much champagne as he could until he reached his sixteenth cup.

With his mind under the influence of the heavy intake of alcohol, he spotted Yuri Plisetsky and with a confident smirk, he demanded a dance battle!

...

Viktor could care less about how annoyed Yakov was getting, or how Yuri looked like he was going to murder someone, his eyes were on the sexy Japanese figure skater name Yuuri Katsuki who was winning that dance battle like there was no tomorrow! Especially when Chris pulled out a pole and saw how the Japanese man stripped down to do the most intriguing performance that Viktor thought that he might as well nosebleed to death from all the Eros he witnessed! Suddenly, Yuuri's chocolate brown eyes meet Viktor's ocean blue eyes as they narrowed with determination and boldly approached the Russian man to demand a dance battle with him. Needless to say, that moment, Viktor suddenly felt that overwhelming feeling of loneliness blooming into this new emotion of life he never thought he would feel as he and Yuuri danced the night away.

...

Yuuri didn't care if he lost that night, he was having too much fun having dance battles to care about anything at the time. As he made his final spin on the pole, his eyes landed on Viktor, new determination filled his body when he approached the man to demand a dance battle. As they danced, Yuuri didn't realize since he was having to much fun that the emptiness he was feeling in his chest was suddenly getting filled with an emotion he didn't realize he would be feeling.

...

However, it wasn't until Viktor was being humped by Yuuri, listening to him ramble on about hot springs until the young man's eyes lit up and exclaimed a request that brought shock to everyone surrounding them, "Be my coach!"

At that moment, Viktor realized what this new emotion that was blooming deep within his chest.

Love.

* * *

Yuuri had no idea what was going on, one moment he was just hiding away in his room after that viral video incident and next thing he knew, he was in the hot spring that was outside, pleading that the foreigner in it wasn't who he thinks it was. But that pleading was for nothing when he burst through only to see the Viktor Nikiforov right in front of him, in all his naked glory, getting up and announced,

"Hello, Yuuri! Starting today I'm going to be your new coach, you're going to get to the Grand Prix Final, and you're going to win!"

All Yuuri could do after hearing what Viktor had said then see him wink at him as he felt his heart skipping several beats was shout at the top of his lungs, " **WHAT?!"**

* * *

 _Is he crying? Is he mad?_ Yuuri asked himself the moment he ended his free program after adding a quad flip at the end of his performance, his eyes searching for Viktor at the sidelines. _I need to know!_ When he finally spotted him, Yuuri didn't waste any time skating ahead to reach his coach, "Viktor! See that, I did great right?"

Viktor said nothing, his eyes were on Yuuri with a smile on his face and then without warning he leap forward, his arms wrapped around Yuuri as their lips met when they fell on the ice, still in each other's arms. At that moment, within that kiss, both of them suddenly felt their chest burning with a sensation that they thought that for a moment, their hearts could have glowed!

"I wanted to surprise you more than you surprised me," Viktor smiled as he lifted his head to look down at Yuuri. "This was the only thing I could think of."

"Well, it worked," Yuuri smiled back.

* * *

Being apart, even for just one competition had driven both Yuuri and Viktor insane especially when their chests were suddenly feeling empty and heavy again although they tried their best not to show it. Unfortunately, Yuuri broke too soon was hugging every skater he came across to, scaring everyone with those random hugs. Those hugs were fine but they were not the same as Viktor's hugs, those hugs gave Yuuri more feeling and warmth he couldn't quite yet understand. Viktor was much worse, he couldn't keep himself together when he constantly worried about Yuuri, wondering if he was alright, longing to hold him again.

So the moment they spotted one another at the airport that night, all they could do was run as their hearts raced until they met each other at by the door, arms outstretched until they were holding each other into an embrace. They didn't want to let go, not yet, so they just held on to one another as their hearts were warming up once more at the comforting feeling of being in each other's arms once more.

All that worry and loneliness just melted away.

* * *

The golden rings sparkled at the lights of the cathedral behind them, the carolers singing only made this moment more special to them both.

Viktor didn't know why but as he watched Yuuri slide the ring through his finger, he felt this comfort and joy flowing through his veins as if he was reunited with something he had lost for so long. So as he slid the ring through Yuuri's hand, the young man also felt those same emotions running through but it was as if he had finally accomplished something or finished a journey.

They didn't know why these feelings were showing up, but all they could do was smile at each other with the joy of an engagement that Yuuri would soon find out later over a group dinner with the other skaters.

* * *

The pair skate.

As their hands touched with their golden rings glimmering with light, they could feel their hearts soar from the overwhelming feeling of love and life through every inch of their bodies. They never took their eyes away from one another as they danced on the ice while the song "Stay Close to Me" sang through the rink, feeling nothing but joy. Viktor didn't know why but as he lifted Yuuri in the air, he felt tears stinging his eyes even though he didn't feel sad, nor happy to the point of tears, at least not yet anyway. No, these tears are different, more like those tears of joy of reuniting with someone he had lost but he couldn't remember.

Yuuri never felt such joy during their performance but most of the joy for other reasons he didn't understand. Reasons like the accomplishment of finally finding someone he was separated from that filled his heart with emotions he was missing.

* * *

"Do you Viktor Nikiforov take Yuuri Katsuki to be your husband for as long as you may live?"

"I do!"

"And do you Yuuri Katsuki take Viktor Nikiforov to be your husband for as long as you may live?"

"I do!"

The glowing spring day at the beach was filled with wedding guests consisting of family, fellow skaters, coaches, and close friends who all watched with tears in their eyes as the grooms say 'I do' while struggling no to cry themselves. Viktor and Yuuri have come a long way from strangers, coach and student, lovers, competitors, and finally husbands who will spend the rest of their lives together with happiness.

"Then by the power invest in me, I pronounce you husband and husband! You may now kiss!" The officiator announced with joy as everyone cheered and applauded while some snapped pictures.

Viktor and Yuuri didn't hesitate to embrace each other and engage in a long passionate kiss but the moment their lips met, memories of their past life has flashed right before their eyes, every last detail from the first dream that the two princes shared as children until the bitter death of the ice king! Their hearts finally were filled with the powerful sensation of love devouring the empty voids that had been left from the past!Once they parted from their kiss, they could only stare at one another in surprise and shock, still trying to process what they just saw in their memories.

"Vitya..."

"...Yuuri..."

Before they realized, they both found themselves crying heavy tears as they choked through their laughter as Viktor pulled Yuuri into an even stronger embrace than any other he had given him while Yuuri didn't hesitate to return the embrace. Viktor could only whisper how much he missed his lover, how he loved him, and how he accomplished his final promise to have waited this long. Yuuri just whispered comforting words to him, reassuring him that he was right here, that they'll always be together forever from now on.

Meanwhile, no one knew why those two cried they were so they just brushed it off as heavy joy that overwhelmed the newlyweds which were probably for the best.

"We won't end up separated as our past lives were, look we're here," Yuuri whispered to Viktor through his tears while wiping his husband's tears, "We'll do much better and make up for all the years of loneliness your past life has felt, together."

"Oh Yuuri," Viktor sniffled as he wiped his husband's tears as well. "As long as you stay close to me, that will be enough..."

Yes although in the past, the Ice king and his lover never got to marry and stay together, their love never dies and their souls have met once again on the ice to continue the journey that was interrupted. Despite how long it took for the two souls to finally be reborn, for their lives to start all over from a clean canvas, they were able to find each other once more to cherish one another and stay together much longer than in the past.

They had to leave the past behind them now but satisfied to know that after so long, they were finally together again. Despite the fears and dangers that are out there in the world, together Viktor and Yuuri smiled proudly towards the future that awaits them.

Viktor's hands cupped Yuuri's cheeks as he smiled with the brightest heart-shaped smile he could make, "I love you, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov."

"I love you too, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov," Yuuri beamed, their golden rings shimmering from the sunlight over them.

Without another word, they shared another passionate kiss as pink petals from cherry blossoms were being thrown into the air and falling over them.

For there is no stronger magic than the power of love in their lives.

* * *

 **Me: *crying on top of a table* I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED THIS! IT'S OVER!**

 **Viktor: *crying* This is just too beautiful! Midnight, I take back all the mean things I said!**

 **Yuuri: *crying* Oh god this was too much for me to handle...So perfect!**

 **Just Another Wrter: It's been a long day without you, my friend!**

 **Yurio: Don't start singing that song damn it! You're going to make me shed some sweat over here!**

 **Me: *sniffling and turns to audience* I'd like to thank every one of you guys who took the time to review and read this story I really hope you enjoyed this journey.**

 **All the YOI Characters: SEE YOU ON THE NEXT STORY!**

 **Just Another Wrter: *gasp* You're making another story!?**

 **Me: shhh, that's for the A/N I'm posting later!**


End file.
